Gefallener Held
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: AU: Voldemort hat die Schlacht von Hogwarts gewonnen und beschließt, sich mit der Person zu unterhalten, die Harry Potter am besten gekannt hat: seinem besten Freund. Doch damit fangen Rons Schwierigkeiten erst an...
1. Der Gefangene

**Gefallener Held**

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Harry Potter und allem was damit zusammen hängt, gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe zur Unterhaltung und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

Zusammenfassung: Was würde geschehen, wenn Harry beschlossen hätte, in King's Cross einen Zug zu besteigen? AU: Voldemort hat die Schlacht von Hogwarts gewonnen, Harry ist wirklich tot. Nicht alles ist aber so gelaufen wie der Dunkle Lord es geplant hat und so beschließt er, sich mit der Person zu unterhalten, die Harry Potter am besten gekannt hat: sein bester Freund. Doch damit fangen Rons Schwierigkeiten gerade erst an...

_AN: Ursprünglich war diese Fanfiction als Oneshot geplant. Während dem Schreiben wurde sie aber immer länger, so dass ich beschlossen habe, sie in zwei Teilen zu posten. Wenn genug Interesse besteht, wäre ich aber bereit auch danach weiter zu schreiben. Ideen wären genug da, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass im Moment kaum jemand deutsche Fanfictions liest. Da wäre es relativ sinnlos eine Fanfiction in Romanlänge zu schreiben._

_Viel Spaß erst mal beim Lesen! Teil 2 werde ich irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen posten. Eure Reviews sind unbedingt erwünscht!_

* * *

**1. Der Gefangene**

Eine seltsame Stille lag über der Burg. Wo vor kurzem noch eine gewaltige Schlacht getobt hatte, waren nun nur noch Trümmer und Bruchstücke übrig, um davon zu zeugen. Die Zerstörung, die beide Seiten angerichtet hatten, war enorm.

Lord Voldemort stand am Fenster des Schulleiterbüros, das wie durch ein Wunder unversehrt geblieben war, und blickte hinaus auf die verwüsteten Anlagen von Hogwarts. Der Anblick regte etwas in ihm... Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung verspürte er Bedauern. Seine Erinnerungen an die Schule waren zum Großteil positiver Natur. Hogwarts war der einzige Ort, an dem er sich jemals zu Hause gefühlt hatte und in gewisser Weise versinnbildlichte es für ihn die Zauberwelt selbst. Es war eine Schande das Schloss, welches seit Salazars Zeiten unverändert die Jahrhunderte überdauert hatte, jetzt in diesem Zustand zu sehen.

Ein verhaltenes Flüstern hinter ihm, veranlasste ihn, den Kopf zu drehen. Seine roten Augen glitten über den Raum. Aus den Gemälden, die überall an den Wänden hingen, beobachteten ehemalige Schulleiter nervös jede seiner Bewegungen. Dilys Derwent, die für das Flüstern verantwortlich war, verstummte sofort. Einen Moment lang traf Voldemorts kalter Blick den von Albus Dumbledore, der ihn traurig erwiderte. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. Dumbledore war endgültig geschlagen, seine größte Hoffnung gefallen, getötet von Lord Voldemorts eigener Hand.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Denkarium auf dem Schreibtisch und sein Lächeln verschwand. Was er darin gefunden hatte, hatte ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen. Den Großteil von Snapes Erinnerungen hatte er als sentimentalen Unsinn abgestempelt, obwohl es ihn leicht amüsiert hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Snape so viel für das Schlammblut empfunden hatte? Doch als der Erinnerungsstrom sich fortsetzte, war seine Belustigung zu Zorn umgeschlagen. Snape hatte ihn verraten! All die Jahre war er Dumbledores Mann gewesen, hatte für ihn spioniert und gegen den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet! Wie hatte er das nicht sehen können?

Und Dumbledore... wie er über seinen Tod hinaus noch Einfluss nahm... Lord Voldemorts Pläne vereitelte und seine Vernichtung plante... Der alte Narr hatte damit fast Erfolg gehabt! All seine Horcruxe waren vernichtet! Was das schlimmste war: Er selbst hatte dabei eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt! All die Jahre hatte er Harry Potter gejagt... sein größtes Ziel war es gewesen, Potter tot zu sehen. Und nun, da er endlich Erfolg gehabt hatte, konnte er keinen Triumph mehr darüber empfinden. Potter war ein Horcrux gewesen! Es war unbeabsichtigt und ohne sein Wissen geschehen, doch Horcrux war Horcrux und wenn er davon gewusst hätte, wäre sein Ziel ein anderes gewesen. Er hätte Potter gefangen genommen und am Leben erhalten, denn solange Potter lebte, wäre auch sein Überleben gesichert gewesen. Doch dieser Weg war ihm nun verwehrt. Potter hatte sich selbst geopfert – denn das war es gewesen, erkannte er im Nachhinein, ein Opfer – und nun gab es nichts mehr, was zwischen ihm und dem Abgrund des Todes stand, außer seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten und seinem Willen zu leben.

Aber er war der Erbe Slytherins und noch hatten Dumbledore und Potter nicht gesiegt! Hogwarts war gefallen und der letzte Widerstand in diesem Land endgültig nieder geworfen. Nun stand seinen Visionen für die Zauberwelt nichts mehr im Weg! Doch zunächst musste er sich mit den Verlierern befassen.

Voldemort wandte sich endgültig vom Fenster ab, als die zwei Todesser, die er als Wachen abgestellt hatte, den Raum betraten. Sie waren noch nicht lange dabei und ihre Nervosität war offensichtlich. Einer von ihnen versuchte eine Verbeugung und wäre beinahe vorn über gefallen. Lord Voldemorts erbarmungslose rote Augen verengten sich. Auf solche Versager musste er dieser Tage zurück greifen...

„Mylord", begann der andere Todesser, „Der Gefangene, den Ihr sehen wolltet, steht bereit..."

„Worauf wartet ihr dann noch?", sagte Voldemort, seine hohe kalte Stimme kaum mehr als ein Zischen, das die beiden unglücklichen Todesser zusammen zucken ließ. „Bringt ihn rein!"

„Ja wohl Mylord..."

Voldemort beobachtete mit Verachtung, wie die beiden Todesser hastig den Raum verließen und wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Tagen seine alte Truppe zurück. Er hatte die Schlacht von Hogwarts zwar gewonnen, doch zu einem hohen Preis. Fast alle ranghöheren Todesser waren gefallen, der Großteil seines dunklen Heeres war zerschlagen worden. Beinahe hätte er die Schlacht selbst verloren, hätte Avery nicht für seine Verhältnisse außerordentlich geistesgegenwärtig gehandelt und Verstärkung vom Ministerium geholt. Er hatte eigenmächtig gehandelt, ohne zuvor das Einverständnis seines Meisters einzuholen, doch Voldemort ließ es dieses eine Mal durchgehen, hatte Avery ihn doch vor einer furchtbaren Niederlage bewahrt. Sein Sieg änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass es ihm momentan an fähigen Gefolgsleuten mangelte. Bevor er sich daran machen konnte, die Zauberwelt neu zu formen, musste er zunächst seine dunklen Streitkräfte wieder aufbauen und neue Todesser rekrutieren.

Die beiden Todesser kehrten zurück, im Schlepptau zwei weitere Diener Voldemorts, die den Gefangenen mit sich zerrten, der sich heftig sträubte. Voldemorts Stimmung besserte sich etwas, als er sah, dass es sich bei einem der Neuankömmlinge um Rookwood handelte, einer der wenigen aus seinem inneren Kreis, die die Schlacht überlebt hatten.

„Rookwood, mein alter Freund", begrüßte er ihn, „Wie ich sehe, bist du wieder auf den Beinen."

„Ich stehe Euer Lordschaft zu Verfügung.", entgegnete Rookwood mit einer respektvollen Neigung seines Hauptes. Sein pockennarbiges Gesicht wies einige Schnitte und Blessuren auf, Überbleibsel der Schlacht, doch sie schienen ihn nicht allzu sehr zu kümmern. Rookwood hatte Glück gehabt und war von den Verteidigern nur geschockt worden.

Voldemort wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem zweiten Todesser zu. „Draco. Wie schön, dass du noch bei uns bist. Deine Eltern müssen höchst erfreut gewesen sein.", sagte er sarkastisch.

Draco zuckte zusammen, als die kalte Stimme seinen Namen nannte. Er vermied es tunlichst Voldemort oder den Gefangenen anzusehen, welcher ihn voller Hass und Abscheu anstarrte. „Mylord", murmelte er und machte eine linkische Verbeugung.

Rookwood stieß seinen Zauberstab in die Seite des Gefangenen. „Auf deine Knie, wo du hingehörst!", knurrte er. Es gab einen Lichtblitz und ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen aus dem Mund des Gefangenen, als er langsam in die Knie sank.

„Das also ist Harry Potters bester Freund.", sagte Voldemort leise und richtete seine grausamen roten Augen erstmals auf ihn. Blaue Augen erwiderten seinen Blick, voller Hass, Entschlossenheit und Trotz, aber Voldemort konnte auch unverhüllte Furcht darin erkennen. Schnittwunden und blaue Flecken bedeckten das Gesicht und den Körper des Gefangenen, sein Umhang sah stark mitgenommen aus, zerrissen und Blut befleckt. An seiner linken Schläfe hatte er eine üble Platzwunde; das flammend rote Haar war rund um die Stelle mit Blut verkrustet. Ron Weasley war es in den letzten Tagen offensichtlich nicht allzu gut ergangen.

Die beiden starrten sich eine Zeit lang schweigend in die Augen, bis Ron die Intensität von Voldemorts Augen nicht länger ertragen konnte und seinen Blick abwandte.

„Lasst uns allein!", befahl Voldemort schließlich seinen Todessern. „Draco, du bleibst!", fügte er hinzu, als der blond haarige Junge sich anschickte den anderen zu folgen. „Ich habe hier noch Verwendung für dich." Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Gefangenen.

Der rote Haarschopf rief Erinnerungen an die finale Schlacht wach. Voldemort erinnerte sich an die rothaarige Frau, die Bellatrix nieder gestreckt hatte und an seinen eigenen Zorn. Seine beste Kriegerin, besiegt von einer _Hausfrau_! In diesem Moment hatte er sie nur dafür bestrafen wollen. Er hatte den Todesfluch ausgesprochen. Nur um eine furchtbare Entdeckung machen zu müssen...

„Sag Weasley... Wie geht es deiner Mutter?", wollte Voldemort wissen.

Weasleys Kopf fuhr hoch, seine Ohren begannen sich rot zu färben und seine Augen verengten sich. „_Lass meine Mutter aus dem Spiel, du Scheusal..._"

„Draco, bestrafe ihn für diese Anmaßung!", befahl Voldemort obwohl Weasleys Ausbruch ihn eher belustigte, als verärgerte. Der Junge hatte ein hitziges Temperament, hatte er sich sagen lassen. Aber das würde er schon noch in den Griff bekommen.

Draco sah so aus, als wünschte er sich in diesem Moment weit weit weg, doch unter dem wachsamen Blick seines Herrn und Meisters führte er folgsam den Cruciatus-Fluch aus. Zufrieden beobachtete Voldemort, wie Weasley sich schreiend auf dem Boden wälzte. „Genug!", sagte er nach einem Moment und Draco senkte den Zauberstab. Die Schulleiter in den Gemälden begannen erneut aufgebracht zu flüstern, doch ein Blick von Lord Voldemort brachte sie wieder zum Schweigen.

Ron zitterte von den Nachwirkungen des Fluches, doch er richtete sich, auf die Hände gestützt, wieder auf und der Blick, den er auf Draco richtete, war voller Verachtung. „Ist das alles, wofür du taugst, Malfoy?", meinte er verächtlich, „Als Speichellecker, der die schmutzige Arbeit seines Herrn erledigt?"

Voldemort neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite, sein entstelltes Gesicht zu einem hämischen Lächeln verzerrt. „Ich fürchte Mr Weasley benötigt eine Unterrichtsstunde in Respekt und Manieren, Draco.", sagte er mit grausamer Stimme, „Sorge dafür, dass er sie bekommt!"

Draco schluckte sichtlich, doch er hob gehorsam den Zauberstab. „_Crucio!_"

Ron schrie aus Leibeskräften als ein Schmerz wie von glühenden Messern jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut durch fuhr. Voldemort weidete sich an dem Klang. Er war versucht selbst zum Zauberstab zu greifen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Weasley hätte von seiner Hand keinen Schaden erlitten und es gab keinen wirklichen Grund den jungen Malfoy mit dem Fluch zu belegen.

Dieses Mal ließ er Weasley etwas länger unter dem Einfluss des Cruciatus und als es vorbei war, hatte der Junge nicht sofort die Kraft um sich auf zu raffen. Von den Nachwirkungen geschüttelt, lag er am Boden. Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, Draco bitter an zu starren. „Harry hat dir in der Schlacht um Hogwarts zwei mal das Leben gerettet.", sagte er anklagend. Seine Stimme war rau vom vielen Schreien.

Voldemorts stechender Blick glitt prüfend über Draco, um den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage zu überprüfen. Draco machte keine Anstalten es ab zu streiten. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und blickte starr auf den Boden. „Potter ist tot.", flüsterte er fast unhörbar.

„Das ist er in der Tat.", sagte Voldemort und lächelte grausam. „Für Weasley wäre es besser, wenn er diese Tatsache im Gedächtnis behielte. Vielleicht wird eine weitere Portion Schmerz seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen!"

Erneut hallten Rons Schreie durch den Raum, als Draco den Cruciatus-Fluch auf ihn anwandte. Der Schmerz war kaum noch zu ertragen, zumal Voldemort ihn diesmal noch länger als die vorherigen Male leiden ließ. Als es endlich vorüber war, schloss Ron die Augen. Er atmete stoß weise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Er versuchte es auch gar nicht mehr.

Lord Voldemort trat dicht an ihn heran und blickte von oben auf ihn herab. „In Zukunft wirst du Lord Voldemort mit dem Titel anreden, der ihm gebührt.", sagte er kalt, „Du wirst mich Mylord oder Herr nennen und Ihr und Euch benutzen, wenn du mit mir sprichst. Du wirst nur etwas sagen, wenn du dazu aufgefordert wirst oder wenn dir jemand eine eindeutige Frage stellt. Hast du das verstanden?"

Ron öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte in das grauenvolle Gesicht über sich. In den mitleidlosen roten Augen fand er nichts außer Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit. Keuchend und am ganzen Leibe bebend lag er zu Voldemorts Füßen.

„Ich sagte, hast du das verstanden?", wiederholte Voldemort scharf, als er nicht sofort eine Antwort bekam. Seine hellroten Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Der Gefangene schloss die Augen wieder. Seine Antwort kam leise, er klang besiegt. „Ich habe es verstanden... _Mylord_." Es schien ihm fast schon Schmerzen zu bereiten, die Anrede zu benutzen.

Lord Voldemort lächelte triumphierend. Der erste Sieg war errungen!

Er entfernte sich von Weasleys bebender Gestalt und trat zurück ans Fenster. Draußen trieb Rookwood mit ein paar anderen Todessern eine Gruppe Gefangener vor sich her. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte Voldemort die roten Haarschöpfe der Weasleys ausmachen. Ein Geräusch hinter ihm lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ron. Dem Jungen war es gelungen, sich in eine kniende Position aufzurichten.

„Du warst Harry Potters bester Freund?", fragte Voldemort kalt.

„Ja", murmelte Ron. Er vermied es seinen Peiniger anzusehen.

Voldemort blickte ihn abwartend an. „Denk an deine Lektion!", sagte er, ein warnender Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„_Ja Mylord._", presste Ron zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Voldemorts dünne Lippen. Früher oder später beugten sie sich alle seinem Willen... „Du warst das vergangene Jahr bei ihm? Er hat dich in seine Pläne eingeweiht?", fragte er weiter.

„Ja Mylord." Diesmal kam die Antwort schon flüssiger auch wenn es Weasley offensichtlich schmerzte, an seinen Freund zu denken. Trauer und Schmerz waren aus seinem Gesicht abzulesen.

Lord Voldemort nickte wie zu sich selbst. „Dann sollte es kein Problem für dich sein, mir ein paar Fragen zu beantworten."

Der Gedanke schien Weasley nicht zu gefallen. Er blickte auf. Die Trauer in seinem Gesicht machte Argwohn platz und Voldemort meinte ein rebellisches Blitzen in seinen Augen zu sehen. Es war also noch Kampfgeist in Weasley. Die Sturheit der Gryffindors... wahrscheinlich glaubte der Junge seinem toten Freund irgendetwas schuldig zu sein und hielt deswegen an seiner irrigen Loyalität fest.

„Potter ist tot.", sagte Voldemort. Seine roten Augen bohrten sich in Rons. „Es ist töricht die Geheimnisse eines toten Mannes zu beschützen. Ich werde die Informationen, die ich suche von dir bekommen... auf die eine oder auf die andere Weise. Ich rate dir, Lord Voldemorts Geduld nicht auf die Probe zu stellen!"

Weasley senkte den Blick. Ein Ausdruck von Bitterkeit trat in seine Augen, als er sich Voldemorts Willen fügte.

Voldemort begann langsam im Raum auf und ab zu schreiten. „Sag mir, wie Potter von den Horcruxen erfahren hat.", forderte er den Gefangenen auf.

Er sah wie Weasleys Blick zu Dumbledores Portrait flackerte und lächelte finster. „Ahh... Dumbledore.", beantwortete er seine Frage selbst. Natürlich steckte der alte Narr wieder einmal dahinter... „Aber wie hat Dumbledore davon erfahren?", murmelte er halblaut zu sich selbst. Weasleys ahnungslosem Gesicht entnahm er, dass dieser die Antwort auch nicht wusste. Daher ging er übergangslos zur nächsten Frage über. „Erzähl mir, wie Potter sie zerstört hat. Was hat er dazu benutzt? Wie ist er an meinen Schutzvorkehrungen vorbei gekommen?"

Weasley schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wo er beginnen sollte. Er öffnete den Mund wie um zu sprechen und hielt dann wieder inne. Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum, zu Draco, der unbewegt in einer Ecke stand, zum Denkarium auf dem Schreibtisch, zu Dumbledores Gemälde, so als hoffte er irgendwo einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden.

Voldemort seufzte innerlich. So wie es aussah, musste er es dem Jungen noch einfacher machen. „Fang bei Dumbledores Tod an.", wies er ihn an, „Berichte mir von Harry Potters letztem Lebensjahr!"

Er sah, wie Ron die Augen schloss, als er sich zu erinnern suchte. Er sah wie Draco den Kopf hob und den Gefangenen plötzlich aufmerksam ansah. Er sah, wie sämtliche Gemälde ihre Blicke auf Ron richteten, als dieser anfing zu sprechen. Und er lauschte... der Geschichte seines Feindes und seiner eigenen Vernichtung.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Erinnerungen kamen ungewollt auf. In seinem Geist durchlebte er alles noch einmal, während er erzählte. _Grimmauldplatz... das Ministerium... das Medallion... das Malfoy Haus... Gringotts... _Er hielt die Augen geschlossen. Wenn er nicht sah, wo er war, konnte er so tun, als sei er im Fuchsbau bei seiner Familie zusammen mit Hermine und Harry und erzählte die Geschichte ihrer Abenteuer. _Und alles andere war bloß ein furchtbarer Albtraum, aus dem er hoffentlich bald aufwachen würde..._

Er verstand nicht, was Voldemort von ihm wollte. Harry war fort, so sehr dieser Gedanke ihn auch schmerzte. Was nutzten diese Informationen Voldemort jetzt noch? Wieso konnte er Ron nicht auch einfach töten? Dann müsste er wenigstens nicht mehr diese furchtbare Leere in sich ertragen. Seine Welt lag in Scherben. Sie hatten den Krieg verloren. Sein bester Freund, die letzte Hoffnung der Zauberwelt war gefallen. Sein Bruder war tot und dem Rest seiner Familie drohte das gleiche Schicksal. Für Voldemort und seine Todesser waren sie Blutsverräter, für die kein Platz war in der neuen Welt, die sie erschaffen würden. Ron war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt Teil der neuen Welt sein wollte. Vielleicht war der Tod wirklich die bessere Alternative.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, Voldemorts Willen nachzugeben. Voldemort hatte seinen Freund ermordet und war zeitlebens der Inbegriff alles Bösen für Ron gewesen. Als sie ihn zu Ihm gebracht hatten, hatte er fest vorgehabt, sich nicht zu unterwerfen, sondern kämpfend zugrunde zu gehen. War es der körperliche Schmerz allein, der ihn so tief hatte sinken lassen? Ron glaubte das nicht. Schmerz hatte sicherlich eine Rolle gespielt, aber es war eher die Erkenntnis gewesen, dass alles so sinnlos war. Was wollte er mit seinem Widerstand beweisen? Voldemort hatte doch ohnehin schon gewonnen. Es machte keinen Unterschied, ob Ron kämpfte oder nicht, ob er litt oder nicht, ob er starb oder nicht. Er war nun fast an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ihm alles egal war.

Hatte nicht selbst Harry letztendlich aufgegeben? Er war zu Voldemort gegangen, hatte sich selbst ausgeliefert. Ohne seinen Freunden auch nur einen Hinweis darauf zu geben, was er vor hatte. Ohne sich zu verabschieden. Ron konnte es nicht verstehen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht verstehen. Er wollte gegen die toben, die seiner Ansicht nach an allem Schuld waren: Voldemort und seine Todesser. Er wollte, dass sie für alles, was sie getan hatten, bezahlten! Er hasste sie aus tiefster Seele! Und gleichzeitig gab es Momente, in denen ihm alles egal war, in denen er einfach nur wünschte, vergessen zu können.

Zorn, Hass und Leere. Sie schienen dieser Tage sein ganzes Tun und Handeln zu bestimmen. Hatte es je eine Zeit gegeben, in der es anders war? Die Vergangenheit schien so weit zurück zu liegen. Und doch... während er von besseren Zeiten erzählte, kehrten auch vergessen geglaubte Gefühle und Empfindungen zu ihm zurück. Es gab Momente, in denen er von ihnen so überwältigt war, dass er nicht weiter sprechen konnte und erst die Androhung des Cruciatus-Fluches ihn wieder zum Reden brachte. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, ohne, dass er sich dessen bewusst war.

_'Oh Harry'_, dachte er verzweifelt, als er endlich geendet hatte, _'Warum?'_


	2. Der Fall

_A/N: Hier ist also Teil 2. Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden, ob ich danach noch weiter schreibe. Das wird wohl davon abhängen, wie viel Interesse nach diesem Teil noch bei euch Lesern besteht. Sagt mir bitte hinterher unbedingt eure Meinung!_

Reviewantworten:

**Luzides:** Danke für das Lob. :-) Ich hoffe, Teil 2 wird dir genauso gut gefallen.

**Reditus Mortis: **Zumindest einer, der Interesse an einer längeren Story hat. :-) Hoffentlich ändert sich das nach diesem Teil nicht. Ich finde auch, dass Ron in den meisten Fanfictions viel zu schlecht weg kommt. Dabei ist er ein Charakter mit so viel Potential.

**Sanny12:** Danke sehr. :-) Ich hoffe, der zweite Teil klärt deine Frage. Im Grunde quält ihn eigentlich nur die Ungewissheit, ob Harry ihm in einem echten Kampf nicht vielleicht doch ebenbürtig gewesen wäre.

**Ginny M. Weasley:** Danke. Ich hätte durchaus Lust, weiter zu schreiben, wenn du noch weiterhin Interesse daran hast. :-)

* * *

**2. Der Fall**

Voldemort starrte den rothaarigen Jungen lange Zeit an, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Das also war Harry Potters Geschichte. Ein paar Einblicke hatten Snapes Erinnerungen ihm ja bereits gegeben, aber es war doch etwas anderes, die ganze Wahrheit zu hören, aus dem Mund einer Person, die alles aus nächster Nähe miterlebt hatte.

Eigentlich mehr, als nur miterlebt. Ron Weasley hatte einen nicht unbedeutenden Teil zum Gelingen von Potters Mission beigetragen. Mit Erstaunen, Zorn und widerwilligem Respekt hatte er vernommen, dass es Weasley gewesen war, der das Medallion zerstört hatte, was keine leichte Aufgabe gewesen sein konnte. Das Medallion hatte, ähnlich dem Tagebuch, die Neigung gehabt, ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln und die Personen, die damit in Berührung kamen, zu beeinflussen. Es war auch Weasleys Idee gewesen, die Kammer des Schreckens zu betreten und Basiliskenzähne zur Vernichtung von Hufflepuffs Tasse zu verwenden. Voldemort hätte niemals vermutet, dass jemand die Sprache der Schlangen imitieren könnte. Parsel war in seiner Vorstellung nie eine Sprache gewesen, sondern viel mehr eine magische Fähigkeit, eine Gabe, mit der nur wenige gesegnet waren. Allmählich begann er, Ron Weasley in einem anderen Licht zu sehen.

Die Geschichte bestätigte jedoch auch, was er schon vorher vermutet hatte. Harry Potter hätte seine Aufgabe niemals ohne Hilfe schaffen können. Ohne das Schlammblutmädchen, seinen loyalen besten Freund und gelegentliche Hilfe von Snape oder dem Orden des Phönix wäre er gescheitert. Der Gedanke hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Es konnte keinen Zweifel mehr geben, wer in einem direkten Duell zwischen ihnen - dem Duell um das Potter ihn durch sein Opfer betrogen hatte - als Sieger hervorgegangen wäre.

„Also war tatsächlich nichts Besonderes an ihm.", murmelte er halblaut zu sich selbst. „Talentiert vielleicht, aber nicht außergewöhnlich." Er lachte hoch und kalt. „Und letzten Endes vollkommen unbedeutend!"

Rons Kopf fuhr hoch. Hass und Wut standen in seinem tränennassen Gesicht. „Harry war stark und mutig!", rief er. Sein Zorn verlieh ihm ungeahnten Mut. „Er hat niemals aufgegeben! Und er hat es Euch gezeigt, _Lord Voldemort_! Er hätte Euch fast besiegt!"

Lord Voldemort starrte ihn an, überrascht von diesem plötzlichen Ausbruch. Er hatte den Willen des Jungen schon für nahezu gebrochen gehalten. „Du wagst es diesen Namen auszusprechen?", sagte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Ron blickte mutig in die unbarmherzigen roten Augen seines Feindes. „Harry hatte niemals Angst davor, Euren Namen auszusprechen.", flüsterte er. „Er hat ihn benutzt ohne es zu merken... einmal hat er uns deswegen sogar in Schwierigkeiten mit den Greifern gebracht." Bei der Erinnerung musste er beinahe lächeln, obwohl es keine besonders glückliche war. „Er sagte immer _'Es ist nur ein Name!'_ Und er hatte Recht! Ich fürchte mich nicht länger davor ihn zu sagen!" Trotz und Entschlossenheit brannten in seinen Augen, als er den Blick des Dunklen Lords erwiderte.

Voldemort betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Weasley hatte Mut, das musste man ihm lassen. Mut, Loyalität, Intelligenz – wenn er sie denn mal einsetzte... Das war mehr, als man von den meisten Idioten sagen konnte, die zur Zeit in seinen Rängen dienten, vor allem den neuen Rekruten. Natürlich würde er den Jungen für seine Anmaßung bestrafen müssen. Doch eine neue Idee begann in seinem Kopf Gestalt anzunehmen. Vielleicht hatte er doch noch Verwendung für Ron Weasley...

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ron war verwirrt. Er hatte erwartet, dass Voldemort ihn für seinen Wagemut töten würde, oder zumindest aufs ärgste foltern. Stattdessen hatte plötzlich gelächelt, sein heimtückisches, grausames Lächeln und dann hatte er angefangen Ron eine Reihe persönlicher Fragen zu stellen. Erst als Ron, argwöhnisch geworden, sich weigerte zu antworten, hatte Voldemort Malfoy befohlen, ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu bestrafen. Danach hatte er Voldemorts Fragen beantwortet, wenn auch widerwillig. Er verstand nicht, was der Dunkle Lord damit bezweckte. Warum zeigte er plötzlich solches Interesse an Ron? Der Grund dafür konnte kein guter sein und Ron fühlte eine dunkle Angst in sich aufsteigen, die ihn nicht wieder los lassen wollte.

Inzwischen war er wieder in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, wo die Todesser ihre Gefangenen untergebracht hatten, bewacht von Dementoren. Die dunklen Geschöpfe, die sich von Furcht und Verzweiflung ernährten, verstärkten Rons Befürchtungen noch. Er zitterte als eine dieser Kreaturen an ihm vorbei glitt und eine neue Welle von Kälte, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung über ihn herein brach. _Freds leere Augen... sie schienen ihn anklagend anzustarren... Harrys lebloser Körper in Hagrids Armen... Voldemort hob den Zauberstab in der Absicht den Todesfluch auf Molly Weasley auszusprechen..._

Der Dementor entfernte sich. Ron blickte sich um. Zumindest hatten sie die Weasley Familie zusammen gelassen; er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit Hermine geschehen war. Dem Rest seiner Familie schien es nicht besser zu gehen als ihm. Er sah Ginny, die sich schlotternd in einer Ecke zusammen gekauert hatte, fern von ihrer Familie. Inzwischen ließ sie niemanden mehr an sich heran. Ihre weit geöffneten Augen schienen ins Leere zu blicken. Er sah wie Bill den Arm um Fleur gelegt hatte und sie an sich presste, so als wollte er sie nie wieder los lassen. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in seine Brust vergraben. Percy hatte sich auf dem Boden zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und versuchte offensichtlich etwas Schlaf zu finden. Sein Gesicht hatte er zur Wand gedreht, so dass Ron es nicht sehen konnte.

Der Einzige, dem die Dementoren nichts anzuhaben schienen, war George. Er erwiderte Rons Blick, als dieser ihn ansah. Der Hass, der in seinen Augen brannte, war beinahe körperlich spürbar. Wahrscheinlich war es dieser Hass, der ihn so immun machte gegen die Wirkung der düsteren Kreaturen. Ron war froh, dass er sich nicht gegen ihn richtete, sondern gegen die Todesser und ihren Herrn.

„Was wollte _seine Lordschaft _von dir?", fragte George, die Verachtung in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören.

„Informationen über Harry.", antwortete Ron knapp. Ihm war nicht nach Reden zumute, schon gar nicht über sein Verhör bei Voldemort.

George grunzte etwas unverständliches und richtete seinen Blick herausfordernd auf den nächsten Dementor, der sich ihnen näherte. Bis jetzt hatten die Dementoren sowohl seine Blicke als auch seine Beleidigungen vollkommen ignoriert, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sie weiter auszutesten.

Ron beschloss, es Percy gleich zu tun und rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen, um etwas zu schlafen. Seine Kopfwunde schmerzte und sein Magen gab ein lautes Knurren von sich, doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Seine letzte Mahlzeit musste schon Ewigkeiten zurück liegen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig daran erinnern; jegliches Zeitgefühl ging hier unten verloren und die Dementoren stahlen ohnehin jede positive Erinnerung.

Er erwartete nicht, dass der Schlaf schnell kommen würde. Doch der Tag hatte mehr von ihm gefordert, als er selbst fühlte und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Erschöpfung ihren Tribut forderte und er in einen unruhigen Schlummer fiel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Er wurde unsanft von lauten Stimmen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Schlaftrunken und verwirrt blickte er sich um. Eine Gruppe Todesser - unter ihnen erkannte er Rookwood und die Carrows - hatte den Kerker betreten und war offensichtlich dabei seine Familie zusammenzutreiben.

Es geschah nicht zum ersten Mal. Solange Voldemort nicht entschieden hatte, was mit den Gefangenen geschehen sollte, wurden diese von seinen Untergebenen zum Arbeiten gezwungen. So mussten sie beispielsweise die Trümmer der Schlacht aufräumen. Ron hatte jedoch festgestellt, dass er die körperliche Arbeit im Freien einer Gefangenschaft im Kerker vor zog. Zumindest hatten sie dort Licht, frische Luft und waren für eine Weile von der Präsenz der Dementoren erlöst.

Er erhob sich, um den Todessern keinen Grund zu geben, ihm unnötige Schmerzen zuzufügen. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Amycus Ginny an den Haaren packte und unsanft hoch riss. George wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften gegen seine Peiniger, ein aufreizendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das nicht einmal dann flackerte, als sie ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegten. Ron machte sich Sorgen um seinen Bruder. Freds Tod hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen, als sie alle und allmählich begann er um Georges Verstand zu fürchten. Die Veränderung in ihm war geradezu erschreckend.

„Der nicht!", grunzte Rookwood und deutete auf Ron, „Mit dem hat der Dunkle Lord noch was Besondres vor."

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte Ron ihn an. Seine Befürchtungen schienen sich zu bestätigen.

„Was soll das heißen?", wollte Arthur Weasley wissen, „Was hat er mit meinem Sohn vor?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Blutsverräter!", schnappte Rookwood und stieß ihm warnend den Zauberstab zwischen die Rippen. „Vorwärts!"

„Halt wartet!", rief Ron, als die Todesser seine Familie nach draußen stießen und zerrten, „Wo bringen Sie sie hin?"

Die Todesser lachten nur, ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

„Wartet!", schrie Ron hinter ihnen her und hämmerte gegen die Tür. „Sagt mir, was ihr mit ihnen vor habt, ihr Feiglinge!" Doch lange reichte seine Energie nicht. Ausgelaugt ließ er sich an der Tür zu Boden sinken.

Die Dementoren umkreisten ihn hungrig. Er war nun ihr einziges Opfer. Ihr rasselnder Atem schallte in seinen Ohren. Als Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung ihn übermannten, rollte er sich zusammen und wünschte das Ende seiner Existenz herbei.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte bis sie endlich kamen, um ihn zu holen. Es hätten nur Minuten sein können, genauso gut aber auch Tage oder Wochen. Es war ihm auch egal. Als sie ihn durch das zerstörte Schloss zu ihrem Meister zerrten, wusste er nur eines: Nichts würde je wieder so sein, wie zuvor.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ungeduldig schritt Lord Voldemort in der von der Schlacht recht mitgenommenen großen Halle auf und ab, wo ein großer Teil seiner Todesser versammelt war. Er wollte Zeugen haben, für das was gleich geschah, denn es würde einen weiteren Sieg für ihn markieren.

Harry Potters bester Freund an seiner Seite... Er würde jenen, die noch an Widerstand dachten, damit ein ein Zeichen setzen. Und zweifellos würde der junge Weasley einen hervorragenden Todesser abgeben... mit etwas Ermutigung natürlich. Er gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass Weasley sich ihm freiwillig anschließen würde. Selbst, wenn er das Dunkle Mal erhielt, war danach immer noch mit Widerstand zu rechnen. Nein, Voldemort würde ihn erst formen müssen, einen perfekten Todesser aus ihm machen, vielleicht sogar eine neue rechte Hand, gefürchtet sogar von seinen eigenen Gefolgsleuten. Weasleys eigene Familie würde ihn nicht mehr wieder erkennen, wenn er erst einmal mit ihm fertig war! Voldemort hatte große Pläne für Weasley.

Es war die perfekte Lösung seiner Probleme. Weasley würde nur der erste Schritt sein. Weitere ehemalige Widerstandskämpfer würden ihm folgen, wenn sie erst sahen, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Auf diese Weise konnte er seine geschrumpften Ränge wieder auffüllen und die Widerstandskämpfer in sein System eingliedern. Was er mit den Verteidigern von Hogwarts machen sollte, hatte ihm schon länger Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Viele von ihnen waren reinblütig, oder zumindest halbblütig und es widerstrebte ihm, seine Herrschaft über die Zauberwelt mit einem solchen Blutbad zu beginnen. Das ließ sich sehr viel schwerer vor der Bevölkerung rechtfertigen, als die Unterdrückung und Dezimierung von Schlammblütern.

Urplötzlich hielt er in seinem Schritt inne und wandte sich an Rookwood, einer der wenigen, die in seine Pläne eingeweiht waren. „Ist alles bereit?", fragte er. Seine hohe, kalte Stimme hallte durch den nahezu leeren Saal.

Rookwood verneigte sich. „Ja, Mylord."

Voldemort erwiderte nichts, sondern setzte sein Auf-und-Ab-Schreiten fort. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zur großen Halle und zwei Todesser brachten den Jungen herein. Erwartungsvolle Blicke wandten sich ihnen zu. Voldemort blieb stehen und blickte ihnen entgegen.

Weasley sah nicht gut aus. Seine Haut war ungewöhnlich blass und er hatte breite Ringe unter den Augen. Er zitterte merklich, so als sei ihm kalt und schien sich kaum auf den Beinen halten zu können. Die Todesser, die ihn begleiteten, mussten ihn halb tragen.

Vor Voldemort hielten sie an und stießen den Jungen vor ihm auf den Boden. Schweigend blickte der Dunkle Lord seinem Gefangenen einen Moment lang prüfend in die Augen. Weasley erwiderte seinen Blick aus leeren, fast schon apathischen Augen. Ihm schien alles egal zu sein. Vielleicht würde es doch leichter werden ihn zur Kooperation zu bewegen, als ursprünglich angenommen...

„Ron Weasley", sagte Voldemort leise, „So sehen wir uns wieder. Zweifellos möchtest du wissen, wieso du hier bist."

„Wenn ich hier bin, um zu sterben, nur zu.", sagte Weasley gerade heraus, „Macht es kurz!" Er klang müde.

„Ahh... aber ich habe keineswegs vor, dich zu töten." Voldemort lächelte sein grausames Lächeln. „Ich biete dir einen Ausweg an, Ron Weasley. Schließe dich mir an! Werde einer meiner getreuen Todesser und es soll nicht zu deinem Nachteil sein!"

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis Weasley diese Aussage verarbeitet hatte. Allmählich begann sich die Erkenntnis auf seinem müden Gesicht auszubreiten, gefolgt von Unglauben. „Ihr wollt, dass ich mich Euren Todessern anschließe?", wiederholte er, so als zweifelte er daran, dass er richtig gehört hatte.

„Du besitzt Eigenschaften, die ich in meinen Anhängern schätze.", erklärte Voldemort, „Mit der richtigen Anleitung könntest du es weit bringen." Abwartend blickte er den Jungen an. Er wusste Weasleys Antwort, noch bevor dieser den Mund öffnete.

„Nein!"

Mehr sagte er nicht. Nur dieses eine Wort. Doch es brachte mehr zum Ausdruck, als alle Verwünschungen oder Schmähreden.

Lord Voldemort nickte. Ganz wie er erwartet hatte! Er musste zugeben, er wäre enttäuscht gewesen, wenn Weasley gar keinen Widerstand geleistet hätte. „Ich rate dir, diese Entscheidung noch einmal gut zu überlegen.", sagte er mit einem warnenden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Es gibt nichts zu überlegen.", erwiderte Ron, „Ich sterbe lieber."

„Dann lässt du mir keine andere Wahl." Voldemorts Blick richtete sich auf Rookwood. „Bringt sie rein!" Rookwood verließ seinen Platz und hastete aus der großen Halle. Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich wieder Ron zu. „Du hast keine Wahl, Weasley. Lord Voldemort akzeptiert kein Nein. Er bekommt stets seinen Willen. Du wirst dich mir beugen! Du wirst das Dunkle Mal tragen und einer von ihnen sein!" Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er auf seine Todesser. „Denn wenn du es nicht tust..." Seine roten Augen bohrten in Rons. „...werden _sie_ dafür bezahlen!"

Ron drehte den Kopf um zu sehen wen Voldemort meinte und erstarrte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und zum ersten Mal, seit die Todesser ihn an diesem Tag zu ihm gebracht hatten, konnte Voldemort Furcht in ihnen erkennen. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen wie Rookwood und eine Gruppe von Todessern die Weasley Familie herein brachten.

Voldemort genoss das Schauspiel. Ihrer aller Leben lag in seiner Hand. Er allein entschied, wer lebte und wer starb, wer litt und wer verschont wurde. Mit einem einzigen Wort konnte er sie auslöschen oder begnadigen. Das war wahre Macht und er badete darin!

„Ron", rief Arthur Weasley, während er sich heftig gegen seine Wächter zur Wehr setzte, „Was auch immer er von dir verlangt... _Tu es nicht!_ Mach dir um uns keine Sorgen. Wir kommen schon klar..." Ein Stechzauber aus Rookwoods Zauberstab brachte ihn kurzzeitig zum Schweigen.

Aber auch die anderen Weasleys begannen nun auf Ron ein zu schreien.

„_Untersteh dich ihm zu gehorchen, Ron Weasley!"_

„_Kein Weasley wird sich jemals dem Willen dieses Monsters unterwerfen..."_

„_Wir stehn alle hinter dir, Ron, tu nichts um unseretwillen..."_

„_Er hat Harry getötet..."_

Voldemort sah die Verunsicherung im Gesicht des Jungen. „Bringt sie zum Schweigen!", befahl er. Sofort sprachen die Wächter Schweigezauber über die Weasleys aus. Sie fuhren jedoch fort, Ron flehentliche Blicke zu zuwerfen. „Nun Mr Weasley?", wandte Voldemort sich an den Jungen, „Wirst du dich meinem Willen fügen oder soll ich meinen Todessern erlauben, sich mit deiner Familie zu vergnügen? Jugson würde zu gerne deine kleine Schwester besser kennen lernen, nicht wahr, Jugson?"

Der Todesser, der Ginny hielt, neigte seinen Kopf. „Mylord" In seinem Blick lag unverkennbare Gier. Auf Ginnys Gesicht lagen Ekel, Abscheu und Furcht, als sie gegen seinen Griff ankämpfte. Rons Gesicht zeigte blanken Horror.

„Nein? Vielleicht wird dich dieses Argument überzeugen." Voldemorts Stimme war kalt und unberührt. „Bringt das Schlammblut rein!"

Voller Entsetzen musste Ron zusehen, wie die Todesser auch noch Hermine in den Saal schleiften. Sie war in einem ähnlich schlechten Zustand wie er und Angst und Schmerz waren deutlich in ihr Gesicht geschrieben. Stumme Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Ohne dass es Ron bewusst war, formten seine Lippen ihren Namen.

Lord Voldemort trat dicht an ihn heran. „In der neuen Welt ist kein Platz für Schlammblüter.", sprach er leise, was er zu sagen hatte nur für Ron bestimmt, „Diejenigen, die wir aufspüren, werden eliminiert. Auch ihr steht dieses Los bevor. Aber du kannst verhindern dass dieses Schicksal sie ereilt. Schließe dich mir an und ich verspreche dir, ihr Leben zu verschonen. Und Lord Voldemort hält seine Versprechen!"

Ron schloss die Augen. An seinem Gesicht war abzulesen, wie er mit der Entscheidung rang. Doch Voldemort wusste, wie er sich letztendlich entscheiden würde. Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Als Ron die Augen wieder öffnete, stand in ihnen deutlich die Niederlage geschrieben.

Voldemort streckte eine langfingrige weiße Hand aus. Zögerlich, fast schon widerwillig aber aus freien Stücken legte Ron seine Hand in die seines zukünftigen Herrn.

* * *

_Hoffe, die Charaktere sind nicht zu sehr OOC... Was meint ihr? Soll ich es hier enden lassen oder weiter schreiben?_


	3. Das Dunkle Mal

_A/N: Danke für all euer Feedback! Ich war sehr positiv überrascht, wie viele Leute daran interessiert sind, diese Geschichte weiter zu verfolgen. Ursprünglich hatte ich nur eine Idee für einen Oneshot. Dieser Plotbunny hat dann aber irgendwie Junge bekommen und jetzt weiß ich nicht wohin mit den Ideen für weitere Szenen. Ich werde mein bestmögliches tun, um diese Szenen in eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge zu bringen und irgendwie miteinander zu verbinden. Vielleicht kann man das Ergebnis dann Story nennen. _

_Erwartet keine häufigen und schon gar keine regelmäßigen Updates. Ich schreibe eigentlich nur, wenn ich Zeit und Lust habe und es ist selten, dass diese beiden Zustände zusammen fallen. Inspiration lässt sich leider nur schwer erzwingen. _

_Übrigens suche ich einen oder auch mehrere Betaleser für diese Fanfiction. Hätte jemand Interesse diesen Job zu übernehmen? _

_Zu diesem Kapitel: Das war eine Geburt! Dieses Kapitel wollte sich überhaupt nicht schreiben lassen. Meine Inspiration schien sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Dementsprechend unzufrieden bin ich auch damit. Mir scheint es zu gezwungen. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt ihm trotzdem etwas abgewinnen. Reviewantworten gibt es diesmal am Ende des Kapitels._

* * *

**3. Das Dunkle Mal**

Er hatte das Gefühl, als sei er in einem Traum gefangen. Als stünde er neben sich und erlebte das Geschehen aus der Sicht eines neutralen Beobachters. Alles war so unwirklich. Er sollte eigentlich gar nicht mehr am Leben sein. Stattdessen würde er mit dem Dunklen Mal gebrandmarkt werden, als Diener Voldemorts, als Todesser! So tief war er gefallen...

Er wusste, was seine Familie dazu sagen würde, er konnte sich vorstellen was Hermine dazu sagen würde und er wagte gar nicht erst darüber nachzudenken, was Harry dazu sagen würde. Es war nicht zu ändern. Er hatte seine Wahl getroffen, wenn er jemals eine gehabt hatte. Jetzt blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen.

Voldemort stand in der Mitte der Großen Halle, im Kreise seiner Todesser und hielt eine Rede. Er sprach von Treue, Ergebenheit, dem Kampf für eine rechte Sache, doch Ron hörte nicht wirklich zu. Was wusste diese Kreatur denn schon von diesen Dingen? Wahre Treue und Ergebenheit konnten niemals erzwungen werden, für eine rechte Sache hatte er in der Vergangenheit gekämpft und verloren. Darum war er hier. Nicht aus Loyalität oder Überzeugung, sondern weil es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr für ihn gab. Zum Henker mit Voldemorts verdrehten Worten!

Ron ließ den Blick durch den Saal schweifen. Er war nicht der Einzige, der an diesem Tag das Dunkle Mal empfangen sollte. Voldemort war ungeduldig seine Ränge wieder aufzufüllen. Daher wurden die Kinder von Todessern, die in diesem Sommer ohnehin ihr letztes Schuljahr beendet hätten, dazu verpflichtet, ihren Schwur vor dem Dunklen Lord abzulegen und sich ihm anzuschließen.

Zu Rons Rechten stand Gregory Goyle, seine kleinen, ausdruckslosen Augen blickten starr vor sich hin. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er erst vor wenigen Tagen knapp dem Dämonsfeuer entkommen war, das sein Kamerad Crabbe beschworen hatte. Auch schien er weder um Crabbe zu trauern, noch um seinen Vater, der – wie Ron erfahren hatte – zu den Opfern der Schlacht gehörte. Ron fragte sich, ob Goyles Verstand überhaupt irgendetwas von all dem erfasst hatte und ob er begriff, was das Dunkle Mal für ihn bedeuten würde.

Sein Blick traf den Theodore Notts, der neben Goyle ebenfalls auf seine Aufnahme in Voldemorts Elitetruppe wartete. Zu seiner Überraschung schenkte Nott ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. Er betrachtete den ehemaligen Slytherin, der ihn immer ein wenig an ein Nagetier erinnert hatte, prüfend. Nott war blass und konnte seine Nervosität kaum verbergen. Er und Ron waren in der gleichen Situation; beide würden sie in wenigen Momenten vor den Dunklen Lord treten und ihren Schwur ablegen. Angesichts dessen schienen alte Rivalitäten wie der Kampf um den Hauspokal plötzlich unwichtig. Ron konnte sich jedoch nicht überwinden zurück zulächeln und blickte mit steinernem Gesicht zurück. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er noch wusste, wie man lächelt.

Unbewegt sah er zu, wie der Dunkle Lord nacheinander Goyle und Nott zu sich rief. Goyles Gesicht war so leer wie immer, als er an der Reihe war vor Voldemort zu knien, während Notts einen ehrfürchtigen Ausdruck annahm. Er wagte es nicht, seinem Herrn direkt in die Augen zu sehen, die kalt auf ihn herab blickten, während er ewige Treue schwor. Nachdem sie jeweils ihren Schwur geleistet hatten, wurde dieser durch das Dunkle Mal besiegelt. Ron vermochte nicht zu sagen, welchen Zauber Voldemort verwendete um es einzubrennen, aber der Prozess war für den Empfänger offenbar sehr schmerzhaft, denn sowohl Goyle als auch Nott begannen zu schreien und sich zu winden. Nott verlor beinahe das Bewusstsein. Taumelnd, mit weißem, blutleerem Gesicht, kehrte er an seinen Platz zurück.

Dann war die Reihe an Ron. Als er in Voldemorts unbarmherzige rote Augen sah, die ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen blickten, wünschte er nichts sehnlicher, als sich einfach umzudrehen und davon zulaufen. Es kostete ihn all seine Überwindung, stattdessen auf ihn zu zugehen. Er rief sich in Erinnerung, warum er es tun musste, wen er damit beschützte. Jeden Schritt widmete er einer Person.

_Mum... Dad... Ginny... George... _

Es war nicht so, dass er den Schmerz fürchtete; er hatte schon viel schlimmeres ertragen müssen. Er fürchtete, was das Dunkle Mal bedeutete: Ein Leben in Abhängigkeit und Knechtschaft. Ein Leben im Dienst der abstoßenden Kreatur, die sein Glück und seine Hoffnungen zerstört hatte. Ein Leben, das von nun an der dunklen Seite und ihren perversen Idealen gewidmet war. Es war ein Verrat an allem, woran er glaubte, an allem was er liebte. Es war ein Verrat an seiner Familie, an Harry, an Hermine. Und gleichzeitig ihre einzige Rettung.

_Percy... Bill... Fleur... Hermine..._

In diesem Moment hasste er Voldemort aus tiefster Seele. Es war Voldemorts Schuld, dass er hier war! Es war Voldemort, der ihn zwang diesen Weg zu beschreiten, sich praktisch selbst zu verkaufen! Er blickte dem Dunklen Lord trotzig in die Augen, als er vor ihm nieder kniete. Voldemort erwiderte seinen Blick prüfend. Ein wissendes Lächeln glitt plötzlich über sein grausiges Antlitz und es schien, als wüsste er genau, was in Rons Kopf vorging. Rasch wandte Ron den Blick ab.

„Ron Weasley", sagte Voldemort leise, „Es wird Zeit für dich, aus Harry Potters Schatten heraus zu treten und deine eigene Geschichte zu schreiben."

Rons zwang sich, nicht zu reagieren. Voldemort verwendete seine Wünsche und Sehnsüchte gegen ihn, doch damit hatte er schon während der Zerstörung des Medallions Erfahrung gemacht. Er war stärker als das; er hatte sie bereits in der Vergangenheit besiegt.

Als von Ron keine Reaktion kam, hob Voldemort die Stimme. „Dir wird die Gunst zuteil, dich diesem auserlesenen Kreis anzuschließen." Kalt hallte seine Stimme durch den Saal. „Nur wenige Auserwählte haben die Ehre, das Dunkle Mal zu empfangen. Strecke deinen Arm aus!"

Widerwillig kam Ron dieser Aufforderung nach. Voldemort ergriff ihn und setzte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf sein Handgelenk. Ron musste all seine Beherrschung aufbringen, um seinen Arm nicht wieder zurückzuziehen. Plötzlich begann die Spitze des Zauberstabes grün zu glühen.

„Ron Weasley! Schwörst du, Lord Voldemort dein Leben lang zu dienen? Seine Ideale und Ziele hoch zu halten und zu verfolgen?"

„Ich schwöre es.", sagte Ron ausdruckslos. Er versuchte nicht hinzuhören, als Voldemort sprach. Er wollte nicht wissen, was er schor. Wenn er es nicht wusste, konnte man ihm kaum vorwerfen, dass er sich nicht daran hielt. Doch Voldemorts Stimme schien seine Gedanken zu durchdringen. Es war unmöglich, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Schwörst du, Lord Voldemort treu ergeben zu sein?", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort, „Deine Loyalität ihm allein und keinem anderen schenken?" Seine roten Augen bohrten sich in Rons.

Nervös befeuchtete Ron sich die Lippen. Zum ersten Mal begann er sich zu fragen, wie bindend dieser Schwur war. Was würde geschehen, wenn er ihn brach? Was, wenn er ähnlich wirkte, wie ein Unbrechbarer Fluch? Doch darüber konnte er sich Gedanken machen, wenn er ihn abgelegt hatte. Er hatte keine Wahl...

„Ich schwöre es."

„Und schwörst du, dein Leben ganz und gar Lord Voldemort zu widmen? Es notfalls sogar für ihn einsetzen?"

Sein Leben für Voldemort... Im Grunde besaß dieser es doch schon. Er selbst hatte längst die Kontrolle darüber verloren.

„Ich schwöre es."

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf Voldemorts Gesicht. „So empfange nun das Dunkle Mal!"

Aus dem Glühen an Rons Handgelenk wurde plötzlich ein gleißendes grünes Licht, das ihn zwang, seine Augen zu schließen. Gleichzeitig durchfuhr ein heller Schmerz seinen Arm und er schrie auf. Der Schmerz währte jedoch nur einen kurzen Augenblick und Ron öffnete überrascht die Augen. Nach Goyles und Notts Zurschaustellung hatte er mehr erwartet.

Er war nicht der einzige. Er konnte die Todesser ringsum überrascht murmeln hören. Ein Blick ihres Meisters brachte sie jedoch wieder zum Schweigen. Voldemorts Augen verengten sich, als er Ron abschätzend musterte.

Ron betrachtete sein Handgelenk. Der Schmerz war inzwischen zu einem merkwürdigen Kribbeln abgeklungen, das zwar unangenehm, aber erträglich war. Auf der Innenseite seines Handgelenks war etwas abgebildet, das wie eine Tätowierung aussah: Ein schwarzer Totenschädel, aus dessen Augenhöhlen sich eine Schlange wand. Das Dunkle Mal!

Ron starrte es an. Er konnte es nicht wirklich glauben. Es schien so unwirklich. Vorsichtig streckte er seine andere Hand danach aus, um es zu berühren, um festzustellen, ob es tatsächlich da war oder nur eine Illusion.

„Nein!", sagte Voldemort scharf und Rons Hand zuckte zurück. „Das Mal bindet dich an mich, Weasley.", sagte Voldemort kalt, „Wenn du es berührst, wird diese Verbindung aktiviert. Es ist dir nur gestattet, es zu berühren, wenn du mich an deine Seite rufen möchtest."

Ron wurde blass. Hermine hatte ihm und Harry zwar erklärt, wie das Dunkle Mal funktionierte, doch erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig bewusst, was das bedeutete. Es war mehr als nur ein Symbol. Das Mal band ihn magisch und körperlich an Voldemort. Er fühlte Ekel und Abscheu in sich hoch steigen. Gebunden an diese _Kreatur_, den Mörder seines besten Freundes, den Mörder zahlreicher anderer unschuldiger Seelen... Er hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde schlecht. Nun konnte er nachempfinden, was Harry gefühlt haben musste, als er erkannte, dass seine Narbe ihn mit Voldemort verband.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Voldemort ihn beobachtete und er rang damit, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen! Hermines Leben und das seiner Familie hing von ihm ab! Ergeben senkte er den Kopf. „Ich stehe Euch zur Verfügung Mylord." Wie er sich selbst für diese Worte hasste!

Er hörte Voldemort leise lachen. „So begierig, mir zu dienen? Was für ein plötzlicher Sinneswandel..."

Natürlich hatte Voldemort ihn durchschaut. Ron hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Er hielt seinen Blick starr auf den Fußboden vor Voldemorts Füßen gerichtet.

„Du lernst schnell, Ron." Es war das erste Mal, dass der Dunkle Lord allein seinen Vornamen gebrauchte und es ließ Ron zusammenzucken. Der Gebrauch seines Vornamens war etwas Intimes, nur seinen Freunden und seiner Familie vorbehalten. Ihn aus Voldemorts Mund zu hören, erschien so... _falsch_!

Seine Reaktion war Voldemort nicht verborgen geblieben und obwohl Ron sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass ein amüsiertes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. „Es mag eine Weile dauern, aber am Ende wirst du ein Todesser sein, der seinesgleichen sucht." Voldemort wandte sich um und winkte einen Todesser herbei, der eine Holzkiste mit sich trug. Der Todesser näherte sich respektvoll und verneigte sich vor seinem Lord, bevor er ihm die Holzkiste darreichte. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes öffnete Voldemort sie.

Seine Neugierde veranlasste Ron aufzublicken und zu seiner Überraschung erkannte er die beiden Gegenständen, die in der Holzkiste lagen, wieder. Es handelte sich um diejenigen, die die Todesser ihm bei seiner Gefangennahme abgenommen hatten: Sein Zauberstab und der Deluminator.

Voldemort hob den Zauberstab aus der Box und drehte ihn in seinen langen, weißen Fingern. „Dieser Zauberstab wurde ursprünglich für Peter Pettigrew angefertigt.", sagte er, „Eines Tages wirst du mir erzählen müssen, wie er in deinen Besitz gelangt ist. Ich hoffe, du wirst dich seiner würdiger erweisen, als sein letzter Besitzer." Mit diesen Worten reichte er Ron den Zauberstab, der ihn verdutzt ergriff.

Er fragte sich, warum er so überrascht war. Natürlich benötigte er als Todesser einen Zauberstab! Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, er würde weiterhin den Status eines Gefangenen haben? Sanft strich er mit der Hand über das Holz. Es war nicht sein erster Zauberstab, nicht einmal sein zweiter. Er war auch noch nicht sonderlich lange in seinem Besitz. Trotzdem hieß Ron ihn mit Freuden willkommen. Ohne ihn hatte er sich schutzlos und minderwertig gefühlt. Ein Zauberer ohne Zauberstab war kaum mehr als ein Muggel. Ein Zauberstab bedeutete nahezu unbegrenzte Möglichkeiten und Ron fühlte Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen.

Vielleicht konnte er doch noch irgendwie alles zum Guten wenden, Hermine und seine Familie befreien, Widerstand leisten. Einen Moment lang war er sogar versucht, Voldemort hier und jetzt einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, aber er wusste natürlich, dass das eine ziemlich dumme Geste war, die seiner Familie nur schaden konnte.

Voldemort nahm den Deluminator aus der Kiste. „Eine Entwicklung Dumbledores. Höchst wahrscheinlich einmalig.", stellte er fest und sah Ron prüfend in die Augen. „Warum sollte er dir das vermachen?"

Ron zuckte die Achseln. „Das gleiche hat Scrimgeour mich auch gefragt, Mylord. Ich kann darauf keine Antwort geben."

Das war keine richtige Lüge, doch er konnte Voldemorts Argwohn fühlen. Der Dunkle Lord schien zu spüren, dass er etwas verbarg. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Artefakt und betätigte es ein zwei mal probeweise. Unbewegt sah Ron zu, wie die Lichter im Saal sich ihren Weg in den Deluminator und zurück suchten.

„Nur ein Spielzeug!", zischte Voldemort plötzlich und übergab den Ausmacher Ron.

Der junge Zauberer konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten, als er das Artefakt entgegen nahm. Er erinnerte sich, was der Deluminator für ihn getan hatte, als er ihn brauchte, wie er ihn zurück zu seinen Freunden geführt hatte und er fühlte Dankbarkeit Dumbledore gegenüber, der ihm den kostbaren Gegenstand hinterlassen hatte. _Noch ein Funken Hoffnung... _

Seltsamerweise verspürte er auch ein klein wenig Dankbarkeit Voldemort gegenüber, der beschlossen hatte, den Ausmacher zurückzugeben. Nachdem was Harry ihm erzählt hatte, sammelte der Dunkle Lord gerne Trophäen und Ron hatte keinen Zweifel, dass der Deluminator beinahe eine geworden wäre.

Er neigte den Kopf, denn wie er wusste, liebte Voldemort solche Respektsbezeugungen. „Ich danke Euch, Mylord."

Voldemort war erfreut. Ron konnte es an seinem Tonfall hören. „Lord Voldemort ist großzügig. Er belohnt diejenigen, die ihm treu ergeben sind. Kehre nun an deinen Platz zurück, junger Weasley!"

Gehorsam stellte Ron sich wieder neben Goyle und Nott, die ihm neugierige Blicke zuwarfen. Seine Aufnahme hatte viel länger gedauert, als die der anderen.

Voldemort trat vor. „Kniet nieder, vor eurem neuen Herrn!", befahl er gebieterisch. Nott und Goyle knieten nieder und Ron beeilte sich, es ihnen nachzutun. Er konnte Voldemorts Blick über sich gleiten fühlen, dann begann dieser zu sprechen.

„Ihr seid nun Todesser!", rief er, „Ihr seid die Elite der Zauberwelt, denn ihr seid niemandem außer Lord Voldemort Antwort schuldig. Andere Zauberer werden euch fürchten. Großes Ansehen und Respekt werden euer Lohn sein, wenn ihr Lord Voldemort zu seiner Zufriedenheit dient." Voldemorts Stimme hatte etwas hypnotisierendes an sich und seine Worte zeigten offensichtlich Wirkung auf Nott und Goyle. Sie konnten ihre Erregung kaum verbergen. Ehrfürchtig schienen sie jedes seiner Worte zu trinken.

„Doch solltet ihr versagen", Seine roten Augen bohrten sich in die ihren, „wird Lord Voldemorts Strafe schrecklich sein!" Ron konnte ein Schaudern nicht verhindern und wusste, dass es Nott und Goyle ähnlich ging. „Ich erwarte von euch Loyalität, Gehorsam und Ergebenheit. Haltet euch an euren Schwur, lernt von denen, die mehr Erfahrung haben als ihr, und ihr werdet weiter aufsteigen, als ihr es in euren kühnsten Träumen erwartet hättet. Erhebt euch, Todesser!"

Auf sein Kommando standen sie, ihre Bewegungen fast synchron. Voldemort wandte sich um und winkte einen Todesser mit schulterlangem braunen Haar und Bart aus seinen Rängen. „Selwyn wird euch in euer neues Leben einführen. Ich erwarte, dass ihr seinen Anweisungen Folge leistet! Ihr habt euren Schwur geleistet, nun werdet ihr lernen nach ihm zu leben. Enttäuscht Lord Voldemort nicht!"

Ron konnte Selwyns berechnenden Blick auf sich spüren und fühlte sich plötzlich ausgelaugt. All der Druck, all die Erwartungen... Er glaubte nicht, dass er sie erfüllen konnte. Er war keiner von diesen Todessern, er würde nicht tun können, was sie von ihm verlangten. Und wenn er versagte, würde seine Familie den Preis dafür zahlen.

Er fühlte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln an seinem Handgelenk, wo sich jetzt das Dunkle Mal befand, eine bleibende Erinnerung an seine Kapitulation, an den Schwur, den er geleistet hatte. Das volle Ausmaß seiner Handlung war ihm auch jetzt noch nicht richtig bewusst.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dämmerung legte sich über Hogwarts und warf seltsame Schatten auf das Schloss und das umliegende Gelände. Lord Voldemort stand am Fenster des Schulleiterbüros und blickte mit selbstzufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck hinaus. Alles war nach seinem Willen verlaufen. Er hatte drei neue Todesser in seinen Rängen und Weasley hatte sich durch die ganze Zeremonie hindurch fast schon vorbildlich verhalten. Was wieder einmal zeigte, dass man mit dem richtigen Druckmittel nahezu alles erreichen konnte. Voldemort lachte leise zu sich selbst. Oh ja! Alles verlief nach seinen Vorstellungen.

„Mylord" Rookwood näherte sich respektvoll seinem Herrn.

„Selwyn hat sich der neuen Rekruten angenommen?", fragte Voldemort kalt, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ja, Mylord.", entgegnete Rookwood und schwieg dann einen Moment lang. „Weasley wird Schwierigkeiten machen.", sagte er schließlich.

Voldemort drehte den Kopf und blickte ihn mit grausamen roten Augen an. „Ich rechne sogar fest damit.", sagte er und lächelte bösartig.

Rookwood runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Aber wieso habt Ihr die Anweisung gegeben die Weasleys frei zu lassen?", fragte er.

„Stellst du mein Urteilsvermögen in Frage?", wollte Voldemort wissen. Seine Augen verengten sich.

„Nein, Mylord.", erwiderte Rookwood hastig, „Aber wäre es nicht besser, sie weiter gefangen zu halten, um sich Weasleys Gehorsam sicher zu sein?"

„Du vergisst, dass wir immer noch das Schlammblut haben.", sagte Voldemort abwinkend, „Die Weasleys stellen keine Bedrohung mehr dar. Ihr Haus steht rund um die Uhr unter Bewachung und ihr werdet dafür sorgen, dass keiner von ihnen eine feste Anstellung finden kann. Sie werden den erniedrigensten Arbeiten und Tätigungen nachgehen müssen, um ihre Existenz zu bewahren!"

Rookwood grinste hämisch. „Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, Mylord."

„Und stellt sicher, dass sie von allen Aktivitäten ihres jüngsten Sohnes erfahren.", fügte Voldemort hinzu. Seine dünnen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hässlichen Lächeln. „Wir wollen sie doch nicht über sein Schicksal im Unklaren lassen!"

Rookwoods dröhnendes Gelächter hallte durch den Raum, während die Portraits an den Wänden einander traurige Blicke zu warfen.

* * *

Reviewantworten:

**Luzides:** Danke für dein ausführliches Review. :-) Ich hoffe, was Ron davon hält, ein Todesser zu sein, wird schon in diesem Kapitel klar. Auf die Weasleys werde ich später noch einmal eingehen.

**Ginny M. Weasley:** Danke erst mal für die Anmerkungen. :-) Ich werde versuchen, kurz auf jeden einzugehen. Dementoren: Hmm... aber es ist doch so, dass Dementoren von Furcht und Verzweiflung besonders angezogen werden. Harry ist ja auch besonders anfällig für sie, weil es in seiner Vergangenheit so viele traumatisierende Ereignisse gibt. Rons Entscheidung: Wir sehen diese Szene von Voldemorts Standpunkt aus. Da kann ich nicht plötzlich Rons Gedankengänge beschreiben. Und ein bisschen sollte auch der Fantasie des Lesers überlassen bleiben. ;-) Hermine: Zugegeben, sie ist ein wenig OoC in der Szene. Anderseits hat sie aber mit Sicherheit zuvor einiges von den Todessern erdulden müssen (Schlammblut usw.), das wird ihrem Kampfgeist etwas gedämpft haben. Außerdem habe ich die Szene bewusst an dieser Stelle enden lassen. Was ist danach noch passiert? Das bleibt eurer Vorstellung überlassen.

**sanny: **Danke für das Review. Ist es Zufall, dass zwei Personen mit nahezu identischen Namen hintereinander reviewt haben, oder seid ihr ein und dieselbe Person?

**Sanny12:** Vielen Dank für das Lob. :-) Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es nach diesem Kapitel noch verdiene. Die Charaktere wollten überhaupt nicht so, wie ich wollte.

**Glupit:** Danke für dein Review. ) Für Harry wäre ziemlich schwer in meiner Geschichte 'dark' zu werden, da er dort bereits tot ist.

**Arnold Ollivander:** Ehrlich gesagt, zweifle ich schon an mir (vor allem nach diesem Kapitel). Es war ja auch ursprünglich nicht geplant, daraus eine längere Story zu machen, das hat sich irgendwie ergeben. Aber diese Geschichte ist so anders, als alles, was ich zuvor geschrieben habe, düster und eventuell auch gewalttätig. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Fähigkeiten habe, das alles überzeugend rüber zu bringen. Zumindest werde ich es aber versuchen, denn ich glaube, diese Fanfiction hat wirklich Potential. Danke für dein Review. Es war auf jeden Fall aufbauend. :-) Nur so nebenbei: Wann ist eigentlich mit dem nächsten Kapitel deines Buches zu rechnen?

**Reditus Mortis: **Das ist doch mal eine eindeutige Antwort. ;-D Ich glaube, ich hätte allein schon wegen dieses Reviews weiter geschrieben. Danke dafür. :-)

**Alter Muggel:** Ich will noch nicht zu viel verraten. Es wird einen Widerstand geben, aber nicht so bald und er wird nicht unbedingt von denjenigen ausgehen, von denen man es erwarten würde. Harry wird allerdings nicht wieder auftauchen, sorry. Das hier ist Rons Geschichte. :-)


	4. Todesser

_A/N: Ich suche immer noch einen Betaleser. Zwischenzeitlich habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt mir einen aus dem Angebot von zu suchen, aber die dort eingetragenen Leser stellen entweder Anforderungen an die von ihnen zu korrigierenden Fanfictions, die meine nicht erfüllt, oder sie stellen gar keine Anforderungen, was mich auch etwas misstrauisch macht. Es ist gar nicht so einfach, jemanden zu finden. Vielleicht ist diese Geschichte auch einfach zu speziell. :-\_

_Hier ist jetzt also Kapitel 4, das sich etwas leichter geschrieben hat, als das vorherige. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich auf eure Reviews!_

_Reviewantworten gibt es wieder am Ende._

* * *

**4. Todesser**

Es war ein prunkvoller Raum, musste Ron zugeben. Prächtige Teppiche zierten die Wände und den glänzenden Fußboden, die Möbel wirkten antik und kostbar. In einer Feuerstelle aus Marmor prasselte ein Feuer, welches dem Raum fast schon so etwas wie Gemütlichkeit verlieh. Drei Himmelbetten mit grünen Vorhängen warteten einladend. All die Pracht und Bequemlichkeit bedeutete Ron jedoch nichts. Er hätte das ganze Malfoy Haus mit seinen Reichtümern ohne zu zögern gegen den Fuchsbau eingetauscht. Aber natürlich hatte er keine Wahl und wie es aussah, würde das hier für die nächste Zeit sein neues Quartier sein.

„Hey, nicht schlecht!", meinte Nott, der hinter ihm den Raum betreten hatte, „Die Malfoys wissen, wie es sich gut leben lässt."

Ron antwortete nicht, sondern durchquerte das Zimmer. Er ließ die Tasche mit seinen wenigen Habseligkeiten auf das Bett fallen, das dem Fenster am nächsten war und trat dann an die Glasscheibe, um hinaus zu spähen. Es machte ihm erstaunlich wenig aus, dass er den Raum mit Nott und Goyle teilen musste. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte ihn dieser Gedanke mit Abscheu und Entrüstung erfüllt. Tatsächlich war es ihm nun vollkommen egal. Die beiden Slytherins waren noch seine geringste Sorge.

Goyle blickte sich um, ein Ausdruck von Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich verstehe nicht.", sagte er langsam, „Das ist Dracos Haus. Wieso sind wir hier?"

Nott zuckte die Achseln. „Das Haus ist normalerweise das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords.", sagte er, „Für den Moment wurde dieses aber nach Hogwarts verlagert, deshalb dürfen wir hier bleiben, bis der Dunkle Lord zurück kehrt. Wir können uns geehrt fühlen."

Goyle schien immer noch verwirrt zu sein. „Wo ist Draco?", wollte er wissen.

„In Hogwarts", entgegnete Nott, „Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn angewiesen, dort zu bleiben." Er legte sich probeweise auf das zweite Bett, schien zufrieden damit und machte es sich bequem. „Ich glaube ja, dass Draco jetzt Pettigrews Job übernehmen muss.",meinte er von seiner liegenden Position aus, „Sozusagen als Mädchen für alles. Das ist _Seine_ Art zu zeigen, dass die Malfoys in Ungnade gefallen sind. Wobei das aber wohl nicht wirklich Dracos Schuld ist. Es ist die seines Vaters. Er hatte das Kommando für die Mission in der Mysteriumsabteilung und die war bekanntermaßen ein Desaster."

Ron drehte den Kopf. „Und wo ist dein Vater, Nott?", fragte er und konnte die Verachtung nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme heraus halten, „Ich habe ihn nicht in der Schlacht von Hogwarts gesehen."

Nott erwiderte seinen Blick gelassen. „Mein Vater ist in einer wichtigen Mission für den Dunklen Lord im Ausland unterwegs.", sagte er, „Er ist oft auf geheimen Missionen; nicht einmal ich weiß meistens, was er treibt."

Ron starrte ihn an. „Und das stört dich nicht?", wollte er wissen. Er war in einer Familie mit starken Bindungen aufgewachsen und eine solche Einstellung war ihm unbegreiflich.

„Warum sollte es?", erwiderte Nott, „Es ist wie es ist. Wir alle dienen dem Dunklen Lord."

„Ihr vielleicht.", murmelte Ron, „Ich hab nicht vor, einer seiner Speichellecker zu werden!"

„Wieso bist du dann hier?", entgegnete Nott ruhig.

Das brachte Ron zum Schweigen. Er wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und starrte hinaus. Von hier oben hatte er einen guten Blick auf die weiten Gartenanlagen. Ein einzelner weißer Pfau stolzierte über die gepflegten Rasenflächen. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was für ein Riesenaufwand es sein musste, den Garten in diesem Zustand zu halten. Auf diesem Grundstück gab es bestimmt keine Gnome. Erneut spürte er eine furchtbare Sehnsucht nach dem Fuchsbau. Seit er das Dunkle Mal empfangen hatte, hatte er nichts mehr von seiner Familie gehört. Er hatte versucht, von Selwyn ein paar Informationen zu bekommen, aber dieser hatte ihn jedes mal barsch abgeblockt, wenn er eine Frage gestellt hatte.

Ron fühlte sich allein. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er keine Familie oder Freunde bei sich. Er war hier, an diesem Ort, der keine guten Erinnerungen für ihn bereit hielt, und in der Gesellschaft von Todessern. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass sie eigentlich seine Verbündeten sein sollten; die Tatsache, dass er das Dunkle Mal empfangen hatte, ließ ihn noch längst nicht vergessen, was sie ihm, seinen Freunden und seiner Familie angetan hatten. Er hatte niemanden, mit dem er reden konnte, niemanden, der seine Situation verstanden hätte.

Ungeweinte Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und er begann hastig, sie wegzublinzeln. Es war besser, keine Schwäche zu zeigen, selbst vor Goyle und Nott, die er nicht wirklich für eine Gefahr hielt. Er war ein Gryffindor, er konnte das durchstehen! Seine Familie zählte auf ihn!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dämmerung lag über dem Land. Die Sonne war bereits verschwunden, nur ein violetter Streifen war noch am Horizont zu erkennen. Von seinem erhöhten Standpunkt auf dem kleinen Hügel blickte Ron auf das kleine Cottage inmitten alter Apfelbäume hinab. In einigen Fenstern brannte noch Licht, ein Hinweis darauf, dass die Bewohnter entgegen seiner Hoffnungen Zuhause waren.

Er wollte nicht hier sein. Das kleine Cottage erinnerte ihn nur allzu sehr an den Fuchsbau und er konnte die Vorstellung nicht abschütteln, dass es genauso gut seine eigene Familie sein konnte, die nichts ahnend dort drin saß. Aber Selwyn hatte darauf bestanden, die neuen Rekruten mitzunehmen. „Es wird ein einfacher Job... genau richtig zum Eingewöhnen!", hatte er ihnen erklärt. „Wir haben den Hinweis erhalten, dass die Clarks ein Schlammblut verstecken, eins der letzten die noch einen Hogwartsbrief erhalten haben. Clark und seine Frau sind selbst nur Halbblüter, also werden sie keine großen Schwierigkeiten machen, wenn sie wissen was gut für sie ist."

Der Gedanke ein Schulkind zu verhaften, erfüllte Ron mit Abscheu. Hatten diese Todesser überhaupt kein Gewissen? Empfanden sie keinen Scham dabei, Kinder den Dementoren auszuliefern? Als er Nott danach gefragt hatte, hatte dieser nur ungerührt die Schultern gezuckt. „Es ist nur ein Schlammblut. Kein Grund sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen." Ron hatte ihn ungläubig angestarrt. Zwar kannte er die Einstellung der Slytherins gegenüber Muggelgeborenen, aber er hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass ihre Verachtung so weit gehen könnte. Nott war in seinem Jahrgang gewesen, sie hatten zusammen Unterricht gehabt! Er hatte miterlebt, wie Hermine in jedem Fach hervor stach! Und trotzdem hielt er an seinen fragwürdigen Reinblutidealen fest.

Ron warf Nott einen kurzen Blick zu. Hatte der bevorstehende Überraschungsangriff irgendeinen Effekt auf ihn? Plagten ihn eventuell doch Zweifel? Doch Notts Gesicht zeigte lediglich etwas Nervosität und Aufregung angesichts der Tatsache, dass dies sein erster richtiger Einsatz als Todesser sein würde. Er schien begierig zu sein, alles richtig zu machen. Sein Blick glitt ständig zu Selwyn, um sich an ihm zu orientieren.

Selwyn hatte das Kommando über die Truppe, die ausgeschickt worden war, das Schlammblut in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Er trat vor und begann dann Anweisungen zu verteilen. „Emmerson, Miller, ihr sorgt dafür, dass alle magischen Fluchtmöglichkeiten blockiert sind. Kyle, O'Toole, ihr versperrt den Hintereingang. Goyle, du gehst mit O'Toole. Tu einfach, was er dir sagt!" Ohne große Worte zu verlieren, folgten die Todesser seinen Befehlen. Nur Ron, Nott und ein weiterer Todesser waren noch übrig. „Der Rest", sagte Selwyn an sie gewandt, „kommt mit mir! Wir gehen durch den Haupteingang. Nott, halte dich an Gamp! Weasley..." Seine Augen bohrten sich in Rons, „Du bleibst bei mir!"

Und so blieb Ron nichts anderes übrig, als an Selwyns Seite hinunter zum Cottage zu schreiten. Dann ging alles ganz rasch. Die Todesser arbeiteten schnell, effizient und ohne Gnade. Die Zauberfamilie, die ihr Ziel war, war vollkommen überrascht und wurde schnell überwältigt. Ron versuchte, sich so weit wie möglich aus dem Geschehen herauszuhalten und blieb als stiller Beobachter im Hintergrund. Die Brutalität, mit der die Todesser vorgingen, schockte ihn, obwohl er selbst bereits Erfahrungen mit ihnen gesammelt hatte. Ein paar Mal hätte er fast zugunsten der Zauberfamilie eingegriffen, doch mit dem Gedanken an seine eigene Familie im Kopf, zwang er sich zur Beherrschung.

Die Todesser trieben die Clarks im Wohnzimmer zusammen, nachdem sie Mr und Mrs Clark ihre Zauberstäbe abgenommen hatten. Ron erhaschte einen Blick auf drei Kinder, zwei Mädchen, eins blond und eins dunkelhaarig, und ein Junge, die mit aufgerissenen Augen die Eindringlinge anstarrten. Das blonde Mädchen weinte. Eine hübsche Frau mit kurzen, dunkelbraunen Locken, die wohl Mrs Clark sein musste, legte ihren Arm um sie, in einem hoffnungslosen Versuch sie zu trösten. Mr Clark versuchte, sich schützend vor seine Familie zu stellen, doch einer der Todesser forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, zur Seite zu treten. Als der Mann nicht gehorchte, richtete der Todesser seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und murmelte etwas. Es gab einen Lichtblitz und ein schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen, als der Mann in der Magengegend getroffen wurde und zu Boden stürzte.

Selwyn baute sich vor der Familie auf. Kalt musterte er die Kinder. „Welches ist das Schlammblut?", wollte er wissen. Das Schluchzen des Mädchens wurde lauter. Selwyns Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Bring sie her!", wies er einen der Todesser mit einem Kopfnicken an.

Zornig starrte Mrs Clark Selwyn in die Augen. „Sie ist doch noch ein Kind!", rief sie, „Haben Sie denn gar kein Mitleid?" Anstatt ihren Arm von dem Mädchen zu lösen, presste sie dieses noch enger an sich, als der Todesser Anstalten machte, nach ihm zu greifen.

Selwyn spuckte auf den Boden, sein Gesicht voller Abscheu und Verachtung. „Ich habe kein Mitleid mit Schlammblütern!" Seine Augen verengten sich, als er die vergeblichen Versuche des Todessers beobachtete, das Mädchen von der Frau wegzuziehen. „Ebenso wenig wie mit Halbblütern und Blutsverrätern! Sie haben einem bekannten Schlammblut Unterschlupf gewährt, ein Akt, der ebenso strafbar ist! Wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich jetzt keinen Mucks von mir geben! Wenn Sie kooperieren, nimmt das hier vielleicht doch noch einen guten Ausgang für Sie." Er grinste hinterhältig. „Oder zumindest für Ihre Kinder." Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Jungen und das andere Mädchen, die eng aneinander gedrückt neben ihrer Mutter kauerten und ihn furchtsam ansahen. „Sie wollen sie doch nicht da mit rein ziehen, oder? Aber vielleicht ziehen Sie ein Schlammblut ja Ihren eigenen Kindern vor... vielleicht sollten wir sie auch mitnehmen..."

Mrs Clarks Augen weiteten sich. Widerstrebend ließ sie zu, dass der Todesser das blonde Mädchen fort zerrte. Schreiend und schluchzend wehrte sich das Mädchen, versuchte, sich an Mrs Clarks Umhang festzuklammern, aber es war zwecklos. Der Todesser war viel größer und stärker als sie. Er hielt sie schraubstockartig am Arm umklammert und stieß sie grob zu den übrigen Todessern. Sie taumelte, fiel gegen einen der Todesser, der sie von sich stieß und stürzte zu Boden, wo sie sich zitternd und weinend zusammen kauerte.

„_Nein... Helen_!", rief das andere Mädchen und begann ebenfalls zu weinen. Ihre Mutter schloss sie in ihre Arme und drückte ihren Kopf an ihre Brust. Einen Moment später war sie es jedoch, die gewaltsam durch die Todesser von ihrer Tochter fort gerissen wurde.

„Sie haben versucht, unsere Operation zu behindern.", sagte Selwyn kalt und blickte sie unbewegt an. „Dafür müssen Sie bezahlen! Nott, Goyle... Das ist eure Chance euch zu beweisen. Bestraft sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch!"

Die beiden traten vor, Nott mit einem nervösen Gesichtsausdruck, Goyle mit einem begierigen. Ron wusste, was gleich kommen würde und schloss die Augen. Als Mrs Clarks Schreie durch den Raum hallten, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als weit weg von diesem Ort zu sein. Was die Todesser diesen Menschen antaten, erfüllte ihn mit Abscheu und Zorn. Und alles was er tun konnte, war hilflos daneben zu stehen. Ein Schmerzenslaut und wütende Stimmen veranlassten ihn, die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Mr Clark war es gelungen, sich wieder aufzuraffen. Wut und Angst um seine Frau hatten ihn veranlasst, mit bloßen Händen auf Goyle los zu gehen. Viel hatte er nicht damit erreicht, doch zumindest lenkte er die Todesser für den Moment von Mrs Clark ab. Stattdessen wandten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun ihm zu und Selwyn befahl, ihn ebenfalls zu bestrafen. Einen Moment später war es Mr Clark, der sich schreiend am Boden wand, während seine Familie hilflos zusehen musste.

Ron wandte sich ab. Er glaubte nicht, dass er viel mehr ertragen konnte. Doch als er dazu ansetzte, den Raum zu verlassen, wurde Selwyn auf ihn aufmerksam. „Weasley! Komm her!"

Der junge Zauberer erstarrte und drehte sich um. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten! Zögerlich trat er in den Kreis der übrigen Todesser, die Augen von der Zauberfamilie abgewandt. „Wird Zeit, dass du auch deinen Beitrag leistest.", knurrte Selwyn, „Zeig uns, was du kannst. Benutze den Cruciatus-Fluch! Bestrafe das Schlammblut!"

Ungläubig starrte Ron ihn an, dann glitt sein Blick zu dem schluchzenden, zitternden Mädchen am Boden. Sie konnte nicht älter als zwölf oder dreizehn sein. Bei dem Gedanken sie zu foltern, wurde ihm schlecht. Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein!"

Selwyn blickte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Ron erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig. „Ich mach das nicht! Das ist doch noch ein Kind, um Merlins Willen!"

„Es ist ein Schlammblut! Es hat sich uns, seinen Herren widersetzt!", rief einer der Todesser.

Selwyn nickte zustimmend. „Wenn wir es nicht bestrafen, wird es niemals Gehorsam erlernen. Schmerz ist die einzige Sprache, die diese Kreaturen verstehen!"

„_Ihr seid doch krank!_", brach es aus Ron heraus. Eine nie gekannte Wut hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. „Das sind Menschen, von denen ihr da redet! Wie könnt ihr nur? _Wie könnt ihr?_"

Ehe er noch mehr sagen konnte, packte Selwyn ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich aus dem Raum. „Weitermachen!", befahl er seinen Todessern knapp. Hinter sich konnte Ron hören, wie die Schreie wieder begannen, dann waren sie im Flur und Selwyn stieß ihn hart an die Wand. Sein zorniges Gesicht war nur wenige Zoll von Rons entfernt.

„Wer glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?", zischte er, „Ich schwöre, wenn du kein Todesser wärst, würde ich dir die gleiche Behandlung zukommen lassen, wie diesen Schlammblutfreunden!"

„Ich bin kein Todesser!", schnarrte Ron.

„Und ob du einer bist!" Selwyn packte seinen Arm, riss ihn hoch und entblößte das Dunkle Mal an Rons Handgelenk. „Du tätest besser daran, diese Tatsache in Erinnerung zu behalten! Alles was du tust und sagst, fällt auf uns und auf den Dunklen Lord zurück!" Als ob Ron das interessiert hätte! Doch Selwyn war noch nicht fertig. „Du wirst jetzt da rein gehen", befahl er, „und das tun, was ich dir aufgetragen habe..."

„Die Hölle werd ich tun!", unterbrach Ron ihn zornig, „Ich foltere keine Kinder!"

„Oh doch, du wirst!", sagte Selwyn grimmig, „Ansonsten wird _deine _Familie die nächste sein, die wir besuchen!"

Rons Gesicht verlor alle Farbe. „Das könnt ihr nicht tun!", krächzte er.

Selwyn grinste bösartig. „Du wirst feststellen, dass wir es können, sogar dazu verpflichtet sind.", sagte er, „Der Dunkle Lord selbst hat den Befehl dafür gegeben, sie aufzusuchen, solltest du Probleme machen! Also, was ist nun, Weasley?"

Ron war unfähig zu antworten. Ein Kampf tobte in ihm, seine Gefühle waren in Aufruhr. Er konnte keinen Menschen foltern, schon gar kein kleines Mädchen! Der Gedanke war völlig absurd! Aber wenn er sich weigerte, würde seine Familie das gleiche Schicksal erleiden, wie die Clarks. Im Geiste sah er seine Mutter vor sich, wie sie sich schreiend an Mrs Clarks Stelle am Boden wand, während sein Vater vergeblich versuchte, die Todesser aufzuhalten. Er sah Ginny vor sich, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und erinnerte sich an Jugsons gierigen Blick, nur dass es in seiner Vorstellung nicht mehr Jugson war, sondern Selwyn, der sie fest hielt, mit diesem ekelerregende Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Er schloss er die Augen. Er hatte die Wahl zwischen seiner Familie und einer Fremden. Oh wie er sich wünschte, diese Entscheidung nicht treffen zu müssen... aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht nickte er.

Selwyns Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das ist ein guter Junge." Ohne weiter Zeit zu verlieren, schob er Ron zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Ron konnte die Augen aller auf sich spüren. Eine erwartungsvolle Stille legte sich über den Raum, die nur vom gelegentlichen Schluchzen der Kinder durchbrochen wurde. Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Der Drang sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzurennen, war beinahe übermächtig und er musste sich zwingen weiterzugehen. Seine Augen trafen die weit aufgerissenen, flehenden des Mädchens und er hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas in ihm zerbrach.

Kälte legte sich um ihn. Er fühlte sich seltsam entrückt von der Welt und allem was er tat, als er langsam den Zauberstab hob und auf das Mädchen richtete. Gleichzeitig nahm er plötzlich Einzelheiten mit unglaublicher Schärfe wahr. Er sah, dass das Mädchen braune Augen mit kleinen gelben Sprenkeln hatte. Er konnte jede einzelne Sommersprosse auf ihrer Nase erkennen. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes wies Abnutzungen auf, stellte er fest. Was Pettigrew wohl damit angestellt hatte?

Undeutlich hörte er, wie die Todesser anfingen zu murmeln und er konnte Selwyns Stimme vernehmen. _„Nun mach schon, wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!"_ Alles schien vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen... Er konnte es nicht länger herauszögern.

„_Crucio_"

Nichts passierte. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis Ron begriff, dass er selbst den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Er hatte nicht funktioniert! Sein Versuch war fehl geschlagen!

Seine Freude war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer. Fluchend stieß Selwyn ihn zur Seite und richtete nun seinerseits seinen Zauberstab auf das Mädchen. „Unfähiger Blutsverräter!", knurrte er, „Wenn man nicht alles selber macht... _Crucio!_"

Entsetzt starrte Ron auf das Kind, das sich wie am Spieß schreiend am Boden wand und von den furchtbarsten Schmerzen geschüttelt wurde. Ein plötzlicher Aufruhr neben ihm veranlasste ihn, den Kopf zu drehen. Mr Clark hatte es ausgenutzt, dass die Todesser mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit woanders waren und hatte Nott attackiert. Mit einem wilden, verzweifelten Ausdruck im Gesicht rang er mit ihm um den Zauberstab. Zwei weitere Todesser kamen Nott sofort zu Hilfe, doch Mr Clark war kaum zu bändigen.

Ron nutzte die Gelegenheit um ungesehen aus dem Raum zu kommen und stürzte nach draußen. Er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, wenn er noch länger hier blieb. Er hielt erst inne, als er draußen im Freien war. Nacht war inzwischen herein gebrochen und ein klarer Sternenhimmel erstreckte sich über seinem Kopf, doch Ron hatte keinen Sinn für die Schönheit der Nacht. Gierig saugte er die frische Luft in seine Lungen. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. In seinen Ohren hallten noch immer die Schreie der Clarks und des blonden Mädchens wieder.

Eine Bewegung zu seiner rechten ließ ihn aufblicken. Es war einer der Todesser, O'Toole, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte.

„Das erste Mal ist für die meisten schwer.", sagte O'Toole leise, „Es wird besser werden."

Er wollte Ron die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch Ron entzog sich ihm. Er wollte kein Mitleid oder gar Verständnis von einem Todesser! Er wandte sich ab und schritt in die Dunkelheit, um eine Weile mit seinen Gedanken allein zu sein. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab, ohne dass es ihm bewusst war.

* * *

Reviewantworten:

**Reditus Mortis:** Danke. :-) Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefallen hat.

**Luzides:** Es ist tatsächlich ziemlich wichtig, dass das Mal bei Ron weniger weh tut und das wird später noch an Bedeutung gewinnen. Deshalb werde ich den Grund dafür nicht verraten, obwohl es vielleicht möglich ist, selbst darauf zu kommen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich Ron ein bisschen erwachsener und beherrschter darstelle, als in den Büchern. Aber Krieg verändert schließlich Menschen und ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass Ron ein Charakter mit viel Potential ist. Es gibt mit ungeahnte Tiefen in ihm, die nur darauf warten entdeckt zu werden. Voldemort spricht wirklich gern in der dritten Person von sich (ich sag nur Friedhofszene im Feuerkelch). Wahrscheinlich will er damit seinen Status unterstreichen, zeigen, dass er über allen steht.

**Sanny12:** Nein, so einfach fügt Ron sich nicht in sein Schicksal. Das hat dieses Kapitel, hoffe ich, schon etwas gezeigt. Ob er bald mit seiner Familie oder Hermine spricht? Hmm... nicht zu bald. Nicht im nächsten Kapitel zumindest. Aber früher oder später werden sie sich natürlich wieder begegnen.

**Glupit: **Es ist ziemlich wichtig, dass Ron das Mal nicht so spürt wie die anderen. Aber ich will noch nicht zu viel darüber verraten. Ron wird auf jeden Fall versuchen, sich zu widersetzen (wie auch schon in diesem Kapitel), aber ob es ihm so viel nutzt? Er hat es definitiv nicht einfach. Ja, Voldemort ist hinterhältig. Er weiß, wie er seine Ziele erreicht... Ein echter Slytherin eben.


	5. Eine neue Aufgabe

_A/N: Nach langer Pause geht es jetzt weiter. Gründe für die Abwesendheit gibt es viele. Vor allem der Authors Block hat mich geplagt. Kapitel 5 ist mein absolutes Hasskapitel. Ich war mehrmals kurz davor alles zu löschen und einen anderen Weg zu suchen, die Geschichte zu erzählen, aber das hätte auch nicht funktioniert. Momentan denke ich, dass es das beste ist, das Kapitel so zu lassen, es zu vergessen und einfach weiter zu machen. Kapitel 6 ist bereits so gut wie fertig und wird wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Tagen online gestellt. Weitere Updates werden allerdings erst mal selten sein. Mein Studium nimmt den größten Teil meiner Zeit in Anspruch und das 3. Semester soll sowieso das herausforderndste von allen sein. Kapitel 7 ist in Planung, aber ich würde nicht vor Weihnachten damit rechnen. So, nun hoffe ich, dass überhaupt noch jemand diese Fanfiction liest und wünsche viel Spaß mit Kapitel 5! Vielen Dank an alle, die diese Geschichte bisher reviewt haben! Reviewantworten lasse ich aufgrund der langen Zeit, die seit dem letzten Update vergangen ist, diesmal allerdings weg._

_Fluffy_

_

* * *

_

**5. Eine neue Aufgabe**

Die Arbeiten am Schloss gingen gut voran. Der Großteil der Trümmer war inzwischen fortgeräumt worden – von den Gefangenen vermutlich – und eine Gruppe aus Todessern und Ministeriumsbeauftragten hatte mit dem Wiederaufbau begonnen. Aus dem Schatten eines Säulenganges heraus beobachtete Lord Voldemort den Vorgang, während er Rookwoods Report lauschte.

„...sind sich noch nicht sicher, welcher Schaden angerichtet wurde.", sagte Rookwood gerade, „Aber Avery hat den Fall jetzt übernommen, daher bin ich sicher, dass wir bald auf den Grund dieser Angelegenheit dringen werden."

„Das hoffe ich für euch.", erwiderte Lord Voldemort kalt, „Ich möchte mich nicht auch noch mit diesen Lappalien im Ministerium befassen müssen!"

„Das wird sicher nicht nötig sein, Mylord!", beeilte Rookwood sich, zu versichern, „Wir haben die Situation unter Kontrolle."

Voldemorts rote Augen bohrten sich in die seines Dieners, woraufhin Rookwood unterwürfig den Kopf neigte. „Wie machen sich die neuen Rekruten?", verlangte der Dunkle Lord zu wissen.

Rookwood zuckte die Achseln, offensichtlich erleichtert über den Themawechsel. „Selwyns Berichte über Goyle und Nott sind sehr zufriedenstellend. Der junge Nott ist ein heller Kopf und wird es noch weit bringen. Aber Weasley macht offenbar überhaupt keine Fortschritte. Selwyn beschreibt ihn als starrköpfig, widerwillig und unfähig. Offenbar bringt er noch nicht einmal einen Cruciatus-Fluch zustande!"

Lord Voldemorts Blick durchbohrte ihn. „Das klingt als hättest du Zweifel an meiner Entscheidung, ihn zu einem von euch zu machen.", sagte er gefährlich leise.

„Natürlich nicht, Herr!", versicherte Rookwood hastig, „Ich würde mir niemals anmaßen, den Versuch zu unternehmen, Eure Pläne zu durchschauen!"

Ein dünnes Lächeln verzog Voldemorts Gesicht. Er kannte Rookwood lange genug, um auch ohne Legilimentik zu wissen, dass dieser log. Er ließ es jedoch durchgehen... dieses Mal. Er brauchte Rookwood noch. Nachdenklich blickte er auf die Baustelle. „Vielleicht sollte ich Weasley eine andere Aufgabe zuweisen.", murmelte er.

„Herr?"

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass Weasley im Herzen noch keiner von uns ist.", erklärte der Dunkle Lord, „Er muss langsam an seine zukünftigen Aufgaben herangeführt und ganz allmählich in unseren Kreis eingegliedert werden. Schickt ihn zur Spezialeinheit!"

Die Überraschung war Rookwood deutlich anzusehen. „Aber Herr, nur die Elite...", begann er, doch Voldemort schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Die Elite ist tot!", zischte er, „Meine besten Todesser existieren nicht mehr!" Er begann ruhelos hin und er zu gehen. „Wir benötigen dringend Nachwuchs. Weasley wird bei dieser Einheit gut aufgehoben sein!"

Rookwood verbeugte sich respektvoll und auf ein Zeichen seines Herrn, zog er sich zurück.

Voldemort blickte gedankenvoll auf die Zinnen und Türme des Schlosses. _Elite! _Das war ein Gerücht, das er selbst verbreitet hatte. Die Spezialeinheit war alles andere, als eine Elite! Ursprünglich hatte er sie geschaffen, um nutzlose Todesser los zu werden, die aufgrund ihrer Herkunft, mangelnder Fähigkeiten oder anderer unerwünschter Eigenschaften keinen Platz in seinem inneren Kreis fanden.

Die Schlacht von Hogwarts hatte jedoch gezeigt, dass eine Elitegruppe genau das war, was er brauchte. Die ehemaligen Mitglieder der Spezialeinheit wurden nun ohnehin anderswo gebraucht, da überall Knappheit an Todessern herrschte. Lord Voldemort hatte sie selbst einem Test unterzogen und nur diejenigen in der Einheit gelassen, für die er eine Chance sah. Es waren nicht mehr viele übrig, aber die Ausmusterung war nötig gewesen. Noch waren sie keine Elite, aber sie waren auf dem besten Weg eine zu werden. Und falls sie seinen Erwartungen nicht gerecht wurden... nun, in dem Fall waren sie ohnehin nicht mehr sein Problem.

Der richtige Test würde erst noch kommen, aber er hatte Vertrauen in den jungen Dolohow. Der Mann unterschätzte seine eigenen Fähigkeiten zu sehr. Er stand momentan noch im Schatten seines berühmt berüchtigten Onkels, doch seine Zeit würde kommen. Lord Voldemort rühmte sich selbst damit, Talente zu erkennen und war sich in diesem Fall sehr sicher.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln glitt über sein schlangenartiges Gesicht. Weasley würde bei seiner neuen Einheit in der Tat gut aufgehoben sein!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

_Schwärze... furchtbare Enge... das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können..._

Ron war froh, als der Druck um ihn herum endlich nach ließ. Apparieren war noch immer nicht seine liebste Fortbewegungsart und würde es vermutlich auch niemals werden. Rasch ließ er O'Tooles Arm los. Er wollte nicht mehr Körperkontakt zu einem Todesser haben, als unbedingt nötig.

„Da wären wir.", sagte O'Toole.

Ron folgte seinem Blick und betrachtete zweifelnd das Gebäude. So hatte er sich das Hauptquartier einer Elitetruppe nicht vorgestellt. Es sah eher aus wie ein altes Lagerhaus. Ein hoher Zaun umgab die baufällig wirkende Konstruktion, der von Stacheldraht gekrönt wurde.

O'Toole schritt auf ein Tor zu, das mit einer rostigen Kette versehen war und Ron beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Anstatt das Tor jedoch zu öffnen, wie Ron erwartet hatte, wandte der Todesser sich einer Gruppe Mülltonnen zu, die gleich daneben aufgereiht waren. Ron verfolgte wachsam, wie O'Toole seinen Zauberstab zog und gegen eine von ihnen klopfte. Hoffentlich musste er dort nicht hinein steigen, um in das Lager zu kommen...

Zu seiner Überraschung begann die Mülltonne sich plötzlich zu bewegen und zu sprechen. „_Wer da?_"

„Hier ist O'Toole!", sagte der Todesser zu der Tonne, „Ich begleite Ron Weasley, den neuen Auszubildenden."

Die Mülltonne hoppelte um O'Toole herum und Ron hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, von einem Deckel angestarrt zu werden.

„_Hmm_", machte die Mülltonne, „_Na schön, Zugang gewährt!_"

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, als es ein _Klack _gab und die Kette am Tor sich mit einem Rasseln zu lösen begann. O'Toole stieß das Tor einfach auf und winkte Ron, ihm zu folgen. Im Gehen warf Ron einen Blick zurück und stellte fest, dass die Mülltonne in ihre Ausgangslage zurückgekehrt war. Schweigend folgte er O'Toole über das ungepflegte Grundstück. Zerbrochene Flaschen, leere Schokofroschpackungen und andere Abfälle lagen herum, halb verdeckt von wild wucherndem Unkraut. Einmal glaubte Ron sogar, für einen kurzen Moment einen Gnom zu sehen.

Am Eingang des Lagerhauses wurden sie schon erwartet. Es handelte sich dabei um einen blassen, relativ jungen Mann, mit strähnigen braunen Haaren und einem seltsam schicksalsergebenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Pierre Dolohow", stellte er sich vor, „Ich habe die zweifelhafte Ehre, euch in unserem bescheidenen Hauptquartier begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Dolohow...", murmelte Ron und starrte den Mann an. Der Name weckte Erinnerungen und keine positiven...

Dolohow seufzte. „Ja, verwandt mit Antonin Dolohow. Er war mein Großonkel und der Grund für meine Karriere als Todesser, nicht dass ich ihm dafür sonderlich dankbar bin. Wahrscheinlich ist er auch der Grund für meine Beförderung zum Leiter der Spezialeinheit. Ein prominenter Name macht sich wohl besser..." Er verzog leicht das Gesicht.

O'Toole räusperte sich leise. „So viel ich weiß, kam diese Beförderung vom Dunklen Lord selbst. Er wird seine Gründe dafür haben." Die leise Mahnung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Dolohow ignorierte ihn. „Für den Job hätten man sich übrigens auch einen besseren Titel einfallen lassen können. _Leiter der Spezialeinheit_... das klingt so sperrig. Überhaupt nicht eindrucksvoll oder furchterweckend. Ich seh die Leute schon lachen, wenn ich sie verhaften soll..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich erstmals an O'Toole. „Danke, dass Sie unser neuestes Mitglied hergebracht haben, Mr..."

„O'Toole.", erwiderte dieser.

„Ja richtig, O'Toole. Ich werde ihn ab hier übernehmen."

O'Toole nickte. „Viel Glück, Ronald!", sagte er, „Sieh dies als eine Chance an. Die Spezialeinheit erfreut sich eines ausgezeichneten Rufes!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Ron erkennen, wie Dolohow eine Grimasse schnitt. Er nickte O'Toole steif zum Abschied zu. Obwohl der Mann ihn immer zuvorkommend, fast schon freundlich behandelt hatte, konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden ihn zu mögen. Seine Vorurteile Todessern gegenüber saßen einfach zu tief. Schweigend blickte er ihm nach, als er durch das Tor schritt, das sich hinter ihm wieder schloss und Ron damit jegliche Chance nahm, diesem Ort zu entkommen.

Viel Zeit, um über sein Schicksal nachzugrübeln, blieb ihm jedoch nicht, denn Dolohow begann sogleich, ihn in seinem neuen Zuhause herumzuführen. Der Ort machte einen sehr unfertigen Eindruck auf Ron und befand sich in einem baustellenähnlichen Zustand. Überall standen Leitern, Bretter oder Eimer mit Farbe und Mörtel herum. Von irgendwo her drang ein Hämmern an Rons Ohren.

„Hier ist alles noch mehr oder weniger im Aufbau.", erklärte Dolohow als er ihm den von allen gemeinsam benutzen Waschraum zeigte, „Deshalb ist alles momentan auch noch etwas provisorisch."

„Ich sehe was Sie meinen.", bemerkte Ron . Die Duschen hatten keine Brausen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Wasser, das aus ihnen heraus kam, eiskalt sein würde.

Dolohow schenkte ihm ein Grinsen. „Die Schlafzimmer sind in besserem Zustand. Seit neuestem werden sie sogar beheizt, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wie." Er zuckte die Achseln und öffnete eine scheinbar beliebige Tür, denn für Rons Augen sahen alle Türen gleich aus. „Das hier ist deine Kammer. Am Besten, du legst nur kurz deine Habseligkeiten ab, damit wir diesen Rundgang so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen."

Ron tat wie ihm geheißen und sah sich rasch in seinem neuen Zuhause um. Es war ein spartanisch eingerichteter, kleiner Raum, ungefähr so groß wie sein altes Zimmer im Fuchsbau. Das Mobiliar bestand lediglich aus einem Bett und einem alten Wandschrank. Durch ein einzelnes kleines Fenster, das noch recht neu aussah fiel ein Lichtstrahl in die Kammer.

Er bemerkte Dolohows ungeduldigen Blick und beeilte sich, das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Dolohow hatte gerade seinen Zauberstab gezogen und murmelte etwas. Auf der Tür begann sich plötzlich ein Schriftzug zu bilden, den Ron als seinen eigenen Namen identifizierte und der einen Moment später schon wieder zu verblassen begann.

„Wir kennzeichnen alle Türen auf diese Art, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall dass das Hauptquartier einmal angegriffen wird.", erklärte Dolohow und seiner Stimme war deutlich anzuhören, wie wenig der von dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahme hielt. „Wenn der Feind hier eindringt, sollen ihn die vielen Türen verwirren und davon abhalten den eigentlich Kern des Gebäudes zu finden. Wenn du mich fragst, ist sowieso alles zu spät, wenn jemand erst hier drin ist und wie lange sie brauchen um uns zu finden auch nicht mehr wichtig." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Naja, war nicht meine Idee. Wenn du wissen willst, wo eine Tür hinführt, benutzt du einfach folgenden Zauberspruch: _Aperio_!"

Sofort wurde der Name auf Rons Tür wieder sichtbar.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich so bald wie möglich ein paar Sicherheitszauber auf deine Tür legen.", riet Dolohow, „Du willst nicht, dass diese Mistkerle, die sich deine Kollegen nennen, darin herum schnüffeln. Furchtbar neugierig das Pack, mehr als gut für sie ist..."

Ron starrte ihn verdutzt an, doch Dolohow ging bereits weiter und er beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Dolohow zeigte ihm die Küche (in der ein altersschwacher Hauself gerade dabei war einen Berg aus dreckigem Geschirr abzuwaschen), den Trainingsraum (der vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit sehr neu gewirkt haben musste, jetzt jedoch deutliche Spuren der Nutzung aufwies), sowie die zukünftige Bibliothek (in der eine Wand fehlte).

„Das Gebäude war vorher ein Lagerhaus für exportierbare Güter der Klasse B.", erklärte Dolohow, „Deshalb müssen wir es erst mal zu unserem Zweck umbauen. Und die verdammten Doxys von hier fern halten!" Er kniff die Augen zusammen und zielte auf eine Stelle an der Wand. Erst jetzt entdeckte Ron zwei kleine menschenähnliche Geschöpfe, die dort umher flatterten. Es gab zwei rote Lichtblitze und die Doxys fielen leblos zu Boden. „Sie fressen mit Vorliebe die Farbe.", sagte Dolohow und verstaute seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinem Umhang.

Rons Verwirrung wuchs. „Ich versteh nicht ganz.", sagte er langsam, „Wieso dieses Lagerhaus? Eine Elitetruppe kann doch sicher was besseres bekommen!"

Dolohow lachte. „Ja, bei einer echten Elitetruppe wäre das sicherlich der Fall." Er lächelte bitter. Auf Rons fragenden Blick hin begann er zu erklären: „Du musst wissen, dass es die Spezialeinheit noch nicht lange gibt. Sie wurde nur wenige Monate vor der Schlacht von Hogwarts gegründet. Ihr offizieller Zweck besteht darin, jene zu verhaften, die sich dem System widersetzen und dabei auch vor Gewalt nicht zurückschrecken. Man könnte sagen, es ist unsere Aufgabe, gegen Terroristen zu kämpfen." Dolohow lachte erneut. „Damals war eine solche Einheit eigentlich unnötig. Es gab genügend hochrangige Todesser mit Kampferfahrung, die mit allen schwierigen Situationen fertig werden konnten. Die Sondereinheit diente also keinem Zweck." Sie gingen weiter und Ron lauschte Dolohow mit Verwunderung.

„Ich vermute, dass der Dunkle Lord sie ins Leben gerufen hat, um alle Todesser los zu werden, für die er aus irgendeinem Grund keine Verwendung hatte.", fuhr dieser fort, „Du musst wissen, dass der Todesserstatus längst nicht mehr so exklusiv ist, wie er einmal war. So ziemlich jeder kann heutzutage Todesser werden, wofür wir beide ja das beste Beispiel sind." Er grinste. „Man muss nur irgendeinen besonderen Dienst leisten oder ein Familienmitglied mit guten Verbindungen haben, um akzeptiert zu werden. Und natürlich gibt es immer noch die Idioten, die aus Überzeugung eintreten und jedes einzelne Wort des Dunklen Lords für bare Münze nehmen.... ", Er hob belustigt die Augenbrauen, als er Rons ungläubigem Starren gewahr wurde, „Ich bin vielleicht ein Todesser, aber ich bin nicht blöd! Du wirst wenige im Dienste des Dunklen Lords finden, die vollkommen hinter seinen Ansichten und Methoden stehen. Die meisten wollen nur Macht und Einfluss oder ihre Haut retten."

Ron fragte sich, zu welcher Sorte Dolohow gehörte.

„Ahh, da sind wir schon!"

Rookwood stieß eine Tür auf und Ron fand sich in einem komfortabel eingerichteten Raum wieder, der von großen Fenstern hell erleuchtet wurde. Ein Teil des Zimmers wurde einer gemütlichen großen Ledercouch eingenommen und unweit der Tür stand ein langer Tisch. Drei Stühle waren besetzt, von zwei Zauberern und einer Hexe, die offenbar gerade beim Mittagessen waren und Ron fühlte ihre neugierigen Blicke auf sich. Der Geruch von Holz und neuen Teppichen lag in der Luft.

„Unser Gemeinschaftsraum, Beratungsraum, Kaffeezimmer... nenn es wie du willst.", sagte Dolohow, „Eigentlich sollten meine werten Mitarbeiter sich hier nur in ihrer Freizeit oder zu den Mahlzeiten aufhalten, aber ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass wir das Wort _'Arbeit'_ genauso gut aus unserem Vokabular streichen können, da ein derartiges Phänomen noch nie aufgetreten ist..."

„Es ist Mittag, Pierre, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte!", schnarrte die Hexe. Sie war eine Frau mittleren Alters, mit kurzem, vermutlich getöntem, rötlich-braunen Haar und einem hochmütigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Sehr richtig.", stimmte einer der Zauberer zu. Er schien noch recht jung zu sein, nur ein paar Jahre älter, als Ron und war ziemlich dürr. Sein schmutzig-blondes Haar war zu einer Igelfrisur geschnitten. Irgendwie wirkte er gehetzt, seine Augen schienen niemals stillzustehen und seine Hand, die mit einem Messer spielte, verstärkte den Eindruck der Unruhe noch. Herausfordernd blickte er Dolohow an.„Eine Stunde Mittagspause steht uns täglich zu. Wir schuften hier wie die Hauselfen!" Er schob sich demonstrativ ein großes Stück Wurst in den Mund.

Dolohow schnaubte. „Du hast es noch nie bei einer Stunde belassen, Willy. Deine durchschnittliche Mittagspause liegt ungefähr bei dreieinhalb Stunden! Hinzu kommen noch die Kaffeepausen, Rauchpausen, Ruhepausen..."

„Du überarbeitest dich auch nicht gerade.", brummte Willy, aber er klang etwas gedämpfter.

„Ich leite den ganzen Laden hier.", erklärte Dolohow, „Das gibt mir das Privileg zu delegieren. Das heißt im Klartext, ihr dürft die ganzen unliebsamen Aufgaben erledigen, während ich mir die Rosinen raus picke." Er wandte sich wieder Ron zu. „Das hier sind übrigens die Mitglieder deiner neuen Familie. Ephigenia Harkiss...", Die Hexe nickte ihm herablassend zu, „...William Geralds... aber alle nennen ihn nur Willy...", Willy schenkte ihm ein Grinsen, das eine Reihe gelber Zähne offenbarte, „...und Simon Belcher." Tatsächlich hätte Ron den zweiten Zauberer beinahe übersehen. Er wirkte sehr unscheinbar, vollkommen durchschnittlich. Wäre Ron ihm auf der Straße begegnet, hätte er ihm keinen zweiten Blick geschenkt. Belcher nickte ihm freundlich zu.

Ein plötzliches Grollen hinter ihm ließ Ron herum fahren. Vor ihm stand ein Hüne von einem Mann. Ron war selbst nicht gerade klein, aber dieser Mann überragte ihn um mindestens einen halben Kopf. Muskel bepackt, mit rabenschwarzem Haar und Bart, sah er furchterregend aus. In einer Hand hielt er den größten Hammer, den Ron je gesehen hatte, so als wäre er ein Kinderspielzeug. Unwillkürlich musste Ron an Hagrid denken. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was aus dem Halbriesen geworden war. Ob er überhaupt noch lebte?

Der Hüne sagte kein Wort, sondern schob sich unwirsch an Ron und Dolohow vorbei, wodurch Ron unangenehm gegen den Türrahmen gedrückt wurde.

„Ein einfaches _'Bitte'_ oder_ 'Entschuldigung' _hätte dich auch nicht umgebracht.", sagte Dolohow leicht verärgert.

„Hmm.", war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. Der Hüne ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl am Ende des Tisches nieder, lehnte seinen Hammer gegen den Tisch und griff nach einem Brotlaib, den er kurzerhand in zwei Teile zerriss und sich dann über eine Hälfte her machte.

„Salomon Cross", sagte Dolohow mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung des bärtigen Zauberers. „Er ist genauso griesgrämig, wie er aussieht. Aber er ist auch der einzige in diesem Haufen, der wirklich arbeitet und diese Organisation voran bringt. Ohne ihn hätten wir wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal angefangen, diesen Schuppen zu renovieren. Man könnte ihn als unser Fundament bezeichnen."

Die übrigen Anwesenden begannen nach dieser Aussage heftig zu protestieren. Dolohow schien diese Reaktion erwartet zu haben und wirkte amüsiert.

Ron konnte nur verwundert von einem zum anderen starren. Diese Leute schienen so... _normal_. Sie passten so überhaupt nicht zu den Todessern, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Ob das wohl damit zusammenhing, dass sie, wie Dolohow ihm erklärt hatte, eigentlich nur der Aussatz waren, der nicht gebraucht wurde?

„Was genau ist denn jetzt eigentlich die Aufgabe der Spezialeinheit?", fragte er Dolohow über den Lärm der anderen hinweg, „Wenn Vol- der Dunkle Lord uns sowieso nur los werden will, weil wir nutzlos sind..."

Sofort wurde es schlagartig still im Raum. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Ron. Die Stimmung wurde merklich kühler. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er das gerade lieber nicht hätte sagen sollen. _'Gut gemacht, Ron Weasley!'_, dachte er, _'Du bist kaum eine Stunde hier und schon hast du dir alle zu Feinden gemacht!'_

„_Nutzlos?_", grollte Salomon Cross. In seinen dunklen Augen blitzte es zornig und Ron tastete unwillkürlich nach seinem Zauberstab. „Der Dunkle Lord selbst hat uns den schwersten Prüfungen unterzogen! Wir sind die einzigen, die es wert waren, in dieser Einheit zu dienen! Du solltest es als Privileg betrachten, dass du von nun an zu uns gehörst, Junge!" Sein finsterer Blick fiel auf Dolohow. „Was hast du ihm wieder erzählt, Pierre, dass er solche Ansichten hat? Musst du deine Verachtung für deine eigene Truppe so deutlich zur Schau stellen?"

Dolohow erwiderte Salomons Blick unbeeindruckt. „Du missverstehst mich, Salomon.", sagte er ruhig, „Ich verachte die Spezialeinheit nicht, aber ich teile auch nicht deinen Optimismus, was unsere Stellung betrifft. Mag sein, dass der Dunkle Lord uns nun etwas mehr Bedeutung einräumt, aber bevor wir uns tatsächlich als Elite bezeichnen können, haben wir noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit vor uns. Noch haben wir uns in keinem Ernstfall unter Beweis gestellt. Und was Ron betrifft...", er nickte dem jungen Zauberer zu, „Ihn trifft in seiner Unwissenheit keine Schuld. Ich bin bisher nur dazu gekommen, ihn über unsere glorreichen Anfänge aufzuklären, nicht aber darüber, wie es zu unserer jetzigen Situation gekommen ist. Wenn du willst, hole ich das sofort nach."

Salomon gab zur Antwort nur ein Grunzen von sich. Seine Miene war unverändert finster.

Dolohow wertete dies offenbar als Zustimmung. „Wie du schon weißt, Ron, begann diese Einheit als eine Art Abfalleimer, in die einfach alle geschoben wurden, die anderswo keinen Platz oder Verwendung gefunden dem Ganzen von außen her etwas mehr Seriosität zu geben, wurden zwei hochrangige Todesser abgestellt, die als Ausbilder fungieren sollten. Vielleicht sagen dir ihre Namen etwas: Abraham Mulciber und Rabastan Lestrange, beide in der Schlacht von Hogwarts gefallen."

Ron nickte nur und versuchte die düsteren Erinnerungen, die mit diesen Namen verbunden waren zu verdrängen.

Dolohow fuhr fort: „Die Schlacht von Hogwarts erwies sich für uns als entscheidender Wendepunkt. Nicht lange danach fasste unser Lord den Plan, die Spezialeinheit vollkommen umzustrukturieren und in eine ernstzunehmendes Kommando zu verwandeln. Ich wurde zum Leiter ernannt und alle Mitglieder bis dato wurden Tests unterzogen, was der Dunkle Lord sogar höchst persönlich übernommen hat. Dabei zeigte sich, dass Lestranges und Mulcibers Ausbildung - so sehr man sich auch über ihre Methoden streiten kann – durchaus ein paar Früchte getragen hatte. Eine Handvoll Todesser - die hier anwesenden eingeschlossen - bestand diese Tests und wurde mir unterstellt. Der Rest wurde abgezogen." Er wandte seine Augen von Ron ab und blickte fest in die Runde. Seine nächsten Worte waren an alle gerichtet: „Eine echte Spezialeinheit sind wir deswegen aber noch lange nicht. Der Dunkle Lord scheint lediglich der Ansicht zu sein, dass wir eine werden _könnten_! Und ich will nicht wissen, was geschieht, falls wir ihn enttäuschen."

„Das werden wir nicht!", rief Salomon. Er hatte einen seltsamen Glanz in den Augen. „Wir werden Ihm beweisen, dass wir seiner würdig sind! Wir werden großartig sein... man wird uns fürchten... und niemand wird es wagen, unsere Namen mit Verachtung auszusprechen! Wir werden es ihnen allen zeigen! Uns fehlt nur noch eine Gelegenheit, uns zu beweisen!"

Ephigenia Harkiss und Willy stimmten lautstark zu, während Simon Belcher schweigend aus seinem Butterbier trank. Dolohow schüttelte nur den Kopf und rollte mit den Augen.

Ron fragte sich, wo in aller Welt er gelandet war.


	6. Die Spezialeinheit

_A/N: Wie bereits angekündigt Kapitel 6. Auch nicht unbedingt eines meiner Lieblingskapitel, aber verglichen mit Kapitel 5 war es wenigstens leichter zu schreiben. Ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, dass die beiden Kapitel nicht so recht zum Rest der Geschichte passen. Das nächste Kapitel bringt mich hoffentlich wieder mehr in die richtige Richtung._

_

* * *

_

**6. Die Spezialeinheit**

„_Frango!"_

„_Resisto!"_

„_Crucio!"_

Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es Ron, sich zur Seite zu rollen. Dolohows Cruciatusfluch schlug nur wenige Zentimeter neben seiner linken Schulter in die Wand ein. Im nächsten Moment war es Dolohow, der sich ducken musste, als Willy und Ephigenia Harkiss gleichzeitig eine ganze Salve von Hexereien und Flüchen auf ihn los ließen. Ron gönnte sich eine kleine Atempause während er einen raschen Blick durch den Raum gleiten ließ.

Die Trainingshalle der Spezialeinheit sah aus, als hätte ein Paar Riesen darin gewütet. Überall lagen Trümmer zerstörter Einrichtungsgegenstände, die Wände wiesen Risse und teilweise sogar Löcher auf und an einigen Stellen war es gefährlich, sie zu berühren, da noch die Nachwirkungen daneben gegangener Flüche an ihnen hingen. Ron wusste, dass Dolohow schon vor Wochen einen Spezialisten vom Ministerium gefordert hatte, der den Raum mit den nötigen Schutzzaubern versehen sollte, um ihn für ihr hartes Training unempfindlich zu machen, aber bisher hatte das Ministerium offenbar keinen Finger gerührt.

Viel Zeit blieb Ron jedoch nicht, um sich auszuruhen, denn schon wurde er erneut angegriffen, diesmal von Simon Belcher. Der junge Zauberer hatte schnell erkennen müssen, dass Belcher trotz seines unscheinbaren Äußeren ein sehr fähiger Zauberer war und so hatte er jetzt alle Hände voll zu tun, sich zu verteidigen. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Dolohow endlich das Signal gab, das ihre Trainingsstunde beendete.

Die Tatsache, dass ihre Trainingshalle eigentlich noch unfertig war, hielt Dolohow keinesfalls davon ab, seine Truppe hart ran zu nehmen. Ron glaubte bald zu verstehen, warum er zum Leiter der Spezialeinheit ernannt worden war. Was auch immer man sonst von ihm halten mochte, als Kämpfer war Dolohow nicht zu unterschätzen. Gleichzeitig schien er aber auch genau zu wissen, wie er das beste aus seiner Truppe herausholte. Er kannte sowohl ihre Stärken, als auch ihre Schwächen, wusste, wo noch Potential bestand und ob sie schon alles gegeben hatten. Er erwartete stets, dass sie ihr bestes gaben und ließ keine Entschuldigungen gelten. „Im Ernstfall wird euer Gegner auch nicht danach fragen, ob ihr gerade fit seid oder nicht. Er wird versuchen euch auszuschalten, mit allen Mitteln! Wenn ihr auch nur einen Moment nicht richtig bei der Sache seid, kann euch das das Leben kosten!"

Gleich am Tag nach seiner Ankunft wurde Ron einem Test unterzogen. Unter den Augen aller lieferten er und Dolohow sich ein Übungsgefecht. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung schlug Ron sich gut. In seinen früheren Kämpfe mit Todessern und magischen Kreaturen hatte er einiges an Erfahrung gesammelt, die ihm nun zugute kam. Es gelang ihm zwar nicht, Dolohow zu besiegen, doch Willy vertraute ihm später an, dass es bisher selten jemandem gelungen war, so lange gegen ihn durchzuhalten. Dolohow zeigte sich recht zufrieden mit ihm, erklärte jedoch, dass sie dringend an seinen non-verbalen Zaubern arbeiten mussten. „Non-verbale Zauber sind in unserem Job eine Grundlage, die du unbedingt beherrschen musst. Die Situation kann völlige Stille von dir erfordern, um dich und deine Mitstreiter nicht zu gefährden und um deinen Gegner im unklaren darüber zu lassen, welchen Zauberspruch du anwendest."

Also trainierten sie. Irgendwann hörte Ron auf, zu zählen von wie vielen Schockern und Flüchen er getroffen wurde, die er eigentlich mit einem non-verbalen Schildzauber hätte abwehren sollen. Sein ganzer Körper schien ein einziger blauer Fleck zu sein. Nebenbei lernte er jedoch einige neue nützliche Zauber und da es ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken abhielt, begrüßte er das harte Training. Nach ein paar Tagen hatte er endlich den Bogen raus und schaffte es sogar Dolohow non-verbal zu entwaffnen. Dolohow war sehr zufrieden und von da an nahm Ron regelmäßig am regulären Training der Truppe teil.

Inzwischen hatte Ron auch mehr über seine Kampfgenossen herausgefunden. Vor allem Willy erwies sich als unerschöpfliche Quelle an Informationen. So erfuhr er von ihm, dass Ephigenia Harkiss eine Witwe war, die sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte, um ihrem Sohn zum Aufstieg zu verhelfen, der im Ministerium arbeitete,

dass Salomon Cross nicht gern über seine Familie sprach, weil sie – genau wie Rons – als Blutsverräter galten,

oder dass Pierre Dolohow und sein Onkel Antonin trotz ihrer Verwandtschaft nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten.

Außer den Todessern, die er bereits kennen gelernt hatte, hatte die Spezialeinheit noch ein weiteres Mitglied. Kashal Kapur war ein eher unscheinbarer, schweigsamer Zauberer indischer Herkunft, aber – so erklärte Willy – man sollte sich von seiner Erscheinung nicht täuschen lassen. Kapur war unheimlich schlau und verfügte um einiges Wissen. Er war ein Meister im Beschaffen von Informationen und hatte vermutlich Kontakte zum Untergrund. Es war nicht viel über ihn oder seine Herkunft bekannt, was Anlass zu zahlreichen Spekulationen gab. „Es heißt", vertraute Willy Ron im Verschwörerton an, „dass er seine eigene Familie ermordet hat!" Obwohl Ron nicht wusste, wie viel Wahres an solchen Gerüchten dran war, ging er Kapur lieber aus dem Weg. Der Inder war ihm nicht ganz geheuer und er war sich nicht sicher, dass das nur an Willys Geschichten lag.

Willy selbst schien eigentlich ganz in Ordnung zu sein für einen Todesser, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er offenbar keinerlei Sinn für Anstand und Manieren hatte und seinen Mitzauberern manchmal extrem auf die Nerven gehen konnte. Auch umgab ihn eine Aura der Unruhe, die ansteckend wirkte; er schien keinen Moment still halten zu können. Nur im Kampf war er wirklich in seinem Element, dann war er glücklich.

Nach dem Training beschloss Ron, Salomon Cross beim Umbau zu helfen. Das tat er häufig, denn er hatte festgestellt, dass die Arbeit ihn vom Nachdenken abhielt. Cross war anfangs überrascht gewesen, aber durchaus nicht unglücklich über die zusätzliche Hilfe und obwohl er seine Anweisungen meist in barschem Tonfall gab, hatte Ron das Gefühl, dass der dunkle, bärtige Zauberer sein anfängliches Misstrauen ihm gegenüber mittlerweile abgelegt hatte. Gelegentlich half auch einer der anderen Todesser mit, vor allem Dolohow schien viel daran gelegen zu sein, das Hauptquartier endlich fertig zu bekommen. Heute waren es jedoch nur er und Cross, die in stillem Einvernehmen nebeneinander her arbeiteten.

Sie waren jedoch noch nicht lange bei der Arbeit, als Willy hereingeplatzt kam. „Pierre will alle im Büro sehen. Wir haben einen Auftrag!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung.

„Endlich!", grollte Cross und sah ungeheuer erfreut aus.

Mit eher gemischten Gefühlen folgte Ron den beiden ins Büro, das gleichzeitig die Kommandozentrale war. Von hier aus konnte das Gelände rund um das Lager überwacht werden (die Mülleimer waren Teil des Alarmsystems, wie Ron jetzt wusste). Hier wurde der ganze Papierkram erledigt, der unweigerlich anfiel und hier befand sich auch der Kamin, der das Hauptquartier mit dem Flohnetzwerk verband. Die anderen Todesser waren bereits alle versammelt. Aufregung lag in der Luft.

Dolohow wartete, bis sie alle vollzählig versammelt waren, dann begann er zu sprechen. „Ein paar Muggelgeborene und andere Widerstandskämpfer haben sich die letzten Wochen in einem leer stehenden Versteck in der Winkelgasse verborgen gehalten, wo sie nun vom Ministerium aufgespürt worden sind. Offenbar haben sie sich mittlerweile dort verschanzt und bereiten dem Ministerium Schwierigkeiten dabei, sie festzunehmen. Darum hat man uns gerufen. Wir sollen in das Gebäude eindringen, die Aufsässigen überwältigen und fest nehmen."

Gemurmel erhob sich. „Warum wir?", ließ Ephigenia sich vernehmen, „Das Ministerium hat seine eigene Spezialeinheit für solche Fälle, die Auroren! Warum sollten sie unsere Hilfe benötigen?"

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass dieser Auftrag nicht direkt vom Ministerium selbst kommt.", sagte Dolohow und blickte sie mit bedeutungsschwerer Miene an. „Unsere Einheit wird auf die Probe gestellt. Wollen wir hoffen, dass wir schon bereit sind, sie zu bestehen!"

„Natürlich sind wir das!", erklärte Cross voller Überzeugung. „Das ist unsere Chance und wir werden sie nutzen! Wir werden Ihn nicht enttäuschen!"

Jeder wusste, wen er meinte.

Dolohow lächelte ironisch. „Es freut mich, dass du so optimistisch bist, Salomo." Er blickte seine Truppe ernst an. „Es liegt mir fern euch irgendwie Druck machen zu wollen – ich denke, jeder hier weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht – aber ich möchte euch daran erinnern, dass das hier kein Training ist, sondern der Ernstfall. Wir haben uns lange darauf vorbereitet, aber trotzdem kann niemand sagen, was passieren wird. Ich kann euch nur diese Ratschläge mitgeben: Behaltet die Nerven, auch in brenzligen Situationen, geht keine unnützen Risiken ein und erinnert euch an das, was ihr im Training gelernt habt!"

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und Sekunden später kam eine verbeulte Teekanne in seine Hand geflogen. „Das hier ist unser Portschlüssel zum Einsatzort. Eigentlich sollte ich einen von euch als Wächter im Hauptquartier zurück lassen, aber da wir hoffnungslos unterbesetzt sind, werde ich jeden einzelnen von euch auf dieser Mission brauchen. Das heißt, jeder von euch kommt mit!" Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass Dolohow ihn dabei besonders ansah.

„Und wenn jemand das Hauptquartier in unserer Abwesenheit angreift?", fragte Cross leicht besorgt.

„Mir ist schleierhaft, warum jemand das tun sollte.", erwiderte Dolohow, „Und falls doch, können sie diesen Schuppen meinetwegen gerne haben." Er klatschte in die Hände. „Also dann Männer... und Frauen.", fügte er mit seinem Seitenblick auf Ephigenia hinzu, „Macht euch bereit! In fünf Minuten brechen wir auf!"

Nur widerwillig schlüpfte Ron in seinen extra für diesen Zweck angefertigten Umhang. Das Material fühlte sich steif und befremdlich für ihn an; der Umhang war noch nie getragen worden. Wie für Todesserroben üblich, war er schwarz, bis auf orangene Nahtlinien, die sich leuchtend von dem dunklen Stoff abhoben. Zu der Ausstattung gehörte auch eine schwarz – orange Maske, die Ron mit Abscheu betrachtete. Bei seinen bisherigen Einsätzen mit Selwyn und seinen Todessern hatte er nie eine Maske tragen müssen. Wie damals, machte sich auch jetzt ein mulmiges Gefühl in seinem Bauch breit. Ihm war beinahe schlecht. Er dachte an all die Gräuel, die er unter Selwyns Führung hatte mit ansehen müssen. Würde das jetzt alles von neuem los gehen? Er konnte bloß hoffen, dass er keinen ihrer Gegner erkannte.

Dolohow, der neben ihm gerade dabei war, seinen eigenen Umhang zu zuknöpfen, schien seine Anspannung zu spüren. „Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er leise, „Es ist für alle das erste Mal. Vermutlich hast du von allen sogar noch die meiste Erfahrung." Er lächelte schief. „Wird schon alles glatt gehen." Aber auch er wirkte besorgt. Als Leiter der Truppe stand für ihn noch viel mehr auf dem Spiel, als für alle anderen.

„Was genau wird von uns erwartet?", fragte Ron nervös.

Dolohow blickte ihn prüfend an. Ein verstehendes Lächeln breitete sich plötzlich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Das macht dir also Sorgen, hmm?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mir nicht zu sehr den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Wir gehen da rein, überwinden allen Widerstand, überwältigen sie und händigen sie den zuständigen Behörden aus. Für alles, was danach mit ihnen geschieht, sind wir nicht verantwortlich."

„Sind wir nicht?", sagte Ron leise, „Sind wir nicht genauso schuldig, wenn wir sie ausliefern?"

„Schuldig? Schuldig woran?", erwiderte Dolohow achselzuckend, „Wir machen nur unseren Job. Denk lieber über unser Schicksal nach, sollten wir versagen!" Er betrachtete die Maske in seinen Händen und verzog das Gesicht. „Sehr modisch... und vor allem so praktisch! Vergiss nicht, einen Kühlzauber auf das Ding auszusprechen oder du schwitzt dich darunter bald kaputt." Er folgte seinem eigenen Rat bevor er sie aufsetzte und Ron beeilte sich, es ihm nachzutun.

Die Masken waren beeindruckend, musste er zugeben. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, welche Wirkung eine ganze Armee dieser starren, ausdruckslosen Gesichter auf ihre Gegner haben musste. Wohl fühlte er sich trotzdem nicht darunter, obwohl es irgendwie etwas beruhigendes hatte, dass niemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte und was darin vor ging. „Warum orange?", war seine letzte Frage an Dolohow, bevor er seinen Platz im wartenden Kreis der Todesser einnahm und einen Finger an die Teekanne presste.

Dolohow grinste ihn an, was mit der Maske ziemlich seltsam wirkte. „Die Farbe war noch nicht anderweitig belegt."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sie wurden bereits von einem Ministeriumszauberer erwartet, der umständlich die Situation schilderte. Offenbar war das Gebäude umstellt worden, aber mittlerweile wagte niemand mehr, es zu betreten, oder sich ihm zu nähern, da das Ministerium bereits 5 Leute bei dem Versuch verloren hatte, es zu stürmen. Irgendwann während des Vortrages stellte Ron fest, dass Kashal Kapur verschwunden war.

„Sie hätten uns schon viel früher rufen sollen.", meinte Dolohow zu dem Ministeriumszauberer, als dieser endlich geendet hatte. Er wirkte erstaunlich gelassen, so als würde er tagtäglich Rebellenverstecke erstürmen. Seine Truppe dagegen hatte Mühe ihre Besorgnis zu verbergen.

In diesem Moment kehrte Kapur zurück. „Das Gebäude hat nur einen Eingang.", berichtete er, „Aber es besteht vielleicht eine Chance, über das Dach einzusteigen. Es befinden sich höchstens fünf Leute da drin und sie können nicht das ganze Haus abdecken."

„Hast du in Erfahrung bringen können, wo genau in dem Gebäude sie sich aufhalten?", wollte Dolohow wissen.

Kapur nickte. „Zwei befinden sich im obersten Stockwerk in der Nähe der Fenster, zwei im Erdgeschoss und einer im ersten Stock."

„Gute Arbeit, Kashal!", lobte Dolohow anerkennend, „Stellt sich die Frage, wie wir am besten vorgehen. Du sagtest, wir könnten über das Dach eindringen? Vielleicht mit Besen..."

„Es war nur ein Vorschlag.", sagte Kapur achselzuckend, „Wenn wir mit Besen da hoch fliegen, werden sie uns durch die Dachfenster kommen sehen."

„Was ist mit den umliegenden Geschäften?" fragte Ron und war sich unangenehm bewusst, dass alle ihn ansahen. „Ich meine... also, so wie ich das sehe, sind die Geschäfte daneben auch leer. Die Häuser sind doch miteinander verbunden, oder? Also könnten wir ein benachbartes Haus betreten und uns durch die Wände sprengen."

Dolohow grinste. „Das könnte funktionieren!"

Ephigenia Harkiss zeigte Bedenken. „Einige dieser Gebäude stehen schon seit dem großen Muggelkrieg hier oder länger. Die Wände sind sicherlich mit verstärkenden Schutzzaubern versehen."

Dolohow wischte ihre Bedenken zur Seite. „Diese Schutzzauber wurden gegen Muggelwaffen ausgerichtet, nicht gegen Magie. Ronalds Vorschlag ist gut, aber wir werden eine Ablenkung brauchen. Ephigenia, ich möchte, dass du mit einer Truppe aus Ministeriumszauberern einen Ablenkungsangriff anführst, wenn ich dir das Signal dazu gebe. Der Rest von euch kommt mit mir!"

Kurze Zeit später betrat Ron gemeinsam mit seinen fünf Mitstreitern einen Laden zwei Türen weiter.

„Wir dringen im ersten Stock ein.", erklärte Dolohow, „Auf die Weise können wir das Dach vom Erdgeschoss abschneiden."

Im ersten Stock stießen sie jedoch zunächst auf Schutzzauber. Dolohow beauftragte Kapur sie zu entfernen und wenige Minuten später war die Wand bereit, gesprengt zu werden.

„Also gut, tretet einen Schritt zurück!", befahl Dolohow und hob den Zauberstab.

„Warte!", rief Ron. „Wird es die Widerstandskämpfer nicht warnen, wenn sie die Explosion hören?"

Dolohow runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast Recht. Vielleicht mit einem Silencio-Zauber..."

„Die Erschütterung würden sie trotzdem spüren.", sagte Cross mit barscher Stimme.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille.

„Könnten wir nicht einfach ein Stück aus der Wand herausschneiden?", fragte Ron schließlich.

„Ich kenne keinen Schneidezauber, der stark genug ist, um Hauswände zu durchdringen.", erwiderte Dolohow kopfschüttelnd.

„Du nicht, aber ich.", meinte Salomon Cross. Selbstgefällig registrierte er ihre erstaunten Blicke. „Tja, wenn ihr mir öfter mal beim Ausbau geholfen hättet..."

Der Schneidezauber brauchte bei einer ganzen Wand ziemlich viel Kraft, deshalb wies Dolohow ihn an, lediglich eine kleine Öffnung herauszuschneiden, durch die sie gerade durch passten. Sie wiederholten den Prozess an der Wand im nächsten Haus. Danach war Cross jedoch ziemlich erschöpft, so dass Dolohow eine kurze Pause befahl. Er nutzte diese, um seiner nervösen Truppe noch einmal Mut zu geben und sie zu beruhigen. Schließlich gab er Willy die Anweisung, zum Fenster zu gehen und Ephigenia ihr Signal zu geben.

„Die letzte Wand werden wir sprengen.", erklärte er seiner Truppe, „Der Schneidezauber dauert zu lange und wir brauchen den Überraschungsmoment. Salomon, Kashal, ihr nehmt euch das Obergeschoss und den Dachboden vor! Simon, du bewachst dieses Stockwerk hältst dich bereit! Wir brauchen dich möglicherweise als Notverstärkung. Der Rest kommt mit mir; wir sichern das Erdgeschoss!"

Die anschließende Explosion erschütterte das ganze Gebäude. Beinahe die gesamte Wand wurde weggesprengt und durch dieses Loch drang die Spezialeinheit in das Rebellenversteck ein. Der Zauberer, der sich auf diesem Stockwerk befunden hatte, wurde völlig überrumpelt und schnell ausgeschaltet. Ron war überrascht, wie jung er noch war. Er erkannte in ihm einen Ravenclaw, der nur ein paar Jahre über ihm gewesen war. Doch viel Zeit, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, blieb ihm nicht, denn Willy drängte ihn weiter. Dolohow hatte bereits die Treppe erreicht und winkte ihnen, ihm zu folgen.

Sie hatten vielleicht die Hälfte der Treppe erreicht, als sie angegriffen wurden. Der Widerstand verschwendete keine Zeit mit Schockzaubern und Hexereien, sondern schoss scharf. Was ihnen da in Salven entgegen kam, war Avada Kedavra, der Todesfluch.

Ron überkam plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl. Seine Mitkämpfer, die grünen Lichtblitze um ihn herum... all das schien plötzlich wie in weiter Ferne. Er fühlte sich schwindelig und geradezu leichtsinnig. Ohne sich um die Gefahr oder Dolohows Rufe zu kümmern, jagte er die Treppe hinunter und sandte Schockzauber nach Schockzauber in Richtung der Zauberer, die er festnehmen sollte. Ein Fluchen ertönte – offenbar hatte er einen erwischt. Der Strom an Flüchen brach ab, als sich die Widerstandskämpfer zurückzogen.

Ron zögerte nicht, als er den Fuß der Treppe erreichte, sondern stürmte den Raum, in dem er die Gegner vermutete. Sofort kam ihm eine weitere Ladung Flüche entgegen und es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass keiner davon ihn traf. Teilweise verfehlten sie ihn so knapp, dass er ihre Hitze selbst durch den dicken Umhang fühlen konnte. Aber auch Ron blieb nicht untätig und so war er in einen heftigen Fluch-Austausch verwickelt, als Dolohow und Willy einen Moment später als Verstärkung eintrafen. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, einen der Widerstandskämpfer auszuschalten, woraufhin der zweite sich in den nächsten Raum flüchtete.

Dolohow schien verärgert über Rons Leichtsinnigkeit – soweit man das unter der Maske erkennen konnte - sagte jedoch nichts, während Willy ihn mit so etwas wie Bewunderung ansah. Ron nahm jedoch beide nicht richtig wahr. Noch immer war ihm, als sei er in einen Traum versetzt. Als er sich anschickte, dem Widerstandskämpfer durch die Tür zu folgen, hielt Dolohow ihn zurück.

„Ich gehe zuerst!"

Den Zauberstab im Anschlag presste Dolohow sich zunächst an den Türrahmen und versuchte so viel wie möglich von dem dahinter liegenden Raum zu erfassen. Dann sprang er mit einem einzigen großen Satz durch die Tür. Der erwartete Widerstand blieb jedoch aus und so bedeutete er einen Moment später Willy und Ron, ihm zu folgen, ohne jedoch dabei auch nur eine Sekunde in seiner Wachsamkeit nachzulassen.

Ron sah sich rasch um. Es schien sich um einen ehemaligen Lagerraum zu handeln. Leere Regale reihten sich aneinander und überall standen Kisten herum oder waren übereinander aufgetürmt. Zahlreiche Versteckmöglichkeiten für den flüchtigen Rebellen. Mit Handzeichen verständigten sie sich und machten sich bereit, den Raum abzusuchen.

Hinter einem Kistenstapel, der bis an die Decke reichte, sprang plötzlich der fremde Zauberer hervor und sprach einen Zauber, den Ron noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

Alle drei Angreifer reagierten sofort, doch der Widerstandskämpfer duckte sich hinter einige weitere Kisten, die den Großteil abfingen und es war ohnehin zu spät. Sie wurden von einer Schockwelle erfasst und zu Boden geschleudert. Willy schlug mit dem Kopf gegen ein Regal und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Dolohow hatte seinen Zauberstab verloren und so war Ron plötzlich der einzige, der noch in der Lage war, zu kämpfen. Schon hob der Gegner erneut seinen Zauberstab, um auch ihn auszuschalten.

Ron handelte instinktiv. Er zielte auf den gewaltigen Kistenstapel neben dem Widerstandskämpfer und brachte ihn mit einem Reductor-Fluch zum Einsturz. Unter donnerndem Getöse und einer gewaltigen Staubwolke wurde der Mann unter einem Berg aus Kisten begraben.

Hustend richtete Ron sich auf, den Zauberstab auf den Trümmerhaufen gerichtet. Halb erwartete er, dass der Zauberer gleich wieder unter dem Stapel hervor kam. Dolohow hatte seinen Zauberstab inzwischen wieder gefunden und machte sich daran, die Kistentrümmer magisch bei Seite zu räumen. Ron schloss sich ihm an.

Sie fanden den Zauberer schließlich... mit offenen Augen ins Leere starrend und mit seltsam verdrehtem Kopf.


	7. Weihnachten

**7. Weihnachten**

Der erste erfolgreiche Auftrag der Spezialeinheit hinterließ bei Ron einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Obwohl jeder ihm versicherte, dass er in Notwehr gehandelt hatte, fühlte er sich schuldig am Tod des Widerstandskämpfers. Dolohovs trockene Bemerkung, dass er dem Rebellen damit wahrscheinlich sogar einen Gefallen erwiesen hatte, da ihm das Schicksal der Übrigen, die sie gefangen genommen hatten, nun erspart blieb, half ihm auch nicht gerade, sich besser zu fühlen. „Du wirst dir schon noch ein dickeres Fell wachsen lassen.", meinte Dolohov. „In unserem Job darf man nicht zimperlich sein. Das wird nicht der letzte tote Rebell sein, den wir zu sehen bekommen."

Dolohov sollte recht behalten. Nach ihrem ersten Erfolg erhielt die Spezialeinheit bald schon weitere Aufträge. Es blieb nicht bei einem Todesfall und zumindest in zwei weiteren Fällen fühlte Ron sich dafür verantwortlich. Aber auch die Elitetruppe blieb nicht ohne Verluste. Salomon wurde bei einem Einsatz lebensgefährlich verletzt und musste mehrere Wochen in St. Mungos verbringen. Auch die anderen trugen im Laufe der Zeit alle mehr oder weniger schwere Verletzungen davon. Vor allem Ron. Bei seiner tollkühnen Herangehensweise war es ein Wunder, dass er bisher von ernsthafteren Verletzungen verschont geblieben war. Nach einer besonders waghalsigen Aktion nahm Dolohov ihn schließlich zur Seite.

„Was glaubst du, nützt du deiner Familie noch, wenn du tot bist?", fragte er ihn barsch.

Ron antwortete nicht, sondern presste nur die Lippen zusammen.

„Sie sind nur deinetwegen überhaupt noch am Leben!", sagte Dolohov eindringlich. „Wenn du bei einem Einsatz stirbst, gibt es keinen Grund mehr, sie zu verschonen." Er seufzte. „Denk darüber nach, ok?"

Ron ließ nicht erkennen, dass er ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Von da an wurde er jedoch vorsichtiger.

Sein Mut und sein Erfolg hatten ihm aber den Respekt seiner Kollegen eingebracht. Trotz seiner Jugend wurde er als vollwertiges Mitglied anerkannt. Die meisten verdankten ihm in irgendeiner Form das Leben. Auch Ron hatte gelernt, seine Mitstreiter zu respektieren. Ohne, dass er es gewollt hatte, war ihm die Truppe ein wenig ans Herz gewachsen. Vermutlich, so überlegte er, konnte man solche lebensgefährlichen Aufträge nicht ausführen, ohne irgendwie Bindungen aufzubauen.

Die Truppe war inzwischen verstärkt worden und verfügte nun unter anderem über einen eigenen Heiler. Die meisten Neulinge mussten zunächst noch ausgebildet werden. Ron stand im Rang über den neuen Rekruten, obwohl einige von ihnen viel älter waren, als er.

Irgendwann stellte er überrascht fest, dass er schon fast fünf Monate bei der Spezialeinheit war. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür.

Dolohov überraschte ihn eines Nachmittags mit der Nachricht, dass er einen Tag frei bekam. Zwar hatte er schon mehrere freie Tage außer Dienst gehabt, aber bisher hatte Dolohov immer sicher gestellt, dass er sich nicht ohne Begleitung irgendwohin begab. Dieses Mal wurde er völlig frei gestellt.

Allerdings hatte Dolohov noch eine Einschränkung: „Ronald, tu mir bitte den Gefallen und versuche nicht, den Fuchsbau aufzusuchen. Nur der Dunkle Lord persönlich kann dir dafür die Erlaubnis geben und du weißt, dass sie die Konsequenzen tragen müssen, wenn du dich seinem Willen widersetzt."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich das vorhatte?", fragte Ron, der sich ertappt fühlte.

Dolohov hob die Augenbrauen. „Liege ich etwa falsch?" Er seufzte. „Ich kann es dir natürlich nicht verbieten, aber ich hoffe, dass du klug genug bist, die Folgen abzuschätzen. Warte, bis der Dunkle Lord dir sein Einverständnis gibt. Das ist mein Rat. Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen..." Er händigte Ron einen Schlüssel zu einem Gringottsverlies aus. „Dein persönliches Konto."

„Ich werde bezahlt?", sagte Ron und starrte ungläubig auf den Schlüssel.

Dolohov wirkte belustigt. „Natürlich. Für das Ergreifen von Schlammblütern und systemfeindlichen Rebellen werden hohe Prämien ausgezahlt. Meistens werden sie unter uns allen aufgeteilt, aber es kommen trotzdem noch hübsche Sümmchen dabei heraus."

„Blutgeld.", sagte Ron voller Verachtung und nahm sich vor, das Geld nicht anzurühren.

„Wie du meinst.", sagte Dolohov achselzuckend. „Genieße deinen freien Tag, schau dir vielleicht ein Quidditchspiel an. Die Falmouth Falcons spielen gegen Eintracht Pfützensee."

Ron hatte vergessen, dass es noch so etwas normales wie Quidditch geben konnte.

Letztendlich besuchte er einfach nur die Winkelgasse. Sie war zwar nicht so, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, aber er genoss die Freiheit. Kurzweilig spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sein Geld abzuheben und zu fliehen. Er konnte das Land verlassen haben, bevor sie merkten, dass er weg war. Aber seine Familie kam ihm in den Sinn und sein Blick fiel auf sein Handgelenk, wo sich das Dunkle Mal unter dem Stoff verbarg. Er wusste, dass eine Flucht sinnlos war.

Am Abend kehrte er ins Hauptquartier zurück. Dolohov nickte ihm zu, als sie sich im Gang begegneten. Er schien nicht sonderlich überrascht darüber, dass Ron wieder da war. Wahrscheinlich hätte der Leiter ihn gar nicht erst gehen lassen, wenn er nicht davon überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass er zurückkehren würde.

Als Weihnachten immer näher rückte, verschlechterte sich Rons Laune zusehends, vor allem wenn andere über ihre Pläne sprachen, Weihnachten mit ihren Familien zu verbringen. Es würde bereits sein zweites Weihnachtsfest ohne seine Familie sein, wobei er im letzten Jahr wenigstens noch Bill und Fleur gehabt hatte. Die anderen hörten bald auf, in seiner Anwesenheit über Weihnachten zu sprechen, da dieses Thema ihn offensichtlich gereizt werden ließ.

Dolohov sagte ihm irgendwann, dass er nicht der einzige sein würde, der Weihnachten im Hauptquartier verbrachte. Da selbst Weihnachten mit Einsätzen zu rechnen war, musste eine Notbesetzung im Hauptquartier bleiben, die in diesem Jahr aus Dolohov, Ron, Kapur, Cross und zwei weiteren Todessern, die noch nicht allzu lange dabei waren, bestand. Ron war nicht allzu erbaut davon, Weihnachten mit den Todessern zu verbringen, aber es sollte noch schlimmer kommen.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen saß die Notbesetzung müde und verkatert (sie hatten am Abend davor alle etwas zu viel Butterbier und Feuerwhisky genossen) am Frühstückstisch, als Dolohov mit griesgrämiger Laune hereinkam.

„Wie es aussieht, werde ich den heutigen Abend nicht mit euch verbringen können. Ich wurde zum Gelage des Dunklen Lords eingeladen."

Ein Sturm aus Glückwünschen brach über ihn herein. Dolohovs Mundwinkel zuckten.

Er wandte sich Ron zu. „Ronald, du wirst mich begleiten."

Ron war alles andere als erfreut. „Ist das ein Befehl?"

„Ja, und zwar nicht von mir. Er will dich sehen."

Ron sah seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. Er hätte wohl schon früher damit rechnen müssen. Voldemorts bisher einzigen Besuch im Hauptquartier hatte er verpasst, da er sich gerade auf einem Einsatz befunden hatte. Es wäre wohl zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein, dass Voldemort ihn vielleicht vergessen hätte oder ihn den Rest seines Lebens in Ruhe lassen würde.

* * *

Am Abend apparierten sie zum Malfoy Haus. Beide trugen ihre besten Dienstumhänge wie eine Uniform. Ohne die Masken allerdings, obwohl Ron jetzt durchaus eine willkommen geheißen hätte, um seine Gefühle besser zu verbergen. In wenigen Momenten würde er Voldemort wieder gegenüber stehen und ihm war unwohl bei dem Gedanken.

Dolohov hob die Hand mit seinem dunklen Mal und Ron folgte seinem Beispiel. Im Hauseingang wurden sie von einem Hauselfen in Empfang genommen, der sie ohne Umwege in den Speisesaal der Malfoys bugsierte. Ron hatte während seines Aufenthaltes im Malfoy Haus schon öfters hier gegessen und war schon damals vom Reichtum der Familie beeindruckt gewesen, doch für Weihnachten hatte man noch einen oben drauf gesetzt.

Der Raum war überwiegend in den Farben Slytherins dekoriert – grün und silbern – mit grünen Gestecken aus Stechpalme und silbern schimmernden Eisskulpturen. Die lange Tafel war bereits gedeckt, doch noch hatte sich niemand an ihr niedergelassen.

Alle Gäste (es war ein relativ kleiner Kreis von Todessern) standen in Grüppchen herum und unterhielten sich verhalten. Der Saal wurde von der Präsenz vor dem Kamin beherrscht – Lord Voldemort. Er war das Zentrum des Geschehens und ob bewusst oder unbewusst, auf ihn war aller Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet.

Seine stechenden roten Augen waren auf das Geschehen im Saal gerichtet. Nichts entging ihnen. Ron spürte ihren durchdringenden Blick auf sich, als er und Dolohov sich ihm näherten und schließlich im respektvollen Abstand vor ihm verneigten.

„Pierre, Ronald", quittierte Voldemort ihre Anwesenheit, „Ihr kommt spät."

„Entschuldigt Mylord.", murmelte Dolohowv „Ein unerwünschtes Element hat den heutigen Tag zum Anlass genommen, einen Selbstmordanschlag auf unser Hauptquartier zu versuchen. Dank unserer hervorragenden Sicherheitsmaßnahmen konnte der Rebell jedoch aufgehalten und überwältigt werden. Ich hoffe, Ihr verzeiht, dass sich unser Aufbruch dadurch ein wenig verzögert hat."

Ron dachte an den Vorfall zurück. Der sogenannte Attentäter hatte diese Bezeichnung kaum verdient. In Rons Augen war es eher eine Verzweiflungstat, das letzte Aufbäumen eines Mannes, der alles verloren hatte.

„Ah... so fleißig, Pierre. Unablässig im Dienst. Lord Voldemort ist sehr beeindruckt, was du aus der Spezialeinheit gemacht hast."

„Ich danke Euch, Mylord.", sagte Dolohov unterwürfig, „Dass wir es so weit gebracht haben, verdanken wir allein Eurer Unterstützung."

„In der Tat.", sagte Voldemort leicht belustigt.

Ron vermutete, dass Voldemort wusste, wie Dolohov tatsächlich darüber dachte, doch er schien in großmütiger Stimmung zu sein. Zudem gab es an Dolohovs Betragen gegenüber seinem Herrn kaum etwas zu beanstanden. Von seiner sonstigen zynischen Art war momentan nicht viel zu sehen.

„Ich würde gern deine weiteren Pläne für die Einheit erfahren.", sagte Voldemort, „Wir werden das später besprechen."

Dolohov murmelte seine Zustimmung.

Voldemort wandte sich Ron zu, der sich zwang, den Blick dieser durchbohrenden roten Augen zu erwidern.

„Es hat mich sehr gefreut, von deinen Fortschritten zu erfahren, junger Weasley. Pierre hat mir viel Positives berichtet und deine Erfolge sprechen für sich."

Ron warf einen kurzen Blick auf Dolohov, der plötzlich besonders interessiert die steinernen Verzierungen am Kamin betrachtete.

„Ich danke Euch, Mylord.", murmelte Ron und hoffte, dass das die richtige Antwort war.

Voldemorts Mund verzog sich zu einem dünnlippigen Lächeln. „Die Arbeit in der Spezialeinheit gefällt dir?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich bin zufrieden, wo ich bin."

Das beantwortete nicht ganz die Frage, doch Voldemort schien diese Antwort zu genügen. Zu Rons Erleichterung ließ er ihn gleich darauf wieder in Ruhe, denn das Bankett sollte nun beginnen und Voldemort entließ sie mit der Aufforderung, ihre Plätze aufzusuchen.

Ron fühlte sich etwas fehl am Platz. Lediglich der innere Zirkel war zugegen und bis auf Draco Malfoy, der ein Stück von Ron entfernt saß, waren alle älter als er. Beim Umblicken sah er einige bekannte Gesichter wie Rookwood, Selwyn, die Carrows, Kyle, O'Toole, Gamp, Avery und natürlich die Malfoys.

Dann erschien die erste Vorspeise und das Bankett begann. Er war froh, neben Dolohov zu sitzen. Der Leiter der Spezialeinheit ertrug die Situation mit Gleichmut. _„Folge einfach meinem Beispiel, dann kann nichts schief gehen."_, hatte Dolohov ihm vor ihrem Aufbruch noch geraten und Ron bemühte sich, dem zu folgen.

Schon allein mit dem vielen Besteck hätte er sich auf sich selbst gestellt wohl überfordert gefühlt. Dolohovs Ruhe übertrug sich jedoch langsam auch auf ihn und nach einiger Zeit begann er sogar, die köstlichen Speisen zu genießen. Das Essen im Hauptquartier war in der Regel auch nicht schlecht, aber die Malfoys hatten für den heutigen Abend offenbar keine Ausgaben gescheut.

Ron war erstaunt, wie normal es bei diesem Essen zuging. Die Leute aßen, unterhielten sich und lachten. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass es in Voldemorts Gegenwart anders sein würde. Als er Voldemort das erste Mal scherzen hörte, konnte er es fast nicht glauben. An diesem Abend bekam Ron zum ersten Mal eine andere Seite des Dunklen Lords zu sehen und er begann langsam zu verstehen, warum so viele sich ihm freiwillig angeschlossen hatten.

Voldemort hatte... Charisma. Ja, das war wohl das richtige Wort. Wenn er wollte, konnte er geradezu charmant sein und er schien an diesem Weihnachtstag wirklich guter Stimmung zu sein. Die Aura an Wissen, Selbstsicherheit und Macht, die er ausstrahlte, schlug alle in seinen Bann und selbst Ron konnte sich dem nicht ganz erwehren. Seine Bemerkungen waren geistreich und amüsant, sein Umgang mit den Todessern vertrauensvoll oder zumindest etwas, was dem nahe kam. An diesem Abend war er einer von ihnen, immer noch eindrucksvoll und furchteinflößend, aber weniger unnahbar und die Todesser verehrten ihn dafür umso mehr. Bald war die Runde heiter, beinahe ausgelassen und obwohl Ron nicht in ihr Gelächter mit einstimmte, ertappte er sich bei einem gelegentlichen Lächeln.

Ein Umstand, der zumindest Dolohov nicht entging, seinem amüsierten Blick nach zu schließen. Ron schob es auf den Alkohol. Er musste aufpassen, wie viel er trank, denn sein Glas füllte sich automatisch selbst nach.

Nach dem Essen wanderte die ganze Gesellschaft in den Salon, wo sie sich wieder in kleinere Gruppen verteilten. Dolohov stellte Ron ein paar anderen Todessern vor, bevor er ihn verließ, um mit Voldemort persönlich zu sprechen. Ron war nun in der unangenehmen Situation, mit diesen Leuten, die er nicht wirklich kannte und im Grunde seines Herzens verachtete, Smalltalk betreiben zu müssen und er fühlte sich unbehaglich dabei.

Auch die Todesser schienen nicht ganz zu wissen, wie sie mit ihm umzugehen hatten und obwohl sie höflich waren, glaubte Ron, bei einigen von ihnen unter der Oberfläche versteckte Feindseligkeit zu spüren. Für viele war er immer noch ein Blutsverräter, der die hohe Ehre, an diesem Tag hier zu sein, nicht verdient hatte.

Er war fast schon erleichtert, als O'Toole sich zu ihm gesellte. Zwar hatte er keine besonderen Sympathien für den Mann, aber er war immerhin ein vertrautes Gesicht und einer der wenigen, die Ron einigermaßen wohl gesonnen zu sein schienen. O'Toole stellte interessiert Fragen zur Spezialeinheit – offenbar war außerhalb der Einheit noch nicht viel über sie bekannt – und Ron antwortete bereitwillig, solange er dadurch nichts Wichtiges preis gab. Auch die Spezialeinheit hütete ihre Geheimnisse. Sein Glas füllte sich weiterhin ständig nach und im Gespräch mit O'Toole und unter der Wirkung des Alkohols fing er langsam wieder an sich zu entspannen. Schließlich kehrte Dolohov zurück.

„Du scheinst dich ja schon recht wohl zu fühlen.", meinte er zu Ron und schnappte sich ein Glas von einem magischen vorbei gleitenden Tablett.

„Der Eindruck täuscht.", entgegnete Ron trocken.

Dolohov grinste ihn an. „Genieß es, solange es andauert. Ab morgen beginnt wieder der Ernst des Lebens." Er nahm demonstrativ einen großen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas. „Mhmm... portugiesischer Drachenwein. Wenn die Gesellschaft nicht wäre, könnte ich mich durchaus an dieses dekadente Leben gewöhnen."

O'Toole rollte die Augen, aber Ron lächelte gegen seinen Willen. Der Alkohol fühlte sich gut an, Dolohov war wieder ganz wie immer und Voldemort schien ihn vorerst in Ruhe zu lassen. Er war geneigt, Dolohovs Rat zu folgen und den Abend zu genießen. Wenn er schon mal hier war, konnte er auch das Beste daraus machen, richtig?

Plötzlich begann es im Saal unruhig zu werden. Ron blickte sich um, um die Ursache zu ergründen und wurde schlagartig wieder nüchtern. Eine Handvoll Todesser stieß und zerrte unter dem Johlen der Gäste drei Gefangene in den Saal, einen Teenager, der nur ein paar Jahre jünger war, als Ron und seine Eltern.

„Muggel", murmelte Dolohov und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas. Er schien nicht besonders überrascht zu sein, aber auch nicht erregt darüber, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, die die Muggel mit hämischer Vorfreude anstierten.

Die Grausamkeit und Blutgier, die Ron in den Gesichtern einiger Todesser sah, widerte ihn an. Ihm wurde fast schlecht bei dem Gedanken an das Bevorstehende. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass der Abend nicht so angenehm bleiben würde!

Zu gern hätte er den Saal verlassen um das kommende Schauspiel nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, aber direkt unter Voldemorts Augen wagte er das nicht. Also nahm er all seine Willenskraft zusammen und stählte sich geistig für das, was folgen würde.

* * *

Gleichmütig und amüsiert beobachtete Lord Voldemort, was seine Todesser mit den Muggeln anstellten, die Avery zum Vergnügen aller beschafft hatte. Manche konnten richtig fantasievoll sein, wenn sie es wollten. Viel mehr noch als die Folter der Muggel interessierten ihn jedoch die Reaktionen seiner Todesser. Aus seinen Beobachtungen konnte er viel über sie erfahren.

Einige, wie Selwyn, waren ganz angetan von der Sache, manche wie die Carrows, geradezu beeindruckend in ihrem Enthusiasmus. Für die Geschwister waren die Schreie der Muggel wie Musik in ihren Ohren und sie konnten gar nicht genug davon bekommen.

Manche waren ohne Zweifel fasziniert, ohne sich jedoch selbst am Geschehen zu beteiligen und bei Augustus Rookwood war er fast sicher, dass dieser nur mitmachte, weil es von ihm erwartet wurde. Der Mann war ein fähiger Todesser, aber er hatte keine Fantasie und interessierte sich im Grunde seines Wesens überhaupt nicht für Muggel.

Dem einen oder anderen war sichtlich unbehaglich zumute, wie Sekundus Pilliwickle, den zu viel Brutalität nervös machte. Ein schwacher Mensch, aber das hatte Lord Voldemort bereits vorher gewusst und Sekundus hatte andere Vorzüge.

Draco Malfoy war das Ganze ebenfalls unangenehm, obwohl er bereits genug Muggelfolter gesehen haben musste, um daran gewöhnt zu sein. Der Junge war leider eine Enttäuschung. Sein Vater war in diesem Alter ganz anders gewesen. Aber Lucius ließ ebenfalls nach. Er war bei weitem nicht mehr so begeistert bei der Sache, wie einst, wenngleich er sich zumindest Mühe gab, den Schein zu wahren. Doch Lord Voldemorts Augen entging nichts.

Sein prüfender Blick glitt durch den Saal und erfasste weitere Todesser. Liam O'Toole applaudierte pflichtbewusst, aber ohne viel Begeisterung. Ein typischer Mitläufer. Pierre Dolohov nippte gleichgültig an seinem Wein. Ihn schien das Spektakel völlig kalt zu lassen und Voldemort wusste, dass es das wahrscheinlich auch tat. Ein ungewöhnlicher Mensch, dieser Dolohov, so ganz anders als sein Onkel. Es war klug, ihn im Auge zu behalten.

Ron Weasleys Mine war wie versteinert und verriet äußerlich nichts. Er schaffte es erstaunlich gut, seinen Ekel und seine Verachtung zu verbergen, aber Lord Voldemort konnte er nicht täuschen. Dennoch... Weasley hatte sich gut gemacht. Es wurde Zeit für den nächsten Schritt.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Nach längerer Zeit mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Großen Dank an meine neue Betaleserin Nellas Cookie, die dieses Kapitel verbessert hat und ohne die es sicher noch länger gedauert hätte! Reviewantworten gibt es diesmal per Reviewfunktion, die ich in Zukunft häufiger nutzen will. Ich hoffe, ich habe bei meinen Antworten niemanden vergessen und falls doch dürft ihr mich mit Freuden darauf hinweisen. Anonyme Reviewer sind natürlich auch weiterhin willkommen und für euch mache ich gern eine Ausnahme. =)_

Reviewantworten:

**Arnold Ollivander:** Ja, mich gibt's noch.^^ Updates sind zwar eher sporadisch, aber ganz hab ich diese Fanfiktion noch nicht vergessen. Freut mich auch, mal wieder was von dir zu hören. =)


	8. Schach

**8. Schach**

Zwei weitere Monate bei der Spezialeinheit vergingen. Ron konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit und so rückte die Erinnerung an Weihnachten bald in den Hintergrund. Ganz vergessen konnte er es jedoch nicht, genauso wenig, wie er die anderen Gräuel vergessen hatte, die er während seiner kurzen Zeit mit Selwyn und seinen Schergen mitangesehen hatte.

Manchmal wachte er nachts schweißgebadet auf und obwohl er sich hinterher meist nur noch schemenhaft an seine Träume erinnerte, wusste er, dass er in ihnen jene Szenen noch einmal durchlebte.

Am schlimmsten waren die Träume, in denen die Opfer die Gestalt seiner Familie oder die Hermines annahmen. Nach diesen Träumen lag er anschließend oft die restliche Nacht wach, allein mit düsteren Gedanken.

Vor allem deswegen stürzte er sich mit Grimmigkeit auf seine Arbeit. Er fiel viel eher in einen traumlosen Schlaf, wenn er abends völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt in sein Bett fiel. Es war, als ob sein Körper dann keine Kraft mehr hatte, um zu träumen.

Ron konnte zwar nicht sagen, dass er seinen Job besonders mochte, aber besser als das, was andere Todesser taten, war es allemal. Zumindest war er nicht aktiv an der Folterung und Hinrichtungen derer, die er festnahm, beteiligt.

Und es gab Momente, wenn er in der Hitze des Gefechts alles andere vergaß, wenn nur noch der Gegner zählte und jede Sekunde die letzte sein konnte, da fühlte er sich beinahe glücklich. Eine Illusion, die sofort zerplatzte, wenn alles vorbei war.

Eines Abends waren er und Dolohov zur Nachtschicht eingeteilt. Die beiden saßen in der Zentrale des Hauptquartiers und vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Zauberschach. Dolohov spielte nicht schlecht, aber für Ron war er keine große Herausforderung. Dennoch bestand er regelmäßig auf einer Partie, seit er Rons Leidenschaft dafür entdeckt hatte.

„Damit ich mich verbessern kann.", erklärte auf Rons Frage nach dem Grund dafür. Ron argwöhnte, dass Dolohov ihm damit nur einen Gefallen erwies, aber da Zauberschach zu den wenigen Dingen gehörte, die seinem Leben einen Hauch von Normalität gaben, sagte er nichts dazu, sondern ergriff diese Gelegenheiten.

Die beiden waren mitten in einem heftigen Schlagabtausch, bei dem Dolohov deutlich größere Verluste erlitt, als Ron, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Lord Voldemort den Raum betrat.

Nach anfänglicher Überraschung fing Dolohov sich erstaunlich schnell. „Mylord! Seid uns willkommen!" Er stand auf und verneigte sich.

Ron starrte Voldemort einen Moment lang dümmlich an und sah dann hinüber zu den Alarmleuchten, die normalerweise das Eindringen jedes Fremden in das Hauptquartier meldeten. Keiner der Alarme war losgegangen.

Dolohov bemerkte seinen Blick. „Der Dunkle Lord hat die Befugnis, das Hauptquartier jederzeit zu betreten, Ron, deshalb haben die Sicherheitszauber ihn auch nicht behelligt. Was natürlich nicht entschuldigt, dass Eure Anwesenheit uns entgangen ist, Herr." Letzteres war an Voldemort gerichtet.

„Dein Eifer ist sehr löblich, Pierre.", sagte Voldemort. In seiner hohen, kalten Stimme schwang Belustigung mit. „Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass ihr mich selbst dann bemerkt hättet, wenn eure volle Aufmerksamkeit auf die Geschehnisse um das Hauptquartier gerichtet gewesen wären. Lord Voldemort hat seine Wege, ungesehen zu bleiben, wenn er es so will."

„Natürlich Mylord.", murmelte Dolohov, „Eure Fähigkeiten sind immer wieder beeindruckend und uns in jeder Hinsicht überlegen. Wir können nur hoffen, von Euch zu lernen."

„Vernehme ich versteckten Sarkasmus in deinen glatt-züngigen Worten?"

„Sarkasmus!" Dolohov blickte schockiert. „Mylord, ich weiß gar nicht, was dieses Wort bedeutet!"

Ron unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Schnauben. Auch Voldemort wirkte amüsiert. Natürlich sah er mühelos durch Dolohovs Fassade hindurch, aber er schien an diesem Abend in guter Stimmung zu sein.

Er blickte zu Ron, der sich hastig erhob, um seinem Herrn mit einer Verbeugung seinen Respekt zu bezeugen. „Mylord", murmelte er. Er fragte sich, was bei Merlins Barte Voldemort um diese Zeit hier tat. Offenbar war er nicht hier, um die Wachsamkeit seiner Spezialeinheit zu überprüfen.

Voldemorts Blick fiel auf das Schachbrett. Er trat näher heran. „Ich sehe, ihr seid mitten in einer Partie."

„Nachtwachen sind eine lange und ermüdende Angelegenheit.", sagte Dolohov , „Irgendwie muss man seinen Geist in Bewegung halten."

Voldemort winkte einladend. „Lasst euch durch meine Anwesenheit nicht stören."

Ron und Dolohov wechselten einen überraschten Blick. „Mylord...", begann Dolohov, „Ich bin sicher, die Gründe aus denen Ihr hier seid..."

„...können warten.", unterbrach Voldemort ihn gelassen. Seine roten Augen bohrten sich in Dolohovs, der seinen Blick erwiderte. Lord Voldemort zu widersprechen, machte nicht viel Sinn und war in der Regel nicht besonders klug, aber Dolohov schien zu wissen, wie er mit seinem Herrn umgehen musste.

„Ron wird ohnehin gewinnen.", sagte er schließlich.

„Ist das so.", sagte Voldemort leise und Ron spürte, wie sein stechender Blick sich nun auf ihn richtete.

Verlegen und beunruhigt starrte er auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter Voldemorts linkem Ohr.

Er hörte, wie Dolohov fort fuhr: „Oh ja. Er hat bis jetzt noch jede Partie gewonnen."

Ron nahm sich vor, Dolohov in ihrer nächsten Trainingseinheit etwas besonders gemeines auf den Hals zu jagen. Voldemorts Interesse war geweckt, das spürte er. Und Voldemorts Interesse hatte bisher noch nie etwas gutes für ihn bedeutet.

Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schlenker kehrten die Schachfiguren wieder auf ihre Ausgangspositionen zurück.

„Wenn das so ist, würde ich mich gern selbst von deinen Fähigkeiten überzeugen, Ronald.", sagte er, seine roten Augen auch weiterhin auf Ron gerichtet. „Da Pierre scheinbar kein Gegner für dich ist, werde ich selbst dir die Ehre einer Partie erweisen." Er ließ sich auf Dolohovs freiem Stuhl nieder und deutete Ron, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

In Rons Kopf drehte sich alles. Voldemort wollte mit ihm _Schach_ spielen? Aber warum? Was konnte er für Hintergedanken dabei haben? Hilflos blickte er zu Dolohov, der ein Achselzucken andeutete. Offenbar führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Er musste gehorchen. Langsam ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder und vermied es, Voldemort anzusehen.

„Weiß beginnt.", sagte dieser und machte seinen ersten Zug. Ron folgte fast schon mechanisch.

Das Spiel verlief schweigend. Die ersten Züge nutzte Ron vor allem, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was Voldemort bezweckte, aber es war auf jeden Fall wichtig, dass er einen klaren Kopf behielt.

Glücklicherweise half Schach ihm dabei in der Regel. Das anspruchsvolle Spiel verlange Konzentration, vorausschauendes Denken und ein Gespür für den Gegner.

Anfangs spielte er jedoch nur zögerlich. Er war sich nur zu gut bewusst, wer sein Gegner war und unsicher, was dieser von ihm erwartete. Erst nach einer Weile wurde er etwas mutiger, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass er Voldemorts Schachfiguren schlagen konnte, ohne sofort mit einem Cruciatus rechnen zu müssen. Schnell wurde Ron klar, dass Voldemort in einer anderen Liga spielte, als Dolohov.

Er war gut, sehr gut sogar. Ron konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal einen so fähigen Gegner gehabt hatte. Diese Tatsache spornte ihn jedoch eher an. Hier war etwas, worin er gut war, Voldemort ebenbürtig.

In einem realen Duell war er ihm vielleicht hoffnungslos unterlegen, aber auf dem Schachbrett konnte er ihm einige der Dinge heimzahlen, die er seit Voldemorts Machtergreifung durchgemacht hatte. Im Fieber des Spiels vergaß er gelegentlich sogar fast, wer sein Gegenüber war. Nur dumpf nahm er wahr, dass Dolohov neben ihn getreten war und fasziniert ihre Züge verfolgte.

Auch Voldemort schien mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit dabei zu sein, nachdem er Ron anfangs etwas unterschätzt hatte und als Konsequenz einige wichtige Figuren einbüßen musste. Doch obgleich er auch auf dem Schachbrett ein gefährlicher Gegner war, war Ron zuversichtlich, dass er ihn hier schlagen konnte. Etwas, das ihm schließlich tatsächlich gelang.

Zunächst registrierte er es gar nicht. Erst als Voldemort auch nach Ewigkeiten keine Anstalten machte, seinen nächsten Zug auszuführen, begann er im Geiste alle möglichen Züge noch einmal durch zugehen.

Es musste doch sicher noch irgendeine Möglichkeit für Voldemort geben, das Spiel zu seinen Gunsten zu entscheiden? Er fand jedoch keine. Schließlich hob Voldemort eine weiße, spinnenartige Hand und kippte seinen König um.

Ungläubig starrte Ron auf die Figur. Er war unfähig seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Nur langsam sickerte die Ungeheuerlichkeit dessen, was er gerade getan hatte, zu ihm durch. Er hatte Lord Voldemort im Zauberschach besiegt! Voldemort... der soweit Ron wusste, noch nie eine Niederlage akzeptiert hatte.

Oh warum hatte er das getan? Warum hatte er nicht vorher über die möglichen Folgen nachgedacht? Er war so im Spiel versunken, dass er alles andere ausgeblendet hatte.

Er spürte Voldemorts Blick auf sich und ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Mit banger Sorge dachte er an seine Familie. Sie mussten zahlen, wenn er einen Fehler machte. Und Voldemort herauszufordern, in welcher Form auch immer, war definitiv ein Fehler!

Es wäre sicherer gewesen, zu verlieren, warum wurde ihm das erst jetzt klar? Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben... vielleicht sollte er sich entschuldigen...

„Beeindruckend."

Ron zuckte zusammen, als Voldemorts hohe, kalte Stimme seine Gedanken durchschnitt. Er wagte nicht, dem Dunklen Lord in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du scheinst in der Tat ein außergewöhnliches Talent für Zauberschach zu besitzen. Bemerkenswert. Höchst bemerkenswert."

Voldemort betrachtete ihn interessiert. Ron kam sich unter seinem Blick vor wie ein Versuchstier, das einen neuen Trick aufgeführt hatte.

Unvermittelt stand Voldemort auf. Immer noch nervös beobachtete Ron, wie er sich abwandte und zur Tür schritt. Bevor er den Raum verließ, drehte er sich jedoch noch einmal um. Ron zwang sich, in seine unbarmherzigen roten Augen zu blicken.

„Ich fordere eine Revanche, Weasley. Ich werde dich zu mir rufen, wenn die Zeit dazu kommt." Er deutete Dolohov, ihm zu folgen. „Pierre, begleite mich."

Dann war er fort und Dolohov mit ihm.

Ron sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Er hätte Erleichterung fühlen sollen, dass Voldemort gegangen war, dass es vorbei war, doch er tat es nicht.

Stattdessen fühlte er sich ausgelaugt. Er glaubte nicht, dass die Sache schon vorbei war. Voldemorts Wunsch nach Revanche konnte nichts gutes heißen, nicht umsonst bedeutete das Wort auch _'Rache'_.

* * *

Als Voldemort ihn ein paar Tage später zu sich rief, hätte Ron den Ruf beinahe nicht als solchen erkannt. Er saß gerade nach einem anstrengenden Training mit ein paar anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum bei einer Tasse Tee.

Willy fiel irgendwann auf, dass er sich ständig durch den Stoff seines Umhangs an dem Handgelenk kratzte, an dem sich das Dunkle Mal befand und zog daraus die richtige Schlussfolgerung.

„Wirst du gerufen?", wollte er wissen.

„Was?", schreckte Ron aus seiner Geistesabwesenheit.

„Dein Dunkles Mal. Tut es weh?"

„Eigentlich nicht.", erwiderte Ron, „Es ist eher ein unangenehmes Kribbeln."

Dolohov runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist ungewöhnlich. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass jemand diese Reaktion hat. Aber normalerweise kann nur der Dunkle Lord dein Mal aktivieren. Du solltest besser gehen und sehen, was er will."

Ron blickte von einem zum anderen und starrte dann auf sein Handgelenk. „Ihr meint, ich soll zu ihm gehen? Jetzt sofort?"

„Jetzt sofort.", bestätigte Dolohov, „Es ist keine gute Idee, ihn lange warten zu lassen. Konzentrier dich auf dein Mal, wenn du apparierst. Es wird dich direkt zu ihm bringen."

Mit einem unguten Gefühl verließ Ron das Hauptquartier. Beinahe wehmütig blickte er zurück. Ob er den Ort noch einmal wieder sehen würde?

Er holte tief Luft, konzentrierte sich auf das Kribbeln in seinem Handgelenk, wie Dolohov ihm geraten hatte, drehte sich auf der Stelle und fühlte um sich herum den Druck des Apparierens. Alles um ihn war dunkel... er konnte nicht atmen...

Dann stand er plötzlich in einem dämmrigen Raum, bei dem es sich wohl um Voldemorts privates Quartier handeln musste. Das Muster an den Wänden kam ihm vertraut vor und er erkannte leicht überrascht, dass er trotz Apparierschutz direkt ins Malfoy Haus appariert war.

„_Du kommst spät."_, sagte eine hohe kalte Stimme und Ron konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht zusammen zuckte.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lord Voldemort, der vor einem Kamin stand, dessen Feuer die einzige Lichtquelle warf und seltsame Schatten warf. Neben ihm stand, blass und unglücklich wirkend, Draco Malfoy. Ron verbeugte sich hastig in Voldemorts Richtung, wobei er sich linkisch vorkam.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Mylord."

„Komm her!"

Er folgte dem Befehl und trat mit einem bangem Gefühl vor seinen Herrn. Er fühlte sich nackt unter dem prüfenden Blick dieser unnatürlich roten Augen, die in dem schwach beleuchtetem Raum förmlich zu glühen schienen.

„Der Grund für dein Zuspätkommen?"

„Ich habe keinen."

Er rechnete jeden Moment mit einer Bestrafung. Diese blieb jedoch aus. Voldemort sah ihn nur weiterhin prüfend an.

„Zumindest bist du ehrlich.", sagte er schließlich, „Ehrlichkeit mir gegenüber ist etwas, das ich in meinen Anhängern schätze." Seine Stimme wurde wieder kälter. „Aber noch einmal werde ich unentschuldigtes Zuspätkommen nicht dulden!"

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!", beeilte Ron sich, hastig zu versichern.

Er traute seinen Ohren kaum. Wie es aussah ließ ihn Voldemort ihn dieses mal mit einer Verwarnung davon kommen. Aber noch war es zu früh, um aufzuatmen.

„Du kannst gehen, Draco.", sagte Voldemort.

Draco ließ sich das nicht zwei mal sagen und verließ das Zimmer so rasch er konnte. Als er verschwunden war, wurde Ron bewusst, dass er zum ersten Mal völlig allein war mit Voldemort. Der Gedanke trug nicht dazu bei, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Komm!", befahl Voldemort und wandte sich ab.

Zögerlich folgte ihm Ron durch eine große Doppeltür in den nächsten Raum. Auch hier brannte ein Feuer im Kamin, zusätzlich wurde der Raum jedoch auch von einigen Kerzenleuchtern erhellt, die ihn in ein warmes Licht tauchten.

In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein Tisch, auf dem ein Schachbrett aufgebaut war und zwei Stühle. Voldemort ließ sich auf einem davon nieder und deutete einladend auf den zweiten.

„Ich versprach dir eine Revanche, Ron."

Genau genommen hatte er sie nicht versprochen sondern vielmehr verlangt. Doch Ron widersprach nicht, sondern setzte sich auf den ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl. Er fühlte sich plötzlich an den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum erinnert und ungebetene Erinnerungen an seine Hogwartszeit stiegen in ihm hoch.

Wie oft hatten er und Harry zusammen gesessen und dabei die eine oder andere Partie gespielt! Ron hatte sie alle gewonnen, soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Doch nun war es nicht mehr Harry, mit dem er spielte, sondern dessen schlimmster Feind. Was sein Freund davon wohl halten würde?

Er spürte, wie Voldemort ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Ich bin bereit, Mylord.", zwang er sich zu sagen, obwohl er sich alles andere als bereit fühlte.

Voldemort machte seinen ersten Zug und die Partie hatte begonnen.

* * *

Lord Voldemort betrachtete den jungen Weasley während des Spiels aufmerksam, aber unauffällig. Der Junge war sichtlich nervös, obwohl Voldemort sich alle Mühe gab, seine Anspannung zu lösen. Den angebotenen Wein hatte Weasley jedoch abgelehnt und jeglicher Versuch, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen scheiterte.

Ron antwortete zwar gehorsam, wenn ihm eine Frage gestellt wurde, gab allerdings nichts von sich aus preis und hatte viel zu viel Respekt um seinerseits Fragen zu stellen. Voldemort war leicht irritiert, aber zwang sich zur Geduld.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es einfach werden würde, Ron Weasleys Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Obwohl er sich gut in die Spezialeinheit eingefügt hatte und an Weihnachten einen guten Eindruck gemacht hatte, fiel ihm seine Rolle als Todesser noch immer nicht leicht.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er von früh an gelernt, Voldemorts Namen zu hassen und zu fürchten und all diese Jahre löschte man nicht in ein paar Monaten aus.

Lord Voldemort sah es in der Regel nicht ungern, wenn seine Anhänger ihn fürchteten. Es galt hierbei, das richtige Maß zwischen Furcht und Verehrung zu finden.

Er zog es vor, dass sie ihm freiwillig dienten, obwohl er durchaus die Mittel hatte, sie zur Kooperation zu zwingen, falls es sich als nötig erwies. Aber im Allgemeinen gaben diejenigen, die ihm aus eigenem Willen folgten, sehr viel tüchtigere und loyalere Todesser ab.

Weasleys Nervosität wirkte sich auch auf dessen Spiel aus. Zumindest glaubte Voldemort das zunächst noch. Nach der dritten gewonnenen Partie verlor er jedoch die Geduld.

„Wenn du noch einmal absichtlich verlierst, wird das Konsequenzen haben!", sagte er kalt.

An Rons ertapptem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er sehen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt hatte. Er betrachtete ihn mit scharfem Blick.

Der Junge vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, was Legilimentik schwierig machte. Aber Lord Voldemort war ein Meister darin, in anderen zu lesen. Er glaubte zu wissen, was Rons Problem war.

„Du unterliegst einem Irrtum.", sagte er, „Im Gegensatz zu der verbreiteten Meinung, habe ich noch nie einen Todesser für seine Fähigkeiten bestraft... selbst wenn diese die meinen übertreffen sollten."

Ein Eingeständnis, das ihm nicht leicht fiel. Aber er war sich wohl bewusst, dass sein Wissen und Können – so überdurchschnittlich es auch war – in manchen Gebieten nicht an das echter Fachleute heran reichte.

Ollivander, der Zauberstabhersteller war ein Beispiel dafür, oder Snape, sein ehemaliger Zaubertrankmeister. Nach solchen Spezialisten war er auf der Suche, um sie für sich zu gewinnen und ihre Fähigkeiten für seine Zwecke einzusetzen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Weasleys Talent für Schach sich irgendwie nutzbar machen ließ, aber zumindest bestätigte es seine Einschätzung, dass in ihm mehr steckte, als zunächst angenommen.

Weasley schien noch nicht überzeugt. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch offenbar besser.

„Möchtest du etwas sagen?"

„Besser nicht.", murmelte Ron.

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich. „Sprich!"

Der junge Zauberer rang sichtlich mit sich selbst. „Ich glaube, das wäre zu kühn, Mylord.", sagte er schließlich.

„Darüber entscheide ich! Hat dich dein Gryffindor-Mut bereits verlassen?"

Der Junge zögerte immer noch. „Ihr habt gesagt, dass Ihr Ehrlichkeit schätzt..."

„In der Tat. Ich kann dir versprechen, dich nicht zu bestrafen, auch wenn mir nicht gefällt, was du zu sagen hast."

Ein Versprechen, das ihm relativ leicht fiel. Er konnte Ron ohnehin nicht eigenhändig bestrafen, eine Tatsache von der der junge Todesser glücklicherweise nichts zu ahnen schien.

„Gilt das auch für meine Familie?"

„Wenn es dich beruhigt.", erwiderte Voldemort mit leichter Ungeduld in der Stimme.

Ron atmete tief durch. „Nun... bei allem Respekt, Mylord... ich denke nicht, dass Ihr jemand seid, der gern verliert."

Voldemort betrachtete ihn schweigend. Weasley wirkte wie jemand, der sich in diesem Moment weit weg wünschte.

„Wie... _scharfsinnig_.", sagte Voldemort mit leisem Spott.

„Hast du jemals jemanden getroffen, der _gerne_ verliert? Ich nehme an, du möchtest wissen, warum ich den Wunsch verspüre, mit dir Schach zu spielen, obwohl du mich geschlagen hast. Du warst ehrlich zu mir, darum werde ich dich auch mit einer ehrlichen Antwort belohnen. Ich schätze eine Herausforderung. Du hast keine Idee, wie schwierig es ist, einen würdigen Gegner zu finden! Auf dem Spielbrett sind wir uns ungefähr ebenbürtig, ich zweifle daher nicht daran, dass ich dich ebenfalls schlagen kann."

Er sah Ron warnend an. „Und damit meine ich keine geschenkten Siege. Mir ist bewusst, dass du möglicherweise noch weitere Spiele gewinnen wirst. Doch sieh dich um!" Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. „Fällt dir etwas auf?"

Weasley blickte sich um und sah ihn dann verwirrt an.

„Wir sind allein.", erklärte Voldemort geduldig, „Niemand sonst ist hier, um unserem Spiel zuzusehen. Was in diesem Raum geschieht, bleibt zwischen uns beiden." Er blickte den Jungen durchdringend an. „Selbstverständlich erwarte ich deine Verschwiegenheit."

Ron nickte sprachlos.

Voldemort war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Seine Taktik schien aufzugehen. Mit so viel Ehrlichkeit hatte Weasley offenbar nicht gerechnet.

Der schien nachdenklich. „Dann ist es nicht wirklich eine Niederlage, solange niemand da ist, um sie zu sehen?"

„Man merkt, dass du nie in Slytherin warst.", bemerkte Voldemort mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Andere zu täuschen und Fehler und Schwächen zu verbergen, liegt in der Natur eines jeden, der Teil dieses glorreichen Hauses war."

Und niemand war darin besser gewesen, als Lord Voldemort. „Aber auch du wirst das noch lernen. Du musst, wenn du auf Dauer unter meinen Todessern bestehen willst!"

Ron blinzelte. Voldemort spürte, wie der Junge ihn argwöhnisch musterte. Die Tatsache amüsierte ihn. Schon ganz andere waren an dem Versuch gescheitert, ihn ergründen zu wollen!

„Für heute ist es genug.", sagte er schließlich und erhob sich. Weasley folgte ihm. „Wir werden das in Zukunft des öfteren wiederholen.", sagte Voldemort, „Es wird Zeit, dass du mehr in den Kreis der Todesser eingebunden wirst."

Ron sah nicht begeistert aus. „Mylord... was ist mit meinen Aufgaben bei der Spezialeinheit?"

Voldemorts Augen bohrten sich in seine. „In erster Linie dienst du mir, Ronald, und ich entscheide, wie ich dich einsetze."

Der junge Zauberer wandte seinen Blick ab. „Ja, Mylord.", murmelte er.

„Vergiss es nicht!", warnte Voldemort, „Du kannst gehen!"

Als der Junge gegangen war, blickte er eine Zeit lang in das herunter gebrannte Kaminfeuer. Für den Anfang war das gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen. Er hatte Weasley bewusst ein anderes Bild von sich gezeigt, um ihm etwas von seiner irrationalen Furcht und Unsicherheit zu nehmen und er glaubte, dass er überzeugend war.

Wenn er Weasley gewinnen konnte, würde ihm das auch bei anderen Reinblütern, die ehemals dem Widerstand angehört hatten, gelingen.

Lord Voldemort wandte sich um. Er hatte die Geschicke der Zauberwelt zu leiten. Weasley war nur ein kleiner Teil seiner Pläne.

* * *

_Edit:__ Kapitel ist jetzt betagelesen._


	9. In der Schlangengrube

_A/N: Nach langer Wartezeit jetzt Kapitel 9. Es ist etwas kürzer als die meisten Kapitel, was daran liegt, dass es ursprünglich nicht als einzelnes Kapitel geplant war. Um es ins nächste Kapitel zu packen, ist es aber zu lang, deshalb lass ich es jetzt für sich selbst stehen. Meine Betaleserin hat sich noch nicht gemeldet, momentan ist es also noch nicht betagelesen. Das wird hoffentlich bald nachgeholt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**9. In der Schlangengrube**

In der folgenden Zeit wurde Ron öfters zu Lord Voldemort gerufen. In der Spezialeinheit war er für viele daher fast schon ein Held. Nicht einmal Dolohow, der als Leiter der Spezialeinheit regelmäßig einen Report abliefern musste, war so oft im Malfoy Haus, wie er. Von seinen Kollegen erntete Ron dafür viel Lob und viele Glückwünsche, sehr zu seinem Verdruss. Salomon Cross verkündete jedem, der es hören wollte (oder auch nicht), dass das der Beweis dafür war, dass ein Aufstieg für jeden von ihnen möglich war, wenn sie nur hart genug dafür arbeiteten.

„Man sollte meinen, er habe mich zu seinem Stellvertreter ernannt, so wie die sich aufführen.", vertraute Ron Dolohow eines Abends missmutig an. „Dabei ist es gar nicht so großartig, wie alle denken."

„Du musst bedenken, dass alle hier klein angefangen haben.", erwiderte Dolohow, „Alles Außenseiter, keiner gut genug für die Dienste der regulären Todesser. Die meisten haben den Dunklen Lord seit dem Tag, an dem sie das Dunkle Mal empfangen haben, nicht einmal gesehen. Dass einer von ihnen in den inneren Zirkel aufgenommen wurde, ist für die ganze Truppe ein großer Erfolg."

„Aber ich wurde doch gar nicht in den inneren Zirkel aufgenommen!", protestierte Ron.

Dolohow hob die Augenbrauen. „Erwartest du eine Aufnahmezeremonie? Nein." Er winkte Ron ab, der angesetzt hatte, etwas zu erwidern. „Egal was du sagst, es wird für sie keinen Unterschied machen. Finde dich damit ab und sei froh, dass sie dir wohlgesonnen sind. Das ist in Todesserkreisen durchaus nicht selbstverständlich."

Ein paar mal spielte Ron mit Voldemort Schach, bald jedoch ließ dieser ihn auch an Zusammenkünften seiner Todesser teilnehmen. Ron hielt sich bei diesen Versammlungen stets im Hintergrund als stiller Beobachter. Er war nicht sicher, warum Voldemort ihn dabei haben wollte, aber er lernte einiges über die Veränderungen, die in der Zauberwelt statt fanden. Neben der Verfolgung der Muggelgeborenen war es Voldemorts vorherrschendes Ziel jeglichen Widerstand auszumerzen und dafür hatte er einige neue Organisationen ins Leben gerufen, unter anderem die Spezialeinheit. Hogwarts war wieder aufgebaut worden, doch hatte Voldemort von seinem ursprünglichen Plan, alle Häuser außer Slytherin abzuschaffen, abgesehen. Stattdessen genoss Slytherin jetzt eine nie gekannte Sonderstellung. Mitglieder dieses Hauses hatten die besten Chancen in den Kreis des Dunklen Lords aufgenommen zu werden und eines Tages einen hohen Posten im neuen Regime zu bekleiden. Das Zaubereiministerium sollte im Laufe der nächsten Jahre ebenfalls umstrukturiert werden.

Voldemort ließ sich regelmäßig von den Todessern, denen er die Leitung über die verschiedenen Projekte übertragen hatte Bericht erstatten. Er wollte Fortschritte sehen und machte seinen Standpunkt deutlich klar, wenn ihm etwas missfiel. Fast hatte Ron Mitleid mit dem einen oder anderen, der seinen Cruciatus zu spüren bekam und war froh, dass er selbst bisher davor verschont geblieben war.

Nicht jeder war jedoch erfreut über seine ständige Anwesenheit im Malfoy Haus.

* * *

Eine Versammlung war gerade zu ende. Voldemort hatte den Saal bereits verlassen; etwas erforderte seine sofortige Anwesenheit. Da er Ron jedoch noch nicht offiziell entlassen hatte, wagte dieser es nicht, ebenfalls zu gehen und verweilte unentschlossen im Raum, in dem sich immer noch einige Todesser aufhielten. Er vermied es, einen von ihnen anzusehen und versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich zu erscheinen. Das letzte, was er wollte, war mit einem von ihnen ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„So so, was haben wir denn hier."

Ron blickte auf den Sprecher, einen unangenehm wirkenden Mann mit schwarzem, strähnigen Haar, der sich neben ihm aufgebaut hatte. Es war Jugson.

Der Todesser grinste ihn an und offenbarte dabei mehrere schwarze Zähne. „Hast dich wohl verlaufen, Wiesel? Soll ich dir den Weg nach draußen zeigen?"

Ron musterte ihn kühl. Er verspürte keine Angst vor Jugson, der einen guten Kopf kleiner war, als er selbst. „Hast du etwas an meiner Anwesenheit auszusetzen?"

„Allerdings, das hab ich.", sagte Jugson und starrte ihn aus heimtückischen schwarzen Augen an.

„Dein Pech.", entgegnete Ron nur. Er war sich bewusst, dass inzwischen fast alle Augen auf sie gerichtete waren und er hatte nicht vor, sich von einem wie Jugson unterkriegen zu lassen, schon gar nicht vor Zeugen.

Jugson kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, Bürschchen?", knurrte er, „Einer wie du sollte nicht hier sein. Unreiner Blutsverräter! Du bist es nicht wert, das Dunkle Mal zu tragen! Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, ziehst du besser ganz schnell Leine!"

Ron blieb unbeeindruckt. „Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, dass ich hier bin, solltest du dich beim Dunklen Lord beschweren."

Das brachte Jugson erst mal zum Schweigen. Er starrte Ron an. Dieser dachte schon, dass die Sache damit erledigt sei, doch dem war nicht so.

„Sehr clever von dir, dich auf den Dunklen Lord zu berufen.", knurrte Jugson, „Was Mummy und Daddy wohl sagen würden, wenn sie dich jetzt sehen könnten? Ihr kleiner Junge, der perfekte Todesser..."

„Eben war ich noch unwürdig, das Dunkle Mal zu tragen. Entscheide dich mal!"

Ron war nur äußerlich ruhig. In Wirklichkeit war das eine Frage, an die zu denken er in der Regel vermied.

Jugson fuhr fort, als habe er ihn nicht gehört: „Glaubst du, sie würden es gut heißen? Glaubst du, sie würden dich wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen, wenn du zu ihnen zurück dürftest?"

„Was weißt du schon!", sagte Ron abweisend.

Jugson grinste süffisant. „Oh ich weiß mehr, als du denkst, Weasley. Es ist eine von meinen Aufgaben, deine Familie zu überwachen. Du dachtest doch nicht etwa, dass wir dieses verräterische Blutsverräterpack unbeaufsichtigt herumlaufen lassen, oder?"

Ron starrte ihn an. Es war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass er _irgendetwas_ über seine Familie erfuhr.

Jugsons Grinsen wurde breiter. „Du hattest tatsächlich keine Ahnung? Das ist wirklich zu gut!" Er lachte. „Oh ich weiß über alle ihre Aktivitäten Bescheid! Keinen Schritt können sie vor die Tür machen, ohne dass wir davon erfahren. Scheint sich herumgesprochen zu haben, dass Leute wie sie unerwünscht sind. Haben extreme Schwierigkeiten, Jobs zu finden. Ich wette, sie bereuen jetzt, sich jemals mit solchen wie Dumbledore und Potter eingelassen zu haben."

Rons Ohren färbten sich rot, aber er zwang sich zur Beherrschung. Es war so lange her, dass er von seiner Familie gehört hatte... jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren.

Jugson schien genau zu wissen, wie ihm zumute war. Er grinste weiterhin dieses aufreizende Grinsen. „Können einem fast leid tun, eh? Naja, sie bräuchten mich nur anzuflehen, wie es sich für ihresgleichen gehört. Ich hätte schon ein paar Aufgaben, die solchem Gesindel angemessen sind. Vor allem für deine hübsche Schwester. Wie war ihr Name doch gleich... _hey Mann, lass los!_"

Unvermittelt hatte Ron den Mann gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Kalter Zorn stand in seinen blauen Augen. „Halte dich von meiner Familie fern!", zischte er drohend.

Jugson wirkte besorgt, grinste aber unvermindert weiter. „Oder was? Versuchst du allen Ernstes, mir zu drohen? Ich bin ein treuer Diener unseres Lords, ein Mitglied in seinem inneren Kreis! Und was bist du? Ein Blutsverräter, ein Rebell, der eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte! Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist!"

Ron knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. Mühsam errang er seine Beherrschung zurück und zwang sich, Jugson wieder los zu lassen. Er musterte ihn verächtlich. „Du bist es nicht wert.", sagte er kurz angebunden und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Er hatte die feste Absicht, den Saal zu verlassen, egal ob Voldemort ihn später vermissen würde. Hier würde er jedenfalls nicht länger bleiben.

Er hatte nur ein paar Schritte getan, als er etwas heißes an seinem Gesicht vorbei zischen fühlte. Monatelanges Training und Einsätze hatten seine Reflexe geschult und so ließ er sich instinktiv zu Boden fallen. Einen Moment später schlugen drei Flüche dort ein, wo er sich zuvor noch befunden hatte. Er rollte zur Seite, sprang auf und feuerte aus der gleichen Bewegung heraus einen Schockzauber auf Jugson ab, der diesen voll in der Magengegend traf. Viel Zeit um darüber Befriedigung zu empfinden, blieb ihm jedoch nicht. Jugson hatte offenbar Freunde, die sich entweder verpflichtet fühlten, ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen, oder die ebenfalls der Meinung waren, dass der Blutsverräter eine Lektion verdiente. So sah Ron sich mit zwei weiteren Todessern konfrontiert. Ron gelang es, die Attacke des ersten zu blocken und die des zweiten von sich abzulenken. Statt ihm traf der Fluch einen marmornen Abstelltisch zwischen zwei schaulustigen Todessern, die daraufhin hastig auseinander stoben.

Ron spürte erneut diese unbändige Wut in sich hochsteigen, ein kaltes Feuer, dass einen Weg aus ihm heraus suchte. Den Todesser, der ihm am nächsten war, nahm er sich zuerst vor. Der Mann hatte keine Chance. Seine Reaktionen waren viel zu langsam und innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte Ron ihn ausgeschaltet. Als er sich dem zweiten Todesser zuwenden wollte, stellte er überrascht fest, dass dieser bereits unschädlich gemacht am Boden lag. Er blickte suchend umher, um herauszufinden, wer ihm da zuhilfe geeilt war und sah zu seiner Verblüffung Lucius Malfoy auf sich zukommen.

„Lucius?", knurrte Jugson, den anscheinend irgendjemand wiederbelebt hatte, und der sich den Bauch hielt, wo Rons Schockzauber ihn getroffen hatte. „Was fällt dir ein? Was denkst du dir dabei, dich in unsere Auseinandersetzung einzumischen?"

Malfoys kalte graue Augen verengten sich und für einen Moment schien Askaban von ihm ab zufallen und der alte Todesser zurückzukehren, der einst als einer von Voldemorts besten gegolten hatte. „Was _ich_ mir dabei denke, Jugson?", sagte er gedehnt, „Du vergisst offenbar, dass dies mein Haus ist."

„Der Dunkle Lord...", begann Jugson, dem sichtlich unbehaglich zumute war.

„Der Dunkle Lord ehrt dieses Haus mit seiner Anwesenheit", sagte Lucius, „und ich bin sicher, er hat wenig Verständnis für deine Engstirnigkeit und deinen Unmut. Ich weiß, dass ich keines habe."

„Aber...", setzte Jugson erneut an.

Lucius fuhr fort, ohne ihn zu beachten: „Du hast einen Gast dieses Hauses, einen Gast des Dunklen Lords unprovoziert und feige hinterrücks angegriffen. Ich werde so etwas in meinem Haus nicht dulden! Du bist ab sofort hier nicht mehr willkommen."

Jugson lachte ungläubig. „Du kannst mich nicht raus schmeißen. Ich bin ein treuer Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, ein Mitglied seines inneren Kreises!"

Malfoy starrte ihn verächtlich an. „Du bist eine Schande für alle Todesser. Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Jugson blickte nach allen Seiten, doch es war offensichtlich, dass er von den übrigen Todessern keine Hilfe erwarten konnte. Die meisten wichen seinem Blick aus, oder sahen gezielt an ihm vorbei. Die beiden, die sich zuvor auf seine Seite gestellt hatten, lagen noch immer bewusstlos am Boden.

Betont langsam wandte Jugson sich zum Gehen. Vor Lucius blieb er stehen und starrte ihm ins Gesicht. „Der Dunkle Lord wird davon erfahren.", zischte er.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst.", erwiderte Malfoy von oben herab.

Jugson lächelte höhnisch. „Die Malfoys sind wahrlich tief gesunken. Selbst jeder Blutsverräter ist nun in diesem Haus willkommen. Wie lange wird es wohl noch dauern, bis wir die ersten Schlammblüter unter uns erdulden müssen?"

Lucius' Hand, die seinen Zauberstab umklammert hielt, wurde weiß. „Hinaus", sagte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Jugson grinste aufreizend, schien es aber vorzuziehen, sein Glück nicht weiter auf die Probe zu stellen.

Als er fort war, zerstreute sich auch allmählich wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser. Ron blieb mit Lucius allein zurück.

Er fixierte den älteren Mann, versuchte dessen Absichten zu ergründen. Warum stellte Lucius Malfoy sich auf seine Seite? Der Mann hatte nie ein Geheimnis darum gemacht, wie sehr er die ganze Weasley Familie verachtete. Die Schlägerei bei Flourish und Blotts zwischen ihm und Arthur Weasley stand Ron noch sehr gut in Erinnerung. Es war Malfoy gewesen, der Ginny einst Tom Riddles Tagebuch unter geschoben hatte. Ron bezweifelte, dass sich seine Gefühle mit einem mal geändert hatten und der Todesser ihm aus reiner Nächstenliebe geholfen hatte. Die beiden Zauberer musterten sich kühl.

„Es scheint, du hast dir einen Feind gemacht.", brach Malfoy schließlich das Schweigen, „Es wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass er etwas versucht. Sei vorsichtig, wem du in Zukunft den Rücken zukehrst."

Ron ignorierte die Warnung. „Warum haben Sie sich eingemischt?", verlangte er zu wissen, „Ich wäre auch allein mit den dreien fertig geworden."

„Zweifellos", erwiderte Malfoy.

Ron warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, doch zu seiner Überraschung schien Malfoy das nicht spöttisch sondern tatsächlich ernst zu meinen.

„Nun... schönen Tag noch.", sagte er nach einer Pause, da er beim besten Willen nicht wusste, was er sonst noch zu Lucius sagen sollte, und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Mr Weasley"

Eher widerwillig wandte Ron sich ihm wieder zu. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich hier raus und vielleicht in der Trainingshalle der Spezialeinheit ein paar Dummy Puppen hoch jagen. Sein Zorn war immer noch nicht ganz verraucht.

„Wir... das heißt meine Frau und ich geben eine kleine Gesellschaft. Wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn Sie noch etwas bleiben würden."

Ron starrte ihn an. Das war nun wirklich das allerletzte, was er wollte.

Malfoy schien zu wissen, was er dachte, denn bevor Ron etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er gedämpftem Ton fort: „Jugson jetzt nachzugeben und das Feld zu räumen, würde in den Augen der meisten Schwäche bedeuten. Warte noch etwas. Zeige dich in der Gesellschaft... es muss nicht lange sein. Es geht nur darum, den Anschein zu wahren."

Mühsam schluckte Ron herunter, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, und nickte. Malfoys Rat schien ernst gemeint und wenn er ehrlich war, war er ihm dafür sogar dankbar, egal was er davon hielt. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich mit den Spielregeln vertraut war in dieser Welt, in der nur Macht, Einfluss und Blutstatus zählten. Erneut wunderte er sich über Lucius Malfoy. Warum war der blonde Todesser so sehr darum bemüht, ihm zu helfen?

* * *

Die _'_kleine Gesellschaft' bestand überwiegend aus Todessern, doch sah Ron auch Politiker, Geschäftsleute und einige Leute, die nichts von alledem waren, aber aufgrund ihrer Herkunft trotzdem Einfluss besaßen. Anders als Weihnachten waren hier nicht nur Mitglieder des inneren Zirkels vertreten und einige hatten ihre Familien mitgebracht. Ron war sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass sie alle eins gemeinsam hatten: Sie waren reinblütig.

Unwillig sich unter sie zu mischen, schnappte Ron sich ein Glas Drachenwein, verzog sich in die dunkelste Ecke des Saales, die er finden konnte und versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein, während er alle paar Minuten auf seine Uhr blickte und ungeduldig darauf wartete, die Zusammenkunft verlassen zu können, ohne dabei Aufsehen zu erregen.

Irgendwann machten ihn seine durch die Spezialeinheit geschärften Sinne darauf aufmerksam, dass er beobachtet wurde. Als er versuchte, den Beobachter ausfindig zu machen, traf sein Blick den eines schwarzhaarigen Teenagers von vielleicht 15 oder 16, nur ein paar Jahre jünger als Ron. Anstatt verlegen zu wirken, dass er beim Starren erwischt worden war, kam der Junge auf ihn zu. Seine ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge kamen Ron vage vertraut vor. Die Roben des Jungen waren von guter Qualität, seine Familie schien wohlhabend zu sein. Er wirkte selbstbewusst, war es wohl gewohnt in diesen Kreisen zu verkehren. Gleichzeitig konnte Ron eine unterdrückte Erregung bei ihm spüren.

„Sind Sie Ron Weasley?", fragte der Junge.

Ron musterte ihn und nickte dann. „Jaa, der bin ich."

„Graham Pritchard", stellte der Junge sich vor und hielt ihm erwartungsvoll die Hand hin. Widerstrebend ergriff Ron sie und schüttelte sie kurz. Ihm war eigentlich nicht nach Smalltalk zumute.

„Slytherin, richtig?", sagte er, als ihm einfiel, warum ihm Pritchards Gesicht vertraut war.

Pritchard nickte sichtlich erfreut. „Das stimmt, Sir."

_'Sir... und dabei bin ich kaum älter als er.'_, dachte Ron verwirrt.

„Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Sie persönlich kennen zu lernen.", fuhr Pritchard fort, „Ich habe alle Artikel über Sie gelesen. Ist es wahr, dass Sie es in Middleham ganz alleine mit zehn Rebellen aufgenommen haben?"

Ron grummelte als Antwort irgendetwas Unverständliches. Die offensichtliche Begeisterung und Bewunderung des Jungen erfüllte ihn mit Verwirrung und Verlegenheit. _'Zehn Rebellen?'_ Seines Wissens waren es nur etwas halb so viele gewesen. Wer verbreitete so etwas überhaupt?

Pritchard schien sein Unbehagen nicht zu bemerken, denn er fuhr fort, Ron über seine Arbeit bei der Spezialeinheit auszufragen, vor allem über seine Einsätze, die Ron lieber vergessen wollte. Er antwortete widerwillig und so knapp wie möglich, in der Hoffnung den Jungen dadurch zu entmutigen, doch so leicht ließ dieser sich nicht los werden.

„Ich möchte eines Tages auch zur Spezialeinheit.", vertraute Pritchard ihm schließlich an, „Haben Sie vielleicht einen Tipp für mich?"

„Ja", sagte Ron, der jetzt endgültig genug hatte, „Lass es sein. Halte dich fern von den Todessern und vom Dunklen Lord und hoffe, dass sie nicht auf dich aufmerksam werden!"

Damit ließ er den verdutzten Jungen stehen und verließ die Gesellschaft und das Malfoy Haus so schnell er konnte, ohne es wie eine Flucht wirken zu lassen.


	10. Lord Voldemort

_A/N: Erst mal entschuldige ich mich für die lange Wartezeit. Lange Wartezeiten sind bei mir ja nichts ungewöhnliches, aber diesmal hab ich einen guten Grund. Seit Anfang Oktober studiere ich wieder (nachdem ich mein erstes Studium abgebrochen und ein Semester pausiert habe) und habe dementsprechend während des Semesters nur wenig Zeit zum Schreiben. Meine Updates werden in Zukunft daher wohl meistens mit meinen Ferien zusammenfallen. Mehr zum Kapitel sage ich noch am Ende (falls es überhaupt jemanden interessiert). Viel Spaß beim Lesen und einen guten Rutsch!_

_~ Fluffy_

* * *

**10. Lord Voldemort**

Rons Handgelenk kribbelte. Seufzend ließ er den Report liegen, an dem er gerade schrieb und meldete sich bei Kashal Kapur ab, der momentan die Aufsicht in der Zentrale hatte. Dann verließ er das Hauptquartier.

Er mochte es nicht, wenn Voldemort ihn auf diese Art zu sich rief, wann es ihm gerade passte. Eigentlich war Ron im Dienst, trug noch immer seinen offiziellen Dienstumhang. Doch auch wenn er es nicht gern so sah, war Voldemort sein oberster Dienstherr und wenn er entschied, dass Rons Aufgaben woanders lagen, dann stand es ihm nicht zu, das zu hinterfragen. In Momenten wie diesen hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Tage bei der Spezialeinheit gezählt waren.

Er apparierte direkt an Voldemorts Seite. Zu seiner Überraschung befand der Dunkle Lord sich nicht im Malfoy Haus. Verwundert registrierte Ron im Dämmerlicht des schwindenden Tages, dass sie sich am Rand eines kleinen Dörfchens befanden. Eine Herde Schafe beäugte die seltsamen Besucher von einer anliegenden Wiese aus. Abgesehen von Draco Malfoy, der halb verdeckt hinter Voldemort stand, schien er alleine zu sein.

Ron verneigte sich. „Ihr habt mich gerufen, Mylord."

„Ron Weasley", nahm Voldemort seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis. „Draco, du kannst gehen."

Draco warf Ron einen Blick zu, den dieser nicht deuten konnte, bevor er sich auf der Stelle drehte und mit einem '_Plop'_ disapparierte. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, unterbrochen nur vom Blöken der Schafe. Voldemort schien schweigend in die Ferne zu blicken. Ron verhielt sich still und wartete ab, bis Voldemort von sich aus den Grund für ihr Hiersein verriet.

„Ich bin sicher, du fragst dich, warum ich dich hierher gerufen habe.", brach Voldemort schließlich das Schweigen und richtete den Blick wieder auf ihn.

„Ja Mylord."

Voldemort deutete in die Ferne. Im Dämmerlicht konnte Ron schwach die schattenhaften Umrisse eines Gebäudes ausmachen; wohl ein Farmhaus oder eine Scheune.

„Die Aufklärungseinheit hat bestätigt, dass sich der lang gesuchte ehemalige Auror Rudolf Harsky dort verborgen hält. Ich bin hier, um mich ein für allemal um dieses Problem zu kümmern. Und du wirst mir dabei helfen."

Ron konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. „Mylord...", begann er und stockte. Er war sich unangenehm Voldemorts Blick bewusst, dessen rote Augen im Zwielicht unnatürlich zu glühen schienen.

„Du hast eine Frage?", sagte Voldemort.

„Ja Mylord. Wäre es nicht Aufgabe der Spezialeinheit, sich um diesen Auror zu kümmern?" Er hielt den Atem an. Bisher hatte Voldemort ihn noch nie für eine Frage oder Äußerung bestraft, aber es fiel im schwer den Mann einzuschätzen.

Doch Voldemort nickte. „In der Tat. Und obgleich ich große Stücke auf die Einheit halte, ist Harsky jemand, der meine persönliche Aufmerksamkeit rechtfertigt. Er ist ein gefährlicher Mann und meinen Dienern einmal zu oft entkommen. Er wird feststellen, dass es nicht so einfach ist _mir_ zu entkommen!"

Ron schauderte erneut. _'Warum, bei Merlin, braucht Ihr dann mich?'_, dachte er unglücklich, wagte jedoch nicht, diesen Gedanken auszusprechen.

Voldemort schien jedoch zu erraten, was er dachte. „Natürlich", fuhr er fort, „kann es nicht schaden, wenn ein erfahrenes Mitglied der Spezialeinheit mich begleitet."

Ron wurde rot. „Aber sicher wären andere Mitglieder... _ältere_ Mitglieder besser geeignet als ich?", sagte er.

„Meinst du nicht, dass ich das beurteilen sollte?", fragte Voldemort kalt.

„Natürlich Mylord", erwiderte Ron rasch, „Ich wollte nicht... ich meine... verzeiht Mylord."

Voldemort nahm die Entschuldigung mit einem gnädigen Kopfnicken an und Ron atmete auf. Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich wieder dem entfernten Gebäude zu. Er schien in keiner besonderen Eile zu sein.

„Sag mir, Ron: Was weißt du über Schutzzauber?"

„Nicht viel.", antwortete Ron wahrheitsgemäß. Unwillkürlich musste er an seinen Bruder Bill den Fluchbrecher denken und er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Bill ihm je über seinen Job erzählt hatte.

Voldemorts Augen bohrten sich in seine. „Du musst über ein gewisses Grundwissen verfügen. Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass die Spezialeinheit nie in geschützte Orte eindringen muss."

„Wir haben Spezialisten dafür.", sagte Ron und blickte unbehaglich zu Boden.

„Das ist mir bekannt." Voldemort wirkte nun ungeduldig. „Aber ich hoffe doch, dass du wenigstens mit den häufigsten Schutzzaubern vertraut bist, zumindest um ihre Existenz weißt und ihre Wirkung kennst, selbst wenn du nicht in der Lage bist sie auszusprechen oder zu kontern."

Ron fühlte sich wie ein Hogwartsschüler. „Nun, es gibt den Anti-Disapparier-Fluch", begann er nervös, „der verhindert, dass jemand in einem bestimmten Bereich apparieren oder disapparieren kann... den Hausfriedenszauber, durch den man gewarnt wird, wenn jemand sich nähert... den Muggelabwehrzauber, der Muggel ähm... abwehrt. Den Fidelius-Zauber..."

Er zählte alle Schutzzauber auf, die ihm einfielen und war selbst überrascht, wie viele er kannte. Denn natürlich war er während seines Widerstandes gegen Voldemort mit vielen in Berührung gekommen. Hogwarts, Grimmauldplatz, Shell Cottage und der Fuchsbau hatten allen möglichen Schutz gehabt. Selbst auf der Horcruxjagd hatten Harry, Hermine und er immer darauf geachtet, ihr Zelt bestmöglich zu sichern.

„Sehr gut", lobte Voldemort, „Das ist mehr, als ich erwartet hatte. Bei Harskys Erfahrung können wir davon ausgehen, dass er sie ebenfalls kennt. Für die anspruchsvolleren Schutzzauber dürfte ihm die Zeit gefehlt haben, dennoch wäre es unklug von uns, sein Versteck zu betreten, ohne zuvor seine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu beseitigen."

Ron nickte. Das leuchtete ihm ein und stimmte mit der Vorgehensweise der Spezialeinheit überein.

Voldemort fuhr fort: „Es gibt verschiedene Wege, Schutzzauber aufzuheben oder je nach Situation zu umgehen. Die sicherste, aber auch umständlichste Methode ist jeden Schutzzauber einzeln ausfindig zu machen und gezielt zu kontern. Das würde hier jedoch zu lange dauern. Ich werde dir einen anderen Weg zeigen, einen der es erlaubt eine größere Anzahl in kurzer Zeit zu bewältigen und für den keine Vertrautheit mit jedem einzelnen Zauber notwendig ist. Er ist sehr viel schwieriger zu meistern und nicht ungefährlich für einen unerfahrenen Zauberer. Man benötigt ein Gespür für Magie, einen guten Instinkt und ein gewisses Talent."

Das waren gewiss keine Eigenschaften, die Ron mit sich selbst verbunden hätte. Hermine war immer die talentierteste gewesen und ein guter Instinkt und ein Gespür für Magie hatten zu Harrys Stärken gehört. Er konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass Lord Voldemort etwas zu viel von ihm erwartete.

„Nimm deinen Zauberstab.", befahl Voldemort.

Ron tat folgsam wie ihm geboten.

„Es würde zu lang dauern, dir alles zu erklären, daher werden wir anders vorgehen. Schließe deine Augen!"

Einen Moment lang starrte Ron ihn nur verwirrt an. Erst auf eine ungeduldige Bewegung seines Herrn hin gehorchte er. Er kam sich mit einem mal seltsam nackt und schutzlos vor, Voldemort völlig hilflos ausgeliefert. In Gedanken schalt er sich einen Idioten. Wenn Voldemort ihm etwas antun wollte, konnte er es auch mit offenen Augen nicht verhindern. Er war kein Gegner für Voldemort, egal in welchem Zustand. Dennoch fühlte er sich unbehaglich.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas. Was genau es war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Etwas war anders. Eine fremde Präsenz schien sich in ihm einzunisten. Panik erfüllte ihn. _Voldemort versuchte von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen!_

„Hab keine Angst.", vernahm er Voldemorts Stimme, „Ich habe nicht vor von dir Besitz zu ergreifen. Ich werde deine Magie lediglich in die richtige Richtung lenken."

Erstaunlicherweise beruhigte Ron sich tatsächlich etwas, obwohl er noch immer nicht verstand, was vor sich ging. „Wie...", brachte er nur heraus.

„Das Dunkle Mal bildet eine starke Verbindung zwischen uns.", erwiderte Voldemort nur, „Konzentriere dich jetzt. Versuche nicht, gegen mich anzukämpfen, sondern lasse zu, dass ich dir zeige, was du tun musst."

Ron versuchte es. Er fühlte sich seltsam, als würde er zaubern, doch ohne einen Zauberspruch zu benutzen. Genau das tat er, erkannte er einen Moment später. Was er fühlte, war reine Magie. Seine eigene Magie. Noch nie war er sich ihrer so sehr bewusst gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Du fühlst sie.", hörte er Voldemort, „Gut. Was nimmst du sonst noch wahr?"

Ron fühlte wie der Zauberstab in seiner Hand kaum spürbar bebte, als der seltsame Zauber, den er wirkte (wenn es denn einer war) durch ihn floss. Dann war da noch etwas anderes. Es fühlte sich ebenfalls an wie Magie, aber nicht wie seine eigene. Und sobald er es einmal gespürt hatte, entdeckte er noch weitere.

„Die Schutzzauber, die wir ausschalten müssen.", erklärte Voldemort, „Öffne deine Augen jetzt wieder."

Nur zu gern folgte Ron dieser Aufforderung. Vor Überraschung weiteten sich seine Augen. Nicht länger war die Umgebung finster. Bänder und Streifen aus Licht unterschiedlichster Farbe durchzogen sie.

„Wahnsinn", staunte er und vergaß sogar Voldemorts Anwesenheit für einen Moment.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?", murmelte der Dunkle Lord. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine dünnen Lippen, was Ron in seinem ehrfürchtigen Staunen jedoch entging. „Das ist es, was uns von den Muggeln unterscheidet. Was uns zu etwas besonderem macht. Zu den wahren Herrschern dieser Welt."

Ein Teil von Ron wollte pflichtbewusst protestieren, wollte begründen, warum diese Aussage falsch war, aber er war noch wie in Trance, berauscht von all der Magie und so nickte er nur.

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass man Magie auf diese Weise erfahren konnte. So etwas brachten sie einem in Hogwarts nicht bei. Vielleicht weil es, wie Voldemort gesagt hatte, nicht ungefährlich war für einen unerfahrenen Zauberer. Vermutlich gab es außer Voldemort und vielleicht Dumbledore kaum einen Zauberer, der so etwas auf Anhieb beherrschte.

„Nun weißt du, wie man Schutzzauber sichtbar machen kann.", sagte Voldemort, „Ich werde dir zeigen, wie man weiter mit ihnen verfährt."

* * *

Einige Zeit später waren unter Voldemorts leitender Hand die meisten Schutzzauber beseitigt, außer denen, die Voldemort als unwichtig erachtete. Er hatte dafür noch ein paar eigene installiert, unter anderem einen Anti-Disapparier-Fluch. Jetzt erst rückten sie weiter vor, in die Richtung, in der Ron zuvor das einzelne Gebäude gesehen hatte.

Es war inzwischen stockdunkel und ständig stolperte Ron über irgendwelche Steine und Erhebungen, doch er wagte nicht, mit seinem Zauberstab Licht zu machen. Das hätte ihr Ziel möglicherweise auf sie aufmerksam gemacht. Lord Voldemort schien von der Dunkelheit völlig unbeeindruckt zu sein. Unbeirrbar schritt er voraus. Seine weiße Haut hob sich fahl von der Finsternis ab.

Erst als sie das Gebäude fast erreicht hatten, erkannte Ron im schwachen Sternenlicht, dass es sich dabei um ein altes Landhaus handelte. Voldemort hob den Elderstab und geräuschlos schwang die Eingangstür auf. Sie traten ein. In der Stille des Hauses kamen Ron ihre Schritte unnatürlich laut vor. Alte Holzdielen knarrten, als sie den Flur durchschritten.

Ron hoffte plötzlich, dass die Aufklärungseinheit sich getäuscht hatte, dass Harsky das Gebäude bereits verlassen hatte, dass niemand hier war.

Voldemort stieß eine Tür auf, die offenbar in ein Wohnzimmer führte. Angespannt, den Zauberstab im Anschlag folgte Ron seinem Herrn in das Zimmer. Es schien niemand hier zu sein. Sorgfältig leuchtete er in alle Ecken, ohne Ergebnis.

„Homenum revelio", murmelte er leise. Ein schwaches Blinken seines Zauberstabes sagte ihm, dass sich außer ihnen tatsächlich noch jemand im Haus aufhielt, jedoch nicht in diesem Raum.

Plötzlich hob Voldemort eine langfingrige Hand. Ron erstarrte. Angespannt lauschte er. Dann hörte er es auch. Schritte. Es klang, als würde jemand eine Treppe hinunter kommen, doch hatte Ron beim Hereinkommen keine Treppe gesehen. Voldemort betrachtete indes besonders aufmerksam eine unscheinbare Wand, an der ein Bild einer Blumenvase hing. Sein Zauberstab schnellte plötzlich vor, so rasch, dass Ron der Bewegung kaum folgen konnte, es gab einen Lichtblitz und eine Explosion erschütterte das ganze Haus.

Als Rons Augen die plötzliche Helligkeit überwunden hatten, stellte er blinzelnd fest, dass die Wand verschwunden war. Stattdessen war eine Treppe sichtbar geworden... und ein unscheinbarer Mann mit Brille, der sich nach der ersten Überraschung erstaunlich schnell wieder fing. Er sprach einen Explosionszauber, den Lord Voldemort jedoch mühelos mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs blockte.

„Rudolf Harsky", sagte er, seine hohe kalte Stimme kaum mehr als ein Zischen. „Endlich begegnen wir uns."

Der ehemalige Auror starrte ihn finster an, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

„Lange hast du meine Anhänger an der Nase herumgeführt. Aber niemand entkommt Lord Voldemort. Dein Widerstand ist zwecklos."

Harsky lachte humorlos. „Mein Widerstand ist das einzige, was mir geblieben ist." Er lächelte grimmig. „Wenn ich sterbe, geschieht das immerhin in dem Wissen, dass es den Dunklen Lord selbst gebraucht hat, um mich zu erledigen. Und sogar er brauchte noch Verstärkung.", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Ron.

„Mr Weasley ist keinesfalls deinetwegen hier." Voldemort lächelte heimtückisch.

Aus dem oberen Stockwerk tönte ein Geräusch, das Rons Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Harskys Blick flackerte leicht, Voldemorts Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Ist noch jemand hier? Weasley, geh und kümmere dich darum!"

Ron warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf den einzigen für ihn sichtbaren Weg nach oben, der immer noch von Harsky besetzt wurde.

„Nur über meine Leiche!", schnarrte Harsky und ließ eine Salve verschiedener Zauber und Flüche auf Ron ab, der hastig zur Seite sprang und den Wohnzimmertisch herbei rief um ihn wie einen Schild vor sich zu positionieren. Im nächsten Augenblick war es jedoch Harsky, der sich verteidigen musste, gegen Lord Voldemort selbst.

„Das lässt sich einrichten.", sagte Voldemort kalt.

Ein unerwarteter Reduktor-Fluch verwandelte die gesamte Treppe unter dem Auror zu Staub. Geistesgegenwärtig rollte Harsky seinen Sturz ab, doch die Treppe war damit frei.

„Geh!", befahl Voldemort Ron, während er selbst ernsthaft begann auf Harsky einzudringen.

Ron brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung. Er hatte wenig Lust vom Querfeuer der beiden erfahrenen Zauberer erfasst zu werden. Als er den Aufgang erreichte, stand er allerdings vor einem Problem. Voldemorts Reduktor hatte den Großteil der Treppe zerstört. Hastig suchte er in seinem Gedächtnis nach einem Spruch, der ihm helfen würde, diese Distanz zu überwinden. _„Coniceo!"_ Wie von einer Sprungfeder wurde Ron nach oben katapultiert. Beim Aufkommen prallte er sich schmerzhaft die Schulter an einem Türrahmen. Er stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus und wartete ein paar Sekunden, bis der Schmerz auf ein erträgliches Maß abgesunken war. Das würde einen dicken blauen Fleck geben, aber er war an solche Blessuren gewöhnt.

Langsam drang er vor, öffnete nacheinander die Türen des oberen Stockwerks. Von unten drangen gedämpfte Knalls herauf. Dieser Harsky musste wirklich gut sein, wenn er mehr als nur ein paar Sekunden gegen Voldemort aushielt.

Als er die nächste Tür öffnete, vernahm er bereits einen verängstigten Aufschrei. Vorsichtshalber beschwor er einen Schild, als er das Zimmer betrat, doch diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme erwies sich als unnötig. Er starrte direkt in die verängstigten Augen einer dunkelhaarigen Frau. Sie hatte einen Zauberstab, war also vermutlich eine Hexe, muggelgeboren vielleicht. Ron bezweifelte dennoch, dass sie eine Gefahr darstellte. Zwar zielte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn, doch zitterte ihre Hand so stark, dass sie ihn vermutlich verfehlt hätte und da sie bis jetzt noch nicht angegriffen hatte, war damit auch in Zukunft nicht zu rechnen. Sie hatte nicht das Herz dafür.

„Ergeben Sie sich und Ihnen wird nichts geschehen.", sagte Ron, wohl wissend, dass das wahrscheinlich eine Lüge war.

Er konnte sehen, wie sie mit einer Entscheidung rang und für einen Moment glaubte er, dass die Verzweiflung sie doch zu einer sinnlosen Tat treiben würde. Doch dann ließ sie ihren Zauberstab fallen, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und begann zu schluchzen.

Ron war elend zumute, als er ihren Zauberstab an sich nahm. Er wusste nicht genau, was er mit ihr tun sollte, also schockte er sie schließlich so sanft wie möglich und ließ sie im Zimmer zurück. Zwar glaubte er nicht, dass sonst noch jemand hier war, suchte jedoch pflichtbewusst alle Räume ab, bevor er zur Treppe zurückkehrte.

Zu seiner Überraschung tobte der Kampf immer noch. Er kauerte sich auf die oberen Treppenstufen, die noch übrig waren und beobachtete mit offenem Mund die beiden Zauberer. Der Schlagabtausch an Flüchen und Zaubersprüchen erfolgte so schnell, dass er ihm mit bloßem Auge kaum folgen konnte. Das Wohnzimmer lag längst in Trümmern, aber Voldemort und Harsky standen noch aufrecht, auch wenn letzterer aus einigen Verletzungen blutete.

Das einzige Mal, dass Ron Voldemort bisher wirklich in Aktion gesehen hatte, war während er Schlacht von Hogwarts gewesen und da war er zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen (z.B. damit am Leben zu bleiben) um ihm allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Dafür erhielt er nun einen umso besseren Eindruck. Trotz seiner Abneigung gegen den Mann konnte er nicht anders, als seine Fähigkeiten zu bestaunen, sogar widerwillig zu bewundern. Er musste zugeben, dass selbst Harry keine Chance gegen ihn gehabt hätte. Während er das Duell beobachtete, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass Voldemort mit dem Auror nur spielte. Er hätte Harsky jederzeit erledigen können. Sein Schicksal war von Anfang an besiegelt gewesen.

So kam das Ende des Duells für Ron auch nicht sonderlich überraschend. Nach dem vorhergegangenen Spektakel glich es eher einer Exekution, so als sei Voldemort seines Spiels plötzlich überdrüssig geworden. Ein einziger Avada Kedavra traf Harsky mitten ins Herz.

Unbewegt blickte Voldemort für einen Moment auf die Leiche seines Gegners. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, was er dachte. Fühlte er Bedauern oder zumindest so etwas wie Respekt? Verachtung? Freude? Genugtuung? War er überhaupt zu irgendeinem Gefühl fähig?

„Du kannst herunterkommen.", sagte Voldemort ohne in seine Richtung zu blicken.

Ron murmelte einen Polsterungszauber, bevor er von seinem erhöhten Standort herunter sprang und sich abrollte.

„Wer war dort oben?", wollte der Dunkle Lord wissen.

„Nur eine einzelne Hexe, Mylord."

„Muggelgeboren?"

Ron zuckte die Achseln. „Möglicherweise. Ich habe sie für den Moment ruhig gestellt."

Unvermittelt musste er an Hermine denken. _'Das hätte auch sie sein können!'_ Er verdrängte den Gedanken.

Voldemort schenkte ihm ein dünnes Lächeln. „Gut gemacht, Ronald.", sagte er.

Das Lob traf Ron unvorbereitet und er wurde rot. „Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan, Mylord.", murmelte er hastig.

Insgeheim ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Warum warf ihn ein Lob von Voldemort so aus der Bahn? Sicher konnte er sich nicht darüber freuen, oder? Nein, das war völlig ausgeschlossen! Wenn überhaupt, dann sollte er sich schämen! Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Voldemort ihn ansah. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu belustigen. Ron wurde noch roter und wandte den Blick ab. Wieder einmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Voldemort genau wusste, was er dachte.

„Beschwöre das Dunkle Mal.", wies Voldemort ihn an und wandte sich ab. „Danach steht es dir frei zu gehen. Wir sind hier fertig."

„Mylord?", fragte Ron zögerlich, „Was wird aus der Hexe?"

Voldemort hielt inne. „Ich werde jemanden schicken, der sich um sie kümmert." Damit verließ er den Raum.

Ron starrte ihm eine Weile hinterher. Schließlich blickte er sich in dem zerstörten Zimmer um. Langsam trat er neben den toten Auror und blickte auf ihn herab. Durch seine zerbrochenen Brillengläser hindurch starrte Harsky aus leeren Augen zurück. Ron unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Rasch bückte er sich und schloss Harskys Augen. Das war die einzige Ehre, die er ihm erweisen konnte.

Er fragte sich, was für ein Mensch er wohl gewesen war. Einst hatte Ron selbst davon geträumt ein Auror zu sein. Zusammen mit Harry. Vielleicht hätten Harsky und er unter anderen Umständen sogar zusammen gearbeitet. Er hätte mit Sicherheit viel von dem Auror lernen können. Stattdessen war sein Lehrer jetzt Voldemort. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war sinnlos darüber nachzugrübeln, was hätte sein können.

Ron verließ das Haus und atmete gierig die frische Nachtluft ein. „Morsmordre", flüsterte er und blickte gebannt auf den grünen Totenschädel, der über dem Haus erschien und aus dessen Augenhöhle sich eine Schlange wand. Es war das erste mal, dass er selbst das Dunkle Mal beschworen hatte, obwohl er natürlich schon häufig gesehen hatte, wie es gemacht wurde. Er wusste nicht genau, was er dabei empfand. Er fühlte sich... leer.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich ab und kehrte zurück zur Spezialeinheit.

* * *

_Nachdem das letzte Kapitel etwas kürzer war, ist dieses dafür etwas länger. Stellenweise hatte ich mit dem üblichen Authors Block zu kämpfen, aber nachdem der erst mal überwunden war, hat sich das Kapitel eigentlich fast von selbst geschrieben. So ganz zufrieden bin ich damit trotzdem nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Charaktere, vor allem Voldemort etwas OoC geraten sind. Bei Ron kann ich das immer noch darauf schieben, dass sein Charakter einen Wandel durchmacht, aber für Voldemort hab ich eigentlich keine Entschuldigung, außer dass er einen bestimmten Eindruck bei Ron erzielen will. Wer meine anderen Fanfiktions gelesen hat, hat vielleicht Harsky erkannt. Es ist der gleiche Harsky, den ich in 'Weihnachtsjagd' als Nebencharakter eingeführt habe. Ich brauchte für dieses Kapitel einen Auror und habe mich gefragt, warum ich für dafür einen neuen Charakter erfinden soll, wenn ich bereits einen habe, der perfekt in diese Rolle passt. Das nur als Hintergrundinfo. Die beiden Geschichten hängen ansonsten überhaupt nicht zusammen und man muss nicht beide gelesen haben._


	11. Der Anschlag

_A/N: Noch ein kurzes Kapitel (das kürzeste bisher), bevor der Prüfungsstress richtig los geht. Vor Februar werde ich wohl nicht mehr zum Weiterschreiben kommen. Mir kommt das Kapitel irgendwie noch unfertig vor, zu gehetzt. So richtig zufrieden bin ich damit nicht. Trotzdem wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Fluffy_

lucia:_ Nein, es geht auf jeden Fall weiter. Sogar noch vor den nächsten Semesterferien, wie du sehen kannst.^^ Es kommt bei mir nur immer wieder vor, dass Fanfiktions für längere Zeit in den Hintergrund treten. Daher die langen Pausen zwischen Updates._

_

* * *

_

**11. Der Anschlag**

Ron begleitete Voldemort schon bald auf weitere Missionen. Er war meist nicht der Einzige. Inzwischen hatte sich erneut ein innerer Kreis der Todesser um Voldemort gebildet. Die Lücken, die die Schlacht von Hogwarts geschlagen hatte, waren wieder gefüllt. Diese neuen Einsätze dienten teilweise als Tests, in denen Voldemort die Schlagkraft und Fähigkeiten seiner Diener auf die Probe stellte, sowie ihr Vermögen, mit anderen Todessern zusammenzuarbeiten und Befehle zu befolgen. Gelegentlich, wenn er einen seiner guten Tage hatte, baute er auch mal eine Lehrstunde ein und ließ sie an seinem enormen Wissen teil haben. In der Regel beinhalteten diese Lektionen schwarze Magie, meist neue, besonders gemeine und beunruhigende dunkle Flüche.

Ron wurde, ob er wollte oder nicht, vertrauter mit dem inneren Zirkel. Es war eine neue Welt für ihn. Echte Freundschaften unter Todessern waren selten, denn einer gönnte dem anderen nichts. Zweckmäßige Bündnisse und gemeinsame Intrigen waren jedoch an der Tagesordnung. Für Ron war es schwierig all diese Machtspielchen zu durchschauen. Als Gryffindor ging er geradlinig an Dinge heran, Heimlichkeiten lagen ihm nicht. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Voldemort über das Treiben in seinen Reihen Bescheid wusste. Er vermutete es stark und argwöhnte, dass es ihn amüsierte.

Bisher war Ron selbst mehr oder weniger verschont geblieben. Die meisten Todesser schienen noch nicht zu wissen, was sie von ihm halten sollten. In Jugson hatte er sich natürlich einen Feind gemacht, der aus seiner Abneigung auch keinen Hehl machte. Von O'Toole und Lucius Malfoy bekam er so etwas wie Unterstützung, doch ihre Motivation dafür war ihm unbekannt. Er hatte nie besonders großen Wert darauf gelegt, sich mit ihnen zu verstehen. Der Einzige zu dem er eine wirklich gute Beziehung pflegte, war Dolohow, doch dieser war als Leiter der Spezialeinheit ein eher seltener Gast im Malfoy Haus.

Und dann erfüllte sich Rons Befürchtung. Voldemort zog ihn endgültig aus der Spezialeinheit ab. Der Abschied fiel ihm schwerer, als erwartet. Die Einheit hatte seinem Leben einen Hauch von Normalität zurückgegeben. Er hatte viel dort gelernt, ihre Mitglieder respektiert und seinerseits ihren Respekt erworben. Er wusste, wo er bei ihnen stand, anders als bei den übrigen Todessern.

Von nun an war Ron ein dauerhafter Gast im Malfoy Haus, hatte sogar ein eigenes Zimmer, das in gar keinem Vergleich mit seiner kleinen Kammer bei der Spezialeinheit stand. Er fühlte sich jedoch nicht wirklich wohl und gewöhnte sich nur langsam an sein neues Leben. Am meisten störte ihn das Nichtstun, wenn Voldemort ihn gerade nicht brauchte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er eine feste Aufgabe einmal vermissen könnte. Er war Todesser für alles, lebensgefährliche Einsätze genauso, wie Botengänge, war gleichzeitig Berater und Untergebener. Und wenn gerade niemand anderes zur Verfügung stand, betätigte er sich auch als Kammerjäger.

Einen Irrwicht auszuschalten hätte eigentlich kein Problem für ihn sein sollen. Das war in Hogwarts Stoff der dritten Klasse gewesen. Auch seine Sorge, dass sich die Gestalt seiner größten Furcht vielleicht geändert hatte, erwies sich als unbegründet. Spinnen waren noch immer das Schaurigste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Doch es fiel ihm unheimlich schwer, an etwas lustiges zu denken. Was er auch tat, es gelang ihm nicht über den Irrwicht zu lachen. Schließlich gab er es erbittert auf, sperrte den Irrwicht wieder in seinen Schrank und entsorgte diesen dann mitsamt eingeschlossenem Unhold, ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass es sich bei dem Möbelstück um ein wertvolles Antik handelte. Vermutlich fiel seine Abwesenheit den Malfoys nicht einmal auf, jedenfalls bekam Ron nie irgendeine Beschwerde zu hören.

Seine neuen Aufgaben führten ihn gelegentlich auch ins Zaubereiministerium. Hier begann er langsam Kontakte zu Nicht-Todessern zu knüpfen. So zum Beispiel Jasper Perkins, der früher mit seinem Vater zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Er hatte zwar keinen Kontakt mehr zu den Weasleys, seit diese während des Krieges untergetaucht waren und nun unter Aufsicht der Todesser standen, aber er hatte diskrete Erkundigungen über sie eingezogen. Nachdem Ron ihn überzeugt hatte, dass es ihm wirklich wichtig war und Perkins seine anfängliche Furcht vor ihm abgelegt hatte, teilte dieser sein Wissen mit ihm. Neues erfuhr er dabei nicht. Zu seinem Verdruss bestätigte Perkins nur, was Jugson bereits gesagt hatte.

Dennoch pflegte er die Beziehung zu dem älteren Zauberer weiter, half ihm sogar, als er in den Gringotts-Skandal verwickelt wurde, eine Affäre die große Wellen schlug im Ministerium und zahlreichen Angestellten ihre Jobs kostete. Ron verstand nicht genau, worum es dabei ging, aber es gab Hinweise, die ihn mutmaßen ließen, dass das ganze Theater von Todessern auf Voldemorts Befehl hin inszeniert wurde, um im Ministerium auszumisten und sämtliche Mitarbeiter, die nicht systemkonform genug waren, aus dem Weg zu räumen. Aufgrund seines Todesserstatus gelang es Ron, sich erfolgreich für Perkins und ein paar weitere Angestellte einzusetzen. Ihre Dankbarkeit war ihm sicher.

Obwohl er noch unerfahren war in diesem Spiel um Macht und Einfluss, das die Todesser untereinander spielten, erkannte er doch, welchen Nutzen Kontakte im Ministerium haben konnten. Darum wies er auch Zacharias Smith nicht zurück, der jetzt in der Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen arbeitete und zu glauben schien seine Bekanntschaft mit Ron aus Hogwartstagen mache sie automatisch zu Freunden oder sowas. Ron hatte den ehemaligen Hufflepuff nie besonders leiden können und dessen gezwungene Vertraulichkeit stieß ihn eher ab. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Smith ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt. Aber Ehrgeiz galt viel im Ministerium und mit einem Todesser gut bekannt zu sein verbesserte offenbar die Chancen auf der Karriereleiter nach oben zu steigen. Es kostete Ron nicht viel, ab und zu ein paar Worte mit Zacharias Smith zu wechseln und wer wusste, wozu es noch mal gut sein mochte. Mit leichtem Abscheu erkannte er, dass er angefangen hatte, wie die übrigen Todesser zu denken.

Manchmal spielte Ron immer noch mit Voldemort Schach. Mittlerweile hatte seine anfängliche Furcht vor dem Dunklen Lord etwas nachgelassen. Die Tatsache, dass Voldemort ihn noch nie bestraft hatte, wie er es häufig mit anderen tat, trug sehr dazu bei, dass er sich sicher fühlte. Oft hatte er das Gefühl, dass Voldemort ihm mehr durchgehen ließ, als anderen Todessern. Schließlich begann er auszutesten, wo seine Grenzen lagen, ging eines Abends sogar so weit, die Richtigkeit von Voldemorts Ansichten über Muggel und Muggelgeborene anzuzweifeln.

Voldemort blickte ihn nur kalt an, bis Ron die Intensität seines Blickes kaum mehr ertragen konnte. „Es wäre klug, wenn du deine Meinung in Zukunft für dich behältst.", sagte er endlich mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Oder du wirst deine Familie nie wieder sehen."

Diese Drohung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Danach verspürte Ron wenig Lust, Voldemort noch einmal laut in Frage zu stellen.

* * *

Es war der Tag, an dem sich Voldemorts Machtübernahme zum zweiten Mal jährte. Vor genau zwei Jahren hatten Bill und Fleur geheiratet. Es war das letzte mal gewesen, dass Rons ganze Familie vereint war, einschließlich Harry und Hermine. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war es auch das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er wirklich glücklich war. Bis die Nachricht sie ereilt hatte, dass Scrimgeour tot und das Zaubereiministerium gefallen war. Danach hatte sich alles verändert.

An diesem zweiten Jahrestag beehrte Lord Voldemort die Öffentlichkeit mit einem seiner seltenen Auftritte. Das hatte er erst einmal zuvor getan, obwohl seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts allgemein bekannt war, wer die eigentliche Macht an der Spitze des Landes war. Wie schon beim letzten Mal handelte es sich um ein groß angelegtes Ereignis mit einem Großaufgebot von Todessern und Ministeriumszauberern. Das Ganze fand in der Winkelgasse statt, auf dem Platz vor Gringotts.

Ron hatte den Platz noch nie so voll gesehen. So ziemlich jeder Todesser war hier, etwas früher hatte er sogar ein paar Mitglieder der Spezialeinheit getroffen, dazu zahlreiche Ministeriumsangestellte, Reporter, Schaulustige und Bewohner der Winkelgasse, die kurzerhand zur Teilnahme gezwungen worden waren. Er selbst stand unmittelbar in Voldemorts Nähe als einer von vier Todessern, die als Leibgarde des Dunklen Lords fungierten, obwohl zu bezweifeln war, dass Voldemort so etwas überhaupt brauchte. Außer ihm waren das Rookwood, Selwyn und O'Toole. Ron vermutete, dass sie einfach nur Eindruck machen sollten.

Es war ein heißer Sommertag Anfang August und er war froh um die Existenz von Kühlzaubern. Andernfalls wäre es in dem langen schwarzen Umhang, den er zu diesem Ereignis tragen musste, unerträglich gewesen. Auch so stellte er fest, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit ständig abdriftete. Voldemort hielt eine Rede, aber es war Ron unmöglich, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Gedankenverloren ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge gleiten.

Plötzlich stutzte er. Er vermochte nicht so genau zu sagen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, doch eine Unruhe ergriff Besitz von ihm. Während seiner Zeit bei der Spezialeinheit hatte er eine Art Sinn für Gefahr entwickelt und dieser Sinn meldete sich jetzt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Er war nicht der Einzige. Auch die Menge wurde unruhig. Angespannt blickte Ron umher, noch immer auf der Suche nach der Ursache. Eher nebenbei registrierte er, dass Voldemort seine Rede unterbrochen hatte. Dann brach Chaos aus.

Es ging unheimlich schnell. Das erste, was Ron vernahm, waren Schreie. Dann Lichtblitze und Explosionen. Überall in der Menge maskierte Gestalten. Der Rest der Menge versuchte, sich gegen die Maskierten zur Wehr zu setzen oder von ihnen wegzukommen, wobei sie sich gegenseitig behinderten. Todesser, Auroren und Spezialeinheitskräfte versuchten der Lage Herr zu werden, aber es war unmöglich in der Menge ein klares Ziel zu fassen. Die Verwirrung war zu groß.

Von seinem erhöhten Standort aus hatte Ron einen besseren Überblick als die meisten. Beim ersten Anzeichen einer Gefahr hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Er warf einen Blick auf die anderen drei Todesser. Sie schienen Voldemorts Befehle abzuwarten.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte die Bühne inzwischen verlassen. Jetzt winkte er die vier Wächter zu sich.

„Rebellen", zischte er, „Bleibt in meiner Nähe!"

In seinen roten Augen brannte ein Feuer, das Ron einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er hoffte, dass sich diese Wut, dieser Hass niemals gegen ihn richten würde.

Seine Anspannung wuchs, wie immer wenn ein Kampf bevor stand. Seine Sinne schienen seltsam geschärft. Schrill hallten die Schreie der fliehenden Menschen in seinen Ohren wieder. Ihr Terror war nahezu greifbar.

Dabei hatte es der Widerstand gar nicht auf den Großteil der Menge abgesehen. Ihr eigentliches Ziel waren Todesser. Nur war es im Gedränge nicht leicht zwischen den einzelnen Parteien zu unterscheiden. Es kam zu Unfällen und Kurzschlussreaktionen, die die Panik noch mehr anstachelten. Ron brannte darauf etwas zu tun. Er wollte helfen, war sich aber nicht sicher wie.

Voldemorts oberstes Ziel war klar: Die Rebellen ausschalten auf jede nur erdenkliche Art und Weise. Wie sie das tun sollten, ohne Zivilisten zu verletzen, war Ron unklar und er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es Voldemort egal war. Er war überrascht, wie viele Widerstandskämpfer es waren. Dass es überhaupt noch so viele gab, hätte er nicht gedacht.

Vor Voldemort stoben die Menschen angst erfüllt auseinander. Dann hatten die Rebellen ihn bemerkt und konzentrierten ihr Feuer hauptsächlich auf ihn. Lord Voldemort zu töten war die einzige Chance, die sie hatten. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, um seine Gewaltherrschaft zu beenden.

Voldemorts Gesicht war zu einer Fratze des Zorns verzerrt, als er den Elderstab hob und begann unter seinen Feinden zu wüten. Erneut konnte Ron nur ehrfürchtig seine Macht und sein Können bestaunen, obwohl ihn Voldemorts Brutalität auch erschreckte und anekelte. Mit jeder Bewegung seines Zauberstabs brachte er Tod und Zerstörung, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass möglicherweise auch Unschuldige in sein Feuer gerieten. In seiner Wut kannte er keine Gnade.

Bevor Ron versuchen konnte, irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen, wurde er selbst ein Ziel der Widerstandskämpfer. Ein Avada Kedavra verfehlte ihn nur um Zentimeter. Alle Nervosität fiel plötzlich von ihm ab und machte Platz für die kühle, fokussierte Ruhe, die stets während eines Kampfes sein Handeln beherrschte. Fast schon automatisch liefen seine Bewegungen ab.

Schild. Schocken. Blocken. Ducken. Gegenangriff.

Ein feindlicher Fluch streifte seinen Arm, zerschnitt den Stoff seines Umhangs und hinterließ eine blutige Wunde, doch er spürte sie kaum. Alles was zählte war der Gegner. Er musste ihn ausschalten, bevor dieser das gleiche mit ihm tat.

Ein Maskierter am Boden! Und schon wandte er sich dem nächsten zu, attackierte ihn gemeinsam mit Rookwood.

Allmählich wurden die Rebellen zurückgedrängt, als immer mehr von ihnen fielen. Keiner von ihnen hatte Voldemort viel entgegenzuetzen. Durch die Stärke ihres Lords ermutigt, schlossen sich weitere Todesser dem Kampf an. Der Überraschungseffekt, auf den der Widerstand möglicherweise gehofft hatte, war verloren.

Doch erst als die Reihe der Widerstandskämpfer endgültig auseinander brach und diejenigen, die noch übrig waren, ihr Heil in der Flucht suchten, erwachte Ron wieder aus seinem Kampfrausch.

„_Lasst sie nicht entkommen!"_, hörte er Voldemorts hasserfüllten Schrei über den Lärm des Gefechts.

Schwer atmend verharrte Ron, wo er war und versuchte, wieder den Überblick zu gewinnen. Die wenigen Maskierten, die noch kämpften, fielen in genau diesem Augenblick. Alle anderen waren im Begriff zu fliehen. Er sah, wie Dolohow und einige Mitglieder der Spezialeinheit die meisten von ihnen abfing. Die Widerstandskämpfer wussten, was sie erwartete, wenn sie in Gefangenschaft gerieten. Der Tod war eine bessere Alternative und so kämpften sie mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung. Ihr Mut erfüllte Ron mit Bewunderung, Schmerz und einer Sehnsucht, die er nicht zu benennen vermochte. Obwohl sie eben noch versucht hatten, ihn zu töten, wünschte er, dass sie entkamen. Den wenigsten von ihnen gelang es jedoch durchzubrechen. Die Spezialeinheit machte ihre Sache gut.

Ron entdeckte die Wunde an seinem Arm. „Episky", murmelte er und war erleichtert, als sie vor seinen Augen verheilte und sich schloss. Bei Flüchen wusste man nie.

Der Kampf war inzwischen so gut wie vorbei. Die Winkelgasse war ein Anblick der Zerstörung. Überall lagen Tote und Verwundete, wie nach einem Massaker. Stöhnen und Schmerzensschreie erfüllten die Luft. Der metallische Geruch von Blut und von Rauch drang in Rons Nase.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so etwas miterlebte, dennoch kämpfte er mit dem Reflex zu würgen. Er musste schlucken und die Augen schließen, bis sein rebellierender Magen sich beruhigt hatte. Er blickte zu Voldemort, der nun reglos inmitten des Chaos stand, das er über sie gebracht hatte.

Rookwood näherte sich ihm zögernd und blieb in respektvollem Abstand stehen. Den Dunklen Lord jetzt in seinen Gedankengängen zu stören, konnte ein Fehler sein, daher wartete er geduldig darauf, dass sein Herr von selbst begann, Befehle zu erteilen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Ron, wie sich Selwyn Voldemort von hinten näherte. Irgendetwas an dem Todesser ließ ihn aufblicken. Vielleicht war es sein seltsam leerer Blick oder sein stockender Gang. Als Selwyn plötzlich den Zauberstab hob und auf Voldemort zielte, handelte Ron instinktiv.

„_Stupor!"_

Voldemort wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Überraschung breitete sich auf seinem schlangenartigen Gesicht aus, als er die Situation erkannte.

Ron hatte den Zauberstab noch immer auf den geschockten Selwyn gerichtet. Langsam ließ er ihn sinken.

Rookwood trat zu dem Gefallenen und untersuchte ihn. „Imperiusfluch.", knurrte er.

Voldemort sah Ron mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. „Es scheint so, als hättest du mir das Leben gerettet, Ronald.", sagte er schließlich.

Erst jetzt wurde Ron richtig bewusst, was er getan hatte. Er hatte Voldemort gerettet. Er hätte einfach nur nichts zu tun brauchen, stattdessen hatte er ihn verteidigt. Den Mann, der Harry und so viele andere getötet hatte.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz machte sich in ihm breit. Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Er hätte heute auf der anderen Seite stehen sollen, bei denen, die Voldemort Widerstand leisteten. Die für das einstanden, was seine Familie und Harry vertreten hatten. Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnten?

_Verräter!_

Das Dunkle Mal an seinem Handgelenk kribbelte, ein Zeichen, das ihn für ewig als das brandmarken würde, was er war: Ein Todesser.

* * *

_Hier wäre jetzt eigentlich ein guter Punkt die Fanfiktion zu beenden... Es gibt doch nichts schöneres, als ein offenes Ende. ;-)_

_Nein, keine Sorge, ich hab noch einiges geplant. Im Moment sind wir erst bei der Hälfte, wenn überhaupt schon. Falls sich nichts ändert, habe ich noch mal mindestens zehn Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich werde versuchen, dafür nicht wieder zwei Jahre zu brauchen.^^_


	12. Der Fuchsbau

_A/N:_**  
**_Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Inspiration lässt sich leider nicht erzwingen und hat die Angewohnheit zu den unpassendsten Zeiten aufzutauchen. Anstatt in den Ferien, wenn ich Zeit habe, trifft sie mich genau dann, wenn ich eigentlich im größten Unistress bin. Das Kapitel ist daher auch wieder etwas kürzer, aber ich hoffe, ich bin ihm trotzdem gerecht geworden. Ich weiß, dass einige lange darauf gewartet haben. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Feedback ist wie immer unbedingt erwünscht._

_Fluffy_

lucia: Genau das ist auch mein Bild von Voldemort. =) Tom Riddle war schließlich auch dafür bekannt alle um den Finger zu wickeln. Und Bellatrix und Barty Crouchs Verehrung kommt sicher nicht von ungefähr. Ich denke, letztendlich ist es Voldemort egal, wie er seine Ziele erreicht und er verwendet Zuckerbrot vermutlich genauso oft wie die Peitsche.  
Was Rons Familie betrifft, dürfte das neue Kapitel ein paar Antworten bieten.

_

* * *

_

**12. Der Fuchsbau**

Der restliche Tag und die darauf folgende Nacht glitten an Ron vorbei. Sie schienen ihm unwirklich, als würde er alles durch einen Nebel wahrnehmen. Es gab mehr als genug zu tun für ihn. Verwundete mussten versorgt, Tote fortgeschafft, Trümmer aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Doch Ron fühlte sich seltsam entrückt von dem Chaos um ihn herum. Es war wie ein Deja Vu, eine Wiederholung der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Halb erwartete er, unter den Toten ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen, aber die die er fand, kamen ihm allenfalls vage bekannt vor.

Dolohow fand ihn schließlich und schickte ihn nach Hause. Der Mann sah ebenso müde und abgespannt aus, wie Ron sich fühlte, doch er schonte sich genauso wenig wie seine Einheit, eher weniger. „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag und du siehst aus, als könntest du etwas Ruhe gebrauchen. Du hast Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Geist, weißt du. Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?"

„Kann nicht," murmelte Ron, „Meine Befehle..."

„Wenn irgendjemand ein Problem damit hat, soll er das mit mir besprechen.", unterbrach ihn Dolohow, „Geh nach Hause, Ron! Das hier ist nicht deine Aufgabe."

Doch auch zurück in seinem Zimmer im Malfoy Haus fand Ron keine Ruhe. Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Das Grauen, das er gesehen hatte, stand ihm noch zu deutlich vor Augen. Und immer spielte sich der Anschlag auf Voldemort, den er vereitelt hatte, vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Er sah jedes einzelne Detail deutlich vor sich, konnte der Szene einfach nicht entkommen. Im Geiste durchlebte er noch einmal wie Selwyn den Zauberstab hob... wie er den Schockzauber sprach, ohne zu zögern... sah den Mann in Zeitlupe fallen... sah Voldemorts rote Augen sich vor Überraschung weiten... So sehr er auch versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, er kehrte stets wieder dorthin zurück. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden fiel er in einen unruhigen, Albtraum-geplagten Schlummer.

* * *

Ein paar Tage nach der Ansprache wurde Ron zu Voldemort gerufen. Seit er dem Mann das Leben gerettet hatte, hatte er den Dunklen Lord nicht mehr gesehen. Voldemort war damit beschäftigt gewesen den Widerstand auszumerzen, herauszufinden wer hinter dem Anschlag steckte und die Verantwortlichen zu bestrafen – mit Erfolg, wie es hieß.

Ron hätte ihn am liebsten nie wieder gesehen. Selbstzweifel plagten ihn, wann immer an seine Tat zurück dachte. Er war sich unsicher, wie er inzwischen zu Voldemort stand und wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Die Tatsache, dass er dem dunklen Zauberer das Leben gerettet hatte, hatte etwas verändert, aber Ron konnte nicht sagen was und wollte es im Grunde gar nicht herausfinden.

So betrat er Voldemorts Gemächer eher mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er verneigte sich vor seinem Herrn, eine Bewegung, die ihm mittlerweile in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war und hoffte, dass man ihm seinen Widerwillen nicht anmerkte als er sagte: „Ihr wolltet mich sehen, Mylord?"

Voldemort sagte nichts, sondern studierte den rothaarigen jungen Zauberer nur aufmerksam. Auch nach all den Monaten in Voldemorts Dienst empfand Ron es immer noch als unangenehm und beunruhigend die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines stechenden Blicks aus diesen unheimlichen roten Augen auf sich zu spüren. Er vermied es ihn zu erwidern und starrte irgendwo knapp an Voldemorts Kopf vorbei.

„Ron Weasley", sagte der Dunkle Lord schließlich, „Mehr als ein Jahr ist vergangen, seit du das Dunkle Mal empfingst. Ich weiß, dass viele meiner Anhänger damals an meiner Entscheidung gezweifelt haben. Aber ich erkenne Potential, wenn ich es sehe und ich habe mich nicht in dir getäuscht."

Voldemort sah ihn weiterhin unverwandt an, so als wartete er auf eine Reaktion. Ron zwang sich unbewegt in seine Richtung zu starren.

„Du hast nicht nur gezeigt, dass du ein fähiger Todesser bist", fuhr Voldemort fort, „sondern auch deine Loyalität bewiesen. Lord Voldemort belohnt diejenigen, die ihm treu ergeben sind. Ich gewähre dir hiermit einen Wunsch. Was du auch begehrst, Macht, Reichtum, Frauen, den Tod eines Feindes... sofern nicht unangemessen, sollst du es bekommen." Abwartend blickte Voldemort ihn an.

Ron war blass geworden. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Voldemort wollte ihn belohnen... das war wohl seine Art Dankbarkeit auszudrücken. Sein erster Impuls war abzulehnen. Er wollte nichts von Voldemort. Macht, Reichtum und all das bedeuteten ihm nichts. Aber etwas ließ ihn inne halten. Er lebte bereits lange genug unter Todessern, um zu erkennen, welche Chance ihm sich hier bot. Jeder andere Todesser hätte alles für diesen Moment gegeben – viele hätten und hatten dafür getötet - und jede Möglichkeit ausgeschöpft. Ron wäre ein Narr gewesen, hätte er dieses Angebot nicht wenigstens in Erwägung gezogen. Und als er die erste Überraschung überwunden hatte, wusste er plötzlich, worum er Voldemort bitten würde; das Einzige, was er sich wirklich wünschte.

Er sagte: „Mit Eurer Erlaubnis, Mylord, möchte ich gerne meine Familie sehen."

Falls sein Ansuchen Voldemort überraschte, ließ dieser es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Der Blick seiner roten Augen schien jedoch noch intensiver zu werden, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

„Bist du sicher, dass es das ist, was du willst?", fragte Voldemort.

Ron erwiderte nur stumm und entschlossen seinen Blick. Er wagte kaum zu atmen.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee", sagte Voldemort schließlich, „und ich bitte dich, dir das noch einmal zu überlegen. Es ist eine Weil her, seit du deine Familie gesehen hast. Ich fürchte, dein Besuch wird dir nicht bringen, was du dir erhoffst."

„Es gibt nichts zu überlegen, Mylord.", sagte Ron mit rauer Stimme, „Ich danke Euch für Euer Angebot, aber ich habe keinen anderen Wunsch."

Innerlich wappnete er sich bereits gegen die Enttäuschung, schalt sich einen Narren, weil er sich Hoffnungen gemacht hatte.

Voldemort sah ihn noch einen Moment länger an. Dann nickte er.

„So sei es denn. Du kannst nicht sagen, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Ich lasse Selwyn wissen, dass du kommst."

Rons Herz klopfte vor Aufregung und Freude bis zum Hals. Voldemort hatte zugestimmt! Er würde seine Familie sehen!

„Ich danke Euch, Mylord.", sagte er und wusste, dass es ihm nicht vollständig gelang, seine freudige Erregung zu verbergen.

Voldemort lächelte dünn. „Vergiss niemals, wo deine wahre Loyalität liegt.", sagte er und Ron entging nicht die leise Warnung in seiner Stimme. Doch in diesem Moment kümmerte ihn nichts, außer der Aussicht bald wieder mit seiner Familie vereint zu sein.

Ein vertrauter Anblick bot sich ihm. Von einer Anhöhe aus blickte Ron hinab auf den Fuchsbau. Das Haus war alt und krumm und selbst aus der Entfernung war zu erkennen, dass es schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, doch für ihn gab es kein schöneres Bild. Dort unten war sein Zuhause. Es war so nah... nur ein paar Minuten trennten ihn noch davon... Sekunden, wenn er rannte. Aber er brachte es nicht fertig, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren, stand einfach nur da und ließ den Anblick auf sich wirken, starrte das Häuschen an, als sähe er es zum letzten Mal und müsse sich jede Einzelheit einprägen.

* * *

Da war der Schuppen, in dem Dad seine Muggelgegenstände aufbewahrte... da der kleine Garten, in dem Mum ihre Kräuter anbaute... da die Wiese auf der er mit seinen Geschwistern früher Quidditch gespielt hatte... da der Apfelbaum, auf den er einmal für eine Mutprobe von Freud und George geklettert war und sich bei dem anschließenden Sturz den Arm gebrochen hatte... Mum war so wütend gewesen... und dort... das Fenster ganz oben war sein Zimmer gewesen... ob es wohl noch existierte? Hatten seine Eltern es unbehelligt gelassen?

Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er hier gewesen war, an Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit. Wie lange das her war... damals waren sie alle noch zusammen gewesen, die ganze Weasley Familie und seine besten Freunde. Er hatte damals sein Zimmer mit Harry geteilt. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Harry würde nie wieder ein Zimmer mit ihm teilen. Er verdrängte den Gedanken und betrachtete weiter das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Er sah plötzlich die Unterschiede zu früher. Da war eine kahle Stelle, wo früher ein Baum war... da fehlte ein Teil vom Dach und dort hing eine Tür seltsam schief. Der Fuchsbau war nicht mehr wie er einst war und würde es auch nie mehr sein.

Ein klammes Gefühl machte sich in Ron breit. Wie würde seine Familie sich verändert haben? Er wusste, dass der Krieg Spuren an ihnen allen hinterlassen hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von Rons Zeit bei der Spezialeinheit und als Diener Voldemorts. Womöglich würden sie ihren Sohn und Bruder gar nicht mehr wiedererkennen. Ungebeten tauchten Jugsons Worte wieder in seinen Gedanken auf. _„Was würden Mummy und Daddy wohl sagen, wenn sie dich jetzt sehen könnten? Ihr kleiner Junge der perfekte Todesser..."_

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, so als könne das alle Zweifel vertreiben. Es gab nur einen Weg die Antwort herauszufinden. Er straffte die Schultern und begann entschlossen den Hügel herab zusteigen, bevor seine Bedenken die Oberhand gewannen und er die Nerven verlor.

Er sah wie das Gebäude größer zu werden schien, als er immer näher kam. So vertraut und doch irgendwie unwirklich. Halb erwartete er, dass ihn im letzten Moment doch noch jemand stoppen würde, die Todesser, die das Haus beobachten mussten, oder gar Voldemort selbst, der es sich anders überlegt hatte. Doch erreichte die Haustür ohne Zwischenfälle.

Minutenlang starrte er auf das alte Holz, das ihm so bekannt war, bevor es ihm endlich gelang sich zusammen zureißen und er die Hand hob, um zu klopfen. Dumpf hallte das Geräusch in seinen Ohren wieder. Sein Herz hämmerte, als wollte es zerspringen.

Er vernahm Schritte und dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und das vertraute Gesicht seines Dads blickte ihm entgegen, müder und faltiger und mit mehr grauen Haaren, als er es in Erinnerung hatte, aber doch unverkennbar sein Dad. Einen Moment lang blickte Arthur Weasley verwirrt, dann ungläubig. Die beiden starrten sich an.

Ron hätte gerne irgendetwas gesagt wie „Hi Dad" oder „Ich bins Ron", aber er brachte keinen Ton zustande.

Weitere Schritte ertönten und auf einmal tauchten Bill und George neben seinem Vater auf. Und noch bevor Ron so recht registrierte, was geschah, sah er plötzlich drei Zauberstäbe auf sich gerichtet. Noch immer unfähig sich zu rühren starrte er auf die Zauberstäbe, dann auf die Gesichter seiner Familie. Lähmende Kälte ergriff Besitz von ihm, als er die kalten Ausdrücke in ihnen sah. In seinen schlimmsten Albträumen hatten sie ihn genauso angesehen doch war dies hier real... oh so real! Abneigung und Verachtung lagen in diesen Blicken und unverhohlene Feindseligkeit.

„_Arthur?"_, meldete sich eine Stimme, die sogar durch Rons Erstarrung drang. _„Arthur, wer ist es?"_

Einen Moment später erschienen Percy und Rons Mutter hinter den anderen dreien.

„Bleib im Haus, Molly!", sagte Arthur scharf, den Blick und den Zauberstab unverändert auf Ron gerichtet.

„Ron?", flüsterte Molly, als sie ihn sah.

Ron starrte sie an, sehnte sich in Gedanken nach nichts anderen, als sie in die Arme zu schließen und sich von ihr trösten zu lassen; sich von sagen zu lassen, dass alles in Ordnung war und dass sie ihn liebte und er nie wieder zu Voldemort zurück musste, wenn er nicht wollte...

„Mum, Dad hat Recht. Du solltest nicht hier sein.", sagte Bill, „Percy, bitte bring sie wieder ins Haus."

Doch weder Percy noch Molly Weasley rührten sich.

„Dad", brachte Ron endlich hervor und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sogleich hoben sich die Zauberstäbe und er erstarrte erneut.

„Nenn mich nicht so!", schnarrte Arthur und Ron blieb nichts, als ihn ungläubig anzustarren. In diesem Moment hatte er fast nichts mehr mit dem Mann gemein, den Ron als seinen Dad kannte. Der kalte Zorn, den er in den Gesichtern seines Vaters und seiner Brüder sah, traf ihn beinahe körperlich und ließ ihn einen Schritt zu machen.

„Inzwischen sollte dein Haufen doch wissen, dass Todesser hier nicht erwünscht sind.", sagte Bill schneidend, „War unsere letzte Demonstration denn noch nicht genug?" Sein Gesicht war unbewegt, doch glaubte Ron in seinen Augen auch Schmerz zu sehen.

„Was ist los, Todesser, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", höhnte George. Er grinste, doch seine Augen waren genauso kalt und starr wie die seines Vaters. Ein seltsames Feuer schien in ihnen zu brennen.

Ron fand endlich seine Stimme wieder. „Ich bins... Ron.", sagte er, in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht doch alles ein Missverständnis war, dass sie ihn wieder bei sich aufnehmen würden, wenn sie ihn nur erst als einen der ihren erkannten, doch ihre Mienen blieben unverändert.

„Du bist nicht Ron.", sagte Arthur Weasley.

„Der Ron, den wir kannten, hätte sich niemals den Todessern angeschlossen.", sagte Bill Weasley kalt.

Ron starrte von einem zum anderen. Er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen sich zu bewahrheiten. Seine eigene Familie hasste ihn.

„Ich habe es für euch getan!", platzte er schließlich verzweifelt hervor.

All die Zeit hatte ihn nur der Gedanke an seine Familie aufrecht erhalten, das Wissen, dass sie sicher waren, solange er Voldemorts Befehlen folgte.

„Für uns", sagte Arthur mit hohler Stimme.

„Arthur", flüstere Molly Weasley. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. „Arthur bitte..."

Doch er schien sie nicht zu hören.

„Er hätte euch alle töten lassen!", rief Ron, „Ich musste mich den Todessern anschließen... _Ich hatte keine Wahl!_"

„Es gibt immer eine Wahl.", sagte Bill unbarmherzig.

„Jaa, wir waren alle bereit zu sterben.", knurrte George, „Nur du scheinbar nicht. Wie ist es an seiner Seite? Bringt er dir bei wie man am besten Muggel tötet? Scheinst seine Ansichten ja bereits übernommen zu haben, nach allem was man hört... Harry und Hermine wären so stolz auf dich..."

„George!", unterbrach Bill ihn scharf.

Rons Gesicht war schneeweiß geworden. Ihm war schwindlig und nur undeutlich nahm er die Weasleys noch wahr. Seine Mutter schluchzte im Hintergrund vor sich hin. Percy blickte unbehaglich von einem zum anderen. Ginny (wann war sie aufgetaucht?) blickte genauso ausdruckslos wie sein Vater und Bill und George.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du gehst.", sagte Bill kalt.

„Und lass dich hier lieber nicht noch mal blicken.", fügte George hinzu, „Ron Weasley ist tot. Er starb in der Schlacht von Hogwarts."

Und Ron wusste absolut nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, denn er fühlte, dass es stimmte. Er hatte nicht die Kraft zu kämpfen, wenn sie so offenkundig nicht bereit waren ihm eine Chance zu geben.

Wie in Trance machte er kehrt und ging davon. Er rannte nicht, er ging nicht einmal besonders schnell. Äußerlich war es ein beinahe würdevoller Abgang, nichts was den Todessern, die das Ganze zweifellos beobachtet hatten, zusätzlichen Zündstoff gegeben hätte. Innerlich fühlte Ron sich vollkommen betäubt. Seine Gedanken waren völlig leer. Die Erkenntnis, was gesehen war, würde erst später kommen.

Sobald er weit genug vom Haus entfernt war, apparierte er, ohne darauf zu achten, wohin.


	13. Die Hinrichtung

_A/__N:  
Noch ein kurzes Update. Wenn die Inspiration einmal da ist...  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**13. Die Hinrichtung**

Als der unangenehme Druck des Apparierens von ihm wich, fand er sich am Rande eines Tümpels inmitten eines dichten Waldes wieder. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen schmerzenden Zeigefinger sagte ihm, dass er es offenbar wieder einmal geschafft hatte zu splintern und seinen Fingernagel zurück zulassen. Er tat jedoch nichts gegen den Schmerz, begrüßte ihn sogar. Alles war besser, als diese schreckliche Leere in ihm.

Er spürte plötzlich, dass seine Beine zitterten und setzte sich auf einen flachen Stein ganz in seiner Nähe. Minutenlang saß er einfach nur reglos und betrachtete eine Ameisenstraße direkt neben sich, ohne sie jedoch wirklich zu sehen. Etwas Heißes lief an seinem Gesicht herab und als er die Hand danach hob, stellte er verwundert fest, dass es Tränen waren. Wann hatte er angefangen zu weinen?

In der Hoffnung sich abzulenken, sah er sich den Ort, wo er gelandet war, genauer an. Er musste schon einmal hier gewesen sein, sonst wäre er sicher nicht hierher appariert. Woher kannte er diesen Platz? Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und ein Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Der Forest of Dean. Hier hatte er Harry und Hermine wiedergefunden, nachdem er sie erst im Stich gelassen hatte. Da aus dem Tümpel hatte er Harry und Gryffindors Schwert gezogen. Damals war alles von Eis und Schnee bedeckt gewesen, daher hatte er den Ort nicht sogleich erkannt. Und hier, auf dem Stein, auf dem er gerade saß, hatte er Voldemorts Horcrux zerschlagen.

Harry... oh Harry! Wie oft hatte er sich seinem besten Freund gegenüber wie ein Vollidiot benommen. Doch Harry hatte ihm jedes mal wieder verziehen, hatte ihn immer wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen. Hätte er Ron auch verziehen, dass dieser sich seinem Todfeind angeschlossen hatte? Wäre seine Reaktion die gleiche gewesen, wie die seiner Familie? Er würde es wohl nie erfahren.

Die Tränen kamen jetzt unaufhaltsam. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er weinte; ob wegen Harry, Hermine, seiner Familie, seines verlorenen Lebens, aber er ließ den Tränen ihren Lauf. Niemand sah ihn. Nur ein vorbeikommender Eichelhäher betrachtete ihn neugierig, aber nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass der rothaarige Mensch keine Gefahr darstellte, flog er weiter.

Erst viele Stunden später, als die Dämmerung sich über den Wald legte und er keine Tränen mehr hatte, kehrte Ron zurück ins Malfoy Haus... und zu seinem Herrn.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

In den nächsten Wochen war Ron verbittert, schlecht gelaunt und gar zu rasch mit dem Zauberstab bei der Hand. Unter den Todessern sprach sich bald herum, was die Ursache dafür war, aber nachdem er einen von ihnen so übelst zugerichtet hatte, dass dieser eine Nacht im St. Mungos verbringen musste, als er versucht hatte, sich über Ron deswegen lustig zu machen, hatte er vor spöttischen Bemerkungen und Andeutungen seine Ruhe.

Voldemort selbst hatte bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen nach Rons Rückkehr nichts gesagt, doch Ron war sein wissender Blick nicht entgangen. Aber natürlich hatte der Bastard alles vorausgesehen. Er hatte von Anfang an Recht gehabt und Ron hasste diese Tatsache.

Noch immer hatte er keine feste Aufgabe, sondern erledigte verschiedene Jobs, die Voldemort, oder gelegentlich auch ein ranghoher Todesser, ihm zuwiesen. Für den Moment arbeitete er im Ministerium. Er war Sean McGowan, einem Zauberer in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung zugewiesen worden; offiziell um diesem im unterbesetzten Büro für magisches Recht zur Hand zu gehen und von ihm zu lernen. Sein eigentlicher Auftrag, so hatte Avery ihn mit knappen Worten erklärt, war es jedoch, ein Auge auf den älteren Mann zu haben und, wenn möglich, einen Grund zu finden, ihn aus dem Ministerium zu entfernen. Der Gringotts-Skandal hatte McGowan nichts anhaben können. Dank seines immensen Wissens über die Gesetze der Zauberwelt, hatte er sich auf eine Gesetzeslücke berufen können und war davongekommen. Sehr zum Verdruss einiger Todesser-Sympathisanten, denen er ein Dorn im Auge war.

Ron dachte gar nicht daran, diesen Auftrag auszuführen. Er mochte den kaltschnäuzigen Alten, der meist gerade heraus sagte, was er dachte und sich nicht im geringsten um die Meinungen der Todesser scherte. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war magisches Recht gar nicht so langweilig, wie er immer angenommen hatte. Wenn er gerade nichts zu tun hatte, vergnügte er sich damit, alte unsinnige Gesetze aufzuschlagen, die noch in Kraft waren, weil es nie jemand für nötig befunden hatte, sie zu ändern. Es war zum Beispiel verboten nackt auf einem Drachen zu reiten und dabei die Nationalhymne rückwärts zu singen. Manchmal hätte Ron zu gern gewusst, wo solche Gesetze herkamen.

Er war gerade wieder in ein altes Gesetzbuch vertieft, als McGowan unvermittelt einen Stapel Akten neben ihn auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Ron zuckte erschrocken zusammen, die Hand bereits an seinem Zauberstab, bevor er erkannte, dass keine Gefahr drohte.

„Kein Grund so schreckhaft zu sein.", brummte McGowan, „Wenn du dich nützlich machen willst... die hier müssen runter in die Gerichtssäle zu Howard Ollerton."

Ron nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Gerichtssälen, die Akten unterm Arm.

Ollerton war rasch gefunden und Ron war froh, wieder gehen zu dürfen. Dementoren waren unten auf der Ebene der Gerichtssäle allgegenwärtig. Sie bewachten die Angeklagten, aber sie hätten auch eine andere Mahlzeit nicht verschmäht. Ron konnte sehen, wie sie ihre leeren Hauben in seine Richtung drehten, wenn er an ihnen vorbei kam und ihr rasselnder Atem schien lauter zu werden. Unwillkürlich schauderte er. Die Kälte, die sie verströmten, schien bis in sein Inneres zu dringen.

Eine Gruppe aus drei Todesser und einem Gefangenen in Ketten kam ihm entgegen und Ron wich automatisch zur Seite aus, um sie vorbei zulassen, wobei er wachsam die ihm nahen Dementoren im Auge behielt. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Gefangenen... und er erstarrte. Es war George.

„Stop!", rief er, ohne nachzudenken.

_„Verdammt! Was hat Weasley hier zu suchen?"_, hörte er einen der Todesser einem anderen zu zischen.

Seine blauen Augen verengten sich, als er sie auf Mulciber richtete, einen fahlgesichtigen, gedrungenen Mann, der als ranghöchster Todesser vermutlich das Kommando hatte.

„Aus dem Weg, Weasley!", knurrte Mulciber, „Das hier geht dich nichts an."

„Ja Weasley.", fügte George spöttisch hinzu, „Hast du nichts Wichtigeres zu tun? Ein paar Muggel foltern zum Beispiel?"

„Klappe halten!", schnarrte ein anderer Todesser mit schmutzig blondem Haar und ruckte an seinen Ketten.

Ron ignorierte beide. „Was geht hier vor?", wollte er wissen und starrte Mulciber in die Augen. Zu seiner Überraschung wandte der ältere Zauberer den Blick ab.

„George Weasley war in den Anschlag Anfang August verwickelt.", sagte Mulciber widerstrebend, „Der Prozess gegen ihn hat ergeben, dass er schuldig ist. Sein Urteil wird heute verkündet werden."

Ungläubig starrte Ron erst ihn, dann seinen Bruder an. „Unmöglich", brachte er nur hervor.

„Nun, es ist aber so!", schnappte Mulciber ungeduldig, „Seine Schuld ist bereits erwiesen. Also wenn du jetzt bitte Platz machen würdest..."

„Die Weasleys stehen unter permanenter Bewachung.", sagte Ron, „Wäre er Teil des Widerstandes, wäre das bereits viel früher entdeckt worden. Wie hätte er unbemerkt das Haus verlassen sollen?"

Es musste sich um ein Missverständnis handeln. Die Weasleys standen doch unter Schutz, solange Ron sich gut benahm. Laut Jugson waren sie rund um die Uhr unter Beobachtung. Erst wenige Wochen zuvor hatte Ron selbst sie gesehen. Wie konnte George ein Teil des Widerstandes sein?

George schnaubte. „Oh bitte" Als ob ein paar Todesser mich aufhalten könnten! Glaubst du nicht, dass ich noch ein paar Tricks auf Lager hatte? Für jemanden, der von sich behauptet mein Bruder zu sein, kennst du mich verdammt schlecht." Verachtung lag in seinem Blick.

„Ich sagte, du sollst still sein!", erneut ruckte der blonde Todesser an Georges Ketten. George warf ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick zu.

„Er hat gestanden.", sagte Mulciber, „Das Urteil wird gleich verkündet und voraussichtlich noch heute vollstreckt werden. Es gibt nichts, was du tun könntest, Weasley, und du solltest..."

„Nein, nein! Das war nicht die Abmachung!", rief Ron erregt, „Das könnt ihr nicht tun!"

Voldemort hatte es versprochen! Er hatte so viel geopfert, nur damit seine Familie in Sicherheit war. Sollte es jetzt so enden? Nein! Nicht, wenn er da noch ein Wörtchen mit zureden hatte!

„Wir folgen nur unseren Befehlen, Weasley.", sagte Mulciber, „Und das solltest du ebenfalls tun!"

Ron griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihr ihn mitnehmt!", sagte er entschlossen und zog ihn in einer geübten, fließenden Bewegung.

Mulciber und seine Kumpane schienen damit jedoch gerechnet zu haben, denn sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe noch schneller in der Hand, als er.

„Stupor!", rief er verzweifelt.

Es gelang ihm, einen von ihnen mit einem Schocker auszuschalten, bevor er gegen die Wand des Korridors geschleudert wurde. Etwas Hartes traf seinen Hinterkopf, dann wurde es dunkel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ron blinzelte benommen. Was war passiert? Er schien auf irgendetwas Weichem zu liegen. Zwei Gesichter beugten sich über ihn. Eines davon kannte er nur vom Sehen. Es gehörte dem Heiler des Ministeriums, in dessen Behandlungszimmer er sich offenbar gerade befand. Das andere gehörte Mulciber.

Schlagartig kehrten alle Erinnerungen zurück. Mulciber hatte ihn mit einem Fluch getroffen, dem er nicht hatte ausweichen können und er war durch die Wucht des Aufpralls bewusstlos geworden. George! Sie wollten ihn verurteilen. Oh Himmel, hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät!

Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und wünschte sich, er hätte es nicht getan, als ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Kopf fuhr. Der Heiler drückte ihm eine Phiole mit einem dubiosen gelben Trank in die Hand.

„Trinken Sie das, Mr Weasley.", sagte er, „Gegen die Schmerzen."

Ron betrachtete den Trank zweifelnd, entschied dann aber, dass es nicht viel schlimmer werden konnte und leerte die Phiole in einem Zug. Es schmeckte besser als erwartet.

„Er hat einen ordentlichen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf abbekommen", sagte der Heiler zu Mulciber, „aber ansonsten fehlt ihm nichts. Ein paar Stunden Ruhe würde ich vorschlagen..."

Doch Ron drückte ihm die leere Phiole in die Hand und sprang von der Liege. „Wo ist mein Bruder?", wollte er von Mulciber wissen.

„Bereits unterwegs zu seiner Hinrichtung. Es ist zu spät, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen."

„_Hinrichtung_" Ron starrte ihn entsetzt an. Er hatte zwar geahnt, worauf die Verurteilung hinauslaufen würde, aber die Bestätigung war drei mal schlimmer.

Mulciber wirkte unbehaglich. „Hör zu, Weasley, das mit deinem Kopf tut mir leid. Ich hab da wohl die Kraft meines Fluches etwas unterschätzt..."

Doch Ron hörte überhaupt nicht zu. Er tastete hektisch nach seinem Zauberstab, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser nicht da war.

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab?"

„Du solltest dir wirklich etwas Ruhe gönnen.", sagte Mulciber mit einem Seitenblick auf den Heiler.

„WO IST MEIN ZAUBERSTAB?", brüllte Ron und ließ den Heiler zusammenzucken.

„BERUHIG DICH, MANN!", brüllte Mulciber zurück. Der Heiler warf beiden nervöse Blicke zu.

„Beruhigen?", rief Ron ungläubig, „BERUHIGEN? DAS LEBEN MEINES BRUDERS STEHT AUF DEM SPIEL, DU VERDAMMTER DRECKSKERL! WO IST MEIN VERDAMMTER ZAUBERSTAB?"

Ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, hatte Ron Mulciber am Umhang gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt.

Mulciber murmelte gereizt vor sich hin: „Bei Merlins Bart, damit muss ich mich wirklich nicht herumschlagen. _Stupor!_"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag versank Rons Welt in Dunkelheit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

_„Enervate!"_

Langsam öffnete Ron die Augen. Der Anblick einer vertrauten Tapete schlug ihm entgegen. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und sah sich bestätigt. Er befand sich im Malfoy Haus und wenn seine Sinne ihn nicht täuschten, sogar in Voldemorts privaten Kammern, auf einem recht bequemen Sofa. Ihm war allerdings schleierhaft, wie er hierher gekommen war.

Direkt neben ihm stand Dolohow und sah ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf an, so als sei er eine interessante Kuriosität, die es zu entschlüsseln galt. Ein Stück entfernt, vor einem stark herunter gebrannten Kaminfeuer, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, stand der Dunkle Lord.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Dolohow.

„Hab mich schon besser gefühlt.", murmelte Ron. Er setzte sich auf – langsam diesmal. „George?", krächzte er.

„George Weasley wurde vor zwei Stunden wegen Hochverrates hingerichtet.", durchschnitt Voldemorts hohe kalte Stimme den Raum. Er hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht und kam nun auf sie zu.

„Nein", hauchte Ron. Er verstand die Worte, aber er konnte sie nicht erfassen. Wollte sie nicht erfassen, denn sie konnten unmöglich wahr sein. „Nein", sagte er erneut, als würden die Worte verschwinden, wenn er sie nur oft genug leugnete.

„Zweifelst du an Lord Voldemorts Wort?", fragte Voldemort kalt.

Ron starrte in diese mitleidlosen roten Augen und plötzlich loderte heißer Zorn in ihm auf.

„Nein!", rief er, „Dazu hattet Ihr kein Recht! Das war nicht Teil der Abmachung!"

„Kein Recht...", sagte Voldemort mit gefährlich leiser Stimme, doch Ron war viel zu wütend, um die Gefahr zu registrieren. Er fühlte sich verraten, hinters Licht geführt. Alle seine Bemühungen schienen umsonst gewesen zu sein. Sein Bruder...

„Meine Dienste für das Leben meiner Familie! Ich habe alles getan, was Ihr von mir verlangt habt! Ich habe Euch die Treue geschworen. Ich trage das Dunkle Mal. Ich habe in der Spezialeinheit gedient. Ich habe Dinge getan, die ich sonst nie getan hätte, Menschen getötet... War es nicht genug? Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht, Euch enttäuscht? Wenn das meine Bestrafung sein soll..." Seine Stimme brach.

Stille herrschte im Raum, unterbrochen nur von Rons schwerem Atemzügen. Dolohow hätte eine Statue sein können, so unbeweglich stand er da, die Augen fest auf Ron gerichtet, sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu deuten.

Voldemort blickte Ron unbewegt an. „Der Schmerz über den Tod deines Bruders verwirrt deine Gedanken.", sagte er schließlich kühl, „Der Verlust deiner Kontrolle ist... bedauerlich, aber angesichts der Umstände nicht unerwartet. Noch einmal werde ich ein solches Verhalten mir gegenüber jedoch nicht dulden."

Ron starrte ihn nur an, Verbitterung und Verzweiflung in seinen Augen.

Voldemort nickte Dolohow zu. „Pierre"

Dolohow legte Ron eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Setz dich!", sagte er und drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück auf das Sofa. „George Weasleys Hinrichtung hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Ronald.", sagte er. Seine Stimme war leise, aber eindringlich. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Hätte dein Bruder tatsächlich die Opfer zu würdigen gewusst, die du für ihn und den Rest deiner Familie gebracht hast, hätte er das niemals alles aufs Spiel gesetzt. Um deinetwillen war unser Lord gnädig und hat ihrer aller Leben verschont. Doch anstatt Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, hat er sich erneut gegen ihn verschworen. Er hat sich dem Widerstand angeschlossen und war Teil dieses abscheulichen Anschlages, der so vielen Unschuldigen das Leben gekostet hat. Die Strafe für diese schändliche Tat ist der Tod. Noch einmal konnte der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht begnadigen. George Weasley hatte seine Chance. Er hat uns keine Wahl gelassen."

„Er war mein Bruder.", flüsterte Ron.

„Was seinen Verrat umso schmerzlicher macht.", sagte Dolohow, „Aber er hat seinen Tod selbst verschuldet, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ron, du kannst niemanden beschützen, der nicht beschützt werden will."

Ron erwiderte nichts. Er hielt seinen Kopf in den Händen und starrte ins Leere. Er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Mylord, mit Eurer Erlaubnis werde ich Ronald auf sein Zimmer bringen.", sagte Dolohow, „Ich fürchte, er ist derzeit nicht in der besten Verfassung."

Voldemort bedeutete ihm mit einer entlassenden Handbewegung sein Einverständnis und Dolohow zog Ron auf die Beine. Fast völlig willenlos ließ der junge Zauberer sich von ihm fortführen. Sein Zorn war erloschen, aber mit ihm auch alle anderen Gefühle. Zurück blieb nur Leere.

* * *

_Im Moment sieht es recht düster aus für Ron, aber ich verspreche, es gibt bald einen kleinen Lichtblick. _


	14. In Seiner Gunst

_A/N:  
Und noch ein kurzes Update. Dieses Mal ist es so kurz, weil es eigentlich gar kein eigenes Kapitel werden sollte. Aber beim Schreiben wurde es immer länger und länger, so dass ich entschieden habe, das Ganze noch einmal zu teilen. Dafür ist der Großteil von Kapitel 15 bereits geschrieben.  
Vielen Dank an alle, die letztes Mal reviewt haben! Ihr seid der Grund, weshalb meine Motivation zu schreiben momentan nicht abbricht. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels!_

* * *

**14. In Seiner Gunst**

Ron lief angespannt auf und ab, während er darauf wartete, zu Voldemort gelassen zu werden. Zwei Tage waren seit seinem Wutausbruch in Voldemorts Gegenwart vergangen, zwei Tage, seit sein Bruder nicht mehr am Leben war. Letzteres versuchte er mit mäßigem Erfolg zu verdrängen, doch betäubte die Leere in ihm den größten Schmerz. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Voldemort aus eigenem Willen aufsuchte und nicht von diesem gerufen wurde.

Ungeduldig warf er einen Blick auf die geschlossene Tür, die in Voldemorts Arbeitszimmer führte. Ließ Voldemort ihn absichtlich warten? Dann endlich öffnete sie sich und Draco Malfoy trat heraus. Sein einstiger Feind bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, dass er hineingehen sollte. Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, schritt Ron an ihm vorbei.

Voldemort erwartete ihn an seinem Lieblingsplatz vor dem Kamin, in dessen Feuerschein seine roten Augen zu glühen schienen.

Ron wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er kniete vor Voldemort nieder, beugte unterwürfig den Kopf und küsste den Saum seines Umhangs. Dann sprach er die Worte, die er sich vorher sorgfältig zurecht gelegt hatte: „Vergebt mir, Mylord. Mein Verhalten Euch gegenüber war inakzeptabel. Ich war nicht mehr in der Lage, meinen Zorn zu beherrschen. Ich habe Euch enttäuscht und bin bereit, dafür die Konsequenzen zu tragen."

Mit gesenktem Kopf wartete er zu Voldemorts Füßen kniend auf die Reaktion seines Herrn. Halb rechnete er mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, den die meisten Todesser bei solchen Gelegenheiten zu spüren bekamen. Dann spürte er Voldemorts Hand an seinem Kopf und blickte auf.

Der Dunkle Lord betrachtete ihn interessiert. „Du kommst freiwillig zu mir, um um Vergebung zu bitten.", sagte er. Verwunderung lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ja, Mylord.", sagte Ron und erwiderte seinen Blick offen, um zu zeigen, dass er nichts zu verbergen hatte.

„Erhebe dich!", sagte Voldemort und Ron kam seiner Aufforderung nach.

„Lord Voldemort ist gnädig. Er vergibt jenen, die ihm treu ergeben sind. Du hast dich mir gegenüber als loyal erwiesen und diese Loyalität soll belohnt werden. Dir ist verziehen."

„Ich danke Euch, Mylord.", sagte Ron, nicht ohne Erleichterung.

Voldemort war erfreut, das spürte er. Er wusste, er hatte das Richtige getan, auch wenn es ihn viel Überwindung gekostet hatte. Trotz der Erniedrigung hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, einen Sieg errungen zu haben.

Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete ihm der Dunkle Lord, ihm zu folgen. Ron war etwas überrascht, als Voldemort ihn in sein Schach-Zimmer führte und ihn aufforderte am Spielbrett Platz zu nehmen. Es war schon länger her, dass sie eine Partie gegeneinander gespielt hatten.

Wie immer wählte Voldemort weiß und leitete das Spiel ein. Dann machte Ron seinen ersten Zug. Eine Weile spielten sie schweigend, in stillem Einvernehmen, die Stille nur von ihren Anweisungen an die Spielfiguren unterbrochen. Ihr Spiel kam eher langsam in Schwung und es dauerte etwas, bis die ersten geschlagenen Figuren das Brett verließen.

„Du hast nichts verlernt.", sagte Voldemort anerkennend nach einem besonders raffinierten Zug seitens Ron.

„Zauberschach verlernt man nicht.", sagte Ron achselzuckend. Das Spiel gehörte seit seiner frühesten Kindheit zu seinem Leben, war das Vermächtnis von Großvater Weasley an seinen jüngsten Enkelsohn.

„Gewiss", sagte Voldemort und bedachte ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick. „Mit anderen Fähigkeiten verhält es sich jedoch nicht so. Sie verkümmern, wenn sie nicht regelmäßig ausgeübt werden."

Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass Voldemort auf irgendetwas hinaus wollte. „Mylord?", sagte er fragend.

Voldemort nahm Rons Läufer vom Spielfeld. „Ich werde dir in Zukunft noch mehr Verantwortung übertragen.", sagte er, „Deine Talente sind hier verschwendet."

Ron blinzelte verdutzt. „Ähm... was heißt das genau?" Er wurde rot, als er erkannte, wie dieser Satz sich anhörte. „Ich meine... wie werdet Ihr mich einsetzen, Mylord?", verbesserte er sich rasch.

„Du wirst sehen.", sagte Voldemort nur. Er sah Ron scharfsinnig an. „Ich denke, du hast eine Bitte an mich."

„Ja, Mylord."

Es überraschte Ron nicht, dass Voldemort Bescheid wusste. Er verbarg nichts vor seinem Herrn und ihm konnte nicht entgangen sein, dass Rons vorherige Erniedrigung noch einen anderen Grund hatte, als den, seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Er brauchte Voldemorts Gunst.

Ron bedauerte zum ersten Mal, nicht der Wortgewandteste zu sein. Liebend gern hätte er seine Bitte in wohlklingende Worte verpackt. Doch er war ein Gryffindor, sehr viel mehr noch, als selbst Harry es gewesen war, und als solcher wählte er den direkten Weg.

„Mit Eurer Erlaubnis, Mylord", sagte er, „würde ich mir gern eine eigene Wohnung suchen."

Voldemort sagte einen Moment nichts, sah ihn nur prüfend an. „Empfindest du meine Nähe als so unerträglich?", sagte er.

„Nicht Eure Nähe.", sagte Ron und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Er versteckte seine Gedanken nicht, wusste, dass Voldemort seine Gründe erkennen, wenn auch vielleicht nicht verstehen würde.

Seit Georges Tod, eigentlich bereits seit seinem Besuch im Fuchsbau, hatte Ron das Gefühl, dass das Malfoy Haus ihm die Luft abschnürte. Enger und enger schien es sich um ihn zu ziehen, mit all seinem Prunk und seiner Dunkelheit und nun drohte er, zu ersticken. Er wollte fort von hier, von den Todessern, selbst von Voldemort, jedenfalls für eine Weile. Seine Familie wieder zu sehen hatte eine Sehnsucht in ihm geweckt, einen Wunsch nach Normalität, nach einem Zuhause und wenn er bei den Weasleys nicht erwünscht war, so konnte er sich vielleicht selbst ein Heim schaffen, auch wenn es letztendlich nur eine Illusion sein würde, weil sein Leben Voldemort gehörte.

Voldemort sah ihn lange an. „Nun gut", sagte er schließlich, „Ich gestatte es."

„Ich danke Euch, Mylord." Rons Dank war ehrlich gemeint.

„Du hast fünf Tage Zeit.", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort, „Danach erwarte ich dich zurück. Ich erwarte auch, dass sich dieser neue Zustand nicht negativ auf deine Pflichten auswirkt." Seine Stimme nahm bei diesen Worten einen warnenden Unterton an.

„Ja Mylord.", sagte Ron, „Ich kenne meine Pflichten. Ich werde Euch nicht noch einmal enttäuschen!"

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Ron auf Voldemorts Gesicht Triumph zu sehen, doch im nächsten Moment war es wieder unbewegt und unlesbar. Voldemort richtete seinen Blick zurück auf das Spielbrett und plötzlich umspielte ein Lächeln seine dünnen Lippen.

„Springer auf E6.", befahl er.

Ron folgte seinem Blick überrascht.

„Schach Matt.", sagte Voldemort.

Verblüfft starrte Ron auf das Brett. Dieses plötzliche Ende hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Aber er hatte erreicht, was er wollte und missgönnte Voldemort seinen Sieg nicht.

„Meinen Glückwunsch zum Sieg, Mylord.", sagte er und kippte seinen König um.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eine Wohnung war rasch gefunden. Ron suchte sich bewusst eine, die in der Muggelwelt lag, fern von allein Zaubergemeinschaften. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben. Schließlich fand er eine geeignete Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung in einem älteren Wohnhaus in einer mittelgroßen Stadt im Südosten Englands, die seinen Ansprüchen entsprach. Ein paar Confundus-Zauber und ein Besuch bei Gringotts regelten die Besitzfrage. Ein wenig schuldbewusst fühlte er sich doch, hatte er sich immerhin einst geschworen, sein Geld nicht anzurühren. Aber eine Wohnung bezahlte sich nun einmal nicht von allein, ebenso wenig wie ihre Einrichtung.

Ron holte sich bei Flourish & Blotts auch ein paar Bücher über Schutzzauber, mit denen er die Wohnung nach und nach ausstatten wollte. Er hatte ein paar Feinde unter den Todessern und wollte nur ungern von ihnen überrascht werden.

Nachdem er eingezogen war, bewies er Voldemort seine Ergebenheit, indem er bereits einen Tag früher zurück kehrte, als er musste. Voldemort belohnte ihn dafür mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit und neuen Aufgaben.

Ron gehörte nun zu den Todessern, die regelmäßig in Voldemorts Nähe zu finden waren; er war jetzt wirklich ein Mitglied des inneren Kreises. Noch immer überraschte es ihn, wenn Voldemort in irgendeiner Sache nach seiner Meinung fragte. Er erwies diese Ehre nur wenigen und Ron war sich wohl bewusst, dass andere seine Position mit Neid erfüllte.

Ein paar Wochen später erfuhr er dann auch, was Voldemort während ihres gemeinsamen Schachspiels mit _'mehr Verantwortung'_gemeint hatte. Ron erhielt zum ersten mal das Kommando über eine Mission im Auftrag Voldemorts. Nichts Großartiges; es handelte sich lediglich um einen Aufklärungseinsatz. Seine Einheit sollte ein ländliches Gebiet auskundschaften, in dem es ein paar Auffälligkeiten gegeben hatte, obwohl dort angeblich keine Hexen und Zauberer lebten. Falls sie Muggelgeborene fanden, hatten sie die Anweisung sie auszuschalten oder gefangen zu nehmen. Sollten sie auf Mitglieder des Widerstandes treffen, war es ihre Pflicht, sofort Verstärkung zu holen.

Der Auftrag klang einfach genug für Ron, aber er hatte auch in der Spezialeinheit gedient. Die Todesser, die ihm für diese Mission unterstellt waren, waren jung und meist noch unerfahren. Zwei von ihnen, Cyrillus Warrington und Stephen Burke, waren ein paar Jahre älter als er, aber noch nicht lange Mitglieder der Todesser. Einer war etwa im gleichen Alter wie Ron: Stanislaw Nowak, ein ehemaliger Durmstrang-Schüler. Einer war frisch aus Hogwarts: Alfred Gamp. Für ihn würde es die erste Mission überhaupt werden.

Bei dem fünften handelte es sich zu Rons Überraschung um Draco Malfoy. Dass Draco an einer Mission teilnehmen durfte, bedeutete für ihn und seine Familie eine Aufwertung. Offenbar hatte der Dunkle Lord ihnen ihr Versagen in der Vergangenheit endlich vergeben. Ron sah seine Anwesenheit mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits war Malfoy ein vertrautes Gesicht aus seiner Schulzeit, aber anderseits... _er war Malfoy!_Solange Ron ihn kannte, hatte der Slytherin über ihn, seine Freunde und seine Familie hergezogen und versucht sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Er hoffte, Malfoy würde keine Probleme machen und sein Kommando in Frage stellen. Die gleiche Sorge hatte er bezüglich der Todesser, die älter waren, als er. Würden sie jemanden anerkennen, der so jung war wie er?

Er hätte sich jedoch keine Gedanken zu machen brauchen. Ron hatte keine Ahnung, dass er älter wirkte, als er war. Die Erfahrungen und Entbehrungen der vergangenen zwei Jahre hatten ihn gezeichnet. Seine Haltung zeugte von Erfahrung und Selbstsicherheit, seine Kommandos waren befehlsgewohnt und trotz seiner Jugend hatte er sich bereits einen Namen gemacht. Das alles trug dazu bei, dass die ihm zugewiesenen Todesser ihn akzeptierten und sich bereitwillig seiner Führung unterwarfen. Selbst Malfoy hatte nichts gegen sein Kommando einzuwenden.

Bevor es los ging, informierte Ron seine Truppe zunächst genau darüber, was sie erwartete. Er beschrieb ihnen den Einsatzort, soweit er selbst darüber Bescheid wusste, erklärte ihnen ihre genauen Befehle und erläuterte, wie sie vorgehen würden. Dann erst aktivierte er den Portschlüssel, der sie an ihren Zielort bringen würde. Dort angekommen, teilte er seine Mannschaft und ließ sie immer zu zweit systematisch das Gebiet absuchen.

Er selbst wählte sich Alfred Gamp zum Partner, denn dieser hatte von allen noch die wenigste Erfahrung und war sichtlich aufgeregt. Ron versuchte, den Jüngeren von seiner Nervosität abzulenken, indem er ihm ein paar Tipps und Tricks beibrachte, die er bei der Spezialeinheit gelernt hatte.

„Versuch niemals, an einem offenen Ort wie diesem zu schleichen.", erklärte er ihm, während sie einen Feldweg entlang auf ein bereits herbstlich gefärbtes Wäldchen zugingen. „Du erregst damit mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als wenn du ganz normal spazieren gehst. Du darfst nicht den Eindruck machen, irgendetwas zu verbergen. Tu so, als ob du hier her gehörst. Du hast kein besonderes Ziel. Du genießt einfach nur deinen Spaziergang und die Landschaft."

Als sie das Wäldchen erreicht hatten, zeigte er Gamp im Schutz der Bäume ein paar nützliche Zaubersprüche.

„_Homenum Revelio_ ist der einfachste und schnellste Zauber, wenn man jemanden aufspüren will. Er kann aber bereits mit ein paar einfachen Schutzzaubern abgeblockt werden. Etwas schwieriger, aber auch wirksamer ist _Indico Quaerens_..."

Überrascht stellte Ron fest, dass es ihm sogar Spaß machte, sein Wissen weiter zu geben. Gamp war ein ehemaliger Ravenclaw und sehr lernwillig. Er stellte interessiert Fragen und bestand darauf, jeden Zauber selbst auszuprobieren.

Die Unterrichtsstunde wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als ein lauter Schrei ertönte, verstärkt durch einen Sonorus-Zauber. Ein Mitglied der Einsatztruppe war in Not!

Ohne zu zögern, rannten die beiden los, in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Schon von weitem konnte Ron durch die Bäume die Lichtblitze umher fliegender Flüche sehen. Als sie den Rand des Wäldchens erreichten, wurde der Blick frei auf eine Wiese, auf der eine alte Scheune stand. Vor der Scheune konnte Ron einen einzelnen dunkelhäutigen Zauberer ausmachen, der sich mit zwei seiner Todesser duellierte. Einer von ihnen – Warrington, wenn er sich nicht irrte – fiel genau in diesem Augenblick. Doch im gleichen Moment tauchten von der Rückseite der Scheune Malfoy und Nowak auf. Für ein paar Sekunden war der dunkle Zauberer abgelenkt und diese kurze Unaufmerksamkeit reichte Burke, dem Gefährten des gefallenen Todessers. Es gab einen grünen Lichtblitz und der fremde Zauberer ging zu Boden.

Ron eilte zunächst zu dem gefallenen Warrington und stellte erleichtert fest, dass dieser nur bewusstlos war.

„Bleib bei ihm!", befahl er dem jungen Gamp und wandte sich dann Burke zu. „Was ist hier passiert?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Er hat uns angegriffen", rief Burke, ein dürrer junger Mann mit pickelnarbigem Gesicht und leicht hervor quellenden Augen. Er wies auf die Stelle, an der der dunkle Zauberer lag. „Wir wollten nachschauen, ob jemand in der Scheune ist und plötzlich war er da. Wir haben uns nur verteidigt."

Ron bewegte sich auf die Stelle zu, wo Malfoy bereits über dem Fremden kniete. Als er Ron kommen hörte, blickte er auf.

„Er ist tot.", sagte Malfoy tonlos. Der Blick, den er Ron zuwarf, war leicht besorgt.

Dann erkannte Ron das Gesicht des Toten. Es war sein ehemaliger Mitschüler Dean Thomas. Ron starrte eine Weile auf ihn herab. Der Anblick hätte irgendetwas in ihm regen sollen, aber er spürte... nichts.

„Wer war er?", wollte Nowak wissen.

„Ein Muggelgeborener.", sagte Ron. Er blickte zur Scheune. „Wir müssen überprüfen, ob sich noch mehr hier befinden."

Damit ließ er den toten Dean zurück und sammelte seine Einsatztruppe wieder um sich. Er wies Gamp an, sich so gut wie möglich um Warrington zu kümmern und führte den Rest dann in das Gebäude. Eine weitere Stunde intensiver Suche im und um das Gebäude ergab jedoch nichts und so erklärte Ron die Mission schließlich für beendet. Er befahl Gamp und Nowak, den Toten zu begraben und ließ Warrington, der immer noch bewusstlos war, von Malfoy und Burke ins St. Mungo Hospital bringen. Ron selbst kehrte zurück ins Malfoy Haus, um über den Ausgang ihrer Mission bei Voldemort selbst Bericht zu erstatten.

Dieses Mal musste er nicht lange warten, bis ihn der Dunkle Lord empfing. Wie immer verneigte er sich und wartete, bis Voldemort ihn ansprach.

„Ah Ronald", begrüßte ihn Voldemort, „Du bist zurück. Ich nehme an, der Auftrag verlief erfolgreich?"

„Ja, Mylord.", sagte Ron und berichtete dann mit knappen Worten den Ausgang.

„Der junge Warrington lebt?", wollte Voldemort wissen, als er geendet hatte.

„Er war am Leben, als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah.", erwiderte Ron, „Und er schien nicht in Lebensgefahr zu schweben. Aber ich habe nicht gesehen, was ihn getroffen hat. Ich hielt es für besser, ihn vorsichtshalber ins St. Mungo bringen zu lassen."

Voldemort schien zufrieden. „Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, Ron.", lobte er.

„Danke Mylord."

Der Dunkle Lord sah Ron prüfend an. „Und doch gibt es etwas, das dich bedrückt.", stellte er fest.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts, Mylord."

Voldemort betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment länger, entließ ihn dann jedoch mit dem Versprechen, bald noch mehr Arbeit für ihn zu haben.

Erschöpft kehrte Ron in seine neue Wohnung zurück, mit den Gedanken jedoch immer noch bei der Mission und bei Deans starren, leblosen Gesicht. Auch jetzt fühlte er nichts und diese Tatsache erschreckte ihn.

„Ich glaube, ich verliere meine Menschlichkeit.", murmelte er zu seinem leeren Wohnzimmer.


	15. Crucio

_A/N:__  
Noch ein Update, vermutlich vorerst das letzte, wobei man das bei mir nie wissen kann. Aber an regelmäßige Updates solltet ihr euch lieber nicht gewöhnen.^^  
Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Ostern und viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Reviewantwort an lucia: Nö, nicht ausschließlich.^^ Aber sie können manchmal wahre Wunder wirken. Ich hab mich auf alle Fälle sehr über dein Review gefreut. ;)**  
**Für Voldemort ist das Zerwürfnis sehr wünschenswert und von ihm auch so geplant. Zu der Frage, ob Ron sich von ihm lösen wird, sag ich lieber nichts. Ich würde in jedem Fall zu viel verraten. In meinen Augen war Voldemort schon immer charismatisch... wahrscheinlich schreibe ich ihn deshalb auch so.^^ Nicht zu OoC, hoffe ich.  
Ja, es passiert etwas, das Rons Leben verändern wird. Bereits in diesem Kapitel.

* * *

**15. Crucio**

Zunächst erhielt Ron keine neue Mission und musste sich wieder einmal mit den verschiedenen Aufgaben zufrieden geben, die anfielen. Eine dieser Aufgaben führte ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nach Askaban. Nicht alle Dementoren hatten das Zaubergefängnis verlassen. Anstatt Verbrecher beherbergte es nun die Feinde Voldemorts, Kritiker seines Regimes und Muggelgeborene, sofern sie noch einen Nutzen hatten.

Rons Auftrag kam wieder einmal von Avery, ein Botenjob diesmal.

„Sieh zu , dass du diese Botschaft niemand geringerem als Rupert Emmerson übergibst!", sagte Avery zu ihm und überreichte ihm dann ein gefaltetes Pergament. „Diese Informationen sind streng vertraulich und könnten in den falschen Händen großen Schaden verursachen."

Gleichmütig nickte Ron. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an Emmerson, der oft an Selwyns Operationen teilgenommen hatte, zu Beginn von Rons Zeit als Todesser. Inzwischen war Emmerson zum Leiter des Gefängnisses von Askaban aufgestiegen. Gelegentlich sah man ihn im Malfoy Haus, wenn er Voldemort seine Aufwartung machte.

Askabans Sicherheitsbestimmungen waren streng, aber als hochrangiger Todesser hatte Ron keine Probleme, Zutritt zu erhalten. Innerhalb von kürzester Zeit war im Ministerium ein Portschlüssel für ihn organisiert, dann flog er einem Strom aus Farben seinem Ziel entgegen.

Der Portschlüssel brachte ihn in eine große, düstere, kalte Halle, an deren Seiten sich überall Durchgänge befanden. Aus einem dieser Durchgänge kamen sogleich drei Zauberer auf ihn zu, die ihm vage bekannt vor kamen. Einen erkannte er als Todesser, auch wenn ihm der Name nicht einfiel, die anderen beiden waren vermutlich Auroren.

„Name und Zweck Ihres Besuchs?", blaffte ihn einer der Auroren an, ein muskulöser, vernarbter Mann mit lichtem, grau-braunem Haar.

„Ron Weasley", erwiderte Ron ebenso knapp, „Ich habe eine Botschaft für Rupert Emmerson." Er zeigte ihnen demonstrativ sein Dunkles Mal.

„Ah", sagte der Narbige mit einem Blick auf sein entblößtes Handgelenk. „Bedaure, aber Emmerson überwacht zur Zeit die Hinrichtungen im Nordflügel. Wenn Sie Ihre Botschaft hier lassen, werden wir dafür sorgen, dass er sie bekommt."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe den Befehl, diese Botschaft nur ihm persönlich auszuhändigen. Wie komme ich in den Nordflügel?"

„Wir sollen Sie unbeaufsichtigt hier rumlaufen lassen?", sagte der zweite Auror, ein jüngerer blonder Mann, und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Der narbige Auror winkte jedoch ab. „Er hat das Dunkle Mal. Um den brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen machen." An Ron gewandt sagte er: „Wir würden Ihnen gerne jemanden zur Verfügung stellen, der Sie zu Emmerson bringt, aber ich fürchte, wir können im Moment niemanden entbehren."

„Das macht nichts.", erwiderte Ron, „Eine Wegbeschreibung wird genügen."

„Aber die Dementoren...", wandte der blonde Auror ein.

„Die Dementoren haben Anweisungen, alle Träger des Dunklen Males in Ruhe zu lassen.", meldete sich zum ersten Mal der Todesser zu Wort, „Sie werden ihn nicht behelligen." Er nickte Ron zu, der die Geste höflich erwiderte.

Kurze Zeit später war Ron mit einer ausführlichen Wegbeschreibung unterwegs durch die Kellergewölbe des Gefängnisses. Askaban war ein unangenehmer Ort. Je mehr er davon sah, desto weniger gefiel es ihm. Die Gänge, durch die er kam, waren dunkel, feucht und schmutzig und ein moderiger Geruch lag in der Luft. Ab und zu schwebten Dementoren an ihm vorbei und drehten ihm ihre leeren Gesichter zu. Ron vermied es, in die Zellen zu blicken, der wusste welches Bild des Jammers sich ihm bieten würde. Das Schreien und Wehklagen der Gefangenen konnte er jedoch nicht ignorieren. Es begleitete ihn fast überall hin, wie eine schreckliche Hintergrundmusik.

Er fröstelte und zog seinen Umhang enger um sich. Und hier hatte Sirius es fast 12 Jahre lang ausgehalten? Ron wäre am liebsten nicht eine Sekunde länger hier geblieben. Er spürte, wie die lähmende Kälte langsam Besitz von ihm ergriff, wie dieser Ort alle Gefühle, die ihm noch verblieben waren, aufzusaugen schien und nur hoffnungslose Leere zurück ließ. Dabei waren es nicht einmal so viele Dementoren wie einst und die, die noch hier waren, ließen ihn tatsächlich in Ruhe. Vielleicht lag es gar nicht an den Dementoren? Vielleicht war es Askaban selbst, das die Menschen verzweifeln ließ. Das Gefängnis war alt, wenn auch nicht so alt wie Hogwarts, und hatte im Laufe der Zeit viel Magie angesammelt. Ron konnte sich jedenfalls gut vorstellen, dass Askaban die Menschen auf Dauer in den Wahnsinn trieb. Ob George hier gefangen gehalten worden war? Diese Vorstellung ließ ihn erneut schaudern und ohne es recht zu merken, beschleunigte er seine Schritte.

Beinahe war er erleichtert, als er endlich sein Ziel erreichte, eine weitere Halle. Doch die Hinrichtungen waren ebenso unschön. Er scheute es, die Reihe der Gefangenen anzusehen, die warteten, bis sie an der Reihe kamen und händigte Emmerson so rasch wie möglich seine Botschaft aus. Danach entschuldigte er sich bei dem Todesser und kehrte schnell wieder zurück, auf dem gleichen Weg, auf dem er gekommen war.

Zumindest war das sein Plan, doch nachdem er fast eine halbe Stunde unterwegs war, ohne sein Ziel zu erreichen, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich in dem Labyrinth aus Gängen verlaufen hatte. Er blieb stehen und stieß eine Reihe von Flüchen aus. Vermutlich hatte er irgendwo eine falsche Abzweigung genommen. Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er jetzt tun sollte. Um Hilfe rufen würde zum einen keinen guten Eindruck machen, zum anderen würde ihn wahrscheinlich gar keiner hören. Zurückgehen hatte auch keinen Zweck; dadurch würde er sich eher noch mehr verirren. Letztendlich beschloss er, einfach immer in die ungefähre Richtung zu gehen, in der er die große Halle seiner Ankunft vermutete. Er sprach einen Vier-Punkte-Zauber und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Vielleicht kam es ihm nur so vor, aber Askaban schien noch dunkler zu werden, je länger er lief. Hier unten, in die Kellergewölbe des Gefängnisses, traf nie ein Sonnenstrahl und die magischen Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchteten die Gänge nur unzureichend. Gelegentlich konnte er unnatürlich blasse, hohlwangige Gesichter ausmachen, die ihn durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch anstarrten. Er sah keinen von ihnen an, sondern beeilte sich, weiter zukommen.

Als er eine weitere Gabelung erreichte, blieb er verwundert stehen. Irgendjemand hatte einen großen, roten Pfeil auf die Mauer gemalt. Er führte erneut einen Vier-Punkte-Zauber durch und stellte fest, dass die Richtung mit der übereinstimmte, in der er sein Ziel vermutete. Achselzuckend steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. Einen Versuch war es sicher wert.

Gerade wollte er sich anschicken, dem Pfeil zu folgen, als hinter ihm eine Stimme ertönte: _„Wiesel?"_

Ron fuhr herum. Als er erkannte, wer ihn da angerufen hatte, war er wenig erfreut.

„Jugson", sagte er kühl.

Der untersetzte Mann mit den strähnigen, schwarzen Haaren kam näher. „Es ist tatsächlich Wiesel.", grinste er, „Na sieh mal einer an! Hast dich wohl verlaufen, wie?"

Ron starrte ihn feindselig an. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er scharf.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen.", entgegnete Jugson und sah Ron interessiert an.

Dieser sagte nichts, sondern fuhr fort, zornig zu starren.

„Nich sehr gesprächig, hmm?", feixte Jugson.

„Ist es nicht deine Aufgabe, die Weasleys zu bewachen?", sagte Ron kalt.

„Unter anderem.", grinste Jugson, „Der Dunkle Lord vertraut mir viele Aufgaben an. Aber wo wir grad bei den Weasleys sind... ich hab von deinem Besuch gehört. Soll ja nicht so toll gelaufen sein."

Rons Augen verengten sich.

Jugson fuhr fort: „Hab ich dich nicht gewarnt? Ronnie der Todesser ist bei solchen Blutsverrätern und Muggelfreunden eben nicht willkommen. Aber mach dir nichts drauß! Früher oder später bekommen sie die Rechnung dafür..."

„Sei still!", schnappte Ron. Seine Hand umklammerte fest seinen Zauberstab und er brauchte all seine Beherrschung, um nicht auf Jugson los zu gehen.

Doch Jugson redete unbeirrt weiter: „Georgie hat seine Strafe ja schon erhalten. Ein Jammer, dass du das verpasst hast..."

Er brach plötzlich ab; offenbar hatte er endlich bemerkt, dass Ron kurz vor der Explosion stand und sein bösartiges Grinsen verwandelte sich in einen Ausdruck lauernder Wachsamkeit.

„Du bewegst dich auf sehr dünnem Eis.", sagte Ron mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Merlin, wie er diesen Mann hasste! Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte er vermutlich nicht die Selbstbeherrschung gehabt, die er nun an den Tag legte. Ein Teil von ihm war sehr versucht, Jugson hier und jetzt grün und blau zu hexen, hier wo keiner sonst es mitbekam. Aber wenn sein Dienst für Voldemort ihn eins gelernt hatte, dann war es Selbstbeherrschung. Jugson war ein ranghoher Todesser und ein paar fiese Bemerkungen rechtfertigten noch keinen Angriff. Ron konnte sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn er nicht aufpasste.

Jugson schien seine Unentschlossenheit zu bemerken. „Hast wohl nicht den Mumm, es mit mir aufzunehmen?", höhnte er, „So viel zum Mut der Gryffindors. Aber eine weise Entscheidung."

Ron schnaubte. „Wie sehr ich mich vor dir fürchten muss, haben wir ja gesehen." Er spielte damit auf Jugsons letzten direkten Angriff auf ihn an, bei dem der Andere deutlich den Kürzeren gezogen hatte.

„Oh ich rede nicht von dir persönlich.", sagte Jugson mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, „Für andere könnte es dagegen... _ungemütlich_ werden, wenn du mir nicht mit dem nötigen _Respekt_begegnest."

„So viel Gewalt hast du nicht über meine Familie.", erwiderte Ron und klang sicherer, als er sich fühlte.

Jugsons Grinsen wurde breiter. „Wer spricht denn von deiner Familie?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du dann? Drück dich gefälligst klar aus, Mann!"

„Komm mit und ich zeig es dir.", sagte Jugson herausfordernd und winkte Ron, ihm zu folgen.

Misstrauisch starrte dieser ihn an. Konnte das eine Falle sein? Doch letztendlich siegte seine Neugier und er folgte seinem Feind in einen der Gänge, die von der Gabelung abzweigten.

Jugson ging nicht weit. Schon ein paar Meter den Gang hinunter blieb er vor einer Zelle stehen und bedeutete Ron, hinein zu sehen.

„Da schau! Dein Schlammblut."

Gegen seinen Willen kam Ron näher, starrte wie in Trance auf das zitternde Etwas in einer Ecke. Die Gestalt hatte die Beine angezogen und den Kopf darin vergraben, geschüttelt von stummen Schluchzen. Alles, was man von ihr sah, war eine Mähne aus verfilztem, buschigen, braunen Haar. Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf.

„Ron?", flüsterte sie, Unglauben in ihrer brüchigen Stimme.

Ron war wie erstarrt.

„Na? Erkennst du es?", fragte Jugson voll böser Freude, „Hat uns am Anfang ganz schön Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Aber wir wissen, wie man mit diesen Kreaturen umgehen muss! Früher oder später geben sie alle klein bei."

Ron fand seine Stimme wieder. „Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?", flüsterte er voller Entsetzen.

„Das wüsstest du wohl gern, wie?", grinste Jugson, „Aber die Wahrheit ist, wir mussten gar nicht viel machen. Das hier ist Askaban." Er machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit dem Arm. „Dieser Ort bricht jeden irgendwann. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass wir nicht ein bisschen nachgeholfen haben." Jugson lächelte hinterhältig. „Wer hätte sich so eine Chance schon entgehen lassen? Harry Potters kleine Schlampe! Und wie schön sie schreien kann... Es ist wahre Musik in den Ohren. Willst du mal hören?"

Jugson hob seinen Zauberstab, doch er kam nicht dazu, einen Zauber zu sprechen.

Eine wilde Wut hatte Ron ergriffen, stärker als alles, was er je gespürt hatte. Gleichzeitig war er ruhig, wusste genau, was er tat, war sich seiner eigenen Magie bewusst, wie erst einmal zuvor, wusste wie er sie einsetzen musste. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung langen Trainings zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Jugson.

_„Crucio!"_

Es erfüllte ihn mit ungeheurer Befriedigung, Jugson schreiend und sich windend auf dem Boden zu sehen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Zweifel daran gehabt, dass der Fluch dieses Mal dieses Mal klappen würde. Er wollte Jugson Schmerzen zufügen. Seine ganze Wut, seinen ganzen Hass legte er in diesen einen Cruciatus. Unaufhörlich hallten Jugsons Schreie durch die Gänge, mischten sich mit dem Wehklagen der Gefangenen und Ron hielt den Fluch, denn er wollte, dass Jugson für seine Taten bezahlte, genauso litt wie die, die er quälte, wollte, dass er Rons eigenen Schmerz fühlte...

Ein leises Lachen unterbrach seine Konzentration. Er blickte auf, in seinen Augen immer noch das Feuer des Zorns.

Voldemort trat aus dem Schatten, gefolgt von Rookwood.

„Ich gratuliere dir, Ron.", sagte der Dunkle Lord gedehnt. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen schlangenartigen Zügen. „Du hast erfolgreich den Cruciatus-Fluch angewandt. Eine sehr beeindruckende Darbietung."

Am Boden wimmerte Jugson vor sich hin, doch niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung.

Ron sah Voldemort entschlossen an. „Ich nehme Hermine mit.", sagte er. Es war keine Frage, keine Bitte, eher eine Feststellung.

Voldemort nickte, so als sei das längst beschlossene Sache. Doch seine Stimme war warnend, als er sagte: „Mit meiner Erlaubnis."

Ron war das in diesem Moment ziemlich egal. Er trat an die Zellentür. Ohne sich um irgendwelche Schlüssel zu kümmern, sprengte er das Schloss auf und trat in die Zelle.

Braune Augen sahen ihm furchtsam entgegen.

„Ich schaffe dich hier raus.", sagte er leise und kniete vor der mitleidserweckenden Gestalt nieder.

Sie streckte eine magere, blasse Hand nach ihm aus und berührte sein Gesicht, so als müsse sie sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich real war.

Die Berührung veranlasste ihn, für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen. Dann hob er sie so sanft wie möglich hoch, überrascht, wie federleicht sie in seinen Armen lag, und trug sie fort.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Voldemort blickte dem jungen Weasley nachdenklich nach. Das war ein überaus starker Cruciatus-Fluch gewesen. Seine Einschätzung, dass mehr in Ron Weasley steckte, als man auf den ersten Blick sah, hatte sich wieder einmal bestätigt.

„Mylord?", sagte Rookwood, „Mylord, wieso habt Ihr ihm das erlaubt?"

„Zweifelst du an meiner Entscheidung?", sagte Voldemort kühl.

„Natürlich nicht, Mylord.", erwiderte Rookwood hastig, „Ich bin nur verwundert..."

„Ich habe meine Gründe.", sagte Voldemort kurz angebunden.

Oh ja, er hatte Gründe, aber er bezweifelte, dass Rookwood sie verstehen würde. Voldemort hatte den Zorn in Weasleys Augen gesehen, den gleichen Zorn, den dieser vor kurzem gegen seinen Herrn gerichtet hatte, als er diesen für den Tod seines Bruders verantwortlich machte. Seine Kontrolle über den jungen Todesser drohte, ihm zu entgleiten.

Ron Weasley hatte in seinen Augen gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Hund. Hunde waren treu, gehorsam und gelehrig, aber wenn man sie falsch behandelte und nicht bei Laune hielt, konnten sie sich leicht zum Problem entwickeln. Voldemort würde das nicht zulassen. Er hatte zu viel Arbeit in Weasley gesteckt, um ihn so einfach aufzugeben. Darum gewährte er ihm gewisse Freiheiten, ließ sogar zu, dass er sein Schlammblut mitnahm. Es war nur wichtig, dass Weasley wusste, wem er diese Freiheiten verdankte und dass sein Herr sie ihm jederzeit wieder nehmen konnte, wenn er ihm nicht gehorchte. Mit etwas Glück würde Weasleys Dankbarkeit ihn sogar noch enger an seinen Lord binden.

Lord Voldemort war kein Narr. Er würde nicht noch einmal den Fehler machen, den er bei Snape gemacht hatte. Er hatte aus dieser Erfahrung gelernt. Er verstand zwar noch immer die Liebe nicht, aber er erkannte durchaus die Macht, die sie über andere haben konnte.

Sollte Weasley sich ruhig mit seinem Schlammblut vergnügen! Solange es Voldemorts Zielen nutzte, war er bereit, es zu dulden. Jedenfalls für den Moment.


	16. Hermine

_A/N:  
Hat mal wieder länger gedauert bis zu diesem Update. Schuld daran: ein stressiges RL und eine Schreibblockade. Mal sehen, ob ich im Juli noch eins schaffe. Ansonsten wird es bis zum nächsten Kapitel eine Weile dauern, da ich den ganzen Sommer in China bin.  
Hmm... eigentlich wollte ich noch was zum Kapitel schreiben. Aber mir fällts nicht mehr ein, also lest es einfach selbst und bildet euch eure eigene Meinung._

Reviewantworten:

**lucia:** Danke für dein Review. :-) Ich denke nicht, dass JKR bei Voldemort versagt hat. Die Bücher sind aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben, daher ist der Blick, den wir als Leser auf Voldemort bekommen, auch nur das, was Harry sieht und über ihn erfährt. Aber ich fand Voldemort in den Büchern eigentlich immer fesselnd... die Friedhofs-Szene im 4. Band ist bis heute eine meiner Lieblingsszenen in den Büchern. Als "Bösen" finde ich ihn sehr gelungen.

**Mutzel:** Danke sehr. =) Ich persönlich finde, Ron ist ein Charakter mit sehr viel Potential, der viel zu wenig Beachtung findet.

* * *

**16. Hermine**

Es war einfacher, Hermine aus Askaban heraus zu schaffen, als Ron zunächst angenommen hatte. Die Wachen erhoben keinen Einspruch, als er seinen Portschlüssel aktivierte. Sein entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck duldete keinen Widerspruch. Zurück im Ministerium forderte er sofort einen weiteren Portschlüssel in seine Wohnung, da er Hermine in ihrem Zustand nicht zumuten wollte zu apparieren. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war sein Portschlüssel einsatzbereit – Zacharias Smith hatte sich in diesem Fall tatsächlich einmal als nützlich erwiesen.

In der Wohnung angekommen, ließ er Hermine behutsam in seinen Wohnzimmersessel sinken.

„Warte hier einen Moment.", sagte er und verschwand dann im Schlafzimmer, um das Bett für sie herzurichten.

Als er wieder zurück kam, hatte sie die Augen geschlossen. Wie zart sie wirkte, wie zerbrechlich! Wie war so entsetzlich dünn und so unnatürlich blass. Selbst nachdem Bellatrix sie damals im Malfoy Haus gefoltert hatte, war sie nicht so schwach gewesen. Ron hatte plötzlich Angst, sie könne verschwinden, ihm einfach entgleiten. Und das, wo er sie gerade erst wiedergefunden hatte.

„Hermine?", sagte er sanft.

Sie öffnete die Augen. Sie waren nicht so, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Wo war ihr Glanz, ihr Feuer, ihre Leidenschaft? Das Leuchten in ihnen war erloschen. Stattdessen wirkten sie stumpf und leer. Doch Wiedererkennen flackerte in ihnen auf als sie ihn anblickte.

„Ist das ein Traum?", flüsterte sie, „Bist du wirklich hier?"

„Ja", sagte Ron, nahm vorsichtig ihre schmale Hand in seine, „Ich bin hier. Ich bin real. Du bist in meiner Wohnung. Du bist hier in Sicherheit."

Sie sah ihn einfach nur an, studierte sein Gesicht, als müsse sie sich jede Einzelheit einprägen. Wie bereits in der Zelle in Askaban hob sie die Hand und berührte sein Gesicht, ließ ihre Finger sanft über seine Nase gleiten, seine Augenbrauen, sein Kinn, seinen Mund. Ron hielt ganz still, wagte kaum, zu atmen.

„Du bist es wirklich.", sagte sie erstickt.

Plötzlich füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Im nächsten Moment hielt Ron sie in seinen Armen, während sie von Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde, das Gesicht in seiner Brust vergraben. Er streichelte ihren Rücken, sprach beruhigend auf sie ein, ohne richtig wahr zu nehmen, was er sagte, aber es waren ohnehin bedeutungslose Worte.

Wann hatte er das letzte Mal jemanden im Arm gehalten? Wie lange war es her, dass überhaupt jemand engen körperlichen Kontakt zu ihm gehabt hatte, zu ihm, dem Todesser? Wann hatte jemand ihn zuletzt gebraucht? So verharrte er bei ihr, bis ihr Schluchzen erstarb, ihre Tränen versiegten und sie sich langsam beruhigte, als die Erschöpfung ihren Tribut forderte.

Er brachte sie in sein Schlafzimmer, in das eigens für sie vorbereitete Bett und erst, als ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge versicherten, dass sie eingeschlafen war, wagte er es, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Als sie Stunden später aufwachte, fand sie ihn jedoch wieder neben dem Bett.

„Wie geht es dir?", sagte er und erkannte noch im gleichen Moment, was für eine dumme Frage das war. „Ich habe dir Suppe gemacht.", sagte er rasch.

Halb rechnete er mit Widerstand, als er begann, Hermine zu füttern wie ein Kind, aber sie widersetzte sich nicht. Sie musste wirklich sehr schwach sein und es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Schüssel leer war.

Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen. Ron schickte sich an, aufzustehen und ihr wieder ihre Ruhe zu lassen.

„Bleib.", tönte es plötzlich leise.

Er hielt inne und sah sie an. Sie hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet. In ihnen stand ein Ausdruck, der etwas tief in ihm berührte, einen Teil seiner selbst, von dem er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er noch existierte, einen Teil, den er bereits vergessen hatte.

„Bitte Ron.", sagte sie flehend, „Nur für eine Weile. Ich möchte jetzt nicht allein sein..." Ihre Stimme erstarb.

Es brach ihm fast das Herz, sie so zu sehen. Sie war immer so stark gewesen, viel stärker als er. Wie hätte er nein sagen können? Aber sie wusste nicht, wen sie vor sich hatte, was aus ihm geworden war. Er war nicht mehr der Ron, an den sie sich erinnerte. Er musste es ihr sagen. Sie musste Bescheid wissen.

„Hermine", begann er, „Da gibt es einiges, was du wissen solltest... über mich... über das Leben, das ich jetzt führe."

Er schob den Ärmel seines Umhangs nach oben und entblößte das Dunkle Mal. Sie starrte darauf wie hypnotisiert.

„Ich wurde vor die Wahl gestellt.", sagte er, „Das oder das Leben meiner Familie... dein Leben."

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte sie zu seiner Überraschung, „Ich war dabei."

Es stimmte, erinnerte er sich. Sie hatte zwar nicht gesehen, wie er das Mal empfing, aber sie war da gewesen, als Voldemort ihm sein Ultimatum gestellt hatte.

„Ja", sagte er, „Aber du weißt nicht, was danach geschehen ist, was ich alles getan habe... in Seinem Namen..."

Und so begann Ron zu erzählen. Er berichtete, wie er mit dem Dunklen Mal gebrandmarkt wurde, von den Wochen danach unter Selwyn, von der Spezialeinheit und all jenen, die er dort tötete und gefangen nahm. Er sprach von Voldemorts zunehmendem Interesse an ihm, den Schachspielen, den Missionen, dem Attentat auf Voldemort und der Rolle, die er dabei spielte, der Zurückweisung durch seine Familie, Georges Tod. Er verschwieg nichts, beschönigte nichts, legte sein ganzes Leben seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts vor ihr nieder. Die Worte kamen, so als hätten sie schon lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet.

Er sah sie nicht dabei an, sondern starrte ins Leere, während er im Geiste alles noch einmal durchlebte. Er wollte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, fürchtete, was er darin erkennen würde. Wäre ihre Reaktion die gleiche, wie die seiner Familie gewesen, hätte er es nicht geschafft, weiter zu sprechen. Und er _musste_diese Dinge irgendjemandem sagen! Bevor es zu spät war. Bevor er so wurde, wie die anderen Todesser, sich für immer an Voldemort verlor. Es war seine persönliche Beichte und in Hermines Hand allein lag es, ihn zu erlösen oder zu verdammen.

Auch als er geendet hatte, blickte er sie nicht an.

„Nachts sehe ich ihre Gesichter.", sagte er leise, „Die Menschen, die ich getötet habe, aber auch die, die ich nicht gerettet habe. Ich hätte es gekonnt..." Er brach ab.

„...aber dann hätte Du-weißt-schon-wer deine Familie getötet.", flüsterte Hermine und ergriff seine Hand.

Er sah auf. Ihr Gesicht war nass vor Tränen, doch in ihren Augen lagen Mitgefühl und Verstehen.

„In Askaban...", hob sie an, biss sich dann jedoch auf die Lippen, so als wüsste sie nicht so recht, wie sie fortfahren sollte. „Ich weiß, wozu Menschen gezwungen werden können.", wisperte sie, „Zu welchen Abscheulichkeiten, Erniedrigungen..." Sie schluchzte auf.

Unvermittelt loderten Zorn aber auch Angst in Ron auf. „Was haben sie dir angetan?", fragte er rau, „Hermine! Sie haben doch nicht..." Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Der Gedanke war zu entsetzlich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das nicht. Nicht das Schlammblut. Nicht das." Sie lachte bitter. „Ich kann mich wohl glücklich schätzen..."

Rons Herz verkrampfte sich, aber er spürte Erleichterung. Das Schlimmste war ihr erspart geblieben.

Sie sah ihn an, noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich jetzt hier bin... bei dir... Der Gedanke an dich war oft das Einzige... oh Ron!"

„Schsch... ist ja gut.", murmelte Ron, als er sie an sich presste, „Du bist bei mir. Hier wird dir nichts geschehen."

Sein Beschützerinstinkt wallte auf. Sie würde nie wieder an diesen schrecklichen Ort zurückkehren. Er würde es nicht zulassen! Was auch immer ihr dort widerfahren war, würde sich nicht wiederholen!

Sie blickte ihn an, versuchte sogar ein Lächeln, das jedoch kläglich misslang. „Alles wird wieder in Ordnung, Ron, jetzt wo wir wieder zusammen sind. Du wirst sehen."

Er nickte nur, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Erschöpft ließ Hermine sich auf ihr Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Ron stand auf, um ihr ihre Ruhe zu lassen, da öffnete sie die Augen wieder.

„Würdest du bei mir bleiben und mich halten?", bat sie ihn.

Er fühlte einen Kloß im Hals. Wie konnte sie seine Nähe ertragen, sogar wünschen, nach allem, was er getan hatte, was sie erlebt hatte?

Doch er ließ sich vorsichtig neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder, das zum Glück breiter war als die meisten, und noch vorsichtiger legte er seinen Arm um sie. So lag er lange neben ihr, hörte wie ihre Atemzüge langsam ruhiger und regelmäßiger wurden, als der Schlaf sie fand, betrachtete ihr hohles Gesicht, das selbst jetzt etwas Gehetztes hatte.

Die äußeren Spuren ihres Leidens mochten eines Tages verschwinden. Aber innerlich würden sie beide für immer Narben zurückbehalten, spürte Ron. Er wusste, es würde nie mehr alles in Ordnung sein, aber er hatte nicht das Herz, ihr das zu sagen. In Gedanken vertieft, fiel er schließlich selbst in einen Schlummer.

* * *

Er erwachte von dem vertrauten Kribbeln in seinem Handgelenk. Voldemort. Er seufzte und richtete sich langsam auf.

Sein Blick fiel auf die schlafende Gestalt neben ihm. Sollte er sie wecken oder doch lieber weiter schlafen lassen? Sie hatte den Schlaf nötig und wenn er Glück hatte, würde er zurück sein, bevor sie aufwachte. Anderseits wusste er nicht, was Voldemort wollte. Die Angelegenheit konnte den ganzen Tag dauern. Was, wenn Hermine allein aufwachte und Angst bekam? Es war besser, er sagte ihr Bescheid. Sanft weckte er sie.

„Hermine?"

Sie blickte ihn schlaftrunken, aber vertrauensvoll an.

„Hermine, ich werde gerufen. Ich muss für eine Weile fort."

„Zu... zu Ihm?"

„Ja, zu Ihm. Aber ich verspreche, ich komme zurück, so schnell ich kann. Du solltest hier sicher sein, ich habe alle möglichen Schutzzauber installiert. Fühl dich hier ganz wie Zuhause."

„Wie lange wirst du weg sein?", wollte sie wissen.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Das kann ich nicht sagen. Kommt darauf an, was er von mir will. Hast du Hunger? Es ist noch Suppe da. Ich hole dir eine Schüssel."

Er wartete ihre Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern ging rasch in die Küche, um ihr einen Teller abzuschöpfen, den er ihr ans Bett stellte.

„Danke Ron.", sagte sie mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Er betrachtete sie besorgt. „Wirst du ohne mich zurecht kommen?"

Sie nickte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Du solltest jetzt besser gehen. Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen Schwierigkeiten bekommst."

„Es gefällt mir nicht, dich jetzt schon allein lassen zu müssen.", murmelte er stirnrunzelnd, „Du bist noch so schwach." Er kramte in seiner Tasche und zog den Deluminator hervor. „Hier", sagte er und reichte ihn Hermine, „Es ist kein Zauberstab, aber besser als nichts."

„Oh!", rief sie und Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas von dem alten Leuchten in ihre Augen zurück kehrte. „Du hast ihn noch! Aber wie...?"

„Ich erzähle es dir später gern.", versprach er, „Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los."

„Pass auf dich auf!", sagte sie leise.

Er spürte ihren Blick in seinem Rücken, als er sie verließ.

* * *

Rons Gedanken waren den ganzen Tag bei Hermine, auch wenn er sich Mühe gab, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wie er schnell feststellte, hatte Voldemort ihn zu einer allgemeinen Versammlung des inneren Kreises gerufen, nicht zu einem persönlichen Treffen. Askaban wurde mit keinem Wort erwähnt, worüber Ron sehr erleichtert war. Er war jedoch nicht so richtig bei der Sache und fieberte dem Ende der Versammlung entgegen. Glücklicherweise musste er heute nur zuhören und keine eigene Meinung kund tun. So blieb seine Unaufmerksamkeit unentdeckt.

Nach der Versammlung kehrte er nicht sofort in seine Wohnung zurück, sondern machte zunächst einen Abstecher ins Ministerium. Hier nutzte er seine Kontakte, um einen Zauberstab für Hermine zu besorgen. Er wollte, dass sie sich notfalls selbst verteidigen konnte, vor allem, wenn er nicht da war.

Zuhause angekommen, führte Rons erster Weg ihn schnurstracks in Hermines Schlafzimmer. Noch in der Tür erstarrte er. Die Bettdecke fehlte und das Bett war leer. Panik ergriff Besitz von ihm.

_„Hermine!"_, rief er.

Oh Merlin! Warum hatte er sie alleine gelassen? Wo war sie? Was war geschehen?

_„Ron?"_

Noch nie war er so erleichtert gewesen, ihre Stimme zu hören. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Jetzt erst spürte er, dass seine Hände zitterten.

_„Ron? Bist du das?"_In ihrer Stimme lagen jetzt Unsicherheit und Angst.

„Ja, ich bins.", rief er rasch und folgte dem Klang ihrer Stimme.

Er fand sie im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa, eingewickelt in ihre Bettdecke und eines seiner Bücher über Schutzzauber auf dem Schoß.

„Merlin sei Dank!", sagte er voller Erleichterung, „Für einen Moment dachte ich..." Seine Stimme versagte. Dann kehrte die Sorge zurück. „Was machst du hier? Du solltest im Bett sein; du bist noch viel zu schwach!"

„Mir geht es gut. Ich fühle mich schon viel besser. Dieses Buch ist wirklich interessant."

Er musterte sie. Sie tatsächlich besser aus, als noch vor einem Tag. Ihre Wangen hatten wieder ein wenig Farbe bekommen und in ihre Augen war etwas von ihrem alten Glanz zurückgekehrt.

„Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt.", murmelte Ron, „Bitte tu das nie wieder!"

Sie wirkte plötzlich schuldbewusst. „Oh Ron, es tut mir leid! Mir hätte klar sein müssen..."

„Nein, ist schon gut.", unterbrach Ron sie hastig. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich seinetwegen schlecht fühlte. Er zog den Ahorn-Zauberstab, den er für sie im Ministerium beschafft hatte, aus der Tasche. „Hier, der ist für dich."

Sie starrte mit großen Augen auf den Stab.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht dein eigener.", sagte er schnell, „Vielleicht wird er nicht so gut für dich funktionieren. Aber fürs erste ist er besser als ein Deluminator, richtig? Ich meine, wir können später noch einen anderen besorgen..."

Voller Unbehagen beobachtete er, wie ihre Augen sich schon wieder mit Tränen füllten. Mit zitternden Fingern ergriff sie den Zauberstab. Beinahe zärtlich strich sie über das glatte Holz. Dann schloss sie die Augen und begann ernsthaft zu weinen.

„Hermine?", rief Ron besorgt, „Bist du ok? Bitte, ich wollte dich nicht aufregen. Ich scheine alles falsch zu machen..."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Dich... dich trifft keine Schuld... Ron." Sie schniefte. „Es... es tut m... mir leid. Du... du... was musst du von mir halten! Brech... breche bei jeder Ge... Gelegenheit in Tr... Tränen aus..."

Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, das sie dankbar annahm, und ergriff ihre Hand. „Hermine! Nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast, musst du dich für gar nichts entschuldigen! Denjenigen, die dir das angetan haben, sollte es leid tun! Und das wird es, wenn ich sie je in die Finger bekomme!", sagte er grimmig.

Sie wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch die Tränen weg. „Du... du hast ja keine Ahnung, was dieser Zauberstab für mich bedeutet, Ron. Sie... sie sagten, ich sei keine Hexe. Das... dass ich nie wieder einen Zauberstab halten würde mit... mit meinen unreinen Fingern. Und manchmal...", schluchzte sie, „Manchmal in meinen dunkelsten Stunden konnte... konnte ich nicht anders... ich habe... habe ihnen geglaubt."

Er lauschte voller hilfloser Wut, während er ihre Hand streichelte. Wie konnten sie es wagen, ihr ihr Geburtsrecht zu nehmen? Sie an sich selbst zweifeln zu lassen? Sie, die klügste Hexe des Jahrhunderts! Falls er je heraus fand, wer außer Jugson noch dafür verantwortlich war, würden sie bezahlen!

Laut sagte er: „ Nun, sie lagen falsch! Du bist eine Hexe! Eine verdammt gute sogar! Die beste, die ich kenne! Du hast jetzt wieder einen Zauberstab. Und du wirst zaubern! Warum probierst du ihn nicht gleich aus?" Er deutete auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand.

Sie nickte und schnäuzte sich in sein Taschentuch. „Ja, das sollte ich wohl."

Sie hob den Ahorn-Zauberstab und auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein Ausdruck von Konzentration, wie Ron ihn schon früher von ihr gekannt hatte.

_„Lumos!"_

Die Spitze des Zauberstabes begann zu glühen und tauchte das ganze Wohnzimmer in einen hellen Schein.

„Es ist wundervoll.", flüsterte Hermine. Ein Lächeln breitete sich plötzlich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das den Schatten von Askaban vertrieb. „Ich danke dir, Ron."

Sie sah ihn an, immer noch lächelnd und ihm wurde bei diesem Anblick ganz warm ums Herz. „Gern geschehen.", sagte er verlegen, „Ähm... hast du Hunger? Ich muss dich allerdings warnen, ich bin kein guter Koch. Hast du etwas gegen Toast mit Bohnen einzuwenden?"

„Toast mit Bohnen klingt großartig.", sagte sie. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich erst ein Bad nehme? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Askaban immer noch an mir klebt..."

Ron schämte sich, dass sie ihn danach fragen musste. „Natürlich. Ich hätte schon längst... Ich lasse dir ein Bad ein."

Stunden später lag er erneut neben ihr und lauschte ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Sie hatte ihn wieder gebeten, bei ihr zu bleiben und er hielt ihre Hand noch lange, nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, bis der Schlaf endlich auch zu ihm kam.

In dieser Nacht plagten ihn zum ersten Mal seit langem keine Albträume.


	17. Weasleys Schlammblut

_A/N:  
Nach längerer Pause mal wieder ein Update. Ich habe zur Zeit einfach keine Zeit zum Schreiben. Vor Weihnachten wird es daher wahrscheinlich kein weiteres Kapitel geben. Ich wünsche allen meinen Lesern (falls noch welche übrig sind) bereits jetzt frohe Weihnachten!_

_Fluffy_

* * *

**17. Weasleys Schlammblut**

Ron bemühte sich, Hermine den Aufenthalt in seiner Wohnung so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Er brachte ihr täglich neue Bücher, Kleidung, Bücher, magische Artefakte und Haushaltsgegenstände, Bücher... und Bücher. Sie sah von Tag zu Tag besser aus. Schließlich begann sie, aufzustehen, jeden Tag etwas länger, und zu zaubern. Eines Abends kehrte Ron zurück, um eine blitzblanke Wohnung und ein köstliches Abendessen vorzufinden.

„Es ist nicht so gut, wie bei deiner Mum", sagte Hermine entschuldigend während des Essens, „aber ich habe gerade erst angefangen mit Haushalts- und Kochzaubern."

„Unsinn", sagte Ron noch kauend, „Es ist fantastisch!"

Und das meinte er ernst. Hermine hatte schon immer schnell gelernt, aber nun, da sie nichts anderes zu tun hatte, sog sie jede Art von Wissen geradezu in sich auf. Ron kam kaum hinterher, sie mit neuen Büchern zu versorgen. Die Wohnung glich bald einer kleinen Bibliothek. Er wusste, dass Hermine sich bei ihm langweilen musste, doch sie beschwerte sich nie.

Wenn er da war, machten sie gelegentlich einen Spaziergang durch die Muggelstadt, in der sie lebten, und einmal auch einen Ausflug nach Muggel-London (von der Winkelgasse hielten sie sich umsichtig fern). Doch es war zu gefährlich für Hermine, die Wohnung ohne ihn zu verlassen. Sie hatten einmal eine Diskussion darüber gehabt, aber so sehr er ihr auch sonst ihren Willen ließ, in diesem Punkt war Ron nicht bereit, nachzugeben.

„Was, wenn du Greifern in die Fänge gerätst? Du könntest wieder in Askaban landen und ich hätte keine Ahnung davon und könnte dir nicht helfen."

Dennoch war es eine glückliche Zeit für Ron und Hermine, nach allem, was sie zuvor durchlebt hatten. Mit Hermine war ein gewisses Grad an Normalität in Rons Leben zurückgekehrt. Noch immer diente er Voldemort als Todesser, aber nun gab es noch etwas anderes, als seinen Dienst. Er war nun nicht mehr allein. Wenn er mit Hermine zusammen war, könnte er seine Arbeit für einige Zeit vergessen. Hermine schien indessen kein Problem mit ihrer neuen Rolle als Hausfrau zu haben.

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich verwandle mich in deine Mutter.", sagte sie einmal mit einem Lächeln.

Ron ertappte sich bei der Vorstellung Hermines in der Küche des Fuchsbaus, mit der Schürze seiner Mum und um sie herum eine Schar rothaariger Kinder... seine Kinder, ihre Kinder. Vielleicht wäre es einmal möglich gewesen... in einer anderen Welt, einem anderen Leben.

Er versuchte nie, sich ihr in dieser Form zu nähern. Ihr Kuss vor langer Zeit im Raum der Wünsche war der erste und einzige geblieben. Nicht, weil er sie nicht mehr liebte. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch ebenso für ihn empfand. Ob sie nach allem, was ihr zugestoßen war, schon dazu bereit war. Zudem war er ein Todesser. Wie könnte sie mit ihm jemals glücklich werden? Sie hatte besseres verdient! So genoss er einfach nur, dass sie da war, hier bei ihm, und am Leben.

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es zu schön war, um von Dauer zu sein.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sekundus Pilliwickle war ein untersetzter Mann mit sich lichtendem, mausbraunem Haar und wässrigen grauen Augen. Er war nicht gerade fett, aber wohlbeleibt, trug stets ein Monokel bei sich, sowie einen eitlen Gehstock, und er liebte aufwändig verzierte Umhänge. Pilliwickle war zwar ein Todesser, aber als Herausgeber des Tagespropheten war er so gut wie nie in irgendwelche Einsätze verwickelt. Sein Kampf gegen den Widerstand fand rein mit Tinte und Papier statt.

Ron hatte bisher nie viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Umso überraschter war er daher, als Pilliwickle ihn nach einer Todesser-Versammlung bat, gemeinsam ein paar Schritte im Garten der Malfoys zu gehen. Immer misstrauisch vermutete Ron zunächst eine Falle, doch letztendlich siegte seine Neugier.

Der Garten war zu dieser Jahreszeit noch ziemlich kahl. Nur ein paar weiße Pfauen stolzierten über den Rasen.

„Ahh... es geht doch nichts darüber, die Beine mal zu strecken!", sagte Pilliwickle, nachdem sie ein Stückchen gegangen waren, „Ronald... ich darf doch Ronald sagen, nicht wahr? Immerhin sind wir beide Diener des Dunklen Lords..."

Ron zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich wollte dich schon länger einmal kennen lernen, Ronald. So eine aufregende Lebensgeschichte... vom einstigen Rebell zu einem der besten Kämpfer im Dienst des Dunklen Lords... und einer seiner engsten Vertrauten, so heißt es."

Ron bezweifelte, dass Voldemort irgendjemandem wirklich vertraute, aber sollte Pilliwickle das ruhig glauben, wenn er wollte.

„Natürlich hat der Tagesprophet deinen Werdegang interessiert verfolgt und dokumentiert.", fuhr Pilliwickle fort, „Du bist ein Held, zahlreiche Hexen und Zauberer folgen deinem Kampf gegen den Widerstand und schöpfen daraus Hoffnung. Wir – damit meine ich den Tagespropheten – haben dich berühmt gemacht!", prahlte er, „Aber natürlich verdienst du diesen Ruhm auch, gar keine Frage.", fügte er hastig hinzu.

Ron runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte seit Voldemorts Machtübernahme kaum je in einen Tagespropheten geblickt und keine Ahnung, dass dieser über ihn berichtete. Seine Begegnung mit dem jungen Slytherin Pritchard vor vielen Monaten im Malfoy Haus fiel ihm ein. Die Heldenverehrung des Jungen machte plötzlich Sinn. Der Tagesprophet musste eine Art Vorzeigetodesser aus ihm gemacht haben. Er wusste nicht, ob er darüber lachen oder verärgert sein sollte. Er murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches, was Pilliwickle offenbar als Zustimmung auffasste.

„Nun, vielleicht kannst du mir weiter helfen, Ronald... es heißt, der Dunkle Lord will den Posten des Vorsitzenden der britischen Abteilung des Internationalen Magischen Handelsstandardausschusses neu besetzen. Als Mitglied seines inneren Kreises weißt du sicherlich mehr darüber?"

Ron glaubte, sich daran zu erinnern, dass Voldemort tatsächlich so etwas erwähnt hatte.

„Es wäre möglich, dass er es tut.", sagte er vorsichtig.

„Gut, gut...", murmelte Pilliwickle, „Und ah... hat er bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen, wer diesen Posten bekommen soll?"

„Ich bin sicher, der Dunkle Lord wird uns seine Entscheidung mitteilen, sobald er es für richtig hält.", erwiderte Ron ausweichend. In Wahrheit hatte er keine Ahnung.

„Gewiss, gewiss.", sagte Pilliwickle hastig, „Aber hmm... vielleicht besteht noch die Möglichkeit, seine Entscheidung zu hmm... beeinflussen? Sicher wird er den Rat seiner treusten Todesser nicht ausschlagen?"

Ron begann allmählich zu ahnen, wo dieses Gespräch hinführte.

„Der Dunkle Lord entscheidet selbst, wann er Rat braucht.", sagte er.

„Oh natürlich, natürlich. Doch ist es nicht unerhört, dass er sich in solchen Entscheidungen auf seinen inneren Kreis beruft. Gewiss hattest auch du schon diese Ehre?"

Ron bejahte das weder, noch verneinte er es.

„Wer sollte den Posten denn Ihrer Meinung nach bekommen?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Bertie Higgs", antwortete Pilliwickle fast wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Er lächelte Ron gewinnend an. „Er wäre eindeutig am besten für diesen Posten geeignet... wie du gewiss zugeben musst, wenn du darüber nachdenkst..."

„Ich kenne den Mann doch gar nicht!", sagte Ron leicht irritiert.

„Oh, wenn du ihn kennen lernen möchtest, kann ich das leicht arrangieren. Ich versichere dir, es kann nur von Vorteil sein, ihn zu unterstützen... sowohl für die Zauberwelt, als auch für dich! Bertie würde sich selbstverständlich bei dir erkenntlich zeigen... er ist berühmt für seine Dankbarkeit. Du würdest es nicht bereuen."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Ron.

Pilliwickle sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch musste bald erkennen, dass Ron nicht gewillt war, noch mehr zu sagen.

„Bertie ist reich.", sagte er eindringlich, „Und er hat zahlreiche Kontakte auf allen Ebenen." Als auch das keine Reaktion erzielte, hielt er kurz inne, um zu überlegen. „Er hat großen Einfluss im Ministerium.", sagte er schließlich, „Zum Beispiel in der hmm... Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige." Er sah Ron nervös an, der seinen Blick ausdruckslos erwiderte. „Du weißt ah... dass es bei Strafe verboten ist, einem bekannten Schlammblut Unterschlupf zu gewähren?"

Rons Augen verengten sich. _Konnte Pilliwickle meinen... Nein, das war ausgeschlossen, oder?_

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte er gefährlich leise.

Pilliwickle schien zu ahnen, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte Er wand sich nervös unter Rons Blick.

„Ich? Gar nichts, gar nichts... es ist nur... man hört Gerüchte... die Leute reden..."

„Was für Gerüchte? Welche Leute?", wollte Ron scharf wissen.

Doch Pilliwickle schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte es plötzlich extrem eilig, von Ron weg zu kommen. Irgendetwas an dem jüngeren Zauberer schien ihn eingeschüchtert zu haben.

„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen... umm... war nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Ronald. Denk über das, was ich gesagt habe nach! Man sieht sich..."

Damit hastete er von dannen, nicht ohne sich immer wieder nervös umzudrehen.

Ron starrte ihm hinterher. Er atmete ein paar mal tief ein und aus. Pilliwickle konnte mit seiner angedeuteten Drohung nichts anderes gemeint haben. Sein Geheimnis war also keines mehr. Irgendwie musste bekannt geworden sein, dass Hermine bei ihm lebte. Vielleicht hatte Jugson geplaudert, oder Rookwood, oder einer der Auroren in Askaban oder jemand im Ministerium. Vielleicht sogar Voldemort selbst. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Wenn jemand wie Pilliwickle Bescheid wusste, wussten auch andere davon. Zum Glück war Pilliwickle ein Feigling und hatte nicht den Mut, tatsächlich etwas gegen Ron zu unternehmen.

Doch ein Gefühl der Sorge blieb. Und wie er schon bald feststellen musste, war diese Sorge berechtigt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ron hatte mittlerweile zwei weitere Einsätze angeführt. Sein Team hatte jedes Mal die gleiche Zusammensetzung gehabt – auch Warrington hatte sich wieder erholt – und allmählich begann Ron, die anderen Todesser besser kennen zu lernen. Mit der Spezialeinheit ließen sie sich natürlich nicht vergleichen. Die Missionen waren kaum eine Herausforderung in Rons Augen und der Zusammenhalt innerhalb der Gruppe war auch nicht der gleiche. Dennoch schuf der gemeinsame Erfolg so etwas wie eine Bindung zwischen ihnen und förderte ihr Selbstbewusstsein. Es wäre falsch gewesen, zu sagen, dass sie Freunde waren, aber es existierte ein gewisses Grad an Kameradschaft und Ron, ihr Anführer, der sie bisher zu diesem Erfolg geführt hatte, hatte ihre Achtung. Die hohe Stellung, die er als Mitglied von Voldemorts innerem Kreis genoss, trug ebenfalls zu ihrem Respekt bei, und so war sein Kommando noch nicht einmal in Frage gestellt worden. Bis Jason Kyle zu ihnen stieß.

Kyle war mittleren Alters, hatte gut gepflegte, glatte, rotbraune Haare, und achtete auch sonst sehr auf sein Äußeres. Ron hatte erwartet, dass jemand wie er sich gut mit den Malfoys verstehen würde, aber tatsächlich war das genaue Gegenteil der Fall.

„Man kann einen Straßenköter noch so sehr kämmen, striegeln und mit schicken Halsbändern ausstatten, er wird trotzdem kein Rassehund.", sagte Draco Malfoy verächtlich, als Ron ihn einmal darauf ansprach, „Kyle kann sich viel auf das Vermögen einbilden, das er von seinem Onkel geerbt hat, und auf seine Hochzeit mit Lucilla Rosier, aber er ist und bleibt ein Emporkömmling, weiter nichts! Sein Großvater war ein Schlammblut! Die Familie Malfoy existiert schon seit vielen hundert Jahren. Selbst deine Familie hat reineres Blut, als seine!"

Kyles Abstammung war Ron ziemlich egal. Es war sein Charakter, der ihm unsympathisch war. Der Todesser hatte zuvor zu Selwyns Truppe gehört, war nach mehreren Misserfolgen jedoch in Ungnade gefallen. Die Versetzung zu Ron war Teil seiner Strafe. Weder Ron noch der Rest seiner Gruppe waren sonderlich glücklich darüber. Kyle war deutlich älter als sie, hatte kein Interesse daran, sich zu integrieren, und ließ sie seinen Unmut und seine Verachtung deutlich spüren. Am liebsten hätte Ron sich geweigert, ihn überhaupt aufzunehmen, aber auch er hatte seine Befehle.

Bereits während des ersten Einsatzes mit Kyle fiel er unangenehm auf. Sie hatten eine kleine Gruppe Werwölfe aufgespürt, die in dieser Gegend Probleme machten. Zu viele, als dass Rons unerfahrene Truppe es alleine mit ihnen hätte aufnehmen können, auch wenn zu diesem Zeitpunkt glücklicherweise kein Vollmond am Himmel stand. Ihre Befehle für diesen Fall waren eindeutig: Zurückkehren und die zuständigen Behörden informieren. Kyles leichtsinniges Verhalten machte die Werwölfe jedoch darauf aufmerksam, dass jemand sie gefunden hatte, und aus den Gejagten wurden plötzlich Jäger. Es war leider nicht Kyle, den sie fanden – Ron hätte in diesem Fall kein Bedauern gespürt, ihn zurück zulassen – sondern der junge Alfred Gamp. In einer riskanten Rettungsaktion gelang es dem Rest der Truppe zwar, ihn zu befreien, aber die Mission war damit gescheitert. Die Werwölfe wussten nun Bescheid und flohen. Es gelang ihnen immerhin, drei von ihnen auszuschalten, so dass sie nicht mit völlig leeren Händen vor Avery treten mussten, aber die Mission hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack und die Stimmung gegen Kyle verdichtete sich.

Ron versuchte anschließend, ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Kyle blickte ihn während des gesamten Gesprächs herablassend an und machte keinen Hehl daraus, wie wenig ihn interessierte, was Ron zu sagen hatte. Er weigerte sich, selbst irgendetwas zu der Mission zu sagen.

„Ich muss mich nicht vor dir rechtfertigen, Weasley!", sagte er arrogant und ließ Ron einfach stehen. Dieser hatte große Mühe, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Der zweite Einsatz mit Kyle begann nicht besser. Bereits während der Planungsphase ihrer Vorgehensweise vermieste er allen die Laune, indem er sämtliche Vorschläge der anderen verhöhnte und schlecht machte. Malfoy verlor schließlich die Geduld.

„Du bist wie ein Jarvey, Kyle.", schnarrte er, „Viel Geschwafel und nichts dahinter. An deiner Stelle würde ich mein übergroßes Mundwerk geschlossen halten, bis ich etwas Konstruktives beizutragen habe!"

„In diesem Fall wäre ein Schweigegelübde wohl das Beste für dich.", spottete Kyle. Er kräuselte verächtlich die Lippen. „Diese _'Truppe'_ist ein Witz! Ihr seid Kinder, die Todesser spielen! Für einen Malfoy mag das eine angemessene Aufgabe sein, aber nicht für mich!"

Malfoys Gesicht hatte sich vor Ärger rosa gefärbt, was Kyle nicht entging.

„Oh, ist da jemand wütend?", feixte er, „Nun, die Wahrheit ist oft schmerzhaft, nicht wahr? Wie tief die Malfoys doch gesunken sind... jeder Blutsverräter kann sie herumkommandieren..."

„Das reicht!", unterbrach Ron ihn scharf. Er mochte Malfoy zwar nicht besonders, aber Kyle mochte er noch weniger. Und er konnte keine Streitigkeiten unter seinen Todessern gebrauchen, nicht so kurz vor einem Einsatz.

Kyle warf Ron einen hämischen Blick zu. „Aber vielleicht gefällt es dir ja, von einem Blutsverräter herumkommandiert zu werden, Draco.", fuhr er unbeirrt fort, „Oder gar von einem Schlammblut... es heißt, er hat eines bei sich Zuhause, vielleicht bringt er es ja mal mit?"

„Ich sagte, es reicht!" Ron funkelte ihn an.

Überheblich erwiderte Kyle seinen Blick. „Und warum sollte mich interessieren, was du sagst, Schlammblut-Lover? Du bist ein unreifes Früchtchen und ungeeignet, irgendjemandem Befehle zu erteilen, am allerwenigsten _mir_!" Er erhob sich. „Wir werden folgendes tun. Ich übernehme hier das Kommando. Du gibst es ohne Widerrede an mich ab und ordnest dich mir freiwillig unter. Wenn jemand fragt warum, wirst du wahrheitsgemäß antworten, dass ich besser dafür geeignet war. Falls du dich weigerst, werde ich dich hier und jetzt auf deinen Platz verweisen und anschließend deinem kleinen unreinen Haustier einen Besuch abstatten. Ich glaube, ich muss dir nicht sagen, was ich damit machen werde..."

Ron starrte ihn baff an. Er war völlig überrumpelt. Die Dreistigkeit dieses Mannes... Gleichzeitig kochte Zorn in ihm hoch. _Der Bastard wagte es, Hermine zu bedrohen!_ Dieser Gedanke verdrängte beinahe alles andere. Kyles Beleidigungen, sein Kommando... sie schienen nicht wirklich wichtig. Es war seine letzte Drohung, mit der Kyle zu weit gegangen war, auch wenn er es noch nicht wusste.

Ron spürte die Blicke der anderen Todesser auf sich. Irgendwo im Nebel des Zorns spürte er, dass hier noch mehr auf dem Spiel stand. Es ging um sehr viel mehr, als nur um dieses Kommando, seine Stellung unter den Todessern wurde in Frage gestellt, sein Platz in Voldemorts innerem Kreis. Kyle riskierte mit diesem Zug zwar einiges, aber er hatte auch viel zu gewinnen. Dagegen hatte Ron alles zu verlieren. Wenn er jetzt das Falsche tat, würde er nicht nur für immer den Respekt seiner Truppe verloren haben. Er würde von _niemandem _mehr ernst genommen werden!

Schein und sein... es war alles, was in dieser Todessergesellschaft zählte. Aber Ron wusste inzwischen, wie dieses Spiel gespielt wurde. Und Kyle hatte es ihm leicht gemacht...

Kyle griff nach seinem Zauberstab, doch er war zu langsam.

„_Crucio!_"

Gleichmütig beobachtete Ron, wie Kyle sich am Boden wälzte und lauschte den schrillen Schreien, die durch den Raum hallten. Er empfand kein Mitleid, sondern nur grimmige Befriedigung.

„Du möchtest also nicht von mir herumkommandiert werden?", sagte er, als er den Fluch beendet hatte und trat neben den Mann, der jetzt zitternd am Boden lag, ohne eine Spur seiner vorherigen Arroganz. Ron blickte kalt von oben auf ihn herab. „Nun gut. Ich kann dich nicht zwingen..." Er unterbrach sich. „Genau genommen kann ich dich wahrscheinlich sehr wohl zwingen, aber was für eine Zeitverschwendung! Ich kann hier niemanden brauchen, der von dem, was wir tun, nicht überzeugt ist und der nicht bereit ist, Anweisungen zu befolgen, egal was er selbst davon hält. Ich diene dem Dunklen Lord. Er hat mir dieses Kommando übertragen und wer mich in Frage stellt, stellt auch ihn in Frage. Geh, verschwinde! Aber glaube mir, der Dunkle Lord wird davon erfahren!"

Kyle rappelte sich auf, seine einst so sorgfältig gekämmten Haare jetzt zerzaust und schweißnass. Ron packte ihn und setzte ihm die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an die Kehle.

„Eins noch.", zischte er, „Solltest du es tatsächlich wagen, mit deiner Drohung ernst zu machen, ist ein Cruciatus das Gnädigste, was du zu erwarten hast!"

Damit stieß er Kyle von sich und kehrte zurück an den Tisch und zur Planung der Mission.

Die Anspannung legte sich nach Kyles Verschwinden etwas, aber sie löste sich nicht völlig auf. Die Reaktionen der Todesser waren unterschiedlich. Gamp warf Ron immer wieder beeindruckte Blicke zu. Burke hatte ein hämisches Grinsen aufgesetzt und versuchte gar nicht erst, seine Genugtuung zu verbergen. Nowak hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas über die Dummheit mancher Menschen gemurmelt. Malfoys Miene war undeutbar.

Ron war mit seinen Gedanken nur halb bei der Sache. Zwei mal hatte ihm bereits jemand mit Hermines Leben zu drohen versucht. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand es nicht mehr bei Drohungen beließ, sondern ernst machte. Schutzzauber hin oder her, sie war bei ihm nicht sicher. Er musste etwas unternehmen.


	18. Dilemma

_A/N:  
Meine Prüfungen sind fürs erste vorbei, daher hatte ich mal wieder Zeit zum Schreiben. Das neue Kapitel ist nicht grad mein Lieblingskapitel. Meine momentane Stimmung hat es beim Schreiben dazu noch in eine etwas andere Richtung beeinflusst, als ich ursprünglich geplant hatte. Aber lest selbst._

Reviewantworten für anonyme Reviewer:

**Mutzel:** Es geht immer irgendwann weiter. Manchmal dauert es nur länger.^^ Aber ich bin jetzt schon so weit, dass sich aufhören gar nicht mehr lohnt.  
**  
Lucia:** Ja bekommst du. :) Tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest.

* * *

**18. Dilemma**

Ron wusste, was er zu tun hatte, doch alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen diesen Schritt. Er schob es so lange hinaus, wie möglich, zog alle Alternativen in Betracht. Aber er kam stets zu dem gleichen Ergebnis. Hermine würde bei ihm niemals sicher sein, solange Voldemort herrschte.

Natürlich bemerkte Hermine, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er fühlte, wie sie ihn beobachtet, wenn sie dachte, er sehe es nicht, sah wie sie die Stirn runzelte, wenn er etwas sagte, auch wenn er versuchte, sich wie immer zu geben. Es war, als hätte sich etwas zwischen sie geschoben, eine unsichtbare Barriere, die keiner zu überschreiten wagte. Am allerwenigsten Ron. Er war sich bewusst, dass diese Barriere in erster Linie seine Schuld war, der Versuch seine eigene Entscheidung zu akzeptieren und sich von Hermine abzugrenzen. Vielleicht würde es damit leichter werden für sie beide.

Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen wurde es jedoch nicht besser, ganz im Gegenteil.

„Was ist los, Ron?", wollte Hermine schließlich wissen, nachdem er ein ganzes Abendessen lang praktisch kein Wort gesagt hatte und sie sich krampfhaft und vergeblich bemüht hatte, die bedrückende Stille alleine zu füllen.

„Was soll los sein?", fragte er ausweichend.

„Du redest nicht mehr mir. Du siehst mich nicht mehr an, auch jetzt nicht."

Widerstrebend sah er auf in ihre Haselnuss-braunen Augen und wünschte sofort, er hätte es nicht getan.

„Was möchtest du, das ich sage?"

„Irgendetwas!", rief sie, „Alles ist besser, als diese bleierne Stille! Ist irgendetwas passiert? Hat es etwas mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun? Hat er dich zu irgendetwas gezwungen? Ron, was es auch ist, du kannst mit mir darüber reden!", sagte sie eindringlich, ihre Augen beinahe flehend.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun!", schnappte Ron, „Und damit du es weißt: Er hat mich schon lange zu nichts mehr gezwungen!"

Hermine war sichtlich überrascht. „Nun... du musst zugeben, dass das von meiner Sicht aus die logischste Schlussfolgerung ist, zu der ich kommen konnte. Du erzählst mir ja nichts. Du redest nicht einmal mehr mit mir! Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass du jeden Tag fort gehst zu _ihm_und in seinem Namen wer-weiß-was tust. Was soll ich bitte denken?"

„Wärs dir lieber, wenn ich dir von meinen Missionen erzähle?", schnarrte Ron, „Also gut, wie du willst! Heute habe ich mitangesehen, wie ein Muggelgeborener gefoltert und anschließend hingerichtet wurde. Danach habe ich verfolgt, was sie mit einer Werwolf-Familie getan haben." Er ignorierte Hermines Laut der Betroffenheit und das Entsetzen in ihren Augen. „Zuerst haben sie das Leben der Kinder bedroht, um die Älteren gefügig zu machen und von ihnen Informationen zu bekommen. Als sie hatten, was sie wollten, haben sie vor den Augen der Eltern den Submergi-Fluch an den Kleinen benutzt. Weißt du, was der tut?"

Hermine nickte, die Augen weit aufgerissen und die Hand vor den Mund gepresst, doch Ron fuhr unbeirrt fort, als hätte er es nicht gesehen.

„Er lässt die Zielperson langsam ertrinken, ohne das Wasser dabei im Spiel ist. Kein schöner Tod." Er blickte sie an. „Ist es das, was du hören willst?", sagte er kalt, „Hältst du solche Geschichten für angemessene Unterhaltungsthemen beim Abendessen?"

Hermine schien den Tränen nahe. „Ich... Ron, ich dachte... ich hatte keine Ahnung."

Er brachte es nicht fertig, ihr in diesem Moment in die Augen zu blicken und wandte sich ab. „Ich übernehme den Abwasch.", murmelte er und machte sich daran, mit dem Zauberstab das Geschirr aufzutürmen.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Hermine.

Er spürte mehr, als dass er hörte, wie sie den Raum verließ.

Stumpf machte Ron sich an den Abwasch. Etwa nach der Hälfte hatte er das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Etwas kratzte an seinem Inneren und wollte hinaus kommen. Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken, setzte sich auf einen Küchenhocker und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Er merkte plötzlich, dass er zitterte.

Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Er hatte Hermine nie verletzen wollen. Doch genau das hatte er durch seine Zurückweisung getan. Sie hatte versucht, ein Teil seines Lebens zu sein, und er hatte sie fortgestoßen, unerbittlich, grausam, ohne Mitleid. War sie nicht ohne ihn besser dran? Todesser hatten ihr nur Schmerz und Leid gebracht. Und er selbst war nicht besser. Wie sollte er sie vor anderen beschützen, wenn er sie nicht mal vor sich selbst beschützen konnte? Er, der von sich behauptete sie zu lieben! Er konnte es nicht länger aufschieben. Er musste es ihr sagen. Jetzt!

Doch er fand keine Kraft, aufzustehen. Seine Glieder waren schwer. Es fühlte sich an, als stünde seine eigene Hinrichtung bevor. Lange Zeit saß er einfach nur da und starrte ins Leere. Seine Gedanken bewegten sich im Kreis. Immer wieder kehrten sie zu Hermines blassem, bestürzten Gesicht zurück.

Nach einer Weile musste er doch aufgestanden sein, denn plötzlich fand er sich vor der Spüle wieder und der Abwasch war fertig. Langsam bewegte er seine Schritte in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Hermine war noch nicht im Bett. Sie saß vor dem Fenster und starrte hinaus. Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen zeigten, dass sie geweint hatte, doch der Blick, den sie Ron zuwandte, als sie sein Eintreten vernahm, war seltsam ruhig und gefasst.

„Wir müssen reden.", sagte er.

„Ja, das müssen wir.", erwiderte sie und fuhr fort, ihn anzublicken.

Ron holte tief Luft. „Hermine, du kannst nicht bei mir bleiben.", sagte er freiheraus, „Es ist nicht sicher hier. Die Todesser wissen von dir. Du musst verschwinden. Am besten wäre es, wenn du Großbritannien ganz verlässt. Geh irgendwo hin, wo der Dunkle Lord und die Todesser keine Macht haben, irgendwo hin, wo sie dich niemals finden. Nach Australien zu deinen Eltern vielleicht. Die Wahl liegt bei dir."

Ohne es zu merken, hatte Ron begonnen, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, wie ein eingesperrtes Tier.

„Ich werde dich mit allem versorgen, was du brauchst. Geld, Verpflegung, Portschlüssel... und ich begleite dich, bis es sicher für dich ist. Dir wird nichts passieren, das verspreche ich."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Hermine leise.

Ron nickte erleichtert, immer noch auf und ab gehend. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde, sie zu überzeugen. Aber vermutlich war sie einfach nur froh, endlich von ihm weg zu kommen.

„Es ist das Beste für dich.", sagte er, mehr um sich selbst zu überzeugen, als sie.

Hermine stand auf und trat vor ihn. Ihre Augen suchten seine. Tränen glitzerten in ihnen. „Ron, ich weiß, wie schwer das alles für dich sein muss.", sagte sie, „Mir zu helfen, mich zu beschützen und zu verstecken, wenn du solche wie mich eigentlich jagen solltest, und das Leben deiner Familie davon abhängt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe. Ich danke dir für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Als du mich aus Askaban gerettet hast, hatte ich fast schon jede Hoffnung aufgegeben. Du hast mehr, als nur mein Leben gerettet, Ron."

Er schluckte. Sein Mund war plötzlich ganz trocken.

„Die letzten Monate... nach Askaban erscheinen sie mir wie die schönsten meines Lebens. Du hast mir wieder Hoffnung gegeben.", sagte Hermine, „Auch wenn ich für dich eine ungeheure Last gewesen sein muss. Es tut mir so leid, Ron. Ich werde gehen, wie du es von mir verlangst..."

„Moment mal!", unterbrach Ron sie, „Last? Du glaubst, ich will, dass du gehst, weil du mir _lästig_bist?"

Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Nun... du bist ein Todesser. Und ich bin Muggel-stämmig. Ich bin alles, wogegen die Todesser stehen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie einfach so von dir hinnehmen, dass du mich bei dir aufgenommen hast und ich will keine Schwierigkeiten für dich..."

„Für _mich_?" Unglauben und Zorn lagen in Rons Stimme. Begriff sie denn nicht? „Glaubst du wirklich, es interessiert mich, was die Todesser von mir denken?"

„Aber du..."

„Verdammt, ich habe in der Elitetruppe des Dunklen Lords gedient! Ein paar verärgerte Todesser schrecken mich nicht. Mit denen werde ich schon fertig!" Er starrte sie an. „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich fort schicken, weil du _unbequem_bist? Hältst du mich allen Ernstes für so jemanden?"

_'Aber warum sollte sie das nicht denken?'_, meldete sich ein garstiger Gedanke in seinem Kopf, _'Deine Familie denkt das schließlich auch.'_

Hermine brach in Tränen aus. „Ich... nein, natürlich nicht... ich... oh ich weiß es nicht!" Sie schniefte. „Ich weiß nur, dass du mich weg schickst und du bist in letzter Zeit so komisch... _und du sagst mir nicht, warum!_"

„Du bist hier nicht sicher!", schrie Ron schon fast, „Irgendwie ist durchgesickert, dass du bei mir bist und früher oder später wird jemand dir etwas antun, um mir eine Lektion zu erteilen, oder sich an mir zu rächen, oder Merlin weiß warum. Pilliwickle hat so etwas angedeutet, und Kyle hat sogar damit gedroht, und irgendwann wird jemand Erfolg haben, und ich weiß nicht, was ich dann tun soll. Ich will dich beschützen, Hermine, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann. _Und ich darf dich nicht verlieren!_Du bist das einzige, was mir noch geblieben ist."

All seine Frust, all seine Verzweiflung sprachen aus ihm. Er wollte, dass sie ihn endlich verstand. Ausgelaugt wünschte er sich, Hermine würde etwas sagen, irgendetwas, und ihn nicht einfach nur anstarren.

Ein seltsamer Laut entrang sich plötzlich ihrer Kehle. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ron begriff, dass sie lachte. Diese Reaktion schien ihm völlig fehl am Platz, zumal ihr immer noch Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

„Was ist so komisch?", fragte er.

„Wir... du... ich... ich dachte wirklich... ich bin so froh, dass ich mich geirrt habe! Weißt du, wie du dich anhörst?"

„Wie?"

Sie lächelte. „Harry. Du hörst dich an, wie Harry."

Es war das erste Mal, dass dieser Name zwischen ihnen fiel. Er war nie wirklich fern gewesen, hatte immer irgendwo in Reichweite geschwebt. Er war es schließlich gewesen, der sie einst zusammengeführt hatte, jahrelang Teil ihres Lebens gewesen war, ihre Gedanken und ihr Handeln bestimmt hatte. Drei waren sie gewesen. Nur zwei verblieben. Doch er war nie völlig verschwunden. Wenn sie zusammen waren, hatte Ron immer gefühlt, dass etwas fehlte, und er wusste, dass es Hermine genauso ging. Sie waren nicht vollzählig. Einer fehlte. Einer, der ihnen viel bedeutet hatte. _Bester Freund. Bruder. Gefallener Held._Aber keiner von ihnen hatte bisher seinen Namen ausgesprochen.

„Wie Harry", wiederholte Ron.

Hermine nickte. „Er hätte das gleiche gesagt.", sagte sie unter Tränen, „Er wollte uns auch wegschicken, weißt du noch? Weil es zu gefährlich sei, nach Du-weißt-schon-wems Horcruxen zu suchen. Und hier sind wir nun, und er..." Sie brach ab, unfähig es zu sagen.

„Wie Harry", flüsterte Ron, „Aber das bin ich nicht. War ich nie. Harry hätte niemals nachgegeben. Er hätte sich dem Dunklen Lord niemals angeschlossen, wäre niemals Todesser geworden. Hätte niemals all diese Dinge getan. Er war ein echter Held. Der Auserwählte. Ein wahrer Gryffindor. Und ich? Wer bin ich? _Was_bin ich?"

Etwas in ihm schien zu zerbrechen. Plötzlich war er derjenige, dem die Tränen das Gesicht herunter liefen, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie stoppen konnte.

Dann spürte er Hermines Arme um sich, hörte, wie sie beruhigend auf ihn ein redete. Im ersten Moment versteifte er sich, doch dann ließ er ihre Umarmung zu, ließ sich fallen, presste sein Gesicht an ihren Körper und den Trost an, den sie ihm bot. Wie gut es tat, so gehalten zu werden. Hermine war weich und warm und roch gut. Es weckte Erinnerungen an eine bessere Zeit, an eine unbeschwerte Kindheit, an Nähe und Geborgenheit. Ron wusste nicht, wie lange sie so verharrten, denn er verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl.

Irgendwann hob er den Kopf, um sie anzusehen, sich jede Einzelheit an ihr für immer einzuprägen. Ihre wilden braunen Locken... ihre lebendigen braunen Augen – sie waren grün gesprenkelt... und ihre vollen rosa Lippen... die plötzlich auf seinen waren, weich, einladend und fordernd, und instinktiv erwiderte er den Kuss, denn es war das Natürlichste auf der Welt, sie gehörten zusammen, und es war wunder-, wunder-, wundervoll.

Sein Verstand setzte für eine Weile aus, als er sich vollkommen ihrer beider Verlangen hingab. Liebe, Nähe, Trost, all das fand er in ihren Küssen, die sich bald nicht mehr nur auf seinen Mund beschränkten. Die Intensität seiner Gefühle für Hermine erschreckte Ron ein wenig. Wie sehr er sie wollte! Wie sehr er sie _brauchte_! Und es erstaunte ihn, dass es ihr umgekehrt genauso zu gehen schien.

Sie war atemberaubend schön! Ihr Atem ging rasch, ihre Haut fühlte sich heiß an unter seinen Berührungen, ihre Augen glänzten, doch diesmal nicht von Tränen. Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie er erhitzt er selbst war, wie schnell sein Herz schlug, wie das Blut in seinem Körper pochte. Und wie waren sie eigentlich auf dem Bett gelandet?

Doch dann küsste Hermine ihn erneut und bald war der einzige klare Gedanke, den er noch fassen konnte, ihr Name.

Hermine, Hermine, Hermine...

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stunden später erwachte Ron. Es war noch dunkel draußen, nur das schwache Licht der Straßenlaternen drang durch das Fenster herein. Wärme umgab ihn und er verspürte eine wohltuende Mattigkeit.

Träge blinzelte er in die Dunkelheit. Sein Blick fiel auf die schlafende Hexe in seinen Armen und er lächelte. Er rutschte noch näher an sie heran, vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren und sog ihren Duft ein, diesen unverwechselbaren Hermine-Geruch. Für kurze Zeit war er einfach nur glücklich.

Bis er sich wieder an die vorherigen Ereignisse erinnerte. Hermine war nach wie vor in Gefahr und er hatte immer noch keine Lösung. Ron konnte sie nicht wegschicken. Vielleicht war es selbstsüchtig, aber er wollte nicht mehr ohne sie leben. Hatte er nicht schon genug geopfert? Und sie? Hatte sie nicht deutlich gezeigt, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen wollte, dass sie ihn ebenso brauchte?

So richtig konnte er es immer noch nicht glauben, dass diese großartige, intelligente, schöne Frau _ihn _wollte, Ron Weasley den Todesser, mit all seinen Fehlern und Schwächen.

Er schloss die Augen, genoss ihre Nähe und Wärme, und verdrängte alle Gedanken an Voldemort und Todesser. Früher oder später würde er eine Lösung finden müssen, aber nicht jetzt. Für den Augenblick war alles, wie es sein sollte.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Rons Hochstimmung hielt auch den darauf folgenden Tag an. Es war, als hätte er Felix Felicis getrunken. Nichts schien wirklich schief laufen zu können.

Sein erster Auftrag des Tages führte ihn in das Hauptquartier der Spezialeinheit, wo er die Gelegenheit nutzte, die Kontakte zu Dolohow und seiner alten Truppe zu pflegen. Als er um die Mittagszeit zurück kehrte ins Malfoy Haus, erfuhr er dort, dass Kyle nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit einem anderen Todesser aufgrund der Folgen eines Fluches im St. Mungo-Hospital gelandet war und wohl noch mehrere Wochen dort bleiben musste. Sein Auftrag für den restlichen Tag lautete eigentlich, ein Gebäude zu observieren, in dem Rebellen vermutet worden. Als er dort ankam, musste er jedoch feststellen, dass die Auroren des Ministeriums bereits dabei waren, sämtliche Bewohner festzunehmen.

Da er nun ohne Aufgabe war, beschloss Ron kurzerhand, früher Schluss zu machen und apparierte nach Hause. _'Hermine wird sich _freuen.', dachte er, und sein Herz hüpfte bei dem Gedanken an sie.

Gerade als er das Wohngebäude betreten wollte, meldete sein Instinkt, dass jemand sich hinter ihm befand.  
_  
„Ron?"  
_  
Er wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab im Anschlag und richtete ihn auf eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt, deren Gesicht unter einer Kapuze versteckt war.

„Ron, ich bin es.", sagte die Gestalt und schob die Kapuze zurück.

Ron starrte ungläubig.

_„Percy?"  
_


	19. Besucher

_A/N:__  
Mit diesem Kapitel ist 'Gefallener Held' offiziell das längste zusammenhängende Stück Literatur, das ich je geschrieben habe. Die Geschichte hat sogar meine allererste Fanfiktion 'HarryPotter und der Erbe Slytherins' überholt. Zur Feier des Tages ist dieses Kapitel besonders lang. Viel Spaß beim lesen!_

Reviewantworten:

**Mutzel: **Ich versuche, allen meinen Reviewern zu antworten und wenn diese anonym sind, geht es bei eben nur so.^^ Schmalzig? Schon möglich. Ich weiß schon, warum ich es in der Regel vermeide, Pairings zu schreiben...

**Lucia:** Fieser Cliffhanger? Da hab ich aber schon weit schlimmere gesehen. lol Das neue Kapitel Kapitel ist so ziemlich das längste bisher. Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden. :-)

* * *

**19. Besucher**

Die Brüder sahen sich schweigend an. Es war tatsächlich Percy, soweit Ron das erkennen konnte. Etwas hagerer als früher vielleicht und sichtlich angespannt, aber äußerlich ansonsten kaum verändert, vom flammend roten Haar bis zur Hornbrille. Doch was er hier suchte, war Ron schleierhaft. Die Weasleys hatten bei seinem Besuch im Fuchsbau deutlich gemacht, dass sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollten. Er senkte den Zauberstab nicht.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte er barsch.

Percy trat unbehaglich von einem Bein aufs andere. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Ron lachte bitter. „Meine Hilfe? Welche Hilfe kann ein Todesser dir schon geben?"

„Es ist nicht für mich, sondern für Bill und Fleur. Bitte hör mir wenigstens zu!", flehte Percy.

„Wo wie ihr mir zugehört habt?", sagte Ron kalt.

Percy biss sich auf die Lippen und wandte den Blick ab. „Das war... es war nicht richtig von Dad. Würdest... würdest du bitte den Zauberstab wegnehmen? Hier sind überall Muggel unterwegs."

Ron betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang abschätzend, dann steckte er seinen Zauberstab ein. Er seufzte. „Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Komm mit rein!"

Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, bis sie Rons Wohnung betreten hatten.

„Ähm, nett hast du es hier.", murmelte Percy in dem Versuch, die Stille zu durchbrechen.

_„Ron?"_, ertönte es aus dem Wohnzimmer und wenige Sekunden später erschien Hermine im Türrahmen, die Stirn gerunzelt und den Zauberstab in der Hand. „Warum bist du so früh schon... Oh." Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als ihr Blick auf Percy fiel.

Auch Percy starrte sie verblüfft an. „Hermine?", sagte er, Verwunderung in der Stimme. Er blickte von einem zum anderen. „Aber du... wie...wieso..." Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte und sah hilfesuchend Ron an.

„Hermine lebt bei mir.", antwortete dieser, „Der Dunkle Lord hat es erlaubt."

„Aber wieso?", wiederholte Percy fassungslos.

„Ich stelle seine Gründe nicht in Frage.", sagte Ron kühl.

Er trat zu Hermine und küsste sie zur Begrüßung auf die Stirn. „Alles in Ordnung.", murmelte er, „Es gab nur nichts mehr für mich zu tun heute."

Sie nickte. „Soll ich euch allein lassen?", fragte sie mit einem Blick auf Percy.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bleib."

Er winkte Percy, ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen.

„Wie hast du uns gefunden? Woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?", war seine erste Frage, sobald sein Bruder das Zimmer betreten hatte. Es war wichtig, das zu wissen, denn wenn Percy ihn aufspüren konnte,vermochte das auch jeder Todesser.

„Ich habe im Ministerium gefragt.", erwiderte Percy nervös, „Sie haben mir deine Adresse gegeben."

„Im Ministerium", wiederholte Ron.

Er und Hermine tauschten einen Blick aus. Wenn das Ministerium wusste, wo er lebte, war diese Information praktisch jedem zugänglich. Was das für Hermines Sicherheit bedeutete, mochte Ron gar nicht denken.

„Zacharias Smith, diese Kröte.", murmelte er. Er hatte diesem die Adresse einmal für einen Portschlüssel gegeben.

„Ich weiß, dass ich hier vermutlich unerwünscht bin.", sagte Percy rasch, „Nach allem, was geschehen ist."

Ron sah ihn nur ausdruckslos an.

„Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Ich meine..." Percy machte eine Pause. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, der Ausgestoßene zu sein. Nicht mehr nach Hause zu können, weil man einen anderen Weg gewählt hat..."

„Ich hab das nicht gewählt!", rief Ron zornig.

Percy sah kurz zu Hermine, die ihren Wortwechsel stumm verfolgte. „Nein", murmelte er, „Vielleicht hast du das nicht. Und vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät, umzukehren."

„Umkehren?" Ron lachte bitter. Er schob den Ärmel seines Umhangs zurück und entblößte das Handgelenk mit dem Dunklen Mal. „Dafür ist es längst zu spät. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr."

Wie hypnotisiert starrte Percy auf das Handgelenk, bis Ron es wieder bedeckte.

„Du hast uns immer noch nicht gesagt, warum du eigentlich hier bist.", sagte er, „Wegen Bill und Fleur meintest du?"

„Ja", nickte Percy, „Du kennst Bill, er ist viel zu stolz, um selbst um Hilfe zu bitten..."

Ron machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, um Percy zu bedeuten, endlich zur Sache zu kommen.

Dieser atmete tief durch. „Die beiden haben ein Kind.", sagte er endlich.

„Oh...", rief Hermine entzückt, „Das ist ja wunderbar!"

Ron blinzelte nur verdutzt. Was auch immer er erwartet hatte, das war es nicht.

Percy lächelte gequält. „Ein kleines Mädchen.", sagte er, „Blond mit blauen Augen. Ein ganz entzückendes Kind. Nur wurde sie leider in die falsche Familie geboren. Das neue System... nun, wie es scheint, hält man uns Weasleys nicht für geeignet, ein Kind großzuziehen, noch dazu ein _reinblütiges_!" Das letzte Wort spie er fast aus.

„Soll das heißen...", flüsterte Hermine entsetzt.

„Sie haben Fleur das Kind weggenommen.", sagte Percy tonlos, „Sie hat geweint und gefleht und es hat alles nichts genutzt. Sie haben uns nicht mal gesagt, wo sie sie hinbringen, oder was mit ihr passieren soll. Mum und Fleur sind außer sich." Er blickte Ron flehend an. „Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest uns helfen, Ron. Du hast doch Einfluss, oder? Vielleicht kannst du wenigstens herausfinden, wo sie ist und wie es ihr geht?"

Ron sagte nichts. Er versuchte immer noch, zu verarbeiten, was er gehört hatte. Ein Kind... Bill und Fleur hatten ein Kind. Er war Onkel geworden, ohne etwas davon gewusst zu haben.

„Wie alt ist sie denn?", fragte Hermine in die Stille hinein.

„Fast ein Jahr.", erwiderte Percy, „Sie wurde am Jahrestag der Schlacht von Hogwarts geboren." Er hielt die Augen unablässig auf Ron gerichtet. „Wenn ich im Gegenzug etwas für dich tun kann.", sagte er eindringlich, „Irgendetwas, Ron..."

Es hätte Ron nicht verwundert, wenn Percy vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen wäre. Viel schien dazu nicht mehr zu fehlen.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.", sagte er endlich.

Percy atmete hörbar aus. „Ich danke dir, Ron! Das bedeutet uns sehr viel..."

„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen.", unterbrach Ron ihn, bevor Percy eine komplette Dankesrede daraus machen konnte.

„Oh... ja natürlich.", murmelte Percy, aber es klang ein wenig enttäuscht, „Wie du wünschst. Auf Wiedersehen, Hermine."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Percy.", sagte sie mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln.

Ron begleitete Percy zur Tür. Steif verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Beide wussten nicht so richtig, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten.

„Wenn ich mich irgendwie bei dir revanchieren kann", sagte Percy noch einmal, „Wenn es irgendetwas gib, was ich für dich tun kann..."

Ron wollte schon abwinken, ihm sagen, dass er seine Hilfe nicht brauchte, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

„Eigentlich...", sagte er langsam, „Eigentlich gibt es tatsächlich etwas, wobei du mir helfen könntest. Es geht um Hermine."

Percy sah ihn abwartend an.

„Sie ist aufgrund ihres Blutstatus nicht sicher. Auch bei mir nicht. Es gibt zu viele Todesser, die noch immer nur einen Blutsverräter in mir sehen und ich fürchte..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich tun soll.", gestand er Percy.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte dieser verständnisvoll.

Für einen Moment war es, als ob die letzten Jahre nie existiert hatten. Alle Befangenheit war vergessen. Ron war wieder der kleine Bruder, der seinen großen um einen Rat bat.

„Könntest du sie nicht in der Muggelwelt verstecken?", fragte Percy.

„Ich kenne niemanden in der Muggelwelt.", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd.

Percy biss sich auf die Lippen. Er schien mit sich selbst zu ringen. Schließlich zog er ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder aus seinem Umhang und kritzelte ein paar Zeilen. Dann reichte er Ron das Pergament.

Es war eine Adresse in London. „Audrey King", las Ron laut, „Sie ist eine Muggel?"

Percy nickte. „Vielleicht hilft sie dir, wenn du ihr sagst, dass du mein Bruder bist. Ich hoffe es zumindest. Aber ich kann es dir nicht versprechen. Es ist fast zwei Jahre her, seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie überhaupt noch dort lebt."

Ron sah Percy neugierig an. Woher kannte sein Bruder eine Muggelfrau? Fast zwei Jahre bedeutete, dass er bis zur Schlacht von Hogwarts mit ihr Kontakt gehabt haben musste. Und seiner unglücklichen Mine nach zu schließen, vermisste er sie.

„Du wirst ihr doch keine Schwierigkeiten bringen, oder?", sagte Percy besorgt.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche bloß ein sicheres Versteck für Hermine."

Percy schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann aber offenbar anders. „Viel Glück, Ron.", sagte er nur zum Abschied.

Dieser sah ihm nach, bis er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte und nur noch seine Schritte im Treppenhaus wieder hallten.

„Dir auch.", sagte er leise.

Erst als er wieder in seiner Wohnung stand, fiel Ron auf, dass er Percy nicht einmal nach dem Namen seiner Nichte gefragt hatte.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

„43, 41, 39...", zählte Hermine die Hausnummern ab, „Weit kann es nicht mehr sein, Ron."

Als Antwort drückte Ron ihre Hand.

Sie waren unterwegs zu der Adresse, die Percy ihm gegeben hatte, auf der Suche nach der mysteriösen Audrey. Hermine hatte den Vorschlag, sich in der Muggelwelt zu verstecken, erstaunlich gut aufgenommen. Zumindest müsste sie so nicht das Land verlassen und sie und Ron würden sich regelmäßig sehen können.

Die Angelegenheit mit Bill und Fleurs Tochter hatte Ron noch an dem gleichen Tag erledigt, an dem Percy ihn aufgesucht hatte. Ein Besuch im Ministerium hatte ausgereicht. Er hatte ein paar Kontakte spielen lassen und ein paar Drohungen fallen lassen und schon war alles wie am Schnürchen gelaufen. Bill und Fleur hatten ihr Kind wieder und Ron hatte sich nicht einmal an Voldemort wenden müssen, wie er befürchtet hatte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, so viel Macht und Einfluss zu besitzen. Wenn es nur auch so einfach gewesen wäre, Hermine zu beschützen! Er hoffte, dass Percys (ja, was war sie eigentlich? Bekannte? Freundin? Geliebte?) ihnen helfen würde.

Vor dem Haus mit der Nummer 25 blieben sie stehen.

Hermine verglich noch einmal die Adressen. „Das muss es sein."

„Auf der Klingel steht 'King'.", bemerkte Ron, der sich hinunter gebeugt hatte, um den Namen zu überprüfen.

Sie sahen sich an.

„Halte deinen Zauberstab griffbereit.", wies Ron Hermine an.

Er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Percy ihn in eine Falle locken wollte, aber all die Zeit unter Todessern hatte ihn vorsichtig werden lassen. Er drückte den Klingelknopf.

Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür kündigten an, dass jemand sich näherte. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Ron und Hermine fanden sich einer jungen, dunkelhaarigen Frau gegenüber.

„Ja bitte?"

„Audrey King?", fragte Ron.

Sie nickte.

„Mein Name ist Ron Weasley.", stellte Ron sich vor, „Und das hier ist Hermine Granger."

Bei der Nennung seines Nachnamens weiteten sich Audreys blaue Augen und Ron sah, wie ihr Blick zu seinen roten Haaren und zu seinem Umhang glitt. Anders als Hermine hatte er keine Muggelkleidung angezogen, denn falls Voldemort ihn überraschend zu sich rief, würde er das nur schwer erklären können.

„Sie sind Percys Bruder?", flüsterte Audrey. Ihre Stimme schwankte zwischen Angst und Hoffnung. Ron bejahte und die junge Frau schien ganz aus dem Häuschen. „Oh, kommen Sie doch bitte herein!"

Ron bestand darauf, vor Hermine das Haus zu betreten. Auch wenn er Audrey für ziemlich harmlos hielt, konnte es nicht schaden, auf der Hut zu sein. Nichts wies jedoch auf einen Hinterhalt hin.

Neugierig sah Ron sich um. Er war noch nie zuvor in einem Muggelhaus gewesen (außer man zählte den legendären Kurzbesuch bei den Dursleys). Abgesehen davon, dass sich die Bilder an den Wänden nicht bewegten, unterschied es sich auf den ersten Blick nicht sonderlich von Zaubererhäusern. Auf einem kleinen Tisch stand ein Gerät, das Ron als Feleton erkannte, auch wenn dieses hier wohl neuer war, als das seines Dads. Aus einem Zimmer, dessen Tür halboffen stand, klangen die Laute eines Radios. Zumindest dachte Ron, dass es sich dabei um ein Radio handelte. Als Audrey sie in das Zimmer führte, das vermutlich das Wohnzimmer war, stellte Ron fest, dass die Geräusche aus einem großen, flimmernden Kasten kamen. In dem Kasten saß ein Mann und erzählte offenbar, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Ron starrte fasziniert.

„Hermine", flüsterte er, „Wie passt der Mann dort hinein?"

Plötzlich war der Mann verschwunden und stattdessen war in dem Kasten eine Art Gerichtssaal zu sehen. Ron musste wohl ein sehr dummes Gesicht gemacht haben, denn Hermine kicherte.

„Das ist ein Fernseher, Ron.", flüsterte sie zurück, „Was du siehst, passiert nicht wirklich da drin. Es sind nur Bilder."

Zweifelnd beobachtete Ron den 'Fernseher', der jetzt ein Fußballspiel zeigte. Ron erkannte den Sport von Dean Thomas Postern wieder. Er hatte nie verstanden, was an einem Sport ohne Besten und mit nur einem Ball so toll sein sollte und begriff es auch jetzt nicht. Muggel waren seltsam. Dann musste er daran denken, was mit Dean Thomas geschehen war und seine Miene verdüsterte sich.

Audrey drückte auf einem Gerät herum, das entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit dem Feleton hatte und plötzlich wurde der Kasten dunkel.

„Percy war genauso überrascht, als er das erste mal einen Fernseher gesehen hat.", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln zu Ron. „Aber bitte setzen Sie sich doch und machen Sie es sich bequem. Ich mache uns in der Zwischenzeit Tee." Dann war sie verschwunden.

Ohne Scheu ließ Hermine sich auf dem Sofa nieder und Ron tat es ihr nach kurzem Zögern nach. Wer wusste, welche Überraschungen ihn noch erwarteten? Er nahm sich vor, sich in allem, was er tat, nach Hermine zu richten.

Eine schwarz-weiße Katze kam herbei stolziert und sprang auf Hermines Schoß. Als Hermine anfing, sie zu streicheln, rollte sie sich zusammen und begann zu schnurren.

„Also das ist ein Muggelhaus.", murmelte Ron.

Doch Hermine beschäftigte etwas anderes. „Sie und Percy müssen sich gut gekannt haben.", sagte sie, „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er ihr von der Zauberwelt erzählt hat."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Die Art wie sie dich und deinen Umhang angestarrt hat. Ich denke, dass sie dich als Zauberer erkannt hat. Sie war auch nicht davon überrascht, dass du noch nie zuvor einen Fernseher gesehen hattest. In der Muggelwelt hat praktisch jeder einen im Haus stehen. Und wie sie Percys Namen ausgesprochen hat... ob die beiden eine Beziehung gehabt haben? Ich frage mich, wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben."

Ron dachte nur, dass es sehr viel leichter sein würde, Audrey davon zu überzeugen, ihnen zu helfen, wenn diese bereits von der Zauberwelt wusste.

Dann kehrte Audrey mit Tee und Keksen zurück.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Millie schon kennen gelernt.", sagte sie lächelnd mit einem Blick auf die schwarz-weiße Katze auf Hermines Schoß.

„Oh ja, sie ist wundervoll.", sagte Hermine, „Ich hatte früher selbst eine Katze. Er hieß Krummbein." Sie klang ein wenig traurig bei der Erinnerung an ihn.

Ron fragte sich plötzlich, was aus Krummbein und Pigwidgeon geworden war. Vermutlich lebten sie noch immer bei seiner Familie im Fuchsbau.

Audrey schenkte Tee ein und während alle an ihren Tassen nippten, herrschte Stille.

„Mr Weasley...", begann Audrey schließlich unsicher.

„Oh bitte nennen Sie uns doch Ron und Hermine.", sagte Hermine rasch.

„Wenn Sie... ihr... mich Audrey nennt.", nickte die Muggelfrau, „Also... Ron... warum seid ihr hier? Ist es wegen Percy? Geht es ihm gut?" Sie klang besorgt.

„Ja, es geht ihm gut.", sagte Ron, „Den Umständen entsprechend zumindest." Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Was hat mein Bruder dir erzählt? Du weißt von der Zauberwelt nehme ich an?" Das letzte sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine, schließlich war das ihre Vermutung.

Audrey nickte langsam. „Ich weiß, dass sich seine Welt in einem Krieg befunden hat und seine Familie darin verwickelt war. Eines Tages kam er ganz aufgelöst zu mir. Er sagte, dass es eine große Schlacht geben würde und er gehen müsste. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn gesehen habe." Sie wischte sich eine Träne weg. „Ich dachte, er hätte nicht überlebt."

„Doch", sagte Ron, „Er lebt. Aber er kann nicht mehr hierher kommen. Er steht jetzt unter Beobachtung. Ich vermute, er wollte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen."

„Oh... Dann habt ihr..."

„Unsere Seite hat den Krieg verloren.", sagte Ron bitter, „Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir überhaupt noch leben."

„Aber ihr steht nicht unter Beobachtung?", fragte sie und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Seid ihr beide..."

„Ja, wir können beide zaubern.", bestätigte Ron, „Ich stehe nicht unter Beobachtung, weil ich die Seiten gewechselt habe."

Audrey blickte ihn erschrocken an. Percy musste ihr von Voldemort und den Todessern erzählt haben.

„Keine Sorge, du hast von mir nichts zu befürchten.", sagte Ron, „Ich hatte in der Sache keine Wahl. Es war der Preis für das Leben meiner Familie. Solange ich dem Dunklen Lord diene, bleiben sie unversehrt und mehr oder weniger in Freiheit. Es ist ein besseres Schicksal als das, was all diejenigen zu erleiden hatten, die muggelstämmig sind, wie Hermine."

Er ergriff Hermines Hand. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Ron hat mich gerettet.", sagte sie zu Audrey, „Sie hatten mich an einem furchtbaren Ort gefangen gehalten, aber er hat mich da raus geholt."

„Du Arme!", rief Audrey bestürzt, „Percy hat im Ministerium gearbeitet. Er hat aus erster Hand erfahren, was mit all den Muggelstämmigen geschehen ist. Was er erzählt hat..."Sie schauderte. „Du musst sehr tapfer gewesen sein."

„Das Problem ist, dass Hermine nicht bei mir bleiben kann.", erklärte Ron, „Als ich Percy um Rat gebeten habe, hat er mir deine Adresse gegeben. Er meinte, du könntest uns vielleicht helfen, Hermine in der Muggelwelt zu verstecken."

„Das hat er gesagt?" Audreys Augen glänzten feucht. „Dann hat er mich nicht vergessen." Ein entschlossener Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Natürlich werde ich euch helfen! Warum bleibst du nicht einfach hier, Hermine? Mein Haus ist groß genug und Millie und ich würden uns über die Gesellschaft sehr freuen."

Dass es so einfach werden würde, hatte Ron nicht erwartet. Offenbar würde er all die Erklärungen und Argumente, die er sich vorher zurecht gelegt hatte, gar nicht brauchen.

„Nur wenn es keine Umstände macht.", sagte Hermine unbehaglich.

Doch Audrey wollte davon nichts hören. Sie ließ keine Einwände gelten und fing sofort an, Hermines Einzug zu planen. Ron begann zu verstehen, was Percy in ihr sah, Muggel hin oder her. Merkwürdigerweise erinnerte sie ihn an seine Mum, obwohl sie sich kein bisschen ähnlich sahen.

Sie machten schließlich aus, dass Hermine in drei Tagen einziehen sollte. So blieb Audrey genügend Zeit, ihr Haus auf den Gast vorzubereiten und auch Hermine konnte in Ruhe packen.

„Ist es wirklich ok für dich, hier zu bleiben?", fragte Ron Hermine leise, als sie einen Moment ungestört waren, weil Audrey das Geschirr weg brachte.

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen.", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln und küsste ihn.

„Ich werde wenn möglich jeden Tag vorbei kommen und nach dir sehen.", versprach Ron, als ihr Kuss geendet hatte.

„Und ich werde dieses Haus mit den besten Schutzzaubern ausstatten, die ich finden kann.", sagte Hermine.

„Hmm... vielleicht sollten wir über den Fidelius nachdenken.", murmelte Ron.

„Wozu?", wandte Hermine ein, „Der Einzige, der weiß, dass ich hier bin, bist du. Und man kann den Fidelius-Zauber nicht einfach auf ein Muggelhaus sprechen. Den Muggeln wird nicht entgehen, wenn plötzlich ein Haus verschwindet. Audrey hat sicher Freunde und Familie. Und wohin soll der Postbote in Zukunft ihre Post liefern?"

Ron gab zu, dass er keine Ahnung von der Muggelwelt hatte und wenn Hermine einen Fidelius-Zauber nicht für praktikabel hielt, musste er ihr vertrauen.

Ein paar Stunden später verabschiedeten sie sich schließlich freundschaftlich von Audrey.

Gerade als Ron sich zum Gehen wenden wollte, ergriff Audrey noch einmal seinen Arm.

„Könntest du Percy etwas von mir ausrichten, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst?"

Ron war nicht sicher, dass er Percy _je _wieder sehen würde, aber er zuckte die Achseln.

„Könntest du ihm sagen, dass auch ich ihn nicht vergessen habe... dass ich an ihn denke und ihn vermisse... und dass ich auf ihn warten werde?"

„Das kann ich.", sagte Ron mit einem Kopfnicken. Er zögerte, doch entschied sich zur Ehrlichkeit. Warum ihr unnötig Hoffnungen machen? „Dir ist klar, dass die Sache zwischen euch wahrscheinlich keine Zukunft hat?", sagte er, „Dass es möglicherweise sinnlos ist, auf ihn zu warten?"

Sie sah ihn ruhig an. „Das gilt auch für Hermine und dich. Warum tust du das alles für sie, wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass es keine Zukunft für euch gibt?"

Ron hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf erwidern sollte.


	20. Ein alter Freund

**20. Ein alter Freund**

Zu seiner Überraschung sah Ron Percy schon bald wieder. Offiziell besuchte sein Bruder ihn, um sich für die Rückkehr seiner Nichte zu bedanken (ihr Name war Esperance, wie er nun wusste), aber er erkannte bald, dass Percy eigentlich auf Neuigkeiten von Audrey hoffte. Seine Reaktion auf ihre Nachricht für ihn war untypisch emotional und bei seinem Abschied gab er Ron einen Brief für sie mit. Schon bald herrschte ein reger Briefverkehr zwischen ihnen, mit Ron als widerwilligem Boten. Er wusste, dass es ein großes Risiko war, dem Percy sich und auch Audrey aussetzte. Der Kontakt zu Muggeln war streng verboten und Percy stand als Weasley sowieso schon auf der schwarzen Liste.

Es war jedoch Ron, der das Hauptrisiko trug, und auch wenn er deswegen regelmäßig ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, hätte er sich kaum von Hermine fern halten können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Nur zu gut konnte er Percy verstehen. Ohne Hermine war seine Wohnung wieder leer und drückend und so verbrachte er möglichst wenig Zeit zuhause. Wann immer es ihm möglich war, besuchte er Hermine, inzwischen beinahe täglich. Dabei ließ er es jedoch nie an der nötigen Vorsicht mangeln. Hermine hatte Audreys Haus mittlerweile mit allerhand Schutzzaubern ausgestattet, unter anderem mit einem Anti-Apparierschutz. Es gab nur einen Punkt im Haus, den sie frei gelassen hatte und so konnte Ron direkt ins Haus apparieren. Er apparierte grundsätzlich nur von einem sicheren Ort, wie seiner Wohnung, damit niemand ihm folgen konnte.

Hermine tat der Ortswechsel sichtlich gut. Sie wirkte selbstbewusster, aufgeweckter und entspannter als zuvor. Der Umzug hatte ihr ein Stück Freiheit zurückgegeben. Da niemand außer Ron und Percy wusste, wo sie sich aufhielt, gab es nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn sie das Haus verließ. Sie hatte Ron aber versprechen müssen, sich nicht zu weit zu entfernen und nur im absoluten Notfall Magie einzusetzen. Seine Sorge amüsierte Hermine allerdings eher. Die Warnung hätte sie kaum gebraucht und sie wusste besser als er, wie man als Muggel überlebte. Zwischen ihr und Audrey hatte sich rasch eine Freundschaft entwickelt. Gelegentlich fühlte Ron sich zwischen ihnen wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Aber wirklich übel nehmen konnte er es ihnen nicht. Hermine war so lange alleine gewesen! Und wenn er mit ihr alleine war, machte sie es stets mehr als wieder gut...

Doch auch Ron fühlte sich bald nicht mehr ganz so allein. Schon wegen des Briefwechsels mit Audrey besuchte Percy ihn regelmäßig. Das zunächst noch angespannte Verhältnis zwischen den Brüdern lockerte sich zusehends und Ron erhielt endlich wieder Informationen über seine Familie.

Georges Tod hatte alle schwer getroffen, besonders Ginny, die gerade erst angefangen hatte Harrys Verlust zu überwinden, ebenso wie Molly Weasley. Sie hatte damit bereits zwei Söhne verloren – drei eigentlich, wenn man Ron dazu zählte. Als dann auch noch Bill und Fleurs Tochter fortgebracht wurde, hatte Percy angefangen, sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seine Mum zu machen. Es war diese Sorge, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich an Ron zu wenden.

„Sie haben aber keine Ahnung.", gab er Ron gegenüber zu, „Sie wissen auch nicht, dass ich jetzt hier bin. Sie denken, ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Job."

Für keinen der Weasleys war es möglich, eine vernünftige dauerhafte Arbeit zu finden, abgesehen von Bill. Gringotts war noch immer die Domäne der Kobolde, daher hatten die Todesser nicht die Macht, ihn zu feuern. Nicht, dass sie es nicht versucht hätten. Einen gewissen Einfluss mussten sie wohl doch haben, denn Bill war im Rang herabgestuft worden und verdiente nun deutlich weniger als vorher.

Ron versuchte nur ein einziges Mal, Percy sein Geld anzubieten. Dieser wollte davon jedoch absolut nichts wissen und sie trennten sich an diesem Tag im Streit. Als sie sich das nächste Mal sehen, schien das Thema zu Rons Erleichterung vergessen zu sein und wurde nie wieder erwähnt.

Er war froh über Percys Besuche und das nicht nur, weil dieser für ihn Kontakt zu seiner Familie bedeutete. Percy _war_seine Familie! Von all seinen Brüdern war Ron derjenige, der stets am besten mit Percy zurecht gekommen war. Doch erst jetzt erkannte er, wie ähnlich sie sich tatsächlich waren. Beide hatten immer das Gefühl gehabt, im Schatten ihrer Geschwister zu stehen. Beide hatten mehr gewollt. Bei Percy hatte dieser Wunsch dazu geführt, dass er sich eine Zeit lang von seiner Familie abgewandt hatte, weil er damals dachte, sie würden ihn zurück halten und einen Fehler machen, wenn sie weiterhin Dumbledore folgten. Wie Ron hatte er keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Beide hatten eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen müssen. Für beide hatte diese Entschluss zu einer Isolation geführt. Vielleicht konnte Percy besser als jeder andere verstehen, wie Ron sich fühlte.

Zu Rons Überraschung brachte Percy eines Tages eine Keksdose mit, die er ihm etwas verlegen überreichte. Verwundert öffnete Ron sie und hatte plötzlich mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Er war mit den Backkünsten seiner Mum wohl vertraut. Und in der Dose befanden sich Butterkekse... Seine Lieblingssorte.

„Ich hielt es für keine gute Idee, Bill, Dad oder Ginny zu sagen, was ich treibe.", hörte er Percys Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne, „Aber ich habe es Mum gesagt. Was du getan hast meine ich. Für Bill und Fleur. Und für Hermine. Und für mich. Sie weiß jetzt, dass du uns nicht vergessen hast... trotz allem."

Ron war unfähig, irgendetwas hervorzubringen, aber Percy wusste auch so, was in seinem Bruder vorging.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dass es in Rons Privatleben zurzeit recht gut aussah, wirkte sich auch auf seine Arbeit als Todesser aus. Da er sich nun nicht mehr ständig um Hermines Sicherheit sorgen musste, war er ruhiger und konzentrierter bei der Sache. EEr fand eine innere Stärke, die ihn durch schwierige Situationen half und die ihm Selbstvertrauen und Selbstbeherrschung gab, das er zuvor nicht besessen hatte. Es wäre falsch gewesen, zu sagen, dass er sich vollkommen in seine Rolle gefügt hätte, aber er akzeptierte sein Schicksal und trug es zumindest äußerlich mit Gleichmut. Sein Platz unter den Todessern war klar und seit dem Zwischenfall mit Kyle hatte es auch keine Auseinandersetzungen mehr mit ihnen gegeben. Voldemort vertraute ihm zwar noch immer keine wirklich wichtigen Aufgaben und Missionen an, aber er behielt Ron in seiner Nähe. Alt Mitglied des inneren Kreises war er bei fast allen Besprechungen zugegen.

Daher war er sehr gut über die aktuellen Geschehnisse informiert. Er wusste, dass Voldemort gegenwärtig unabhängig voneinander sowohl mit einem mächtigen Vampirclan, als auch mit der magischen Regierung Kroatiens in Verhandlungen stand. Auf langfristige Sicht wollte Voldemort seinen Einfluss nicht nur auf Großbritannien und Irland beschränken, sondern seine Macht auch auf das europäische Festland ausdehnen. Diese Ziele hatten Zeit, aber er begann bereits jetzt, Verbündete zu suchen. Wichtiger war ihm allerdings, die Herrschaft in seiner Heimat zu sichern.

Ein umstrittenes neues Gesetz stieß jedoch sogar bei Voldemorts eigenen Anhängern auf Widerstand und sorgte bei vielen für gemischte Gefühle. Das Gesetz schränkte die Rechte von Halbblütern ein, sofern diese nicht mit einem Reinblut verheiratet waren. Gleichzeitig wurde eine solche Heirat mit besonderen Privilegien für Reinblüter attraktiver gemacht. Da Ron zu Voldemorts Vertrauten gehörte, wusste er, was für einen Sinn das Gesetz hatte. Voldemort wollte die Zauberwelt möglichst rasch wieder bevölkern. Der Krieg hatte große Lücken gerissen und es waren nicht mehr genügend Reinblüter übrig, als dass diese nur unter sich bleiben konnten. Die Alternative wäre gewesen, wieder Ehen mit Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen zuzulassen. Absolut inakzeptabel in Voldemorts Augen! Für die Reinblutfanatiker war jedoch auch dieses Gesetz schon zu viel. Und auch einige Halbblüter waren unter Voldemorts Anhängern. Die meisten von ihnen konnten keine echte Begeisterung dafür aufbringen. Zwar wagte niemand eine offene Opposition, aber unter der Oberfläche brodelte es.

„Vielleicht sollte ich tatsächlich ein Halbblut heiraten, nur um zu sehen, wie die Meute darauf reagiert.", sagte Dolohow, als er nach einem seiner seltenen Besuche im Malfoy-Haus Zeit für ein Gespräch mit Ron fand.

Ron schnaubte.

Dolohow hob die Augenbrauen. „Was ist so unterhaltsam?"

„Ich finde nicht, dass du der Typ zum heiraten bist.", sagte Ron wahrheitsgemäß.

„Das ist wahr.", seufzte Dolohow, „Überzeugter Junggeselle, das bin ich. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde sich das auch nicht ändern. Aber mir wurde nahe gelegt, dafür zu sorgen, dass der glorreiche Name meiner Familie nicht ausstirbt." Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Heißt das..." Ungläubig starrte Ron ihn an.

„Hmm.", nickte Dolohow, „Immerhin darf ich mir meine Zukünftige selbst aussuchen." Er grinste schief, als er Rons entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Keine Sorge, du kommst auch noch dran."

Ron wechselte daraufhin hastig das Thema.

Voldemort wusste, wie das Gesetz von seinen Anhängern aufgenommen wurde, da war Ron sich sicher. Doch er schien sie alle zu ignorieren und fuhr wie gewohnt fort.

_'Vermutlich interessieren ihre Meinungen ihn auch gar nicht.'_, dachte Ron grimmig, während er zusah, wie Voldemort einen Todesser mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch folterte, der während einer Versammlung ungefragt seine Meinung gesagt hatte.

„Steh auf, Stebbins!", sagte Voldemort kalt, als er den Fluch beendet hatte, „Steh auf, habe ich gesagt!"

Mühsam, am ganzen Körper zitternd kam der unglückselige Todesser auf die Beine.

„Du glaubst, du bist fähiger Entscheidungen zu treffen als Lord Voldemort?"

„Ich... nein... ich wollte... _Vergebt mir, Herr!_" Stebbins warf sich vor Voldemorts Füße und begann den Saum seines Umhangs zu küssen.

„Ich sagte, steh auf! _Crucio!_"

Schrill hallten Stebbins Schreie durch den Raum, in dem es ansonsten mucksmäuschenstill war.

_'Nein'_, dachte Ron, _'Für Lord Voldemort gibt es nur eine richtige Meinung:__ Seine eigene.'_

Die meisten Todesser hielten Abstand von ihrem Herrn, nachdem die Versammlung geendet hatte, nicht so jedoch Ron. Voldemort hatte ihn noch nie mit einem Cruciatus bestraft. Zudem wusste er erfahrungsgemäß, dass der Dunkle Lord meist gnädiger gestimmt war, nachdem er seinen Zorn losgeworden war.

„Ronald.", nahm Voldemort seine Anwesenheit schließlich zur Kenntnis.

„Mylord", erwiderte Ron und verbeugte sich - eine Bewegung, die ihm inzwischen in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Voldemorts rote Augen verfolgten aufmerksam jede seiner Bewegungen. „Ich stehe Euch zur Verfügung.", sagte Ron, „Ich stelle fest, dass Ihr mir keine neue Aufgabe zugewiesen habt."

„In der Tat", sagte Voldemort, „Ich möchte, dass du bleibst. Ich werde in Kürze neue Todesser mit dem Dunklen Mal kennzeichnen. Es sollte... _interessant_für dich werden."

„Mylord?", sagte Ron fragend.

Der Schatten eines Lächelns stahl sich auf Voldemorts schlangenartiges Gesicht. „Du wirst sehen."  
Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht mehr sagen würde, daher verbeugte sich Ron erneut und wartete dann im Hintergrund, bis Voldemort mit dem Ritual begann.

Er fragte sich, was Voldemort mit seiner Bemerkung gemeint hatte. Da es nicht die erste Brandmarkung war, die Ron mit ansah, wusste er, was er zu erwarten hatte. Wenn Voldemort glaubte, dass es dieses Mal interessant für ihn sein würde, hatte er entweder etwas Besonderes geplant, oder vielleicht befand sich unter den neuen Todessern jemand, den Ron kannte. Er war leicht nervös und angespannt, als es endlich losging.

Voldemort rief für dieses Ritual nie alle Todesser zusammen, aber es war stets eine Gruppe von ihnen zugegen, die als Zeugen fungierten und die neuen Todesser willkommen hießen. An diesem Tag waren es vier, die das Dunkle Mal empfangen sollten: Eine junge Hexe, ein älterer Mann, der nicht so aussah, als könne er die Prozedur verkraften, und zwei junge Zauberer, von denen einer kaum alt genug schien, Hogwarts bereits verlassen zu haben. Keiner der vier kam Ron bekannt vor.

Bis er sich den zweiten jungen Zauberer genauer ansah. Für einen Moment lang war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Er keuchte ungläubig. „Neville", flüsterte er unwillkürlich, was ihm einen Seitenblick von dem Todesser neben ihm einbrachte. Es war ihm egal. Unverwandt hielt er den Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Freund gerichtet, während er damit rang, seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Neville wirkte... _verändert_. Bereits als er ihn zum letzten Mal am Tag der Schlacht von Hogwarts gesehen hatte, war nicht mehr viel von dem rundgesichtigen, tollpatschigen und schüchternen Jungen zu sehen gewesen, den Ron in seiner Schulzeit gekannt hatte. Der schlanke, selbstbewusste junge Mann, der nun vor Voldemort kniete, hatte nichts mehr mit ihm gemeinsam. Der Bart, den Neville jetzt trug, ließ ihn ebenfalls älter erscheinen. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Ron ihn nicht sofort wieder erkannt hatte.

Doch es war nicht Nevilles verändertes Äußeres, das ihn in Erstaunen versetzte, sondern die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt hier war, bereit das Dunkle Mal zu empfangen. Neville war so ziemlich der Letzte, von dem er erwartet hätte, dass er sich Voldemort anschließen würde. Er war es schließlich gewesen, der Dumbledores Armee in Harrys Abwesenheit geführt hatte, der den Widerstand gegen Snape und die Carrows in Hogwarts organisiert hatte, der Voldemort schon einmal zurückgewiesen hatte und mit der Schlange Nagini einen seiner Horcruxe zerstört hatte.

Allerdings hatte auch Ron einen Horcrux zerstört. Vielleicht war Neville genau wie er dazu gezwungen worden, Voldemort Treue zu schwören? Ron beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, doch er fand keine Hinweise darauf, dass Neville gegen seinen Willen hier war. Er schien etwas nervös zu sein, aber nicht mehr, als die anderen drei und als seine Zeit kam, das Dunkle Mal zu empfangen und seinen Treueschwur zu leiste, gab es kein Zögern, keinen Ausdruck des Zweifels oder Unbehagens auf seinem Gesicht. Alles, was er sehen konnte, war Entschlossenheit. Auch das Einbrennen des Dunklen Mals – eine schmerzhafte Prozedur für die meisten – ertrug er mit beeindruckender Selbstbeherrschung. Nur im ersten Moment entfuhr ihm ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen.

Ron meinte, ein Kribbeln an seinem eigenen Handgelenk zu spüren, eine Erinnerung an seine eigene Brandmarkung. Was Voldemort sagte, hörte er kaum. Er verstand nicht, was vor sich ging, aber er hatte vor, es herauszufinden!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lord Voldemort konnte Ron Weasleys Verwunderung und Neugier geradezu spüren. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick in Longbottoms Richtung, auch wenn er seine Gesichtszüge ansonsten wieder gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Es war diese Neugier, die ihn auch jetzt, nachdem die Aufnahmezeremonie längst vorbei war, im Malfoy-Haus hielt, denn normalerweise verbrachte Weasley so wenig Zeit in der Gegenwart der anderen Todesser wie möglich. Vermutlich hoffte er, Longbottom alleine zu erwischen, doch Voldemort plante, ihn zu enttäuschen. Er wollte dabei sein, wenn sie sich das erste Mal wieder begegneten, wollte ihre Reaktionen beobachten.

„Draco", sagte er, „Sag Mr Weasley und Mr Longbottom, dass ich sie zu sehen wünsche!"

Und sie kamen, erwiesen ihm ihre Ehrerbietung. Es belustigte ihn, wie beide krampfhaft versuchten, einander nicht anzustarren, all ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf ihn richteten.

„Ihr wolltet mich sehen?", sagte Weasley.

„Ich glaube, ihr kennt euch.", sagte Voldemort und verfolgte interessiert das folgende Aufeinandertreffen.

Sie konnten einander nun nicht mehr ignorieren. Aufmerksam musterten sie sich. Rons Gesicht war neutral und verriet nahezu nichts, was Voldemort mit Zufriedenheit erfüllte. Er hatte in der Tat einen Todesser aus Harry Potters ehemaligem besten Freund gemacht. Erstaunlicherweise verriet aber auch Longbottoms Gesicht nicht, was er dachte. Lord Voldemort vermochte seinen Ausdruck nicht zu deuten.

„Neville", sagte Ron, seine Stimme ebenso neutral wie sein Gesicht.

„Ron", erwiderte Longbottom.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, als sie versuchten, einander abzuschätzen.

„Du siehst anders aus.", sagte Weasley schließlich.

„Du auch.", antwortete Longbottom, „Es ist gut, dich zu sehen.", fügte er hinzu.

Rons Mimik verriet auch weiterhin nichts, aber er warf seinem Herrn einen kurzen Blick zu. Voldemort wusste, dass das Gespräch vermutlich anders verlaufen würde, wären sie allein gewesen. Sie waren sich beide seiner Anwesenheit wohl bewusst. Er fühlte immer noch Weasleys Neugier und diese bezog sich nicht nur auf Longbottom. Plötzlich war er seines neuen Todessers überdrüssig geworden.

„Ihr seid gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen, nicht wahr Neville?", fragte er den jungen Mann.

„Ja Mylord.", erwiderte Longbottom, „Gleiches Jahr, gleiches Haus."

Das war ihm natürlich bekannt.

„Was auch immer Ron Weasley einst war, er ist nun ein hervorragender Todesser.", sagte Voldemort zu Neville, doch seine Augen waren auf Ron gerichtet. Die Ohren des rothaarigen Todessers färbten sich rosa, doch ansonsten gab es in seinem Gesicht kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er das Kompliment überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Ich werde deinen Werdegang aufmerksam verfolgen, junger Longbottom. Ich bin sicher, auch du wirst es weit bringen... wenn du nicht vergisst, wo deine wahren Loyalitäten liegen."

Eine Warnung. Sollte Longbottom innerlich ruhig ein wenig zittern. Tatsächlich blitzen für einen Moment Zweifel in seinen Augen auf, bevor er sich hastig verneigte, was Lord Voldemort nicht entging. Es war sinnlos, etwas vor ihm verbergen zu wollen. Er wusste immer, wenn jemand log...

Ron blickte Longbottom nach und Voldemort konnte neben Neugier auch Verwirrung und Argwohn spüren. Als er seinen Herrn wieder anblickte, stand eine Frage in seinen blauen Augen.

„Komm", sagte Voldemort und wandte sich um.

Er brauchte nicht zurückzublicken, um zu wissen, dass Weasley ihm folgte. Vielleicht war es unklug, einem Untergebenen den Rücken zuzuwenden. Doch Weasley hatte seine Loyalität bewiesen, hatte ihm einst das Leben gerettet. Lord Voldemort vertraute niemandem. Aber er ließ in Ron Weasleys Gegenwart weniger Vorsicht walten, als bei allen anderen.

„Du warst nicht erfreut darüber, deinen alten Freund zu sehen.", sagte Voldemort schließlich und wartete, dass Weasley zu ihm aufschloss.

„Ich war überrascht, Mylord.", erwiderte Ron.

„Und du zweifelst, dass es klug war, ihn zu einem Todesser zu machen.", äußerte Voldemort das, was Ron nicht laut aussprach.

„Nein. Es ist nur..."

Abwartend blickte Voldemort ihn an.

Weasley sah zur Seite. „Ich hätte es von ihm niemals erwartet."

War das Enttäuschung, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang? Dass der junge Zauberer Voldemort nicht in allem zustimmte, war dem Dunklen Lord bewusst. Aber er hatte geglaubt, Weasley hätte zumindest seine Vorurteile gegenüber Todessern abgelegt.

„Du bist Todesser geworden.", sagte Voldemort, „Warum dann nicht er?"

„Ja, aber..." Weasley hielt inne. „Er sah nicht aus, als würde er dazu gezwungen.", sagte er zweifelnd.

„Oh das wurde er nicht.", sagte Voldemort und ein hämisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, „Neville Longbottom ist aus freien Stücken zu mir gekommen. Aber seine Gründe sind nicht die, die du erwartest."

Ron sah ihn kurz an und blickte dann hastig wieder weg.

„Oder vielleicht erwartest du sie doch.", sagte Lord Voldemort nachdenklich, „Du kennst ihn gut. Und nun möchtest du wissen, warum ich ihn trotzdem akzeptiert habe."

„Ich würde es nie wagen, Eure Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen.", versicherte Ron rasch.

„Nicht laut zumindest.", sagte Voldemort leicht belustigt. Weasleys ertapptes Gesicht sagte ihm alles. „Ich werde dir nicht verraten, was ich für deinen Freund plane. Noch nicht zumindest. Aber sei dir sicher, dass ich Longbottom unter Kontrolle habe. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass du aus einem anderen Grund mit mir kommst."

Sie hatten inzwischen die Eingangshalle des Malfoy-Hauses erreicht. Voldemort blieb stehen.

„Ich weiß dass du den Cruciatus-Fluch inzwischen gemeistert hast. Aber der Cruciatus ist nur einer von drei Unverzeihlichen Flüchen. Heute wirst du Bekanntschaft mit einem weiteren machen."

„Mylord?"

Voldemorts rote Augen bohrten sich in Rons.

„Sag mir Ron, was weißt du über den Imperius-Fluch?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Der letzte Teil sollte ursprünglich gar nicht aus Voldemorts Sicht geschrieben werden, aber ich brauchte mal eine Pause von Ron. Einige Leser hatten sich ohnehin mehr Voldemort gewünscht. Ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden.^^_

_Großen Dank an meine neue Betaleserin Summertime, die dieses Kapitel in Windeseile korrigiert hat. =)_


	21. Der Rebell

**21. Der Rebell**

Ron erzählte Hermine nichts von Neville, obwohl ein Teil von ihm gerne ihre Meinung gehört hätte. Er wollte sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen. In den folgenden Wochen beobachtete er seinen ehemaligen Schulfreund aus der Ferne. Im Gegenzug schien auch dieser ein Interesse an Ron zu haben. Einerseits mied Neville seine Nähe und jeden direkten Kontakt, anderseits hatte es den Anschein als sei er nie weit entfernt, als ginge eine seltsame Anziehungskraft von Ron aus, der er sich nicht erwehren konnte. Mehr als einmal ertappte Ron Neville dabei, dass dieser ihn anstarrte, wenn er glaubte Ron merke es nicht. Stets sah er hastig wieder weg, sobald Ron versuchte, seinen Blick zu erwidern.

Viel Zeit um über das Mysterium Neville Longbottom nach zu grübeln blieb ihm jedoch nicht. Neue Missionen und das Privileg privater Unterrichtstunden mit Voldemort nahmen fast seine gesamte Zeit in Anspruch. Oft war es bereits später Abend, er endlich Hermine sehen konnte. Es kam häufig vor, dass er in Audreys Haus übernachtete, jedoch verschwand er stets wieder in den frühen Morgenstunden.

Nach einer Mission zurück im Malfoy Haus erstattete er Voldemort Bericht. Als dessen Gemächern gerade wieder verlassen hatte, sah er etwas, das ihn inne halten ließ: Draco Malfoy und Neville Longbottom vertieft in ein intensives Gespräch. Sie standen so nah beieinander, dass sie sich fast berührten und redeten in gedämpften Stimmen. Verdutzt blinzelte Ron. Er musste halluzinieren! Langsam ging er auf die beiden zu.

Neville entdeckte ihn zuerst. „Hey Ron!", rief er.

Auch Draco sah auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ausdruckslos und er machte einen Schritt zurück. Von Vertraulichkeit keine Spur mehr.

Ron nickte ihnen zu. „Neville, Malfoy"

Eine peinliche Pause entstand.

„Hat der Dunkle Lord einen weiteren Auftrag für uns?", fragte Draco schließlich.

„Für den Moment nicht.", erwiderte Ron. Er betrachtete die beiden neugierig. Was heckten sie aus? Sie waren wirklich die letzten Personen von denen Ron erwartet hätte, sie zusammen zu sehen.

„Hat er nach mir gefragt?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Nein", schüttelte Ron den Kopf.

„Dann verschwinde ich jetzt." Malfoy warf Neville einen seltsamen Blick zu, den Ron nicht zu deuten vermochte, dann machte er kehrt und ging ohne Eile davon.

Plötzlich war Ron alleine mit Neville, zum ersten Mal seit dieser den Todessern beigetreten war.

„Du hast dich mit _Malfoy_ angefreundet?", platzte Ron heraus. Er versuchte gar nicht erst den Unglauben in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Er ist gar nicht so übel, wenn man ihn erst mal kennen lernt.", sagte Neville achselzuckend.

Geschockt starrte Ron ihn an. War das wirklich Neville Longbottom?

„Außerdem", fuhr Neville fort, „Außerdem stehen wir jetzt auf der gleichen Seite. Wir sind alle Todesser, oder nicht?" Er sah Ron an, als würde er irgendetwas von ihm erwarten.

Dieser schwieg. „Hast du dich dem Dunklen Lord wirklich aus freien Stücken angeschlossen?", fragte er schließlich bemüht um einen neutralen Tonfall.

„Du etwa nicht?"

„Nein", sagte Ron geradeheraus.

Neville öffnete den Mund wie um etwas zu sagen, aber schloss ihn dann wieder. Er sah Ron unverwandt an, prüfend so schien es diesem. „Ich hab Hunger.", sagte er endlich, „Du auch?"

Ron zuckte die Achseln, doch ein Knurren seines Magens war Antwort genug. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und seine letzte Mahlzeit lag schon eine Weile zurück.

„Ich kenne ein nettes Restaurant in der Winkelgasse." Abwartend sah Neville ihn an.

Ron verstand den Hinweis. Im Malfoy-Haus hatten die Wände Ohren. „Geh voran.", sagte er.

Neville lächelte.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi I

Nicht viel später saßen sie in einem gemütlichen kleinen Restaurant, an dem Ron bereits öfters vorbei gekommen sein musste, ohne es je zu bemerken. Obwohl das Restaurant zu der Stunde bereits voll war, hatten Ron und Neville kein Problem einen Tisch zu bekommen. Die zuständige Bedienung hatte einen Blick auf Ron geworfen und in Rekordzeit nicht nur einen Tisch frei gemacht, sondern sie auch mit allen weiteren Annehmlichkeiten versorgt, die sie sich wünschen konnten. Ihr Essen erschien bereits nach wenigen Minuten wie von allein auf dem Tisch. Beide stillten zunächst ihren Hunger, ihre Unterhaltung bestand in dieser Zeit ausschließlich aus Smalltalk über das Essen, das Restaurant, und Quidditch.

Eine Bedienung brachte ihnen eine Weinflasche. „Auf Kosten des Hauses.", erklärte sie und auf Rons Nicken hin schenkte sie ihnen jeweils ein Glas ein, bevor sie sich wieder zurück zog.

Prüfend nippte Neville an seinem Weinglas. „Nicht schlecht.", sagte er anerkennend, „Es scheint auch seine Vorteile zu haben, berühmt zu sein." Er warf Ron einen schrägen Blick zu.

„Es wird überschätzt.", murmelte dieser und nahm seinerseits einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Er war sich der Ironie wohl bewusst. Einst hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte er alles dafür gegeben berühmt zu sein. Nun war er es, doch aus den falschen Gründen. Ron war nicht berühmt, sondern berüchtigt. Aber er war nicht hier, um über sich zu sprechen.

Wachsam sah er sich im Restaurant um. Zwar konnte er nichts Verdächtiges entdecken, dennoch griff er versteckt unter dem Tisch nach seinem Zauberstab. „Muffliato", sagte er. Der Inhalt dieses Gesprächs ging niemanden sonst etwas an.

„Sehr nützlicher Spruch.", bemerkte Neville, nachdem er erkannt hatte, was der Zauber tat.

Ron zuckte nur die Achseln. „Also?", sagte er, „Warum sind wir eigentlich hier?"

Neville antwortete nicht sofort. „Stimmt es, dass du Hermine versteckst?", fragte er seinerseits.

„Wer sagt das?", wollte Ron scharf wissen.

Begütigend hob Neville die Hände. „Keine Sorge, von mir hast du nichts zu befürchten. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich Hermine schaden würde, oder?"

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich überhaupt nichts mehr über dich.", erwiderte Ron, „Ich bin nicht mehr sicher, wie weit du gehen würdest."

Zum ersten Mal zeigte sich etwas wie Ärger auf Nevilles Gesicht. „Das sagt gerade der Richtige! Nach allem was man über dich im Tagespropheten liest..."

„Nur etwa die Hälfte von dem, was da drin steht, ist wahr!"

„Wenn nur die Hälfte da drin wahr ist, ist es schlimm genug!"

Seltsamerweise verspürte Ron so etwas wie Erleichterung über Nevilles Ausbruch. Das bedeutete, dass er sich doch nicht in seinem ehemaligen Freund getäuscht hatte. „Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen.", sagte er.

„Willst du es denn ungeschehen machen?", fragte Neville.

Ron lachte, doch es war ein freudloses Lachen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"

Aufmerksam sah Neville ihn an. „Du sagtest, du hättest dich Du-weißt-schon-wem nicht freiwillig angeschlossen."

„Ich hatte keine Wahl.", sagte Ron und war erstaunt über die Bitterkeit, die er noch immer darüber verspürte. „Er hat meine Familie in der Hand. Hätte ich mich ihm nicht unterworfen, hätte er sie alle getötet. Was hättest du getan?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Dasselbe." Verständnis und Mitleid lagen in in dem Blick, den er Ron zuwarf.

Dieser war davon leicht irritiert. Er wollte kein Mitleid! Verdiente vermutlich auch keines.

„Warum hast _du_ dich ihm angeschlossen?", fragte er noch einmal.

Leicht nervös sah Neville sich um, dann beugte er sich weiter vor und senkte die Stimme. „Ich möchte versuchen, das System von innen heraus zu untergraben."

Ron starrte ihn an. „Du möchtest _was_?"

„Die Widerstandsbewegung ist fast am Ende.", erklärte Neville, „Wenn noch irgendeine Chance besteht, Du-weißt-schon-wers Herrschaft zu beenden, dann nur mit Hilfe seiner Todesser."

„Du willst die Todesser gegen ihn aufwiegeln?", sagte Ron und schnaubte ungläubig, „Das wird niemals funktionieren!"

„Nicht jeder ist glücklich damit, wie die Dinge im Moment stehen.", widersprach Neville, „Du-weißt-schon-wers Anhängerschaft war noch niemals so gespalten wie jetzt. Das ist unsere Chance, Ron!"

„_Unsere_ Chance?"

Neville blickte ihn fest an. „Ich hätte dich gern dabei. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du nicht wirklich hinter ihm stehst. Du dienst ihm nur widerwillig und du hasst die Dinge, die du in seinem Namen tun musst. Aber du kannst dich von ihm befreien, Ron! Hilf uns! Wir könnten jemanden in seinem inneren Kreis gut gebrauchen. Du bist ihm näher als die meisten, du kennst seine Pläne, seine Geheimnisse, seine Schwächen..."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es! Da mache ich nicht mit."

„Überleg es dir doch wenigstens! Denk dabei nicht nur an dich! Denk auch an Hermine! Willst du sie wirklich dazu verdammen, sich ewig zu verstecken? Immer in Gefahr zu sein?"

„Lass Hermine da raus!", schnappte Ron. Er atmete tief durch. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht verstehe.", sagte er dann gefasster, „Ich wünschte auch, die Dinge wären anders. Wenn Harry nicht..." Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Plan ist Wahnsinn! Und ich werde dafür nicht das Leben meiner Familie aufs Spiel setzen."

„Wahnsinn", wiederholte Neville, ein trotziger Unterton in seiner Stimme, „Also das denkst du darüber!"

„Glaubst du, der Dunkle Lord wird nicht ahnen, was du vor hast, wenn er es nicht schon längst tut?"

„Dann hätte er mich wohl gar nicht erst aufgenommen und ich wäre jetzt tot." Ron war sich da nicht so sicher, sagte jedoch nichts. „Er wird keinen Grund haben Verdacht zu schöpfen.", sagte Neville überzeugt, „Ich werde ein vorbildlicher Todesser sein!"

Zweifelnd hob Ron die Augenbrauen. „Wirst du jemanden foltern, wenn er es von dir verlangt? Wirst du für ihn morden? Dich vor ihm erniedrigen? Denn er wird all das früher oder später von dir verlangen, Neville. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche."

Neville wirkte blass doch er nickte entschlossen. Ein Feuer brannte in seinen Augen. „Ja. Ich werde alles tun, was nötig ist. Glaub nicht, ich hätte mir das nicht vorher überlegt. Mir ist klar, dass es schwer werden wird, Du-weißt-schon-wers Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Deshalb hatte ich sehr auf deine Hilfe gehofft."

Gegen seinen Willen war Ron von Nevilles Entschlossenheit beeindruckt, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Antwort bleibt nein. Das Risiko ist mir zu hoch."

Es gelang Neville nicht, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Was für ein Gryffindor bist du?", fragte er.

_'Einer der gelernt hat, in der Schlangengrube zu überleben.'_, dachte Ron, doch er sprach den Gedanken nicht aus.

„Soweit es mich angeht, hat dieses Gespräch nie statt gefunden.", sagte er und stand auf, „Ich wünsche dir Glück... du wirst es brauchen."

„Ich bedaure, dass ich dich nicht überzeugen konnte.", erwiderte Neville, „Wir werden Erfolg haben! Du wirst schon sehen!"

„Ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe es wirklich sehr." Aber innerlich bezweifelte er es.

Er verließ das Restaurant, doch auch als er draußen war, glaubte er immer noch, Nevilles enttäuschten Blick auf sich zu fühlen. Was erwartete dieser denn von ihm? Lang und hart hatte er für seine derzeitige Position gearbeitet, in der er und seine Familie halbwegs sicher waren. Er würde das nicht einfach für einen schlecht durchdachten Rebellionsversuch aufgeben. Ron schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf. Neville war ein Narr! Sein Vorhaben war von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Voldemorts System konnte nicht verändert werden. Man beugte sich ihm, oder man wurde von ihm gebrochen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi I

Schweigend lauschte Ron Selwyns Bericht. Voldemort hatte eine kleine Gruppe Todesser in dem Zimmer versammelt, das Ron insgeheim 'das Schachzimmer' nannte. Neben Ron und Selwyn bestand die Gruppe noch aus Rookwood, Dolohow, Avery, Amycus Carrow, Nott dem Älteren, und – zur Verwunderung der meisten – Neville.

Wie er Ron noch vor einer Woche versprochen hatte, spielte Neville den ergebenen Todesser perfekt. Allerdings hatte Voldemort bisher auch nicht wirklich viel von ihm verlangt. Ron wusste, dass sich das bald ändern würde, und daher war er auch nicht überrascht über Nevilles Anwesenheit.

..._und werden uns nicht mehr behelligen, Mylord."_, beendete Selwyn seinen Report.

„Sehr gute Arbeit, Selwyn.", lobte Voldemort, „Lord Voldemort ist zufrieden mit deiner Leistung." Seine roten Augen verengten sich leicht, als er den Blick über die übrigen versammelten Todesser gleiten ließ. „Einer von euch hat mich dagegen sehr enttäuscht!"

Leise Unruhe machte sich unter den Todessern bemerkbar. Jeder fürchtete insgeheim, Voldemorts Zorn auf sich gezogen zu haben. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen blieb diesem nicht verborgen und seine schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dünnen höhnischen Lächeln.

„Tritt vor, Amycus!", befahl er.

Konzentriert beobachtete Ron Carrow. Langsam löste sich der farblose plumpe Zauberer aus der Gruppe und verharrte regungslos vor Voldemort. „Mylord", sagte er mit tonloser Stimme.

„Wie ich höre, hast du wichtige Informationen an den Widerstand weiter gegeben. Deinetwegen sind Selwyn mehrere Schlammblüter entkommen!"

„Mylord, es tut mir leid. Es war keine Absicht. Ich dachte, sie gehörten zu den Greifern..."

„Genug!", zischte Voldemort, „Deine Inkompetenz kennt keine Grenzen! Wie es scheint, benötigst du eine Lektion, die dich daran erinnert, wem du dienst! Auf die Knie!"

Während Amycus Carrow auf die Knie fiel, hob Voldemort langsam seinen Zauberstab. Doch anstatt sofort den Cruciatus-Fluch auszusprechen, hielt er inne. „Aber warum sollte nicht jemand anderes die Chance erhalten, sich zu beweisen?", sagte er, „Neville, komm her!"

Ron bewunderte Nevilles Selbstbeherrschung, als dieser vor Voldemort trat und ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. „Mylord?"

„Du bist mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch vertraut?", wollte Voldemort von ihm wissen.

„Ja Mylord.", erwiderte Neville, „Zufälligerweise ist es Amycus hier, der ihn mir beigebracht hat." Er sah den am Boden knienden Todesser verächtlich an.

Voldemort lächelte heimtückisch. „Das trifft sich gut. Zweifellos möchte Amycus gerne selbst erfahren, was du von ihm gelernt hast. Er wird nun seinerseits eine Lektion von dir erhalten."

„Ihr wünscht, dass ich ihn foltere?", fragte Neville wie um sicher zu gehen.

„Das ist in der Tat mein Wunsch."

Neville verneigte sich leicht. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Mylord!" Dann hob er den Zauberstab und sagte ohne zu zögern: _„Crucio!"_

Ron spürte den Moment, in dem der Imperius-Fluch durchbrochen wurde und das seltsame Gefühl eines Fadens in seiner Hand verschwand. Nevilles Cruciatus war so stark, dass nichts neben ihm existieren konnte. Carrow schrie wie am Spieß. Voldemorts Lächeln wurde breiter.

Endlich senkte Neville den Zauberstab. Amycus lag keuchend und zitternd am Boden. „Neville...", flüsterte er, „Neville nicht... Neville bitte... "

Doch Neville schien nicht gewillt, Gnade zu zeigen. _„Crucio!"_, sagte er erneut. Mit Genugtuung sah er zu, wie sich der Todesser schreiend am Boden wand.

Der Hass in seinem Gesicht erschreckte Ron beinahe, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass Carrow und seine Schwester Neville in seinem letzten Hogwartsjahr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten. _'Voldemort hat gut gewählt.'_, dachte er grimmig. Er bezweifelte, dass Neville für irgendjemanden sonst solche starken negativen Gefühle aufbringen konnte.

Schließlich schien Neville genug zu haben und er stoppte den Fluch. Sein Atem ging schwer und er zitterte genauso wie die Gestalt am Boden. Fast war es, als litte er selbst unter den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus.

„Bravo Neville!", lobte Voldemort, noch immer lächelnd, „Das war eine beeindruckende Darbietung! Ich bin sicher, wir alle werden sie nicht so bald vergessen, am allerwenigsten er." Er deutete mit einer langfingrigen weißen Hand auf den am Boden Liegenden.

Just in diesem Moment begann Amycus Carrow sich zu verändern. Seine dunklen Haare färbten sich braun, seine plumpe Form begann sich zu strecken, Falten glätteten sich.

„Nein", flüsterte Neville, als er erkannte, was vor sich ging, „Oh nein, bitte nicht..."

Voldemort begann zu lachen und die Todesser mit ihm.

Neville kniete neben dem Gefallenen nieder und berührte seine Schulter. „Justin", flüsterte er, „Justin, das wollte ich nicht..."

Auch Ron erkannte nun Justin Finch-Fletchley, seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden aus Hufflepuff.

Justin wich vor Neville zurück. „Fass mich nicht an!", keuchte er, „Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Wie erstarrt saß Neville neben ihm, während die Todesser immer noch johlten.

Ron verfolgte das Schauspiel ausdruckslos. Eine wohlbekannte Leere hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

* * *

_Tut mir leid, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat. Je näher ich dem Ende komme, desto mehr scheine ich mich dagegen zu sträuben. Es fehlt eigentlich nicht mehr als eine Handvoll Kapitel. Ich müsste mich einfach nur hinsetzen und sie alle runter schreiben... aber das fällt mir verdammt schwer.  
__Vielen Dank an alle, die bisher reviewt haben!_ Ich werde versuchen, mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel mehr zu beeilen und hoffe, dass irgendjemand die Geschichte noch liest.


	22. Ein Springer

**22. Ein Springer**

Es war ein warmer Tag im Spätfrühling und Ron und Dolohow spazierten gemeinsam durch die Gärten des Malfoy-Hauses. Ron war gerade von einer Mission zurückgekehrt, Dolohow hatte vergeblich versucht, eine Audienz bei Voldemort zu bekommen. Ohne einen ausdrücklichen Befehl, stand es ihnen frei, zu tun was sie wollten. Nach allem, was Ron wusste, befand sich der Dunkle Lord nicht einmal in England.

„Niemand scheint zu wissen, wo er ist, oder was er tut.", bemerkte er zu Dolohow, „In den letzten Wochen habe ich ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekommen."

Dolohow schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt für ihn, zu verschwinden. Wie ich höre sind einige mit seinen neuesten Entscheidungen... unzufrieden."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist nicht der Erste, der das zu mir sagt. Ist es wirklich so ernst?"

Rasch sah Dolohow sich um und dämpfte seine Stimme. „Es brodelt schon länger unter der Oberfläche. Bereits seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Es heißt, der Dunkle Lord sei dort einer Niederlage beunruhigend nahe gekommen. Es heißt, er sei seitdem geschwächt. Noch hat niemand es gewagt, ihn offen herauszufordern, aber das ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Du weißt das aber nicht von mir!", fügte er hastig hinzu.

Erstaunt nickte Ron. Voldemort war geschwächt? Er selbst hatte davon nie etwas bemerkt, aber er war Voldemort vor der Schlacht von Hogwarts auch nie begegnet. Was mochte dort passiert sein, was Voldemort beeinträchtigt haben könnte? Hatte Harry vor seinem Tod irgendetwas getan? Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Horcruxe! An jenem Tag waren drei davon vernichtet worden, die letzten, die dem Dunklen Lord noch geblieben waren.

„Er ist sterblich!", sagte Ron verblüfft. Zwar hatte er dies schon länger gewusst, aber erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig bewusst, was das bedeutete.

„Wie bitte?", sagte Dolohow und blieb stehen, Ron anstarrend, „Du meinst, der Dunkle Lord..."

„Du weißt das nicht von mir!", benutzte Ron Dolohows eigene Worte und sah ihn beschwörend an.

Dolohow setzte eine ahnungslose Miene auf. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." Die beiden führten ihren Spaziergang schweigend fort, jeder in eigene Gedanken versunken.

Ron fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob Neville vielleicht doch kein so großer Narr war, wie er angenommen hatte, auch wenn er für seine verräterischen Pläne teuer bezahlte hatte und nach dem Cruciatus-Zwischenfall still und unterwürfig geworden war. Wenn Dolohow Recht hatte, stand Voldemorts Herrschaft nur noch auf wackeligen Füßen. Einen Moment lang spielte Ron tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken einer Rebellion. Er stellte sich vor, wie er eine vereinte Gruppe gesichtsloser Todesser und Rebellen in die Schlacht führte, die Zauberwelt endlich von Voldemorts Herrschaft befreite und seine Familie ihn wieder aufnahm.

Doch er wusste, das war nur Träumerei, für die in seinem Leben kein Platz war. Diese Todesser, die gegen Voldemort aufbegehren wollten, stammten vermutlich nicht aus dem inneren Kreis. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wir mächtig Lord Voldemort noch immer war und wie unbarmherzig und grausam. Höchstwahrscheinlich wurden ihre Familien auch nicht dauerhaft überwacht und für jeden Fehltritt bestraft. Ron konnte es sich nicht leisten, an seiner eigenen Loyalität zu zweifeln.

Aber ein kleiner Teil von ihm tat es doch.

* * *

Es war, als hätte Dolohow Ron die Augen geöffnet. Plötzlich sah er überall Todesser die Köpfe zusammen stecken, hörte die Untertöne in dem, was sie sagten, bemerkte die verstohlenen Blicke. Ein Knistern schien in der Luft zu liegen.

Auch im Ministerium war eine Anspannung zu spüren. Durch Zufall wurde Ron Zeuge eines Gespräches zwischen zwei Angestellten. Er hatte sich eine Pause gegönnt und kehrte gerade von dieser zurück. Da alle Aufzüge voll waren, lehnte er sich im Halbschatten einer Säule an die Wand, las einen Report, den er dabei hatte, und wartete.

_„...ist nicht fair!"_, hörte er plötzlich eine verhaltene Stimme. Als er aufblickte, sah er zwei Hexen, eine jüngere mit kurzen blonden Haaren und eine ältere grauhaarige. Die beiden waren so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie Ron gar nicht bemerkten.

„Dan und ich haben uns jahrelang für das Ministerium abgeschuftet.", sagte die Jüngere, „Wir haben nie versucht, uns aufzulehnen, nicht einmal als klar wurde wer _wirklich_ regiert! Wir haben immer unseren Job gemacht! Und was ist jetzt der Dank? Was können wir denn dafür, dass wir beide als Halbblüter gelten?"

Die ältere Hexe tätschelte ihr mitfühlend die Schulter. „Es ist schwer zu glauben.", sagte sie, „Ihr verliert euren Job, obwohl ihr euch nichts zuschulden kommen lasst. Und solche wie Runcorn werden auch noch belohnt!"

„Was soll jetzt nur aus uns werden?", jammerte die Jüngere sorgenvoll, „Was können wir tun?"

Die Ältere zögerte. „Wie weit würdest du gehen?", sagte sie schließlich so leise, dass Ron sie kaum mehr verstehen konnte.

„Wie... wie meinst du das?", wollte die Jüngere unsicher wissen.

Ihre Freundin schien noch mehr sagen zu wollen, doch dann entdeckte sie Ron, der so tat, als sei er ganz und gar mit seinem Report beschäftigt. Die beiden Hexen entfernten sich von ihm, bis sie außer Hörweite waren, bevor sie ihr Gespräch fortsetzten. Einen Moment später erschien der Aufzug und Ron fand erst nach einigen Stunden Zeit, über das Gehörte nachzudenken.

Die Menschen waren unzufrieden. Es mochte scheinen, als sei aller Widerstand ausgemerzt, doch die Willkür, mit der Voldemort herrschte, schuf stetig neuen. Ron fragte sich, was Voldemort darüber dachte. Interessierte es ihn überhaupt? Ungewollt musste er an George denken. Hingerichtet, trotz der Zusicherung, dass die Weasleys sicher waren, solange Ron sich fügte. Konnte er sicher sein, dass den Rest seiner Familie nicht das gleiche Schicksal ereilen würde? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, so durfte er nicht denken! George hatte sich aufgelehnt, aktiv Widerstand gegen das Regime geleistet. Voldemort hatte das nicht ignorieren können!

Es war eine schlechte Zeit für Ron, an seiner Loyalität zu zweifeln, denn Voldemort war zurückgekehrt von wo auch immer er sich herumgetrieben hatte und rief ihn schon bald zu sich. Fast erleichtert stellte Ron fest, dass der Dunkle Lord nur mit ihm Schach spielen wollte. Er hatte aber nicht das Gefühl, dass Voldemort dem Spiel seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Untypisch für ihn schien er mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein. Ron gewann die erste Partie mühelos.

Der schräge Blick, den er seinem Herrn zuwarf, entging diesem nicht. „Hast du etwas zu sagen, Ronald?", fragte er kalt.

„Nein Mylord.", murmelte Ron unbehaglich.

Voldemorts durchdringende rote Augen blieben weiter unbarmherzig auf ihn gerichtet. „Sprich!"

Ron wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Ihr mir diesen Sieg geschenkt habt.", sagte er, wies mit der Hand auf das Schachbrett und sah zu Boden.

„Es ist nur ein Spiel!", sagte Voldemort wegwerfend, „Es bedeutet nichts."

'_Warum habt Ihr mich dann herbestellt?', _dachte Ron leicht verärgert. Beinahe hätte er diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, besann sich im letzten Moment jedoch eines besseren. Es war unklug, den Dunklen Lord herauszufordern, wenn er in solch einer merkwürdigen Stimmung war. Also neigte er nur leicht den Kopf und hoffte, dass Voldemort das als Zustimmung wertete.

Der Dunkle Lord starrte auf das Schachbrett. „Wahre Siege werden nicht auf einem Spielfeld errungen.", murmelte er.

Ron wartete resigniert. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Voldemorts Launen zu akzeptieren. Aber er ertappte sich bei einem sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an Hermine. Er wusste, wo er jetzt lieber gewesen wäre...

„Anderseits", sagte Voldemort plötzlich, „Anderseits ist die Realität einem Schachspiel nicht unähnlich." Er hob die schwarze Dame auf und drehte sie in seinen langen weißen Fingern. „Denkst du nicht auch?"

„Ich habe darüber noch nie nachgedacht, Mylord.", sagte Ron Stirn runzelnd.

„Tatsächlich nicht?" Voldemort schien überrascht. „Mit welcher Schachfigur kannst du dich selbst am besten identifizieren?"

„Ihr meint, welche ist meine Lieblingsfigur?", fragte Ron leicht verwirrt.

„Wenn du es so sehen willst."

„Der Springer.", sagte Ron nach kurzem Nachdenken.

„Ah. Eine interessante Wahl. Im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Figuren bewegt er sich nicht auf geraden Bahnen. Andere Schachfiguren sind kein Hindernis für ihn, er überspringt sie einfach. Er ist am schwersten zu durchschauen, wenn auch nicht völlig unberechenbar."

Ron fragte sich, was Voldemort damit sagen wollte. Verglich er Ron ernsthaft mit einer Schachfigur? Wenn ja, als welche Figur sah er sich selbst? Als König? Aber der König war nicht die mächtigste Figur im Spiel, lediglich die wichtigste. Am stärksten und nützlichsten war die Dame. Sie war die eigentliche Herrscherin des Spiels.

Voldemort schien zu ahnen, was Ron dachte. Er lächelte dünn. „Es gibt keine Schachfigur, die mir gleicht. Ich bevorzuge keine von ihnen. Ein guter Spieler kennt den Wert jeder einzelnen Figur."

Zustimmend nickte Ron. „Manchmal ist ein Bauer in der richtigen Position mehr wert, als eine eingeschlossene Dame."

„In der Tat.", sagte Voldemort, „Und dies gilt auch auf dem Schachbrett des wahren Lebens."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Das Leben ist aber kein Schachspiel.", widersprach er, „Menschen sind keine Schachfiguren."

Ungeduldig wischte Voldemort seinen Einwurf zur Seite. „Natürlich nicht, aber sie weisen Parallelen auf. Es gibt zwei Arten von Menschen.", erklärte er herrisch, „Die einen sind Spielfiguren, die bewegt werden. Mittel zum Zweck. Und dann gibt es noch die Spieler, die selbst bestimmen, in welche Richtung sich das Spiel entwickelt. Sie sind es, die die Züge machen. Der Großteil der Menschheit fällt jedoch in erstere Kategorie."

Er brauchte nicht zu sagen, in welcher Kategorie er Ron sah. Das wusste dieser auch so.

„Natürlich gibt es Unterschiede.", fuhr Voldemort fort, „Nicht jeder Spieler ist ein guter Spieler, der sein Spiel versteht. Nicht jede Schachfigur ist ein Bauer und kann einfach geopfert werden. Und wie du sagtest... selbst Bauern haben einen Wert."

So also bewertete Lord Voldemort Menschenleben. Danach wie nützlich sie ihm in seinem_ 'Spiel' _waren. Es war nicht so, dass Ron das nicht schon vorher gewusst hatte. Aber es war noch mal etwas anderes, es aus Voldemorts eigenem Mund zu hören, als Metapher, die Ron, selbst ein Schachspieler, zu gut verstand. Er sagte nichts.

„Du stimmst mir nicht zu.", sagte Voldemort, sein Blick schien Ron zu durchbohren.

Ron holte tief Luft. „Nein Mylord.", sagte er dann, „Ich denke nicht, dass man Menschenleben wie Schachfiguren bewerten sollte."

Er hoffte, dass Voldemort ihm auch diesmal seine Ehrlichkeit verzeihen würde.

„Wie sonst?", wollte Voldemort wissen.

Hilflos zuckte Ron die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht gar nicht. Ich meine... eine Schachfigur ist nicht wirklich lebendig. Sie kann nicht denken oder fühlen. Wenn sie geschlagen wird, kann man sie im nächsten Spiel wieder verwenden. Aber ein Mensch hat nur ein Leben. Und jedes Leben ist einzigartig. Wie soll man so etwas bewerten?"

Es erstaunte Ron, dass er noch so zu denken vermochte, nach all den Leben, die er ausgelöscht hatte. Aber er war überzeugt, dass er Recht hatte. Menschen versuchten ständig besser, als andere zu sein. Sie erhöhten sich selbst und erniedrigten andere... Zauberer und Muggel, Reinblüter und Muggelgeborene und so weiter. An der Spitze des Ganzen stand Voldemort. Ron _wusste_, dass er nicht besser war, als beispielsweise Hermine. Im Gegenteil. Das ganze Bewertungssystem war verkehrt!  
Voldemort betrachtete ihn mit falschem Mitleid. „Darum Ronald, bist du kein Spieler. Aber auch kein Bauer, falls es dich beruhigt." Er lachte leise. „Ein Springer! Wie passend!"

Rons Ohren färbten sich rot und er blickte starr zu Boden. _'Und wenn schon!'_, dachte er eigensinnig. Dann war er eben ein Springer! Es gab wirklich schlimmeres! In gewisser Weise hatte Voldemort ihm damit sogar ein Kompliment gemacht. _'Er ist am schwersten zu durchschauen, wenn auch nicht völlig unberechenbar...wir werden sehen Mylord, wir werden sehen.'_

Doch dann kam ihm der Gedanke an seine Familie. Wem versuchte er eigentlich, etwas vorzumachen? Voldemort hatte völlig Recht, ihn als Spielfigur zu bezeichnen. Was war er denn anderes? Sein Herr gab ihm einen Befehl und er gehorchte. Es war völlig egal, was er selbst fühlte und dachte. All das was ihn als Menschen ausmachte, hätte genauso nicht existieren können. Vermutlich wäre das sogar besser gewesen, denn jegliche Form von Menschlichkeit war nur im Weg. Einen Ausweg gab es für ihn nicht. Wenn er sich weigerte, verurteilte er nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, zum Tode.

Ungebeten musste er wieder an die Gerüchte einer Rebellion denken und an die Unzufriedenheit unter den Todessern. Wenn es die Chance eines Auswegs gab, würde er sie ergreifen? War es das Risiko wert?

„Noch eine Partie?", unterbrach Voldemort seine Gedanken und Ron nickte wortlos.

Er verdrängte seine Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Schachbrett. Vermutlich grübelte er völlig umsonst. Bis es tatsächlich zu einem Aufstand kam, würde es sicher noch eine Weile dauern. Vielleicht würde dieser Fall überhaupt nie eintreten.

* * *

_Ein sehr kurzes Update diesmal, aber ich bin froh, dass ich es überhaupt geschafft habe, dieses Kapitel zu beenden. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal einen so extremen Author's Block gehabt habe. Eigentlich habe ich bereits im Februar angefangen, daran zu schreiben, doch ich kam einfach nicht vorwärts. Mehrmals habe ich erwogen, es einfach wegzulassen, da es ohnehin ein Füllerkapitel ist, aber das konnte ich auch nicht mit gutem Gewissen tun. Jetzt ist es vorbei, der Author's Block ist überwunden, und das nächste Kapitel kann sich nur leichter schreiben.  
Vielen Dank an alle, die reviewt haben! Ohne die Motivation, die ich daraus gewonnen habe, hätte es vermutlich noch länger gedauert._


	23. Rebellion

_Nachdem ich mit dem letzten Kapitel so viele Probleme hatte, war dieses hier erfreulich einfach zu schreiben. Der Großteil hat sich fast von selbst geschrieben. So kann es gerne weiter gehen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**23. Rebellion**

Ron erwachte kurz vor Morgengrauen. Ein paar Minuten lang lag er einfach nur in der Dunkelheit und lauschte dem ersten Vogelgezwitscher, das durch das angelehnte Fenster herein drang, sowie Hermines gleichmäßigen Atemzügen neben sich. Behutsam erhob er sich und begann im Dunkeln seinen Umhang zu suchen. Er hatte vor, unbemerkt zu verschwinden, wie er es immer tat.

„Ron?", vernahm er plötzlich Hermines verschlafene Stimme, „Wie spät ist es?"

„Noch ganz früh.", erwiderte er leise, „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Schlaf weiter!"

Doch er hörte, wie sie die Bettdecke zurückwarf und sich anschickte aufzustehen. „Du bleibst nie bis zum Frühstück." Es klang vorwurfsvoll. „Selbst Du-weißt-schon-wer kann unmöglich zu dieser Stunde deine Dienste benötigen!"

„Als ob er auf so etwas Rücksicht nehmen würde.", murmelte Ron, „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt jemals schläft."

„Hat er... ich meine, ruft er dich?"

„Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf, aber in der Dunkelheit hätte er das genauso gut lassen können. „Nein, aber du weißt, warum ich so früh gehe. Je weniger ich mich hier aufhalte, desto geringer ist die Gefahr, dass ich dein Versteck verrate."

Er fühlte, wie Hermine nach ihm tastete. Ihre Hand glitt an seinem Arm entlang, über seine Schulter, in seinen Nacken. Sie presste ihren warmen, weichen Körper an ihn, verstärkte den Druck ihrer Hand in seinem Nacken ein wenig und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter, bis ihr Mund den seinen fand. „Bleib!", flüsterte sie, den Kuss unterbrechend, „Nur dieses eine Mal."

Es war verlockend. Ron konnte an kaum etwas anderes denken, als die Hexe in seinen Armen. Aber es gab einen Grund, weshalb er nie die ganze Nacht blieb. Er fürchtete, dass aus einem Mal zwei Male werden würden und aus zwei Malen drei Male, bis es zur Gewohnheit wurde.

Hermine hatte indessen begonnen, den Rest seines Gesichts mit Küssen zu bedecken und näherte sich nun seinem Ohr. „Ich mache dir auch Crêpes.", hauchte sie.

Er gab nach. „Du argumentierst einfach zu gut.", raunte er, „Da hat ein Kerl keine Chance."

Sie lachte leise und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran. Ron schlang die Arme um sie und gemeinsam stolperten sie zurück ins Bett. Das Frühstück konnte noch eine Weile warten.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Da er zuvor mit Hermine gefrühstückt hatte, apparierte Ron später als gewöhnlich von seiner eigenen Wohnung aus zum Malfoy-Haus. Dennoch war er in keiner Eile. Voldemort war wieder einmal unterwegs und so hatte Ron es dieser Tage nur mit Avery zu tun.

Mit einem _Plop_ erschien er vor dem Eingangstor des Hauses und streckte gewohnheitsmäßig den Arm mit dem Dunklen Mal aus, um den Schutzzauber zu durchtreten. Seine Hand kollidierte schmerzhaft mit dem eisernen Tor. Verblüfft starrte Ron auf das Objekt, das ihm den Weg versperrte und rieb sich die schmerzende Hand. Was bei Merlin... der Schutzzauber ließ ihn nicht durch? Prüfend betastete er das Tor, klopfte sogar mit dem Zauberstab dagegen, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis.

Als er plötzlich hinter sich ein Geräusch vernahm, rettete ihn nur sein Instinkt. Fast schon automatisch duckte er sich im Herumfahren und fühlte die Hitze des Fluches, der dicht über ihm vorbei zischte und dort einschlug, wo sich soeben noch Rons Kopf befunden hatte. Reflexartig feuerte er seinerseits einen Fluch ab, noch bevor er den Angreifer richtig identifiziert hatte.

Ein Aufschrei sagte ihm, dass er getroffen hatte. Aber Zeit zum Aufatmen blieb ihm nicht, denn schon kamen weitere Gestalten auf ihn zugeeilt und schlecht gezielte Flüche pfiffen ihm um die Ohren. Geistesgegenwärtig beschwor er einen Schildzauber. Irritiert stellte er fest, dass es sich bei einigen Angreifern um Todesser handelte.

„Warrington!", rief er, als er in einem von ihnen ein Mitglied seiner Truppe erkannte, „Was in Merlins Namen ist hier los?"

Warrington war von Rons Auftauchen sichtlich verunsichert und blickte hilfesuchend zu den übrigen Todessern.

„Wir schulden dir keine Antwort!", rief einer von ihnen und ließ demonstrativ eine Salve Flüche gegen Rons Schutzschild krachen.

Es sah schlecht aus für ihn. Die Angreifer waren weit in der Überzahl und Ron saß mit dem Tor im Rücken in der Falle. Schon fühlte er, wie sein Schildzauber unter dem Ansturm nachzugeben drohte. Er versuchte zu disapparieren und musste feststellen, dass ihm auch dieser Fluchtweg verwehrt war. Als ihm klar wurde, dass er nichts zu verlieren hatte, startete er einen Ausbruchsversuch.

_„Expulso!"_, rief er und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Boden vor seinen Angreifern.

Staub und Erde wurden auf geschleudert, als der Zauber einschlug. Ron hielt nicht inne um zu sehen, ob sein Ablenkungsmanöver seinen Zweck erfüllte, sondern rannte los, geradewegs auf Warrington zu, den er als das schwächste Glied einschätzte. Tatsächlich war dieser völlig überrumpelt davon, Ron plötzlich direkt vor sich zu haben. Noch weniger schien er zu erwarten, dass Ron zu Muggeltaktik greifen würde. Ein Faustschlag und Warrington ging zu Boden. Rons Weg war frei.

Fast hätte er es wirklich geschafft. Wäre da nicht noch ein weiterer Angreifer gewesen, der sich offenbar im Hintergrund gehalten hatte und den er in seinem Bestreben davon zu kommen einfach nicht sah, bis es zu spät war. Er sah einen roten Lichtblitz auf sich zukommen, aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr, um auszuweichen oder einen Schild zu beschwören. Dumpf spürte Ron, wie er getroffen wurde, dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Das erste, dessen er sich bewusst wurde, war der erstaunlich weiche Untergrund, auf dem er lag. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, er befände sich noch immer bei Hermine und habe den Zwischenfall vor dem Tor des Malfoy-Hauses nur geträumt. Dann aber fühlte er einen leichten Schmerz in der Leistengegend, dort wo ihn vermutlich ein Schockzauber getroffen hatte. Gleichzeitig begann er allmählich Stimmen um sich herum wahrzunehmen.

_„...nicht sicher, ob wir das Richtige tun. Der Dunkle Lord ist immer noch mächtig. Zu mächtig vielleicht."_

„Das ist nicht der Moment zu zweifeln, Vater! Es ist zu spät, um einen Rückzieher zu machen. Wir haben lange und ausführlich darüber gesprochen."

„Ja, das haben wir. Und ich habe meine Bedenken nie verheimlicht. Wir beide wissen, was uns erwartet, sollten wir scheitern. Er wird keine Gnade zeigen. Diesmal nicht."

Die Stimmen kamen Ron vertraut vor. _Malfoy_ gab ihm sein träges Gehirn zur Auskunft. Vater und Sohn.

„Wir werden nicht scheitern!"

„Ich fürchte ich habe nicht ganz so viel Vertrauen in Longbottom, wie du."

„Er ist fähiger, als du denkst. Außerdem ist er nicht allein. Wir sind auch noch da, oder nicht? Und Jordan weiß definitiv, was er tut. Bisher verläuft alles nach Plan."

„Das ist es gerade, was mir Sorgen macht, Draco. Es ist zu einfach. Das riecht nach einer Falle."

„Was willst du tun? Ihn herrufen? Das ist der sicherste Weg, unser aller Leben zu beenden! Davonlaufen? Er findet uns! Wir können nur noch nach vorne, Vater! Die Chancen standen nie besser, als jetzt."

Ron öffnete die Augen. Er lag auf dem Sofa im Salon des Malfoy-Hauses. Durch die offen stehende Tür konnte er Hexen und Zauberer vorbeihuschen sehen. Es schien ein geschäftiges Treiben zu herrschen. Die einzigen im Salon außer ihm waren Draco Malfoy und sein Vater, die in gedämpften Stimmen miteinander sprachen.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Lucius Malfoy gerade, „Ich wünschte nur, du hättest dich da nicht mit reinziehen lassen."

Draco lachte bitter. „Wie oft habe ich mir in den letzten Jahren gewünscht _du_ hättest dich nie mit dem Dunklen Lord eingelassen! Suche die Schuld nicht bei mir!"

Es herrschte Schweigen. Indessen fühlte Ron, wie langsam wieder Gefühl in seine Glieder zurückkehrte. Probeweise ballte er eine Hand zur Faust. Seine Bewegung blieb nicht unbemerkt.

„Weasley ist wach.", sagte Draco, „Ich gehe und sage Longbottom Bescheid."

Draco verschwand. Ron blieb allein mit Lucius Malfoy zurück. Er fühlte wie der Mann ihn wachsam beobachtete, als er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte. Automatisch suchte er nach seinem Zauberstab und sah diesen zu seiner Überraschung neben sich auf einem Tischchen liegen. Er warf Malfoy einen schrägen Blick zu, während er die Hand danach ausstreckte. Lucius verfolgte sein Tun zwar aufmerksam, versuchte aber nicht, ihn daran zu hindern. Mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand fühlte Ron sich gleich etwas besser und weniger hilflos. Seinerseits musterte er nun den älteren Malfoy.

„Was genau geht hier vor?", wollte er wissen, obwohl er bereits eine Ahnung hatte, seitdem er wusste, dass Neville involviert war.

„Ich bin sicher, Mr Longbottom wird es erklären.", erwiderte Malfoy steif.

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, als Neville durch die offene Tür kam, gefolgt von Draco und – zu Rons Erstaunen – Lee Jordan.

„Ron!", rief Neville, „Es ist gut, dich wach zu sehen. Du hast ordentlich was abbekommen. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, als ein _Ennervate_ nicht ausgereicht hat..."

„Warum habe ich überhaupt was _abbekommen_?", unterbrach Ron ihn scharf, „Was ist hier eigentlich los?"

Neville sah ihn aufgeregt an. „Erinnerst du dich, worüber wir vor ein paar Wochen gesprochen haben? Das ist es! Die Rebellion gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer und sein Regime! Der letzte Kampf!"

Ron starrte ihn an. Sein Hals war plötzlich ganz trocken. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Neville seinen Plan noch durchziehen würde, nicht nach dem, was mit Justin passiert war. Aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Neville war nicht gebrochen, er war noch immer ein Kämpfer, ein Rebell, und er hatte andere auf seine Seite gezogen. Respekt, sogar Bewunderung für seinen alten Freund stieg in Ron auf. Sein Blick glitt über die übrigen Zauberer im Raum.

„Ihr seid alle beteiligt?", sagte er mit leisem Unglauben in der Stimme. Die Malfoys, Neville Longbottom, und Lee Jordan. Ein unwahrscheinlicheres Bündnis konnte er sich kaum vorstellen.

Neville nickte. „Lee ist ein Anführer des Widerstands. Draco und sein Vater haben uns geholfen, andere Todesser für unsere Sache zu gewinnen und unseren Angriff zu koordinieren. Wir haben inzwischen das Malfoy-Haus und den Großteil des Zaubereiministeriums unter unter unserer Kontrolle, abgesehen von der Mysteriumsabteilung, die sich irgendwie von der Außenwelt abgeriegelt hat. Unsere Schnelligkeit hat sich ausgezahlt. Wir denken, dass selbst Du-weißt-schon-wer noch keine Ahnung hat, was hier vorgeht."

Ron konnte nur erstaunt den Kopf schütteln. Es war zu viel, um es alles auf einmal aufzunehmen.

„Dann waren es eure Leute, die mich angegriffen haben?", fragte er das erste, was ihm einfiel.

„Sie haben den Befehl, jeden Todesser auszuschalten, der nicht auf unserer Seite steht.", sagte Neville entschuldigend, „Wir konnten für dich keine Ausnahme machen. Du _hast _mein Angebot abgelehnt, auch wenn ich weiß, wie du wirklich zu Du-weißt-schon-wem stehst."

„Ja", murmelte Ron, unfähig Neville in die Augen zu sehen, „Ich verstehe eure Situation und ihr habt das Richtige getan. Aber es tut trotzdem weh." Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. Vermutlich breitete sich dort gerade ein riesiger blauer Fleck aus, aber im Großen und Ganzen war er glimpflich davon gekommen. „Ich bin überrascht, dass ihr mir meinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben habt.", bemerkte er und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das betreffende Objekt, das er lose und möglichst harmlos in der Hand hielt.

„Du wusstest, was ich vorhabe und hast mich trotzdem nicht verraten.", sagte Neville ernst, „Dafür schulde ich dir was."

Ron schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Wenn Neville wüsste, dass er es gewesen war, der den Imperius-Fluch auf Justin Finch-Fletchley gesprochen hatte... „Du schuldest mir gar nichts..."

Doch Neville fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Solange du versprichst dich auch weiterhin herauszuhalten, bin ich sogar bereit, dich gehen zu lassen."

Das verschlug Ron für einen Moment die Sprache. Neville hatte keinen Grund ihm zu vertrauen! Ein Blick in die Gesichter von dessen Gefährten sagte ihm, dass diese seine Einstellung auch keineswegs uneingeschränkt teilten.

„Aber es ist noch nicht zu spät, weißt du.", sagte Neville und sah ihn eindringlich an, „Du kannst dich uns immer noch anschließen."

„Neville..." Rons Stimme war beinahe flehentlich.

„Nein, hör mir zu! Ich weiß, was dich abhält, aber was, wenn ich dir sage, dass dieses Problem keines mehr ist?"

Verwirrt starrte Ron ihn an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Deine Familie ist in Sicherheit, Ron! Wir haben sie befreit! Nicht ganz uneigennützig, wie ich zugeben muss. Die Weasleys sind wertvolle Verbündete..."

Doch Ron hörte ihm kaum noch zu. „Ihr habt meine Familie befreit?", fragte er leise.

„Ja." Neville strahlte ihn an. „Ich kann dir sagen, wo sie sind, wenn du sie sehen willst. Ihr habt euch sicher einiges zu sagen, kann ich mir vorstellen..."

„Nicht nötig.", murmelte Ron. Ihm stand noch unangenehm ihr letztes Zusammentreffen in Erinnerung.

Seine Gedanken und Gefühle waren in Aufruhr. Seine Familie war in Sicherheit! Sie waren frei! Voldemort hatte kein Druckmittel mehr gegen Ron in der Hand! _Er_ war frei! Er konnte sich Neville anschließen, wenn er wollte. Er konnte fortgehen und nie mehr zurückgehen. Oder er konnte aus freiem Stück zu Voldemort zurückkehren. Der letzte Gedanke jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Aber so abwegig er im ersten Moment auch erschien, Ron war immer noch ein Todesser. Er hatte Voldemort Treue geschworen, er war durch das Dunkle Mal an ihn gebunden, hatte ihm jahrelang gedient. An sein Leben vor Voldemort konnte er sich kaum noch erinnern. Und er musste immer noch Hermine beschützen. Hermine... was würde sie tun?

„Neville ich...", begann er stockend, nicht wissend, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken soll. Dass du das für meine Familie getan hast..."

„Ist nicht der Rede wert.", winkte Neville ab.

„Doch.", erwiderte Ron mit Nachdruck, „Doch, das ist es. Du hast keine Ahnung, was das für mich bedeutet! Ich würde dir jetzt gerne sagen, dass ich mich euch anschließe... aber das kann ich nicht." Er wich Nevilles Blick aus. „Es ist nicht allein meine Entscheidung."

„Oh..." Das Verständnis in Nevilles Stimme war kaum zu ertragen. „Natürlich musst du erst mit Hermine darüber sprechen.", sagte er, „Ihr seid hier beide willkommen."

„Danke Neville.", sagte Ron und stand auf. „Für alles. Du bist ein großartiger Kerl." Wenigstens das meinte er ernst.

Neville lächelte ihn an. „Ich begleite dich bis zum Tor. Nicht, dass nochmal jemand auf die Idee kommt, dich auszuschalten..." Er schien keinen Zweifel zu haben, für welche Seite Ron sich entscheiden würde.

Mit Neville an seiner Seite erreichte er das Tor unbeschadet. Neville schob den Riegel zurück und rief den draußen Wache stehenden Rebellen eine Warnung zu. Dann wandte er sich Ron zu.

„Wir werden gewinnen, Ron.", sagte er fest, „Weißt du, was das letzte war, was Harry zu mir gesagt hat?_ 'Töte Voldemort's Schlange, Neville!'_ Er wusste, dass er sterben würde, aber er wollte nicht, dass wir nach seinem Tod aufhören zu kämpfen! Ich habe ihm versichert, dass wir weitermachen würden, dass wir nicht aufgeben würden. Und dieses Versprechen werde ich halten."

Ron hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, was das Letzte war, das Harry zu ihm gesagt hatte. Seine Schuldgefühle Neville gegenüber schienen sich noch einmal zu verstärken. Er wollte irgendetwas zu ihm sagen, aber er fand keine Worte.

Neville schien ihn zu verstehen. Aufmunternd klopfte er Ron zum Abschied auf die Schulter und öffnete das Tor.

Ron trat hinaus. Er blickte nicht noch einmal zurück, auch nicht, als er hörte, wie das Tor hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Stattdessen schloss er einen Moment lang die Augen und atmete tief durch. Entgegen dem, was er zu Neville gesagt hatte, hatte er nicht vor, mit Hermine zu sprechen. Es war besser für sie, wenn sie so wenig wie möglich mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte. Auf keinen Fall würde er sie in diese Rebellion mit hineinziehen! Aber er war sich nicht sicher, was er selbst tun sollte.

In diesem Augenblick begann das Mal an seinem Handgelenk zu kribbeln.

* * *

_Und just wo ich am Ende dieses Kapitels angekommen bin spielt mein Musik-Player hintereinander die beiden traurigsten Stücke, die mein Harry Potter Musik-Mix zu bieten hat. Mein Musik-Player hat offenbar einen Sinn für Tragik. Apropos Musik... zwei Musikstücke waren es, die mich dazu gebracht haben, endlich mit diesem Kapitel anzufangen: 'Jigsaw' von Ryan Sheridan und 'I'm just a Sidekick' aus dem Fan-Musical 'A very Potter Senior Year'. Ersteres lässt mich sofort an Rons momentane Situation in dieser Geschichte denken. Das zweite ist das ultimative Ron-Lied.^^_

Melanin:Vielen Dank für deine beiden Reviews. =) Voldemort wusste, dass Neville ihm gegenüber nicht so ergeben ist, wie er vorgibt zu sein. Sein Trick war eine vorbeugende Maßnahme, um Nevilles Widerstand zu brechen, sollte natürlich aber auch der Belustigung dienen. Ich glaube, Voldemort kommt während des Schachspiels tiefgründiger rüber, als er tatsächlich ist. Er glaubt, das Spiel zu kontrollieren, aber ob das stimmt... Wir werden sehen. ;)


End file.
